Blood and Chocolate
by xXJeevas-sonXDXx
Summary: He was created for revenge. Damn it if he wasn't going to get just that.
1. Riddled with Threats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, obviously...or Matt and Mello would have lived... _

- _Russia, 1769_

The room was brightly lit. People in fancy clothes were scattered around the grand ball room, of the large mansion. Outside the wind was blowing the brown leaves off the trees, fluttering them about and scattering them out along the stretch of green grass, almost as if to mimic the people inside. The ground lay covered in a thin layer of ice. Winter was fast approaching.

A young blond boy slowly crossed the dance floor, dodging in between couples until he reached a woman who was standing in a small group of other women. He gently tugged at the back of the woman's dress. " Mother.." He whispered. The woman turned around, and looked down at her son. " Darling..I thought you were in bed. Whats wrong? " The boy looked at her, but only pulled at the back of her dress again. She smiled, understanding and turned to excuse herself from the group. She took hold of her sons hand, and led him out of the room, and over to the spiral staircase that led upstairs, separating into two separate wings. " Now..will you tell me whats wrong? " She said smiling, as she took a seat on one of the steps. The Young blond climbed onto his mothers lap. " Mother I couldn't sleep.." he said quietly. The woman smiled, and kissed the top of his head. " Are you afraid? "

The boy, now resting his head lightly on her shoulder gave a quick nod. " There was someone in my room " His mother started, at hearing this. " Mihael...darling, who was in your room? " Mihael stayed quiet for a second before answering. " I don't know, but they were standing outside my window, I got scared " By this time Mihael was starting to fall asleep, he was lazily curling a lock of his mothers golden hair.

She didn't know what to say. Mihael was never one to make things like that up. It was too childish, as he would say. ' _Maybe..it was just a dream _' she thought to herself. " Mihael " she whispered quietly. " Hm?.." came the blondes' sleepy answer. " You probably had a nightmare. Lets go back to bed? " " OK mother.."

She stood, with him in her arms, his arms were loosely wrapped around her neck. She walked up the long spiral staircase, silently humming a lullaby as she made her way down a dark hallway and up another flight of stairs. There was only one door in the hall that was completely swung open. The light from inside cast itself against the wall and floor of that portion of the hall. She walked inside and lay the half asleep Mihael down on his bed. " Mother wait! " he had sat bolt upright just as she was going to turn the lights off. " What?..whats wrong? "

" Will you...um " he blushed slightly, and fiddled with his hair, which was kept long, up to his shoulders. She smiled, she knew what he wanted, but being eight years old, he thought himself too old for such childish things. " Would you like me to sing for you? " Mihael nodded, not looking up. " If you insist.." he added, with a quick grin. She laughed slightly at this, and went over to sit beside him in bed. " Well then...what would you like me to sing for you? " Mihael thought her question over for a few seconds before answering. He smiled. " Mother..can you sing me the song from my favorite musical? "

" Once Upon a December? "(1) she asked, smiling, tucking a strand of blond hair, behind his ear. Mihael nodded, smiling, and laying back down, getting comfortable under the covers. " Hm..well I think I remember it..will you forgive me if I don't? " " Of course mother.." he said, smiling up at her. She couldn't help but smile back. " OK darling.." She gently caressed his cheek, as she began to sing the song that Mihael had requested. " _Dancing Bears_..._Painted Wings, Hear this song and,_ _remember..and A song, someone sings..Once Upon a December._." Mihael had closed his eyes, a small smile played across his lips as he leaned into his mothers touch. She smiled, and gently stroked his hair. " _Someone holds me safe and warm...Horses prance through a silver storm._  
_figures dancing gracefully across my memories. Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memories._." she paused to smile, as the boys breathing started to slow, meaning he was almost asleep. " _Far away, long ago...glowing dim as an ember...Things my heart use to know, Things it yerns to remember..._" her voice was now almost as quiet as a whisper. She again paused to stand, and tuck Mihael in properly. " _And a song someone sings._.." she kissed his forehead lightly, before making her way towards the door, turning off the gas lamp as she went. She turned from the doorway her hand on the door knob. "_ Once Upon a December_..." she whispered, smiling before walking out the door, closing it gently behind her.

--

The next morning, was a beautiful day. The wind was cool, the sun partly hidden behind white clouds. A perfect day in Mihaels' eyes. " Mother..can I go play by the pond? " He asked, looking up at his mother with the biggest smile he could muster. The woman looked down at her son, from her place on the sofa, a book in hand. " Certainly...your father is out there as well, maybe he would like to play with you " Mihael's eyes widened with excitement at hearing this. " OK!..bye mother! " the small boy, bound out the back door of the large house and out into the backyard. The sun shone dimly over the dew covered grass. Red and White roses littered almost every corner of the large garden.  
Mihael had helped his mother plant a few of them. His favorites were the Red Roses. To him, the color red was the most beautiful thing on the face of the planet. He smiled to himself, content now after admiring his surroundings, and went over to the large pond that was set under the cool shade of a large tree.

The pond water was clear, and was stocked with lots of colorful fish. Mihael smiled, and folded his pant legs up to his knees so he could sit and place his legs into the cool water. He lightly swung his legs back and forth, scaring the small fish that came toward his legs. " Mihael.." The blond jumped, at the sound of his name being called.  
He looked over his shoulder, to see his father watching him from the small bench that was set up against the tree. " Father..you scared me.." He smiled, and went back to looking down at the fish in the pond. The blond haired man smiled, and stood. He went and crouched beside him. " Mihael, can I ask you something? " The man asked quietly. The boy nodded. " Well..your mother told me, that you saw someone in your room...do you know who that was? "

Mihael stayed quiet for a while, silently playing with the water with his legs. " I didn't see their face..it was a man though. He spoke to me " he replied after a while. " Oh?..what did they say? " Mihael stiffened at this question. He looked up at his father. " He said..." He paused, biting his lip in thought.

"Do you remember what he said?" His father prompted.

Mihael closed his eyes, straining to remember the exact words of the strange man outside his window the previous night. He stayed that way for a few seconds before his eyes snapped open. "Now I remember!"

His father nodded patiently. "Well?"

The young blond cleared his throat as if he were going to give a very important speech. "I shall quote..." he said in a very business like tone. " 'He who easily strays from the path before him, shall find himself in a strange town not his own' " Mihael smiled, not really knowing what it meant, but that was exactly what he had heard in his head when the man was at his window. He looked up at his father, his smile faltering slightly at seeing the look of udder horror on his pale face.

"Father?...Did I say something wrong?," he said in a panicked voice.

_A riddle. A hidden threat. To him, and his family. Why? Why now of all times! _He was snapped out of his thoughts by soft fingers.

"Father, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to anger you-"

"No son," His father interrupted, cutting off his apology. "I am not angry," He gave the blond a smile, in turn making the young boy smile as well.

Mihael turned his attention to the water, where a few fish were tickling his feet with their mouths. He giggled, and turned back to his father. "Are you going to play with me?" he asked, a hopeful glint in his blue eyes.

The man ruffled Mihaels hair before getting to his feet. "No son, I have business to attend to. Some other time, yes?"

The boy nodded, giving his father an understanding smile. His father returned it, giving him another pat on the head before walking back towards the house.  
Leaving Mihael only to smile and stare after him, the smile slowly fading as his father walked the door, out of sight.

--

" Vladimir, you can't honestly believe that they're after us.." Mihael's mother was staring at her husband in shock.

Vladimir sighed as he paced the living room. " Esme..you heard what he said"

She sighed. " Mihael is only a boy..for all he knows he probably read that somewhere. Its been years, there is no way that he is suddenly going to come back "

"No!..." he ran a hand through his blond hair. "You heard what he said that night. He said he would be back, he would wait until we let our guard down, lead us into a false sense of security," he paused, turning to face his wife. "And strike when we least expect it..."

"All of us, Esme. All the Keehls. He swore it on his fallen mate's grave..." Vladimir continued. He drew in a quick breath, letting it out slowly. "Its revenge he's after And he's going to stop at nothing, until he sees the whole lot of us dead and rotting under six feet of packed earth!"

"Then why didn't he kill Mihael?!" Esme shouted. Tears were threatening to spill over. "Answer me that, Vladimir! If he wants us all dead, then why hasn't he killed him?! Obviously he could have! But he didn't, do you honestly think he'd spare him just because he's a child?!"

Vladimir stared at his wife. Honestly, he didn't know why the man hadn't killed his only son. Maybe he needed someone to pass along the threat? Possibly. The man was twisted. Using a child to deliver his threats. In riddle, Mihael wouldn't have a clue as to what the meaning of the simple sentence meant. Easy.

He sighed after a few long seconds. "He was probably using Mihael as a messenger..."

Esme choked on a sob. She brought her hands up to her eyes, covering them with her palms. "Oh, god!...it really is h-him!"

Vladimir wrapped his arms around his sobbing wife, pulling her in close. He kissed her forehead, and let his chin rest on top of her head. "We killed his mate. Did you expect him to just let this slide?" he whispered.

"No.." she managed to say between sobs. "Filthy Vampires(2)...w-why now?!...why did he choose now to make his move? I don't want Mihael to be hurt..."

The blond man ran his hands soothingly up and down his wife's back. "I do not know why he chose now to move...But I do have a plan"

Esme pulled back sharply staring at her husband expectantly. "A p-plan?...What plan?"

"A plan that will guarantee to spare at least two Keehls" he replied, eyes blank, all signs of fear, and emotion were gone. "I know for a fact that he has all this planned out. He won't strike until we are all gathered together in one place. What he doesn't know, is that we will be one step ahead of him. "

To his surprise, Esme smiled knowingly. "I see...So, we will plan this out accordingly as well?"

Vladimir nodded, returning the smile. "We shall wait until Mihael's fourteenth birthday. Knowing him, he will wait this out, gathering as many of those blood sucking leeches as he can before striking. This will be perfect for him. "

"And we can make sure Mihael is out of the house with someone we can trust..." Esme whispered. Sounding almost excited about the idea.

The blond haired man nodded again. "I know who we can trust...my youngest nephew. He will be a most suitable guardian."

Esme hugged her husband to herself, all traces of tears gone. She would be able to protect her son, and have him carry on the Keehl name. She was happy.

Vladimir placed a kiss to his wife's forehead. " So, you know what we have to do?"

She nodded, smile still in place. " Plan a party..."

--

**1**. - The song "Once Upon a December" is from the movie Anastasia, the setting of the movie centered around Russia, so I figured it would fit perfectly as a musical of sorts.

**2**. - If you can guess who the Vampire they're talking about is, kudos to you. It is one of the characters of Death Note. Here's a hint. "He has everything planned out" Three guesses who?

--

A/N:**_ So this is the first chapter of Blood and Chocolate. Its a bit necessary to tell Mello's side of the story first so things make sense later.  
_**

**_I'm not a hundred percent sure if someone has done something like this already, if so, i'm sorry. I just had this idea of doing something like this after reading the Twilight series. Sooo...I hope you like it so far, The second chapter will be up fairly soon. Review plz, and tell me if I should continue or not. Cause if you guys don't like it, then I don't see the point in continuing._**

Thanks for reading! - Review plz, yes?


	2. And then there were Two

-- December 13, 1774 --

" Happy Birthday Mihael " Esme hugged her son to herself, smiling. " M-mother!.." he blushed a little. " I"m _14_ now..I'm not a little kid " she laughed. " I know, I know...but I just can't help myself. You look so handsome, in your new clothes " He blushed again, and got out of his mothers embrace. " Mother! " Esme laughed again, and ruffled his hair. " Well your aunts and uncles will be here soon, I want you and your cousin Kyosta to behave yourselves, do you understand me? " she asked firmly. Mihael rolled his eyes. " Mother, you know as well as I do, that he starts it " She smiled. " Well..be the bigger person darling, and let it go if he does..Remember.." she pinched his cheek lightly. " Use your voice, not your fists " Esme smiled, and headed out of the living room to the kitchen. " Hmph.." he folded his arms over his chest. " Easy for her to say.." he mumbled to himself.

A few hours passed, and the ball room of the large estate was now inhabited by many people. Mihael half sat, half layed on one of the large arm chairs in the grand ball room, watching his aunts, and uncles, and other family members dance, and talk, and laugh. While he merely sat there, bored. ' Some birthday..' he thought to himself. A quiet sigh left his lips. He layed his head back against the back of the arm chair, eyes closed. ' Well..I guess things could be worse..' " Sleeping?...heh, well I guess it is well past the baby's bed time.." Came the all too familiar voice of his cousin. Mihael's eyes snapped open, and he glared up at the boy leaning against the back of the arm chair. " What do you want Kyosta? " Mihael said in an exasperated tone. The last thing he needed was his cousin breathing down his neck. Kyosta chuckled lightly. " Now, now Mihael, is that any way to greet family? " " Family no...you on the other hand.." he mumbled to himself. Kyosta smirked. " So, hows your birthday so far?...any good? " Mihael raised an eyebrow, and eyed him suspiciously. " Who are you?.."

Kyosta laughed at this. He ran a hand through his dark hair, and smiled down at his younger cousin. " I'm merely trying to be nice, it is your birthday after all " The blond snorted, and rolled his eyes. " Yeah...that's never stopped you from being an ass before, why start now? " " Because, darling cousin, things change...I was wondering, would you care to join me on a little trip to the back yard? " Kyosta asked, stepping back from the couch, and walking around to the front to stand in front of Mihael. Again Mihael raised an eyebrow at his cousins unusual behavior. " Whats so interesting in the back yard? " Kyosta allowed a half smile to spread across his lips. "The woods.."

" The woods?.." Mihael repeated, a bit unsure. " Unless you're afraid " Kyosta gave the blond a quick smirk. " I"m not afraid..lets go " He stood up. Kyosta smiled, and led him to the back door of the house. He opened it and held it open for Mihael. " After you.." Mihael walked past him, still feeling a bit uneasy in the moonless night. "Kyosta..this better not be some stupid trick..I swear I will kill you if it is " The sound of Kyosta's light laughter surprisingly relaxed him. " No trick Mihael..come.." he walked by Mihael's side, his hands in his pockets as they both made their way through the back yard. " Kyosta...why the sudden change? " Mihael said suddenly. Kyosta spared the blond a quick side glance. " Like I said..things have changed. Tell me Mihael.." He stopped walking once they had gotten to the very entrance to the woods. Where there was a large gap, that wasn't covered with bushes, and vines. " Have you heard the legends?... "

Mihael blinked, turned his attention to the woods' opening, then turned back to look at Kyosta. " What legends? " Kyosta's laughter reached his ears again, and he fought the urge to smile. " You honestly don't know? Aunt Esme sure does baby you a lot " Mihael glared up at the older boy. " She does not baby me..its probably something stupid, that's why. What exactly ARE the legends? " Kyosta's expression hardened, and Mihael's eyes widened. He had never seen that look on Kyosta's face. " w-what is it.  
Kyosta? "

" The legends, Mihael..are about the living dead.." Mihael placed his hand over his mouth. " y-you're serious?..." he laughed. " Kyosta..you're crazy..Zombies are only in those stories my father use to tell.." Kyosta sighed. He shook his head and walked over to one of the trees that lined the opening of the woods, and leaned against it. " Blood suckers Mihael...vampires " he whispered the last word. " V-vampires?.." Mihael whispered quietly. Kyosta nodded. " But..they're not real..Stop lying Kyosta " Mihael crossed his arms over his chest. " I'm not lying...Have you not noticed lately that Aunt Esme, and Uncle Vlad have been acting strangely? All the adults have, they're scared, something is seriously wrong "

Mihael ran a hand through his blond hair. " Now that you mention it...they have been acting rather strange.." he mumbled, more to himself than anything. Kyosta nodded. " I know..its those vampires..they are real, and that's what they are worried about " " This is why you're being nice to me " It was a statement, not a question. Kyosta stared at his younger cousin for a few seconds before looking out into the shallow darkness of the woods. " Not entirely...you see, I never hated you. It was only jokes, But, things change..its high time I start acting my age " He smiled. " Uncle Vlad, asked me to look after you. To lure you away from the house. So you'd be safe from harm." There was silence before the severity of the situation sunk in. "Kyosta.." he gasped. "You're not joking...Its really.." he couldn't finish what he wanted to say. One look at Kyostas sad smile confirmed it.

Mihael looked back toward the large house, and noticed how quiet it had gotten. Music was no longer playing. It was just dead quiet. Nothing but the slight rustling of leaves. He turned back to Kyosta who was clutching at his white shirt tightly. " Kyosta?...you're telling me that..." Mihael paused. " We're out here...safe..while " his voice cracked, and suddenly felt himself unable to talk. " Yes Mihael...by now, they should all be dead.." Kyosta's voice was strained, and quiet. " My father?...my..." He blinked back tears. But he fell forward onto his knees staring at his still brightly lit home. " My mother?!.." he broke down crying, his face in his hands. " So you believe me now? " Kyosta whispered. His eyes were closed, he was trying his hardest not to let his emotions get the best of him. Not in front of Mihael. The blonde didn't answer. Not that he was able to. Kyosta sighed, and went to kneel down beside his younger cousin. He placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder. " Its ok...my mother is gone too.." Mihael sniffled, and turned around slightly, throwing his arms around Kyosta. " They're gone..." he choked out, crying into Kyosta's chest. Kyosta instinctively wrapped his arms around him. " I know..its ok...You still have me.." He sighed. "I won't let anything happen to you"

--

**A/N:** _Chapter 2 not that long, I know, sorry. I hate the format its in ugh...but I didn't want to go and risk messing something up to change it. Again, sorry. _

_ Good so far? hopefully...sigh I hope its ok. Even though I know not much is going on yet. In later chapters there will be a lot more action. Promise. Well, review and tell me what you think. Should I continue? Yes? No? _

Matty


	3. Light, Bites, and Blood

-- Russia, 17_78_ --

"Mihael, you're crazy if you think I'm letting you set foot in that house again." Kyosta said calmly. He was sitting on a tattered old couch he and Mihael had found out in the outskirts of the city, both feet resting on the old coffee table in front of it. The two had long since moved out into a more secluded area in the city. They couldn't risk being found by one of the Vampires that was surely out sniffing for them.

Mihael rolled his eyes with a snort. "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" he slid on a long black trench coat. "One...I'm already 18" He turned so Kyosta had a good view of his front. "Two, you're not my father..." He pointed to his blond hair, and then at Kyosta's black hair. "Three," he paused, eyes narrowing as if he had just remembered something irritating. "I swore I would go back when I was ready"

Kyosta shot the blond a glare. "I know, I was there," he sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair in frustration. "You were only a pip-squeak back then, Didn't think you meant it"

"Well I did" the blond said with a bit more force then needed. Mihael flipped his hair out of his eyes, grabbed his belt, slid it on, and stuck a few things into the back pockets of his pants. "And I'm going, with," He put his hand on the doorknob, looking over his shoulder to give his cousin a playful smirk. "Or without, you"

The older male stared at his younger cousin, expression torn. Mihael cheered mentally. He had him. He just needed to stroke Kyostas ego a little, and he would cave. "You know...If I come face to face with one of those leeches, who's going to have my back? Hm?"

"Well I guess you have a point. You can't hold your own in a fight" Kyosta said finally getting to his feet, and shooting his younger cousin a grin. Mihael laughed slightly, and pulled the door open. "Yeah, grab your blade and lets go"

Kyosta disappeared into the kitchen and appeared a few seconds later with a small bulge in the front of his pants. "Ready, lets go!"

Mihael raised an eyebrow. "You keep it in the front of your pants?...You know, from over here it looks like you have a-"

"Okay!..lets just go before I change my mind" Kyosta grumbled something as the two made their way out the door, and in to the crisp Fall morning air.

* * *

The old mansion was as it had been all those years ago. It was as if time had stopped completely around the property. Mihael stood beside Kyosta in front of its large wooden double doors. His feet were rooted to the spot. In his head, he was debating whether or not coming back really was such a good idea after all.

"Wha?...aw, come on! Don't tell me you dragged my ass clear across town, just to stand here like an idiot!" Kyosta half shouted, incredulously. "Are you scared?"

"Who said I'm scared? Now quit shouting and get ready" The blond hissed in response. The door was kicked in and it swung open for them easily.

"Be on your toes..." The elder male whispered as the two slowly and quietly made their way into the abandoned mansion.

It was quiet, and cold. Freezing. Dust and spiderwebs had collected everywhere. Everything was still in its place. The couch in the living room area, the paintings,  
everything. Nothing was out of place. And it scared the shit out of Mihael.

"H-hey, Kyosta?..." The blond whispered in a trembling voice. "What do you think they did with the bodies?"

Kyosta stopped in front of a large family portrait. A thin layer of dust covered its surface. "They probably dumped them somewhere..." was the simple strained reply.

"Probably..." Mihael whispered.

The two of them continued on through the house, quiet in case one of those things was still lurking around. "I doubt any of those bloodsuckers are still here, Mihael...This place is covered in dust and spider webs. You know damn well those things don't live that way..."

Mihael shrugged off his words, and walked off ahead of him up the large staircase that separated into two separate wings. "I just want to look around. I never said we were hunting them down you idiot"

The dark haired male grit his teeth. "Why is it necessary to look around?" He followed quickly after him. The house was creeping him out, and he just wanted to get the hell out before they found something they would regret.

"I just want to look around, fuck..." he growled over his shoulder.

Kyosta stopped at the top of the stairs, watching as Mihael went up the stairs that led to the west wing of the house. "What the hell do you hope to find"  
He ran up the remaining steps, stopping at the top again. "To find mommy and daddy?...They're gone, Mihael!...They're all dead, build your god damn bridge, get over it,  
and lets get the fuck out of this house!" He shouted.

Mihael, who had been halfway down the hallway stopped dead in his tracks. His body tense, fists clentched at his sides. Kyosta sighed. He had hit a major nerve.  
"Look...lets just go-"

Before he knew it he was knocked to the ground, with a searing pain jabbing at his cheek. "What the fuck was that for?!" Kyosta shrieked, glaring up at the young blond.

Mihael glared back. His fist held up, ready to throw another punch if need be. "You know damn well what it was for!" Kyosta got to his feet, and slammed Mihael against the dust covered wall beside them. "You little bitch!...Just let it go!"

The blond struggled against the elders grip. "Let me go before I stab you..." he growled through clenched teeth. Kyosta let go obediently and dusted himself off.  
"Can we go home now? I've seen enough for one day" he grumbled.

Mihael sighed, but nodded. "Whatever...I'm coming back tomorrow anyway"

"What the hell?...What-"

The blond blinked, no longer hearing what his cousin was saying. He saw his lips moving, but no sound. Nothing. The temperature had dropped dramatically. He could see his breath clear in the air. It was freezing cold. What the hell was going on. Suddenly, he heard something. A whisper. His eyes widened, and he turned in the direction of the voice. Nothing.

"Who said that?!" He shouted. Whirling around to look in the opposite direction.

Kyosta raised an eyebrow at his cousin. "Who said what?...What are you talking about?"

The blond blinked, confused as well. He was so sure he had heard someone. Was it just the house messing with his mind? Probably. He let out a calming breath and shook his head. "No...Nothing, Never mind"

"Mihael, are you ok? You look like you've just seen a ghost...you're all pale"

"Don't worry young one, I won't kill you..." The voice again. There was cold bone chilling laughter. "Thought in a sense, you will be dead." It was loud and clear, and this time Mihael swore he felt something cold brush up against his cheek.

His eyes went wide. Words completely failed him. He just stood there gasping as if he was having trouble breathing. Kyosta began to panic. He grabbed hold of his cousins shoulders and shook him roughly. "Mihael!...Mihael snap out of it, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

The blond gasped loudly, taking in deep breaths. "R-run!..." he managed to choke out despite desperately trying to get air into his lungs. It took a few seconds for the situation to fully register in Kyostas brain, before he grabbed hold of his cousins wrist and bolted down the stairs for the door.

"Tsk, Tsk...Now, where are your manners?" The front door slammed shut and locked itself.

"Shit..." Kyosta growled under his breath. He turned in the direction of the voice, one hand wrapped around Mihaels shoulders to keep him standing.

"Coward!!" He shouted. "You're a damn coward! Show yourself!" He was thrown backwards against the door. Something cold was pinning his shoulders against the hard wood of the door. Mihael was standing a few feet in front of him, just standing there, his eyes not focusing on anything. As if he were in a trance.

"Mihael, you idiot! Run!" He shouted, only to cry out in pain as the cold hands gripping his shoulders tightened, forcing him to look up at the vampire holding him.

He was tall, only a few inches taller than Kyosta, with nicely cut light brown hair. His eyes were a strange shade of brown that made them look almost red. His skin was a scary pale, no surprise there. Even though Kyosta was wearing a jacket he could feel the cold from where the Vampires hands were gripping him. "What did you do to him you son of a bitch?!" Kyosta snarled, struggling. There was no way of getting out of his grip though.

The brown haired vampire chuckled. "Nothing really, I just have that affect on people" A smirk slowly formed on his pale lips.

"You know, I could let you live...I could turn you into a vampire" He whispered huskily against his ear.

Kyosta lowered his head, and spit on the vampires shoes before looking up at him with a murderous glare. "Bite me, fucker...I'd rather die"

"Fucker?" The vampires eyes rolled up in thought. "I prefer to be called, Light" His eyes met Kyostas, and a smirk began to form on his lips again. His white fangs visible.  
"Bite you, you say?" He chuckled darkly, running his tongue along his fangs. "Ah, well, that's the first time I've ever gotten an open invitation" He trailed his lips down Kyosta's neck, stopping where his neck and shoulder connect. "Hm...and you know what?"

"What?" Kyosta spat bitterly.

"I accept" He sunk his teeth into Kyosta's neck. A sharp piercing scream filled the room, and echoed loudly through out the entire house. The vampire, Light, took his time drinking. Kyostas screams were starting to die down. The room grew silent, only the sounds of Kyostas desperate panting.

"B-bastard...y-you're going to turn Mihael...into a leech, aren't y-you?..." his voice was barely a whisper.

Light pulled back from drinking to answer his question. Blood dripped from his lips, his fangs visible behind the bloody smirk. "Yes, and with you out of the way that will be a lot easier. You see, he has potential. Potential that you seem to lack.

"Once turned vampire, his hatred for our kind will give him the strength to become one of the strongest of our kind. I need someone like that to keep me entertained. "  
He paused looking at the half dead dark haired male in front of him. "You on the other hand...well, you're just a meal. No offense..." he added the last bit with a small smile.

Before Kyosta could respond, Lights fangs were once again latched onto his neck. It took only a few more seconds before Light had drained Kyosta completley of his blood. He pulled back licking his lips. Watching as Kyosta's lifeless body slid to the floor. "Next..." he said with a grin. He made his way over to Mihael who was still standing still. Light snapped his fingers in front of the blonds eyes.

Mihael blinked once, taking a step back. "Remember me?" Light asked, smirking. Mihael stared at him, too shocked too speak. Light chuckled. "No?...Heh, well let me refresh your memory"

In a fraction of a second Light was standing behind him, one hand over the blonds mouth, and the other over his forehead. Mihael struggled, trying to throw him off, but suddenly became very still.

He was back in his childhood bedroom. He was sitting up in bed, staring out into the darkness, toward the window. A pair of glowing red eyes stared back at him from the darkness. The same eyes that belonged to the Vampire holding him now.

"MM!!..." Mihaels scream was muffled out by Lights hand. The vampire smirked and removed his hand. "Its you!!...It was you!! you killed them!" He shouted.  
"So you remember me then?" He whispered, one hand wrapped firmly around the blonds waist. He used his free hand to trail a finger down Mihaels cheek, and neck. "I swore I would kill off all the Keehls, but you and your cousin got away from me. But look, I didn't even have to go out and look for you. As soon as I was starting to loose all hope of ever finding you, who should show up at my door step, but you two" Light chuckled. "But, I guess I could spare you. The youngest Keehl. I foresee great things from you.

"You see, When you live as long as I do you tend to get bored. Sitting in the shadows, hiding no less. You, are just the challenge I need to keep me entertained for a fair amount of time..."

Mihael was shaking with rage. "I'd rather die!...I won't be some sort of toy for your amusement!" he snarled through gritted teeth.

"Wonderful!..." Light mused. "Already you're starting to amuse me," He leaned down slightly, brushing his lips against the blonds neck. "This will be," He chuckled.  
"Most interesting." He parted his lips revealing the sharp fangs, and bit down hard. All Mihael had time to do was scream, before his vision went black.

* * *

Mihael woke to darkness and the feeling of cold metal around his wrists. He felt exhausted, like he had just ran a marathon. And he was thirsty. Really, thirsty. He couldn't tell if his eyes were open or not, for all he saw was black. The sound of a door opening and closing was heard, followed by soft footsteps. They got louder as they approached, stopping in front of him he suspected. "So, you're awake?" He still couldn't see a thing.

"Sorry, how rude of me" The blindfold he had apparently been wearing was yanked off. The light of the room burned his eyes and he quickly shut them. A low hiss sounded from his throat.

Laughter. How he wanted to just crush this guys windpipe. Lets see if he'd laugh then.

"That takes some getting use to" Light, the vampire he had spoken to previously said, amused. Mihael slowly opened his eyes again. This time it wasn't that bad.  
He just had to blink a few more time before his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room.

"Your Vampire senses are working nicely I see..." Light said with a chuckle in his tone. "Thirsty?" He asked, when Mihael said nothing.

The blond licked his lips. "Water..." had it been long since the last time he had spoken? His voice sounded strange to him. It was deeper, smoother. Like his fathers.

Light laughed his bone chilling laugh. He lifted Mihaels chin so he could get a better look at him. "Water?...I don't really think that will help you" He let go of the blonds chin, still laughing. "Now, blood on the other hand" He held his wrist up so Mihael could see. Light dragged his thumb nail roughly across it until blood slowly started to ooze from the cut.

Mihaels eyes widened at the scent. He parted his lips, his tongue running idly against his newly grown fangs. He was straining against the chains that bound him to the wall. Blood, it smelled sweet, he wanted it.

Light smirked. "I thought so..." he lifted his wrist up to the blonds mouth and Mihael sunk his fangs into it, making the other hiss in discomfort.

He had to yank his wrist back after a few minutes. "Greedy little thing aren't you?"

Mihael licked his lips. _What the hell was he doing?! He was drinking blood!_ He was turning into the very thing he hated most. He shut his eyes tight. _Maybe this is a dream_. He shook his head, and opened his eyes again. No, no dream. This was for real.

The blond let his head droop, he glared at the concrete floor beneath his feet. Pull yourself together damn it! "I won't...be like you..." He growled, surprising himself.

"Is that so?," Light grabbed a fist full of the blonds hair, and yanked his head back forcing him to look up at him. Mihael only glared, his lip curled up over his fangs,  
baring them dangerously as a threat.

"That's what we all say, Mihael" He practically purred out the blond's name, and it made Mihael shiver.

"But sooner or later..." Light reached down and picked the black blindfold up off the ground. He tied it tightly over the blonds eyes, watching as he struggled, and cursed obscenities. He laughed, and got close to Mihaels ear. "The thirst, always wins..."

--

**A/N**: _The end of Mello's side of the story. So now, we will be able to get to the more interesting things I hope. Are you guys still interested? Hopefully this chapter was good, it took forever to type out so that the format wasn't all wierd like with the other chapters._

Anywho, Matt shall make his appearance next chapter yay! Well, review if you want me to continue, please, please do.

Thanx for reading.

Matty.


	4. Mail

-- New York, _2008_ --

* * *

"Hey Mail!..." A red head looked up from his PSP in time to see a dark haired teen slowly making his way over to him.

"Hey L, what goes up?" the boy replied, only turning back to his PSP once L was close enough.

"You realize you're the only one still here, right?" L stood hunched over slightly so he could see what Mail was doing. A thumb pressed lightly against his thin lips.

Mail paused his game, and looked up. Sure enough the school parking lot was devoid of student life. The only car in the parking lot was a black Mustang, which he quickly recognized as L's. _How long had he been standing here anyway_? He blinked once and looked up at L who was watching him intently. "Well shit..." he laughed slightly.  
"What took you so long then?" he added as he shut off his game and stuffed it into the front pocket of his striped hoodie.

L shrugged his thin shoulders. "Things happen. I thought you'd be halfway home by now."

The red head shook his head no, and proceeded to stretch out his limbs with a dramatic yawn. "I'd rather not walk a whole 5 miles, thanks..." This made L chuckle.

"Are you free tonight?" he asked, careful to keep his voice low. Though it wasn't necessary seeing as the parking lot was empty with the exception of them. "I could use some company" he added before handing the red head a hundred dollar bill.

Mail gasped and looked up at L. "Wha?...L. Is this a new Role Playing idea? Acting like I'm the whore and you're just another customer?"

L shook his head laughing slightly. "I know you've been wanting to get your hands on a new DS, why work with no pay?" he smiled, and Mail grinned.

He slipped the bill into the back pocket of his pants. "You're the best!," the red head smiled and threw his arms around the older teen. "_Have I told you lately, that I love_ _yoooou_!!" He sang against L's ear, making him laugh.

"By the way," He moved back and held onto the red heads hand, leading him to his car. "Tell your mom to let you spend the night. I have something planned"

"Oh?..." Mail raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

L smirked slightly, shaking his head as he opened the door for Mail. "Surprise"

Mail pouted. He slid into the car and shut the door. He was more than a little annoyed that L wouldn't tell him what this thing he had planned was. L knew he had to be one of the most impatient people on the face of the planet. Whether he chose to show it or not. He glared at L's hunched formed as it slowly made its way around the front of the car and into the drivers seat.

"Why the face?" He started up the car and let the engine run for a bit. "I could feel you glaring holes into me the moment I turned around," He chuckled, ruffling the red heads hair. "Why is that, hm?"

Mail pushed his hand away continuing his pout fest and folding his arms over his chest. "You know I hate surprises..."

The dark haired teen chuckled. He pulled out of the parking lot and out into the busy new york street. "Do you? Well now, looks like we're going to have a problem"

"No shit?" the red head mumbled.

By the time L had pulled up at Mail's house it was already 4:30 pm. Traffic always was horrible in the afternoon. And in the mornings. Hell traffic was bad, period.

"Are you still angry with me?" L asked once he had stopped the car. His eyes holding that _"You know you love me"_ kind of look. Mail sighed rolling his eyes.

"No, I'm not mad" He laughed and leaned over to give L a quick peck on the lips. "I'll call you when I'm ready, yeah?"

L nodded and watched as the red head stepped out of his car, and up the steps to the front door of his small home. He waited until the younger teen was inside before turning sharply and speeding off down the street.

* * *

Mail rolled his eyes at hearing the screeching of wheels as L made his tight turn. "Show off's going to end up totalling the damn thing..." he mumbled to himself.  
He tossed his backpack on one of the couches in the small living room area, and headed into the kitchen for a much needed RockStar.

He pulled the fridge door open and grabbed himself his drink. "Mom?" he called as he opened the can. The only response was the quiet "Shhh.." sound the can made as he opened it. '_That's odd.._.' he took a long swig of his Rockstar, setting it down and going back into the living room area. "Mom?" he called again. Louder this time.  
Still nothing.

"The hell?...Mom!" Mail made his way up the stairs. The door of his mothers room was opened just a crack. He went over and peeked inside.

There she was. Sitting up against her bed, her face in her hands. She had formed a habit of going to that same spot against her bed whenever she was upset or was thinking. Mail let out a breath and stepped into the room. "Mom?"

The woman looked up obviously startled at her sons sudden appearance. "Honey, didn't hear you come in." She gave him a weak smile.

Mail went and sat down beside her. He placed a hand over hers, and flashed her a smile as well. "Hey, whats up?" he studied her face, and didn't like what he saw one bit. She had dark circles under her eyes, her skin was pale. She wasn't sleeping. Or eating. He hadn't seen her touch anything remotely close to food in quite a while.

The woman tossed her vibrant red hair over her shoulder. "Nothing, just thinking. How was school, baby?" Her green eyes were dark with stress.

Mail reached up to tuck a strand of his mothers hair behind her ear. "School was school mom, stop changing the subject. "What aren't you telling me?" he added narrowing his green eyes at her.

She laughed. "Baby, you need to start acting more like a son and less like a father" she stood up and ruffled his red hair, making him pout. Why did everyone insist on messing with his hair?

"As a son I still worry young lady" he said in a fake old man's voice. His mother laughed, and proceeded to walk out of the room, forcing him to follow after her down the stairs and out into the kitchen again where his Rockstar still sat.

He sat himself down on the kitchen counter taking a drink of his Rockstar. "Hey mom?" he took another drink and set it back down. "L invited me over to spend the night, is that cool?"

His mother was currently looking through cabinets, pushing back can after can of canned fruits and veggies. "That's fine, baby" she pulled a can of potato soup from the cabinet and closed it. "Any plans?"

Mail frowned at this. "Sort of...L says its a surprise though.."

"That's nice of him"

The red head snorted. "Kinda douchey of him if you ask me...He knows I hate surprises"

His mother gave him a stern look. "Mail Jeevas, watch your tongue"

Mail grinned and stuck his tongue out, going cross eyed as he tried to stare at his tongue. "S'not...working"

She laughed at this and smacked his thigh playfully. "Stop that, you know what I mean"

"Mom, douche isn't even a bad word" he took another drink of Rockstar, watching as his mom moved about the kitchen trying to prepare him his lunch.

"Did you just use mom and douche in the same sentence?"

The red head laughed and held his hands out in front of him. "No, no! not like that Ma!" (**1**)

She laughed as well, waving a wooden spoon at him. "Keep it up and I'll whack you" She grabbed a bowl, and poured the contents of the small pot into it. She set the bowl down beside Mail, and set to work on washing dishes while Mail ate.

"Heh...mom," He paused, laughing. "Ma, we're italian. Whack, means something totally different..."

She stopped mid scrub, and looked over her shoulder. "And who says I didn't mean that kind of Whack? Hm?"

Mail almost choked on a piece of potato at hearing this. "Wha?!" He stared at her, eyes big, bottom lip sticking out slightly in a pout. "Y-you'd really do that?"

The woman shook her head, laughing. "It should be against the law for you to have a pout as powerful as yours" The red head grinned, and finished up his soup.

After his bowl of soup, he sauntered up to his room, and went to packing for the night. "P.J bottoms...t-shirts...boxers.." he mumbled to himself as he stuffed clothing into his bag. "All set" He slung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed his cell phone from his nightstand. A dark red Chocolate. He hit speed dial number one. L's number.

"Ready?" L asked on the other line.

"Yeah, hurry though in case parental unit number 2 comes around"

L laughed into the phone. "Got it. Wait for me outside"

"Roger that..." he said before hanging up, and sticking his phone into the front pocket of his jeans. He sighed and made his way down the stairs, and into the living room where his mom was watching T.V curled up on the couch.

"I'm leaving now, call if you need anything, Kay?" He said from the door.

She turned and smiled before looking back to the T.V "Sure thing, baby. Have fun" Mail smiled back and walked out the door, closing it gently behind him.

He sat himself down on the top step of the small elevated landing. His bag sat beside him. After a few minutes of waiting, L's mustang came to a screeching halt in front of the house. The guy was such a show off. Mail stood up with his bag and walked over to the car. He opened the door and slid inside with his bag resting in his lap.

"So, you're dad hasn't come home yet?" L asked as he speed down the street.

"Nah, hopefully the fucker found someone else to kick around. I'm sick of him beating up my mom" L looked down at Mail's lap. He was clenching his fists like he wanted to punch something. His knuckles were going white from the strain.

"It's ok, relax" L said soothingly before returning his gaze back to the road before him.

Mail let out a long trembling breath. "Sorry..."

L smiled but kept his eyes on the road. "Its ok, Red. Don't worry"

The red head frowned. "What the hell did you just call me?"

The older teen laughed. "What? You don't like pet names?"

"Not really, no" Mail replied coolly.

"Tough, Red" L reached over and ruffled Mail's hair, his eyes never leaving the road.

Mail smacked L's hand away, laughing. "You're an ass, you know that?"

* * *

"L, why the hell do you keep your room s god damn cold?" L shrugged as he closed and locked his bedroom door.

"I like the cold," The dark haired teen slowly wrapped his arms around Mail's waist, leaning forward to rest his chin against the shorter boys shoulder. "Don't worry.  
I'll keep you plenty warm" he whispered, placing a kiss to the red head's cheek.

Mail smiled at the small act of affection. "So, are you going to tell me what you have planned now?"

L smiled. "No. You'll find out later. Patience" He placed another kiss to Mail's cheek before letting him go. "In the mean time, what would you like to do?" He went to sit on one of the two bean bag chairs he had in his room in front of the T.V. It made a soft "poof" sound when he let himself fall onto it.

The red head pouted, staying exactly where he was. "You know I hate waiting, L. I want to know, now"

The corners of L's lips lifted slightly in a half smile. "Sorry"

Mail sighed in defeat. "Fiiiine, whatever then. What are we doing?"

"Whatever you want. You are the guest" L replied. He drew his knees up to his chest, and placed his thumb against his lips. He always sat that way. Whenever Mail asked him why, he would get the same answer every time. "If I sit any other way, my logic drops..." The red head rolled his eyes. 'Logic my ass...'

He blinked. A grin played itself across his pink lips, as he slowly walked over to L. He made sure to sway his hips a little for a more dramatic affect. "How about a game?" he whispered as he set himself in L's lap.

L smiled and wrapped his arms around the red heads waist. "A game? What kind of game?"

Mail leaned forward brushing his lips against L's ear. "Mario Kart..." he whispered in the most seductive voice he could muster, before bursting out into a laughing fit. L laughed as well. He pushed the younger teen off his lap. "I thought you meant something else, brat" L moved from his position and climbed on top of Mail.

"I know, that's why I did it" Mail replied with a grin.

"Well, I have something else in mind" L whispered against the red head's ear, making him shiver in anticipation.

Mail reached up to brush his fingertips against L's pale cheek. "So you're going to tell me now?"

"Later, be patient." L took hold of his wrist, and pinned it above his head, leaning down and capturing the red head's lips in a soft kiss.

The younger automatically reached up with his free hand and tangled his fingers into L's dark hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

L pulled back at this. He was panting slightly as he stared down at the younger boy beneath him. "Mail, please...You know I lack self control.." he bore a very pained expression. Mail smiled sheepishly. "Sorry..."

The dark haired teen smiled back before continuing the kiss where he had left off. He ran a hand down Mail's side, stopping at his hip. Mail kissed back, his free hand now moving down to grip the front of L's white shirt.

There was knock at the door and the two broke apart, panting. "L, we're leaving now" Came the voice of L's adoptive mother. "Ok, have fun" L replied. His eyes fixed on the door as if he thought the woman would come bursting in to find him practically straddling another boy.

"You too darling" The woman said. Her footsteps slowly faded.

"Where are they going?" Mail asked, looking up at L. His breathing was still slightly uneven from the kiss.

"They're going to some Hotel and Spa thing. Something about reconnecting"

Mail laughed. "Wow.."

L laughed as well. "I know. At least I get the house, and you...to myself." L's lips found the sensitive skin of Mail's collar bone, and a quiet surprised gasp left the red head's lips. His eyes fluttered closed as L nibbled at the skin there.

"Mm...L" He moaned quietly.

L pulled back, his eyes slightly glazed over with lust. "Mail..." He whispered huskily. "I need that favor now"

Mail smiled. "Got to you already?" L simply nodded and pressed his hips to his.

The red head resisted the urge to moan at feeling how hard L had gotten just by him moaning out his name. "Ok, sit then"

L got off him and got to his feet, helping Mail to his feet as he did so. He walked over t his bed and sat down at the edge waiting patiently for the red head to service him. Mail laughed slightly. "Relax L, your sheets are going to get wrinkled..."

L had his bed sheets in a death grip. He was trying his best to keep still. He wanted nothing more than to tackled the red head and take him right there on the spot.

Mail got to his knees in front of him. He slowly unbuttoned the older teens jeans and slid them down his legs, letting them pool around his ankles. L was starting to get impatient. "You're doing it again..." He half gasped as Mail began to pull his boxers down, inch by agonizing inch. "I thought you liked being teased, L" he said, looking up at L with the smirk he knew got to him.

L almost groaned, and Mail laughed, deciding he would be nice and proceeded to yank off L's boxers in one hard tug. "Mail...please, just do it" The red head laughed as he slowly started to stroke him. Smirking when he heard L's sharp intake of breath, followed by a heated moan.

* * *

_I wanted to give a quick thanks to _DarknessBride. Sparkle666, haly mane, _and _flamablechoklit. _for reviewing_. _They made me smile haha as corny as that sounds. Thank you three so much. As for the name of the story. I was aware that there was a book and even a movie called Blood and Chocolate. It seemed to fit the story so I used it. If I do get negative reviews for useing it_ _as my title _t_hen oh well. Thanks for the heads up _Sparkle666.

1. Ma, yeah thats "Mom" I just thought Ma sounded a little more italian.

**A/N:** _If you hadn't already figured it out, L and Matt are seeing each other. I don't really know If I should put up a lemon. Cause, my writing totally sucks. Idk...the rating will probably go up just to be safe though. Tell me if you'd like one in the next chapter in a review. If i'm happy with the number of reviews (at least 2 or 3 people) I shall put up a lemon in the next chapter. _

So, yes. Review plz. You shall be loved.

Matty.

* * *


	5. Still Not Gettin' Any

_Chapter 5_

_**Still Not Gettin' Any**_

* * *

Once L had finally released his death grip on Mail's hair, the red head looked up, licking his lips and gave the older teen a cheeky grin. "Better?"

L let himself fall back against the bed. He ran a hand through his black hair, panting, waiting to come down from his high. "Much, thank you" was his response once he had managed to find his voice. Mail smiled in return. He was glad he could be of some use to L. The guy always gave him so much, But Mail could never give much in return, except a good blowjob now and then. He had probably spaced out because he suddenly felt L's warm fingers against his cheek. His dark green eyes snapped up to look into L's almost black ones.

"Stop thinking that way, you are of plenty use to me," He said firmly, and Mail only smiled. Leave it to L to be creepy.

Mail shook his head with a soft laugh, and moved off the floor to sit beside L. "Ya know, its really creepy the way you do that"

L looked shocked, as if he had been wrongly accused of eating children, or something to that extent. "Do what?"

"Dude, you read my thoughts, its creepy" he said with a strained voice. He was trying not to laugh at the look on L's face. The older teen merely shrugged his thin shoulders. "You're just predictable" The red head huffed at this, and got up turning so he was standing in front of L.

He hunched over slightly and placed his thumb to his lips, and then, said in a very L like voice. "Oh, I'm L, and I can read peoples minds. That's so not creepy"

L frowned, and moved his thumb away from his lips, realizing that he did do that quite a bit. "You're immature..." he mumbled, sitting up straight now. "And I don't talk like that,"

Mail laughed. "You so do," he kept his thumb pressed to his lips. "And you suck your thumb. Normal? Not creepy? Totally" the last word dripped with sarcasm.

The dark haired teen narrowed his eyes, and stood up to his full height, staring down the red head who took a cautious step back. "H-hey, I was just kid!-" he was cut off when L's lips were pressed roughly against his own. L's hands moved up to Mail's shoulder and he shoved him back hard against his door, lips still working together.  
This went on for a few minutes, before the two had to breathe and L pulled back from the kiss leaving the two panting and breathless.

"Were is your sense of humor now?" L whispered in a low almost hoarse voice.

The redhead blushed. L had just showed him up big time, in his own area of expertise no less. As far as he was concerned L wasn't the one that went around screwing around with other guys for money. Or did he? No. Just him. He let a quiet sigh leave his parted lips before looking up at the older teen.

"Same place as my dignity," he whispered back. He pressed himself closer to L, reaching up and pulling L down into a soft kiss. "Out the window..." he finished before attacking L's lips with his own.

L pressed the redhead against the door. He ran his pale hands down his sides reveling in the slight shiver that followed. He reached up and drew the zipper of Mail's striped hoodie down. It was pushed off the younger teens shoulders and left to crumple on the hard wood floor, followed be an equally striped t-shirt. L stared down into green eyes, the kiss having been broking for the shirt to be removed. He was surprised at what he saw in them. Fear. To say he was confused was an understatement.

"What is it?" he asked, brow furrowed slightly.

Mail's breathing was coming in quick pants. "I-I..." he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Is that what you wanted?" he managed to say without stuttering. "This is what you had planned, for tonight?"

L blinked, his face returning to its usual smooth expressionless state. "It is exactly what I had planned," he replied, voice calm. "Is there something wrong?"

"I...I don't want to go that far yet, " his voice was just above a whisper.

Dark eyes narrowed. L took a step back so as to take in Mail's sentence. "You don't want to go that far yet," he echoed. "Tell me, Mail, when you're out flaunting yourself to the other boys at school, do you tell them the same thing? Play the innocent little boy and then let them have their way with you?" His voice was as cold as ice, sharp as razors. They cut Mail deep. He gasped, at his tone.

The redhead's green eyes welled up with tears, but none fell. "What?...what are you trying to say, L?"

"I'm saying you're just a cheap Whore!" he snapped. "We've been going out for 4 months, and we've never had sex, But you go out and do it with every other male in the school! Is it because I don't pay you?" His voice went up a single octave, but it wasn't loud enough to be considered shouting. It was just harsh, and cold.

Dark eyes, held Mails green ones. There was only silence. Neither of them spoke for what seemed like hours. That is until L decided the silence was a little too loud for his liking, so he took matters into his own hands and cut through its thick layer with a quick snap of, "Is it?!" Mail flinched at this, letting a single tear slide down his cheek.

"N-no...I'm.." he was cut off by a sob he hadn't realized he had been holding back. "I'm still a virgin, L" He sniffled, and looked at L to see if his expression had changed at all. It hadn't. The older teen looked indifferent, merely waiting patiently for the other to finish. "I haven't had sex with anyone. D-do you really think that's what I've been doing?...I..I just give them well..y-you know..." he paused to take in a deep breath. "That's all..."

L's face softened. But only slightly. "Don't you trust me?" The sound of the redheads desperate tone made him sigh in defeat. "Ok, I believe you, I'm sorry for blowing up like that, I just..."

"I know," Mail wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm just scared, okay?"

L moved the redheads hand away, and set to wiping away the tears himself. He had caused them, so he would clean them up. "I understand" He sighed, his warm breath tickling Mail's cheeks.

He moved his eyes down just staring at the floor and L's bare feet. "We can try..."

L raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Mail sighed. "I said: We can try"

No sooner had the words left the redheads lips before he found himself laying flat across the soft blue sheets of L's bed. L loomed over him, his eyes almost sparkling in excitement. "You're sure?"

Mail resisted the urge to laugh. L knew he couldn't say no to him now. He nodded, giving the dark haired teen a small reassuring smile. "I'm sure. Be gentle with me though,"

L wasted no time. He leaned forward to place a soft kiss to Mail's lips, before trailing warm kisses along his jawline, and down his neck. Hearing the redheads gasps and whimpers gave him confidence, and he gradually began to nip and suck at the sensitive skin. He trailed his lips lower, down Mail's bare chest, flicking his tongue at one of his pink nipples. L gave an uncharacteristic chuckle at feeling Mail's fingers tangle in his hair. He took it between his teeth and rubbed his tongue gently against it, while one of his hands reached up to roll the other between two fingers.

Mail arched his back, eyes shut tight as a loud moan slipped from his parted lips. The fingers in L's hair tightened their hold as the older teen ground their hips together. "L!..." he gasped. L stopped his ministrations to look up at the redheads blushing face. "Do you want me to just get it over with?" He whispered.

Mail nodded, swallowing to moisten his suddenly dry throat. "Yeah..." _Why was he so nervous? It was just L. He was always careful with him. He wouldn't hurt him would he? No, course not._

L placed three fingers to the younger teens lips. "Suck..." a light blush spread across both of their cheeks at L's bluntness. Mail parted his lips though and let L slide them into his mouth. He sucked, running his tongue over the digits. L shivered at the sensation. He pulled them back once he was sure they were coated with enough saliva.

"Now," L said looking into Mail's glassy green eyes. "Relax, breathe, okay?" he waited for the redhead to nod before he himself took a deep breath, and slid a single finger into the younger teens tight entrance.

"Ngh..." Mail made a sound of discomfort in the back of his throat. It wasn't that bad, it just felt weird. There was no pain, that is until a second finger was forced in to join the first. "Ow..." he groaned.

L kissed his forehead as he slowly began to pump his fingers in and out of him at a slow pace. "It will get better, relax" he slid the third finger in and proceeded to stretch him out. Mail kept his expression as relaxed as possible, not wanting L to feel bad and stop just because he was in pain. And almost as if reading his thoughts, L asked,  
"Are you in pain?"

The redhead shook his head. "No, I'm fine" he lied. L studied the youngers' face for a few seconds before deciding he could live with the answer, and pulled his fingers out. "Very well," He stood, stepping out of his pants and boxers, his shirt quickly followed, and Mail wondered briefly when the older teen had pulled them back on. Then again, he hadn't even noticed that his own pants and boxers had lay only a few inches away from him on the floor the whole time. Wow, L was good. That, or he really wasn't paying attention.

The bed dipped as L climbed back on. He moved himself between Mail legs, moving them so they were around his waist. He moved up, elbows on either side of Mails head. Their faces only a few inches apart. Mail felt something press against him, and he quickly reached up to clutch at L's shoulders. "Wait!!" he shouted.

L stopped his movements. "What is it?" He asked, voice strained. It was taking all his strength not to slam into him right there. But then, that would be rape. And rape wouldn't be a good way to start his first year of college as a criminology major, now would it?

"If it hurts to much, will you stop?" The words came out in a rush, as if he were afraid L would lose his patience and just continue on.

L mentally groaned. He wasn't so sure he'd be able to stop himself. He had been wanting to get the redhead into bed since the 2nd month of their relationship. But, if it was the only way of even getting any, then he'd agree to his conditions. "I will," he positioned himself again, pressing against his entrance.

"Wait!!" Mail shouted again, his grip tightening to the point of bruising on L's shoulders. And the older teen moaned in annoyance.

"What is it, Mail?"

"You promise?" he whispered, voice trembling. He looked up into L's dark lust filled eyes.

L looked into the younger teen's green eyes. He was so innocent. He almost felt bad for wanting to take it away. Almost. "I promise, now, if there aren't anymore questions may I continue?"

The redhead nodded, arms sliding around L's neck, pulling him down into a deep passionate kiss. It caught L off guard, but only for a second. He pressed himself against Mail's entrance, slowly pushing past the ring of muscle. He was still so tight even after stretching him out, he had to force himself in with a single hard thrust. Bad idea. This caused the redhead beneath him to pull away from the kiss, and scream bloody murder.

"AHHHHHHH!!"

L winced at the sound. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._ Were his only thoughts. He was careful not to move a muscle. "Mail, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He mentally slapped himself for asking such a stupid question. "Mail, please, shhhh..." he whispered against the younger teens ear soothingly. "Shhh, its ok, relax, don't tense up...Ah!, don't _do_ that! you're hurting yourself more!" L said, though it felt great the way Mail's inner walls were clenching around him.

"L, please! It hurts! s-stop please!!" the boy shouted. Tears were spilling freely down his cheeks, staining the light blue bedsheets a dark blue where they fell. "Please"  
he choked out.

L groaned. _No, no, no, no, no, was there no god?!_ He sighed, still making sure to keep himself as still as possible. "Mail, it hurts because you're tensing up, just breathe and relax" Oh, he wanted nothing more than to pull out and slam back into him. It should be illegal for someone to feel so good. Maybe if he started moving, he would get use to the pain? Yes, maybe. Worth a shot. He slowly began to move himself out, inch by inch.

Mail moaned in relief at thinking L was going to pull out of him, but boy was he wrong. The moan only egged L on, thinking his little plan was working after all.  
He pulled out until only the head of his shaft was inside the younger teen before slamming back inside, expecting a moan, or gasp, or something. But instead only got another scream of pain.

"L! OH GOD STOP!!" And L again sighed in defeat. At this point, the cops would be busting down his bedroom door, thinking he was killing someone. The dark haired teen pulled out, and kissed the redheads sweaty forehead. "Shh, its ok, we won't do it anymore"

Once Mail had calmed down enough to talk, he opened his eyes, and gazed up at L's worried expression. "S-s-sorry..." he mumbled. To his surprise L smiled and kissed his forehead again.

"Don't be. It was my fault. I should have been a little more patient," he rolled over to lay beside him and pulled him close against him. "Don't worry, I won't try that until you're ready to try again"

Mail nodded. He curled up against L, snuggling his face into the crook of L's neck. "I really am sorry though, I know how much you wanted-"

"Shh, We'll try again when you're ready" L kissed the top of Mails head, his fingers tracing slow intricate patterns along the redheads spine. "Lets get you dressed,  
okay?" he murmured against his hair. He received no answer. Mail made no move to get up. L blinked and looked down at the boy in his arms. A warm smile spread across his lips. "I suppose you deserve a nap after that," He moved, slowly as to not wake him, and went to his closet for a blanket. He covered Mails pale naked body with it and got himself dressed. He leaned over and kissed Mails cheek, and made his way out of the room to find himself something sweet to eat.

* * *

He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, or even if he was really awake. The room was dark, and there was absolutely no noise whatsoever. Movement caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, and he turned toward the light at the other end of the room. A dark figure sat silently in front of the T.V with their knee's pulled up to their chest. L. The T.V cast its pale light over him. He saw that he had his thumb pressed to his lips, thinking no doubt. Mail began to sit up. He got only half way before pain shot up his spine and he let himself drop back down onto the sheets with a groan.

L's head quickly snapped in his direction. He was then sitting beside him in flash. His cool fingers felt nice against his warm cheek. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you, you would be in pain for a while," he said slightly amused.

"Oh really?" he grumbled in response. He sighed, and placed his arm over his eyes. "How long did I sleep for?"

The bed shifted as L moved to lay down beside him, propped up on one elbow. "A few hours. You would think you had just had a long workout the way you slept."

Mail snorted. "Keeping your sexual desires at bay is a workout"

L chuckled. His fingers trailed up and buried themselves in Mail's red locks. "You'll live"

They lay there that way for a while. L idly running his fingers through Mail's hair, and Mail just laying there, listening to the quiet beating of L's heart. They were interrupted when the song "Bring Me to Life" started playing. It was muffled, but still distinct. "My mom," he said, trying to sit up. No good. L pushed him back down and stood from the bed. "I'll get it" Mail sighed. "Pants..."

L went to Mail's jeans and picked them up, quickly taking the phone out of the back pocket, and tossing it onto the bed where it landed beside the redhead. There was a mumbled "thanks" before Mail slid the phone open and brought up to his ear. "S'up Ma, did you need something?"

"M-mail, baby, can you ask L to let y-you spend the night Saturday too?..." His mother sounded desperate, and pleading. At least, from what L could hear, thats how she sounded. He saw Mail sit bolt upright, his face twisting in pain, but he didn't vocalize it.

"Mom, why? Whats wrong? Do you need me to come home?" Mail said frantically. "I'll just tell L to drive me over, Ma, tell me whats wrong"

"No s-sweety, every thing's fine, stay" The line went dead, and Mail growled as he slid his phone shut with more force than necessary. "Damn it! She hung up on me!"

Something was wrong. Very wrong. L went to sit beside him, one hand placed gently on the redheads knee to calm him down. "You don't think?" he whispered.

Mail nodded. It had to be. There was no other reason his mother would sound so broken and frantic. She was begging him to stay away from the house, and that could only mean one thing. "Alessandro, is back..." he spat the name out bitterly. The name of his father. He had left a month ago and hadn't been back. But there was no doubt in his mind that the bastard was back and even more hell bent on beating the shit out of both him and his mother. Mail wasn't going to sit back and hide like when he was a child. No, not this time. "I need to go," he stood up, again ignoring the pain the shot up his spine.

L watched as he went about the room, gathering his clothes and throwing them on as he found them. The redhead stepped into his Converse and was halfway out the door when L stopped him.

"I'll go with you"

Mail looked over his shoulder, looking the older teen over for a second before shaking his head, no. "No, L. The last thing I want is for you to end up getting hurt"

L smiled, a knowing smile. "Don't you want a ride?"

The redhead blinked. A defeated sigh left his lips. "Right, the faster the better, lets go" He walked out the door, his footsteps loud against the wooden floorboards.

L stood ready to go after him, but he stopped short of the door, and turned back to nightstand. He pulled the drawer open, and pulled something heavy and silver out of it. It disappeared inside the front pocket of his jeans and so did he, out the door, and into the dark hallway.

* * *

_**1.**_ You read correctly. Matt does go out and does stuff for money, and L doesn't mind..._Much. _

**_2._** I have always loved the name Alessandro. Its the Italian version of Alexander.

* * *

**A/N**: _Sorry if they are a bit OOC. I try hard to keep them in character, but some parts are necessary, I suppose. _

_I'm so paranoid, do you guys like it so far? Yes, no? I'm thinking of stopping this, I'm not sure. If you guys really do like it and want me to continue I will, let me know though, kay? 'Cause with no feedback I don't know to keep going or not. _

Well, I might be a little slow on updating, most likely not because I have a serious Sasori complex. I hate to keep people waiting. Besides, I'll need to keep myself busy, so that I don't finish off "Breaking Dawn" too quickly. _Sigh_...books never last around me, I read too fast for my own good. Especially if its something I'm really into. Anywho, i'll shut up now.

**_Please do drop off a review, I need to know if you want me to continue, or if I should just quit while I'm ahead.  
_**

_**If you even read up to here, then you get a cookie**_ O.o

_Matty_.

* * *


	6. Let There be Blood

* * *

_Chapter 6_

* * *

Mail practically jumped out of the car as soon as L came to a stop in front of his house. " Stay here " he called over his shoulder at L. He quickly ran up the stairs and into the house. " Mom? " The living room lights were on. So were the ones in the kitchen. But the house was completely quiet, and still. " Mom?! " He called again, louder this time. He slowly made his way through the house, up the stairs. The first place he could think of to look for his mother was in her bedroom.

As he got closer, he could hear the voice that never failed to scare the shit out of him. It was deep and gruff. The voice of his father. He froze just outside the door. " Tell me the truth! Did you or did you not call the police?! " His father, -Alessandro- shouted. " N-no!..I didn't! I called Mail! " his mother. Mail bit his lip. That was his mother in there. But he couldn't find the strength to move. Instead, he remained rooted to the spot, listening.

" I swear, it was Mail! not the police! " she repeated. There was the sound of Alessandro's hand colliding harshly with the side of his mothers face, and the sound of his mothers yelp of pain. Mail's eyes started to tear up. But he still couldn't even move. He was too scared. His father had once again succeeded in scaring the shit out of him. And he hadn't even seen him yet. " Bullshit you bitch! Don't fuckin' lie to me! " he shouted. Another slap. Another yelp of pain. " Where is the little son of a bitch anyway?! " he shouted. His mother couldn't even talk. She was sobbing hysterically. Mail slowly inched the door open a little so he could at least see what was going on.

His mother was sitting on the floor up against the bed. She always went there to cry. Alessandro, was standing over her, with a hand full of her hair held tightly in his hand. " Answer me Sileena! "

" He's not here!...he's not here! he's with a friend! " she managed to shout. Sileena was clawing at her husbands hand, trying to pry his fingers away from her hair. " Tell him to get over here now then! "

" No!..leave him alone! "

Alessandro tugged at his wife's red hair harshly, lifting her to her feet in that tug. " Don't you dare tell me what to do woman!..I said get him here now! I'm his father, I have the right to see my own son! " Sileena only shook her head. Tears kept pouring down her cheeks. " You don't want to see him! you want to hurt him! " Alessandro backhanded her, and threw her to the floor. He brought his foot down on her stomach, keeping it there, but not really adding any sort of pressure. " We can argue all night, but we both know who's going to win. Either you do this the easy way, and call my son, or you lose my baby.." Mail's eyes went wide, He couldn't' help but gasp at that. His mother was pregnant. That was the reason for the odd behavior, and the constant throwing up in the mornings.

" A-Alessandro...y-you can't kill your own child.." Sileena's voice was growing weaker. One could only take so much abuse. " Would you like to place a bet? " A twisted smirk spread across Alessandro's face. He pressed his foot down gently. " No!..please don't!! "

" Then call my son! " he shouted pressing down harder. Sileena was desperately trying to shove his leg away, but to no avail. Mail had, had just about enough of this. There was a chance he could lose both his mother, and a baby brother or sister. All for not having the balls to show himself to his father. He took a deep breath, and shoved the door open. " I'm right here 'Dad' " he growled, glaring at the man for all he was worth.

Alessandro stepped away from his wife, and turned to look at his son. " How long have you been standing there boy? " Mail stayed glued to the spot. Suddenly he wasn't feeling so high and mighty.  
" Long enough.."

" Mail..baby, leave..please just leave " his mother begged, slowly sitting up. " No mom, not without you " Mail kept his eyes on his father. Hoping his voice sounded convincing enough. Alessandro laughed.  
" Listen to you. I've raised a brave young man.."

Mail narrowed his eyes, his hands clenched into fists. " You haven't raised anything, you jack ass! Why don't you leave before I call the cops! Half the city is looking for you!, I'm sure it will be no problem getting them over here quickly " he sneered. More laughter. " You have to reach the phone first.." Alessandro took a step forward, and Mail faltered back. " I have a cell phone " he said. His voice suddenly small, like a lost child.

" Do you? " He took another step, and this time Mail kept still. It was always like this. His instincts were telling him to stay put, or it would be a lot worse. That was the motto of his childhood. " Still a good obedient little boy I see " his father said smugly.

" Mail move!..god, please move! " But he couldn't. He was too scared to move. His eyes flickered down to Alessandro's hands, which were busy with removing his belt from the belt loops in his pants.  
He knew what was coming. " Aless', just leave him alone! "

" Shut up and watch! Learn something from this kid of ours. Always the obedient one " Alessandro smirked, and cocked his head to the side. Mail quickly turned around. He placed his hands flat against the wall, and stood still. His father knew how to manipulate using fear. He was no exception. Even after a month of not seeing the man, he still couldn't help but obey.

Out of fear.

" Where's your cell phone then son? " Alessandro asked, sounding sincere. Mail didn't say anything. Fear, was a real bitch. He heard his father slap the belt against his own hand, and he jumped gasping. He closed his eyes tight, and placed his forehead against the wall, preparing himself for the pain. The first hit wasn't that bad. He bit hard into his lip to keep from crying out in pain. " NO! Alessandro, please! " Sileena shouted. The next hit was hard though. He could feel the blood running down his back. " AHH! " he threw his head back, screaming in pain. His father laughed. " Not so tough now, are ya son? " Another hit to the same spot. Another loud scream. Mail bit back tears. He still had some dignity left.

Alessandro raised his hand, and brought the belt down hard against Mail's right shoulder, he managed to graze his cheek as well. Blood slowly oozed from the scratch, and ran down his neck. Alessandro smirked at the sight of blood. 'The sadistic bastard' He brought the belt down hard on his left shoulder, before harshly bringing the belt down against his back repeatedly. " Stop it!! You're going to kill him you bastard!! " Sileena shouted. She had crawled across the room, and was now clinging to her husbands leg. Alessandro stopped, and kicked his wife off him. " What did you call me?! " He kicked her in the stomach a good three times, before slapping her across the face with the belt.

Mail turned at hearing his mother's desperate cry's. No way. This had to stop now. He didn't care what happened to him anymore. He wasn't going to let him kill his mother. And he knew, that if given the chance. The bastard very well might.

Alessandro delivered a hard kick to the side of his wife's head. He stared down at her, panting slightly from the adrenaline. Mail was just about to tackle his father to the ground when a gun went off twice. He shut his eyes and ducked to the ground. _Where the hell had that come from_? A gun? Was it the police? Had the neighbors called them complaining about the screams?  
There was a loud Thump, as something hit the ground, and Mail slowly opened his eyes, only to come face to face with his fathers cold, lifeless green eyes. He jumped to his feet, a loud almost inhuman scream left his throat.

Hands wrapped themselves around him from behind. And cold lips were at his ear. " Mail, relax..relax..its me, you're ok. You're ok..shh.." **L**. He kept repeating the same thing. Reassuring Mail that he wasn't going to hurt him. And that neither was his father. Mail was staring at the gun L was still holding. " You killed him.." he whispered. His voice held no emotion. " He's dead...my mom's dead"  
he whispered. L turned him around so he could look at him. " Mail, look at me.." Green eyes, snapped up to look into dark ones. " We need to get you out of here. Compose yourself " Mail blinked, and took a deep breath. He always did jump back fast. Living with a father like that, you had to. " I'm ok.." he looked over his shoulder at his mother. "Fuckin' bastard.." he growled, getting out of L's grip. He ran over to Sileena, and knelt beside her lifeless body.

He ran his fingers through her blood matted red hair. " Mom.." he croaked, tears quickly formed, and spilled down his cheeks. " I'm sorry, I was such a fuckin' _coward_..This could have been prevented! " He was raising his voice now. A loud sob managed to break free. " MOM!! " He screamed, throwing his arms around her. Sileena's blood seeped into the front of Mail's clothes. But he didn't care. He held her tightly against his chest. " Mom!..god I'm sorry! " he cried.

L's heart broke with every second he stood there watching. Who was he to deny Mail what little time he had with his mother? But he had to get him away. Away from the house. Away from the city. Far, far away.

" Mail!..lets go! we're running out of time! we can't be seen leaving this house! " he shouted, going over, and prying the younger boy away from his mothers corpse. Mail nodded, still crying. " Wait! " he pulled out of L's grip yet again, and went to grab something from the nightstand, beside his mothers bed. A picture frame. He smashed it against the floor, and picked up, only the picture. " O-ok..lets go " he stuffed it into the pocket of his jeans, and followed L out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house without so much as a second glance.

L shoved the gun into the front pocket of his jeans, again, and got into the car. Mail, ran around the front, and got into the passengers seat. " I need to get you the hell out of the city, until things cool down " L said. He turned the key, and the engine roared to life. " Oh...fuck.." the sound of police cars, and an ambulance was heard. It sounded close too. So close infact, they could already see the lights on the patrol cars in the distance. " Shit! " L stepped on the gas, and drove down the street at full speed. The police cars were already in full view, but L only went faster, right past them. Two of the police cars screeched to a halt, and turned, going after L. " Damn it!.." he growled. Mail was breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down. That, and the pain from the beating his father had given him was becoming almost unbearable. " Don't worry Mail..I'm not going to let them take you away.  
I'll get you out of the city, and come and get you once things blow over " L was gripping the steering wheel as if his life depended on it. Then again, it wasn't his life. It was Mails.

The police cars were quickly gaining, and L could hear the officer on the loud speaker, telling him to pull over. _Yeah right, pull over._ He sped up, only to have to hit the breaks. " Fuck! " there were more cars coming his way. The car swerved, and L made for a nearby Alley. " Mail, you're going to have to make a run for it " L said frantically. He swerved the car again to a stop, so that the passengers door was at the entrance of the alley. " Go!, you have you're cell phone. I'll contact you as soon as I can. And I'll come and find you "

Mail looked at L like he was crazy. " L..what are you going to do? " L glared at him. And Mail faltered a little. " They'll question me, and I'll tell them the truth. That it was self defense. If they ask about you, I'll tell them you ran away. Now go! hurry! " L was shoving the red head out of the car. Mail swallowed, and quickly leaned over to give L a kiss on the cheek. " You better come find me " he threw the car door open, and jumped out. He took one last look at L before running down the darkened alley, out of sight.

L sighed, and slowly got out of the car with his hands in the air. He watched Cops, so he knew the whole procedure. The headlights washed over him, and he sighed again. This time in annoyance, as two officers, went over, and handcuffed him. Telling him he had the right to remain silent.

* * *

Mail jumped the low fence at the end of the alley, and kept running. He ran and ran, and ran some more. He ran until he got out into the open, and stopped. He stood there on the sidewalk looking around, to see if he recognized any streets. " Stanley, and Mcflailer(1)..fuck, where the hell am I? " he mumbled to himself, as he caught his breath. He sighed. " Fuck it..I'll end up somewhere " He took off running down the sidewalk, passer-by's shot him curious glances. Boy was he a sight. He was covered in blood. He kept running, for another 5 blocks before he turned into another alley. He ran to the end, before collapsing to the ground. Exhausted. The blood loss wasn't doing him any good either. " S-shit..stay awake.." he mumbled, desperately trying to cling onto consciousness.

He sat up against the brick wall, and leaned his head back against it. He was panting heavily, his eyes closed. " damn it..s-stay awake.." his words were slurred now. His head swam, and the last thing he saw before his eyes shut, were a pair of golden yellow eyes . He felt a slight weight on his chest, and something cold press against his injured cheek. A nose? _Meooow_...A cat. Great. And he couldn't even shoo it away. He was too tired, and his eyes wouldn't even open. " mm..g'way.." he mumbled. The cat Meow'd again, and he felt a cold tongue lapping at the blood on his cheek. He winced. " Damn cat" he mumbled. The cat was purring happily, as it continued to lick at Mail's bleeding cheek. Then, he couldn't feel anything anymore. He slumped onto his side, unconscious.

* * *

_**1.**_ Yeah, I don't live in New York, so I made up streets. Bite me!

_**2.**_ Alessandro. Gosh, its an awsome name. sounds smexy.

_**A/N:**_ _Honestly...I don't think I like this chapter very much. Maybe because the file got fooked up and the format ended up all bunched together. Actually, I don't like this chapter at all. I tried to fix it, but things kept being switched around. Annoyed me _to no _end._ **AUGH!!** _ahem, anyway,_

_For those of you who are curious, Mello shall make his appearance in all his vampy-ness in the next chapter._

So yes, thats all I suppose. Gosh, this chapter sucked didn't it? And not in the good way either, seeing as this is a vampire fic. _Sigh._...oh well.

_**Review? Because you love me? It would really cheer me up...AND i'd update faster.**_

**P.S** (This chapter is FILLED with grammar and spelling mistakes, ugh, I can just feel it. sorry, I fail so hard )

_Matty._

* * *


	7. Mello

* * *

_Chapter 7_

* * *

_Mello_, as Mihael now chose to be called, walked casually along the sidewalk. It was dark, so the side walk was slightly less crowded than it would be during the day. That was New York for you, always on the move. He was grateful though. With the large population and all, he blended in nicely. That, and because of the wide variety of people, getting a quick bite to eat was never a problem for him. Even if the population was smaller...well, to put it simply, he was gorgeous. Why lie? He could charm his way into an unsuspecting woman's pants, AND have lunch too. There were a few men too, but everyone experimented from time to time. What was the point of being immortal if you had to do the same thing over, and over, and over again? It would get really boring, really quick.

A wide grin spread across his pale lips as he noticed all the people he passed would turn their heads in his direction. He really was a sight. His golden blond hair was still kept long up to his shoulders, the same way it was through out his mortal life. There were somethings he just didn't want to let go of, the way he looked being one of them, the other being a red beaded rosary he had found hanging in his parents bedroom. He had gone back to the old mansion one last time before fleeing the country.

It had been hanging on a rusty old nail against the door. His mother probably thought it would protect them somehow. The whole 'Vampires hating crucifixes' was total bull. It had to be, or else he wouldn't be able to wear the thing around his neck 24/7 without bursting into flames...or whatever it was that happened. He chuckled to himself at remembering an old movie he had seen. A long time ago, when the film was still in black and white. It had been about a vampire named _Dracula_. He had laughed through most of the thing, getting odd looks from the rest of the people in the small theater, but he didn't care. He did enjoy it though. Not as horror, it was more of a morbid comedy to him.

Mello sighed in annoyance as he stopped at one of the traffic lights. He pressed the small button beside him and waited. He hated waiting. He could easily run across the street before anyone even had a chance to blink, but...That would attract unwanted attention if there were any other vampires in the vicinity, and he was damn sure there were. So, with another tortured sigh, he stuffed his hands deep into the pockets of his leather jacket to wait for the little man on the stoplight to turn green, making it safe for him to cross. Act the human for a while._ Joy._

'_Damn traffic.._.' he thought to himself as he watched the cars speed on by. He could feel the cool air as they whooshed by through his clothes. Leather didn't do much to keep him warm. But what did he care? He was dead. And he loved leather, he wasn't about to change his wardrobe because he was a little chilly. _He was a vicious blood sucking, cold blooded creature god damn it!_ He was rudely interrupted from his mental pep talk when he felt someone came to stand beside him.

Mello looked at the person out of the corner of his eye. It was a girl. A young blond, one of those typical cheerleader, dumber than a sack of potato's type. He took in a deep breath through his nose, and licked his lips. He could smell her blood, and it was very tempting. He had been in a bit of a depressed state for the past week and so it was his first time out of the house. Meaning he was running on empty. She looked like an easy fuck. Dinner and a show. _Perfect_.

The little guy turned green, making it safe to cross, but he stayed put, rooted to the spot, eyes still on the blond girl standing beside him. He knew she was wanting to get his attention, so he would wait. Mello saw the girl look at him, then across the street as the people quickly jogging to get to the other side, then back at him. He smirked.  
One...Two...Three...

"Um..Hey," The girl said finally. "I really like your pants. Aren't you cold though? Leather can't be that warm"

Mello finally turned his head to get a better look at the young girl. "I'm fine in that department, I appreciate your concern though" He replied in the smooth, almost seductive tone he always used when he wanted to really dazzle someone. He heard the girl suck in a surprised breath, and he resisted the urge to smirk at how easy this was.

"I'm Candy!" she said with a big glossy smile. She reached up and twirled a lock of her hair with one finger, and a pang of guilt stabbed at Mello's chest for a second.  
She was just a child, to him anyways. She was probably 15 or 16, but still. He looked away from her clear blue eyes, instead resting his gaze on a nearby billboard.  
'This girl is just asking to be raped, if she goes around spouting her name at random' He thought to himself. Oh well, He was hungry, and even if he didn't get sex he'd still get blood. That's all he wanted for now. Besides, it wasn't as if he ever killed anyone.

"Whats yours?" Candy asked quickly, afraid that he might leave.

Mello turned back to her and gave her smile. "Mello," he held out a leather clad hand to the blond girl, and the girl without hesitation shook it. "I was wondering, if you weren't busy, would you like to have some hot chocolate with me? I was just on my way there you see, and I would enjoy the company of a beautiful young lady like yourself" He almost gagged. Mello hated being all polite and civil and kiss assy. The gentlemen side of him had died along with his mortal self. His heart had stopped beating and he now considered himself a monster, and monsters were never civil. Why bother? But it was necessary sometimes.

The girl, Candy, giggled as a light blush spread across her cheeks. "You think I'm beautiful?" she said, still twirling her hair.

Mello resisted the urge to growl. He was fuckin' hungry damn it. "Of course, why wouldn't I?" he asked, a look of fake surprise flashed across his pale face, a little trick he had picked up in a magazine. _'Always tell the ladies what they want to hear, they'll be putty in your hands'_ was what it had said. He didn't want putty though, he wanted something a little more rich in color, and flavor for that matter.

Candy's smile stretched across her face, and she finally nodded, making her long hair bounce slightly. "I would love to have hot chocolate with you, Mello"

Mello inwardly smirked, but he gave the girl one of his breathtaking smiles, careful to keep his fangs hidden. He held his arm out to her. "Shall we?" Candy quickly linked her arm in his, and he led the way across the street, they made it in time. "Which cafe are we going to?" Candy asked happily.

Mello had no intentions of finding a cafe. He was looking for a dark alley. "Not sure yet, the closest one I suppose, is that ok?" he replied, looking down and giving her a small smile.

The girl smiled back and nodded. Mello was pretty sure she would do just about anything he said. Teenage girls were so gullible. Up ahead there was a small coffee shop, he recognized it quickly as the one his friend owned. Perfect. He could put on a show without a struggle, and not feel guilty after wards about leaving the girl behind.

"This one here, Candy, is this fine?" He whispered to her as if they were long term lovers. Candy nodded, it seemed as if the smile had been permanently carved onto her face. Mello led her up the sidewalk, he held the door of the coffee shop open for her, still holding onto her.

His friend was behind the counter, he had looked up at the sound of the bell ringing signaling their arrival. He caught Mello's eyes and he grinned shaking his head before going back to what he had been doing.

Mello grinned as well, and led the girl to a small table set up in a corner. "I'll order for us, be right back" He left her there and made his way to the counter.

"Marco, do you think you could lend me your storage room for a few minutes? I'm starving" Mello said tilting his head in the direction of Candy.

Marco gave the blond vampire a smirk. "Its not like you to aim so young Mello, older woman not satisfying your sweet tooth anymore?" he asked in a low whisper.

Mello chuckled. It never ceased to amaze him how easy it was for Marco to talk about his eating habits. "I like sweet things, is that so wrong?" The younger the person the sweeter their blood tasted. He didn't quite know why, that's just how it was.

Marco brushed his dark brown hair out of his eyes. "I suppose not, so long as you're gentle. Should I be prepared?"

The blond nodded. "I'll be leaving her here, that way she won't have to stay in some cold alley. " Marco nodded in understanding. "Right, leave her in the storage room then, I'll look after her"

Mello smirked and nodded. "Thanks," With that he turned and went back to Candy, who was looking at her reflection in a small mirror.

"Candy," he said quietly against her ear. He felt her shiver, and resisted the urge to smirk. Again, teenagers were so easy to deal with. Not that he was complaining.  
It came in handy when he was looking for food.

The blond girl blinked and turned to face him. "What is it?"

"Would you like to go somewhere a little more...private? While we wait for our drinks?" he replied in the same silky smooth tone he had used earlier.

Candy quickly got to her feet, nodding. Mello put his fake smile on and took her hand, leading her to the back of the small shop.

Mello closed the door behind himself, and switched on the light. Not that it did much good either way. The room was still dim. Boxes lined high against the walls. Smaller ones were kept on shelves. It wasn't dusty, nor did it have that old musty smell you usually get with old storage rooms. Marco was a total neat freak.

Candy had her arms wrapped around herself as if she were cold. "Did you...want to talk, or...s-something?" she asked anxiously. Mello knew what she was expecting.  
Normally he wouldn't refuse an offer to have sex, he loved it, but she was only a kid. Probably still a virgin, he didn't want to mess with that. His soul was damned enough as it was.

He stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. "Cold?" he whispered into her blond hair. It smelled faintly of strawberries. Very pleasant.

"Mhm..." he felt her shiver. Mello didn't blame her. He was cold, always. It was probably like hugging a block of ice to her. Mello stepped back a little and lifted her chin up with a single finger. "Allow me to warm you up" he smirked, and pressed his cold lips lightly to hers. _Ugh, lip gloss, he hated the stuff._

Candy wrapped her arms around Mello's neck, deepening the kiss. She was trying to show him she was experienced, Mello guessed. He ran his hands down her sides and backed her up against a wall.

He pulled back enough to let her breath, instead trailing warm kisses across her cheek, and jawline, gradually going lower to her neck. Mello almost moaned, he wanted to just sink his teeth into her already, but he had to be patient. The scent of blood beneath her skin wasn't making it easy though. Candy gasped out his name, and Mello decided she was distracted enough.

He nuzzled his face against her neck before tracing small circles against the smooth skin with his tongue. Mello always wondered why he was always so cold, but his tongue, and saliva were always warm, hot even. Maybe it was a vampire thing, whatever, but it numbed the pain apparently, instead making it feel good. At least, from what he had heard it felt good. Everyone he bit would always moan and groan. Hm...weird. He thought idly to himself.

Once he had marked a spot he lifted a hand up and covered the girls mouth before biting down gently. As expected Candy let out a low moan, most of it muffled out against Mello's hand. She reached up and ran her hands through his hair, almost pulling him closer against her. Mello didn't argue, he sunk his fangs deeper into the skin until the blood started to spill into his waiting mouth. This time he really did groan in pure bliss. It had been a whole week since the last time he had blood, and Candy's had to be some of the sweetest he had tasted yet.

Candy's arms now lay limp over his shoulders, her breathing shallow. Mello pulled away, licking away the blood that remained. Maybe he had take a bit too much.  
Oh well, she was fine. He could hear her heartbeat, and it was still at a good steady rhythm. He moved her down into a sitting position against the wall. Mello stared down at the girl, tongue running slowly over his bottom lip to lick up any blood that may have stuck to it. "Candy, how sweet..." he chuckled lightly, and turned to walk out of the small storage room.

* * *

After a quick wave to Marco, Mello was outside on the sidewalk again. He felt full, so he would just go home to get some work done. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. Winter and Leather never went unnoticed by passer-bys, and that annoyed Mello to some extent. But not really, he loved the attention.

He could still taste Candy's blood and it made his mouth water, he wanted more. Oh well. Mello sighed a quiet content sigh. He could hear everything around him perfectly. The chatter of people, the wind as it moved through the trees, even the faint chirping of crickets, a sound no human would have ever picked up on in this noisy city. He found some comfort in that.

There was another sound in the air. Mello continued to walk, brow furrowed as he listened closely to the sound. It was faint, but it grew more clear as he got closer._ 'What is that?' _he thought to himself. The sound was more distinct now, and he quickly recognized it as heart beats. Very faint irregular heart beats. He came to a stop in front of the opening of a narrow alley, and peered in. His eyes quickly adjusted to the thick darkness, and he saw the outline of someone laying on their side. Was it a hobo?

Whoever it was wasn't doing too good. The beating of their heart was weak, like it was about ready to stop at any second. He sighed, and walked in, navigating himself quickly and easily through the alley.

He stopped in front of the lump on the ground. Mello's eyes widened at the sight of the person. It was a boy. A teenage boy by the looks of it. He knelt by the boy and placed his cold hand over him. _'What the hell is this kid doing here?'_ The smell of blood was so thick. Pulling his hand back, Mello saw the thin layer of red covering his leather glove._ Blood. _The boy was beat up bad.

His dark red hair clung to his blood covered face. His hair, it was red, a beautiful shade of red. Mello was in awe at the boys beauty, and briefly wondered if he was a vampire. Though it was a stupid thought. The boy's heart was still beating, so he wasn't a vampire.

Mello couldn't just leave him there to die. He slipped his arms under the boy, and lifted him up bridal style. He really is beautiful, Mello thought. He had never seen anyone with such a unique color hair. Maybe it was just dye, but whatever, he loved it. He growled, and set him back down. '_Stupid Mello, you can't just walk out of an alley with someone bleeding in your arms!'_

He took off his jacket, and quickly got the boy into it before picking him back up again. '_Wait...I'm a fuckin' vampire...'_he rolled his eyes at his own stupidity.

"I can risk this, just this once. It's an emergency..." he muttered to himself as he made his way to the end of the alley, breaking into a run halfway, and jumping up the side the wall, disappearing into the night.

* * *

_**A/N: **I hope this makes up for chapter 6's crappiness...__Sigh...sorry again. It was a bit rushed because the file was totally messed up and I had to redo it. _**Ugh**_, well, hopefully this is better. _

_So, yay!, Mello is back, and he's found Matty. In an alley...half dead...and bleeding...But on the bright side, he found him. Ha and thats what counts! _

_**Review...please? I update faster with reviews, cause they make me happy. I'm looking for someone to beta my work...So, if anyone is interested send me a message plz. It would be much appreciated. I'm looking for a Mello too, so with that out in the open, I'll leave you guys to reading. **_

_ Matt._


	8. Problems and Ideas

* * *

_Chapter 8_

* * *

_Screaming. Darkness. He was surrounded by it. He couldn't see anything. All he could do was clutch the sides of his head and hope the screaming would stop. As for the darkness, well, he was rather thankful for it, afraid of what he might see if it wasn't._

"_Stop..._"_ He whispered to himself. The screaming was beginning to become unbearably loud. It was coming from all sides, surrounding him completely. He fell to his knees, not caring where he fell. "Stop!...just stop screaming!!" he found himself yelling at no one. His voice echoed back to him, but the screaming continued, except now,  
there was laughter too. It was a deep, sadistic laugh. The laugh that never failed to make his blood run cold. His father's laugh._

_"I found you..." The words were barely even a whisper, but he heard them. Loud and clear. "No, you're dead!!" He shouted. "You're DEAD!"_

_More laughter. The screaming was slowly beginning to fade into the background. Alessandro's laugh overpowering it. "NO!"_

* * *

Mail sat bolt upright still screaming. "No!, No!, No!" he kept shouting. "You're dead!"

He was gasping and holding himself tightly. His whole body was shaking, why was it so cold? Where the hell was he?

Mail looked around the room. It was too dark though, he couldn't see a thing, and for a second he thought he was still asleep, and stuck in his nightmare. Upon moving a little to the side though and he knew he wasn't asleep anymore, 'cause pain shot across his back, and he almost screamed. He let himself fall back onto the bed.

'_Wait...b-bed?_' Mail, ignoring the white hot pain that was radiating in his back, opened his eyes and moved his hands across the cold silky sheets. '_It is a bed..._'

He tried sitting up again, but only got about half way up before he fell back down again, crying out in pain. "Fuck!" he shouted. '_What the hell happened.._.' His thoughts were cut off abruptly. The temperature dropped dramatically, and he fell into a deep sleep.

Mello moved his hand back away from Mail's forehead. He didn't want to have to do it, but the boy was suffering. So, he had put him to sleep. "Who is dead?" He asked no one. "Who is screaming?" he asked again. He wanted to know who had caused the boy so much pain, and trauma to the point of waking up screaming the way Mail had done twice already in the same night.

The blond sighed to himself, and sat down beside the red head he had found half dead in that alley. "Who would do something like this...to such a beautiful child" he murmured to himself. Mello shook his head and growled under his breath. Where the hell had that come from? His gentle side was gone, what the hell was so special about this...this _human_...that had him backtracking like a sap. Mello stood up, and made for the door, easily able to navigate through the thick darkness. He paused though.

He paused and he looked over his shoulder at the boy in his bed. The red hair stood out in contrast to the black surrounding it. Mello suddenly felt thankful for getting human props. They sure came in handy. Its not like he ever slept. He couldn't. The kitchen was fully stocked with food, but he never ate. It didn't do anything for him anyway. although, he did eat chocolate often. Why? _Cause the damn shit was addicting, thats why!_

The blond snarled again under his breath and walked out of the room. "I should suck him dry, and put the brat out of his misery..." He wasn't fooling anyone though. His face had softened and guilt was already stabbing at his chest just from the mere thought of killing the broken, innocent child in his "bed"

"Fuck..." He hissed. Mello sauntered into the small kitchen of the house, and he pulled the fridge open, pulling out a Hershey's bar. In the blink of an eye, he had the wrapper torn off. He bit into it, and let it melt on his tongue. Ah, Chocolate. The second best thing to blood. Together maybe...Hm, Well Mello had never tried it. But it was on his things to do_ 'before the psycho vampire that is after my ass shows up and beheads me' _list(**1**)

Mello's lip curled up over his fangs at the thought of the vampire. Light. The blond snorted. Light? What kind of fuckin' name was_ Light?_ The fucker was the farthest thing from being any kind of light. He calmed himself down with another mouthful of chocolate._ 'Relax...he'll have a hell of a hard time finding you here in New York_' He thought to himself.

With that thought in mind, Mello made his way back to the small living room, but not before making a quick stop to the bedroom to see how the boy was doing.

Mello leaned against the door frame, a piece of chocolate dangling from his lips. _'His heart sounds closer to normal rate...' _he thought to himself. The blond closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Mail's breathing. _'Hm...breathing pattern seems normal,' _He let out an annoyed sigh, and he turned into the living room to plop himself down in front of the T.V to watch the news. 'He should be better in the morning'

Mello got himself comfortable on the black leather couch. He turned on the T.V and flipped through the different channels until he got to a news station. He sighed quietly to himself. "And now, we wait, and watch..."

_Breaking News tonight._

_A series of unexplained phenomenon has been leaving many local residents baffled, and frightened. One young girl, has this to say. Tom?_

Mello perked up at this. He took a bite of his chocolate bar, and waited patiently.

_"Yes Kelly, I'm here with Wringshire Academy student. Candy Carrington, Now Candy, what is it that happened? "_

Mello felt his unbeating heart drop into his stomach. _'Holy shit...It's the same girl from last night!'_

_The girl, Candy, was looking around nervously. She had her hand over her neck, obviously over the place Mello had bitten her. The reporter waited, with an anxious look on his face as he held the Mic up closer to her face. "What can you tell us about your experience, Candy?"_

_Candy finally took a breath, and said one word. "Vampires"_

_Tom, The reporter, chuckled and brought the Mic to his own lips. "Vampires, is that it? That's what attacked you?"_

_The young blond girl frowned at the reporter. "He didn't attack me...H-he just sort of...you know," She moved her hand away from her neck and pointed to where the bite marks would have been, but there was nothing there. There was only smooth pale skin. No markings whatsoever. "Bit me..."_ Candy was blushing at this point, either embarrassed at how silly she looked on T.V, or remembering the night she had with Mello.

_Tom nodded in a serious business like manner, and turn to face the camera. "There you have it, back to you at the studio, Kelly"_

_Kelly, the woman reporter was on the screen again, shuffling papers like all the reporters did. "It seems that many cases like these have begun to spring up all over the area. People waking up in strange places with bite marks, only to have them disappear soon after, "_

The woman paused, and the camera angle changed, to make the shot more dramatic. _"Are there really Vampires roaming around New York? More on this story, and others later tonight at Eleven. I'm Kelly Richmore, for NPH News,"_

By the end of the broadcast Mello's jaw was hanging open. Had the floor not been there to stop it, his jaw might of kept going until it hit China. _'Crap...That's the last time I'm hunting around here again...' _He growled in annoyance, and attacked his chocolate bar, inhaling the remaining candy in a single bite.

He swallowed, and turned his gaze away from the T.V and instead focused on the falling snow outside. "I'll just have to find other means to get blood..." His gaze turned in the direction of the bedroom, and a light bulb suddenly lit up in his head. "Hm...That just might work..."

The corners of his lips twitched up in a smirk. "Problem solved..."

* * *

**1. **Yes, Light shall return, when? Nun ya, you'll find out eventually. We haven't seen the last of him.

_**A/N: **I totally fail at trying to write out a newscast haha bite me. If you're confused as to what Mello did, he put Matt to sleep. Being a vampire and all I wanted to give Mello at least something to work with. Hm, what else. Oh! the names! ugh...I fail at making up names too! ahh!...oh wellz, you may laugh. Haha, this chapter probably sucks a bit cause its short. But, I had to leave a cliff hanger to move into the next chapter. _

Anywho, Mello has an idea! What can it be? No one knows...Well, heh I know of course, but you guys will have to stay tuned to fined out what our Vampy is cooking up. Yup, you guys do that.

_**Review Please, I got a lot of reviews on chapter seven, Meaning I obviously did something right. So yes, drop off a review and tell me what you think. You'll be much loved. **_

_Matt. _


	9. You Belong to Me, Matt

* * *

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Mail woke up to a cold winter morning. Well, he figured it was morning by the way the sunlight was slipping in from under the curtains. He sat up slowly waiting for the pain to shoot up his back again, but there was none. It was now a dull stinging, not the blinding, stabbing sensation he had felt a few nights ago.

Looking around at the room he was in, he remembered that he still had no clue as to where the hell he was. Not that he minded very much at the moment. The bed was so soft, and the sheets were black and silky. Same for the curtains, black silk. '_Whoever was living here must have money up the ass_' He thought to himself as his eyes continued to scan the large bedroom.

There was a large antique dresser against the wall facing the bed. He could see his reflection in the mirror, and he had to admit he looked horrible. '_Ugh...what the hell. Did I get mauled by a bear?'_ Mail ran a hand through his messy red hair with a sigh. It hadn't been a bear, it had been something worse. He shook his head trying to remove all thoughts of his last family reunion.

Mail slung his legs over the side of the bed, and stood up as slow as he possibly could, afraid that he'd fall over if he wasn't careful. Once he was standing straight, he took baby steps towards the dresser. His legs were a little wobbly, but they worked fine. He stopped in front of the large mirror on the dresser, and looked his bare chest and stomach over.

His skin was a sickly pale color. Cuts and bruises adorned his sides, chest, arms, and his face. '_Why my face.._.' he sighed as he traced the large cut on his cheek with his finger.

He turned so his back was to the mirror, and looked over his shoulder so he could see his back. Mail grimaced. There was a deep gash down the middle of his back, and others criss-crossing each other. His back looked like a Tic-Tac-Toe game gone horribly wrong. "Son of a bitch..." He hissed under his breath, turning his head away from the mirror.

Mail looked up and around at the room again, really taking it in. There was no doubt whoever had brought him here was a snobby old rich bastard. Not that he was not grateful or anything, its just that he really didn't want to stick around any longer than he already had. What if the guy was one of those pedophiles? He shivered at the thought. '_Gross...he dressed me and everything_!' Or what if it was a woman? '_Aww...that would be so sick and wrong!_'

The redhead sighed, and turned to the open door. It wouldn't kill him to explore a little. The house was far too quiet for someone else to be home. He wrapped his arms around himself and slowly made his way out of the room. '_Who the hell keeps their house this cold in the Winter?...If their rich, can't they afford to turn up the heater?_' He thought bitterly to himself.

He stood in the small living room. There was a black leather couch, against the wall on one side of the room, and a big screen T.V on the other side, against the wall as well. '_Rich bastard._..' Mail scowled, envious of the humungo T.V. He sighed and made his way to the kitchen right next to the living area. There was only a granite tile counter separating the two rooms.

Mail ran his hand over the smooth surface of the tiled counter. It was freezing cold. Like touching ice. '_What the fuck is up with this house?_' He shivered and pulled his hand back. The tile beneath his feet was cold too, his feet were beginning to feel numb. He quickly got the hell out of there before he was turned into a human Popsicle.

"Ahh..." he sighed in relief as his feet met the semi-warm carpet. '_Where to next._..' He turned in the direction of what looked like a hallway. This sparked the redheads curiosity. With a quick glance around the living room he walked over to the hallway, and peeked into the empty darkness. Ignoring the eerie feeling of foreboding he took a step into the hallway and shuddered as a blast of cold air hit him. "F-fuck..." His teeth were chattering.

He got to the end of the hallway, there was one door there and for some odd reason, his brain was telling him to turn back, but being a curious little teenager he didn't usually listen to what his brain said. So, he reached for the doorknob and turned it, slowly pushing the door open. Mail was met with more darkness. He reached in and trailed his hand against the wall for a light switch. He eventually found it, and flipped it on. A squeak of surprise slipped from his lips as he saw the contents of the room.

"Hooooooly...Shit..." There were swords of every size and style hanging on one wall. On the wall directly opposite the door, hung, from what Mail knew from history class, a Russian flag. There was a table with a glass surface against the wall where the swords hung, on it, in order of size was a row of guns. Surprisingly, that's not what caught the redheads attention. Nope, not in the least, what he was staring at, was the boxes piled up in a corner.

Boxes, upon boxes of game consoles. UNOPENED, BRAND NEW. Mail thought he was going to faint for a second. The new Playstation 3 was there too, along with the Xbox 360. "Oh...my god," Mail made his way into the room, and knelt beside the boxes. "Am I dead?..." he said out loud.

"You're not dead. That would mean my efforts were meaningless."

Mail turned quickly in the direction of the voice. He lost his balance and knocked the boxes over. "Sh-shit...sorry, I was just.." He quickly lost his train of thought upon seeing the owner of said voice.

Tall, blond and covered in leather. '_Wow_' was the only word that came to Mail's mind at seeing the man standing in the door way. The man didn't really look like a man at all though. More like a teen. Maybe a few years older than himself. His golden blond hair hung just a few inches above his shoulders. Leather clung tightly to his abnormally pale skin. Like it was made around him. Mail had never seen a more beautiful person.

The blond looked amused. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies" he said with a crooked smirk.

Mail flushed deeply. "S-sorry..." He quickly got to his feet. Maybe a little too quickly, his back protested with a sharp sting. "Ow..." He felt something warm run down the length of his back, and he reached around to see what it was.

"You reopened a wound," The blond said with a hint of concern in his tone.

Mail brought his hand back into his view, and sure enough, there was a good amount of blood dripping from his fingers. "H-how..did you know?..." The redhead blinked a bit as the room spun. He was a little squeamish. Mail looked down, and suddenly the floor looked a lot closer than it previously had. But he stopped, his face only inches away from it. Something cold was pressed against his body. He turned his gaze upward only to see the blond haired man holding him up.

"You need to sit down. We'll talk about my house rules later" He said as he picked the redhead up in his arms. Carefully avoiding the freshly opened wound on his back.

Mail was sat down on the expensive looking leather couch. The blond man sat himself down on the other side, just watching him. Mail felt uneasy under his intense gaze. He felt like the blond was looking into his very soul, trying to figure him out. It kinda bugged him.

What's your name?" The man asked after a few minutes of silence.

Mail had been staring at him. He blinked at seeing his lips move, but he hadn't heard whatever it was he said. "I'm sorry...what?" There was an amused chuckle from the blond. It was light, airy. Mail loved it.

"Your name," He repeated.

"Oh..." The redhead licked his dry lips before answering. "Mail Jeevas"

"Mail Jeevas..." The blond echoed, his brow furrowed in thought. His eyes were roaming the redheads body. Mail shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "From now on your name is Matt" He said simply.

Mail stared at the man sitting not far from him, like he had just asked him to strip tease to "The Hookey Pookey" The blond stared back, looking impassive.

Out of all the things that the redhead wanted to say, no, wanted to Shout, he instead went with one simple word. "Why?"

The blond shrugged. "I like that name, you look like a Matt to me" was his simple response.

"You can't just change my name, who the hell are you?!" Mail stood up, but was quickly pulled back down onto the couch.

"Stop making a scene. As for who I am, all you need to know for now is that my name is, Mello"

Mail stared at "Mello" incredulously. "Mello?...What the hell kind of name is that?" The fact that this guy looked dangerous hadn't sunk in deep enough apparently.

Mello's ice blue eyes narrowed, and his lip curled up over his fangs. The look of utter horror on the redheads face quickly told him of his mistake. '_Shit_' Mello really needed to work on his poker face.

The redhead got up off the couch, taking careful steps, backing away from it, and the blond. "...You're not human"

Mello sighed. "I might be a little on the immortal side...but, I look human. Doesn't that count for anything?" _Probably not..._

Mail shook his head. His eyes were still wide with fear. How the hell did he end up like this? First he gets the shit beat out of him, ends up in an alley to be licked by stray cats, and now he's stuck in a house with some...vampire or something!

The blond got up slowly, eyes never leaving Mail's. He raised both hands up in front of him in a sort of surrender. "Listen to me, come sit down, and I won't have to hurt you" Bad choice of words...

Well that was all the initiative the redhead needed. He turned on his heel and bolted for the door. He made it to the door alright. _Face first._ Mello had him pinned to it, his cheek was pressed harshly against it.

"Listen you little brat..." The blond hissed in his ear. "I've tried to be nice, but as you can see its gotten us no where"

Mail was still in shock. He hadn't even heard the guy coming after him. He really wasn't human. There was no body heat radiating from him at all, it was just cold. Like a dead persons skin. He shivered, that last thought brought back something he was currently trying to forget.

Mello noticed the boy pinned between him and the door was zoning, and it ticked him off to no end. He hated being ignored like that. Well, that was going to be fixed now. With an annoyed growl, Mello reached up and grabbed a fist full of the younger teens red hair. "You belong to me now, Matt..." he purred. "I saved you from a cold death in that alley. If it weren't for me, you'd be rotting there now."

The blond trailed one hand down the boys back stopping at the freshly opened cut. Mail's breath hitched. "That hurts!" he yelped and squirmed under his weight.

Mello shrugged indifferently. He didn't need to be civil, and kiss assy with a boy. Especially one that was now pretty much his property.

Cold lips were at Mail's ear again. "You will answer to Matt. You will obey my orders, and you will do it with a smile and a fucking curtsy if I ask you too, got it?" Mello got no answer. He growled, and gave the red locks between his fingers a hard yank. "Got it?" he repeated.

"Ow!..g-got it! I got it!"

Mello smirked. He released his hold on the boy's hair and stepped back. The blond's eyes roamed Matt's back. The blood was starting to dry a little. He licked his lips. The strong scent of the boy's blood was starting to get to him. "You need a shower," He said in a calm tone. Mello grabbed Matt's shoulder and dragged him back into the bedroom where the only bathroom was located. "Go take a shower, I'll have clothes ready for you when you're done. " With that said, he walked out of the room, leaving the confused redhead alone as he slammed the door shut behind him.

"Self control..." he growled to himself. The scent of blood was still so strong. Why? He lifted one of his leather clad hands up to his face. His eyes widened a bit in shock. There was blood dripping from his fingers. How the hell could he have missed that?! Mello's throat went dry. "Fuck self control..." He lifted his fingers up to his lips, and flicked his tongue out to lick at them.

Remember Candy? Yeah, that girls blood was nothing compared to the sweet silky taste of "Matt's" blood. It was like melted chocolate. Better than that. He just couldn't describe it. His fingers were licked clean, and he found himself feeling incredibly thirsty. He turned to face the bedroom door, where the sound of running water was now heard.

'_I could easily break down the door...'_ He thought to himself. _'Its not like he can run from me...He can't fight me off_...' Mello shook his head, and turned away from the door. No, he couldn't think like that. Oh, but he wanted nothing more than to suck every last bit of blood out of him. No! Then that would only prove true what that bastard Light had told him.

_"The thirst...always wins"_

No fuckin' way. He wouldn't stand for that. Mello was never going to be like any of those other bloodsucking leeches. The ones that were past killing too survive, and were now killing out of boredom, and greed. He would never be like them. He wanted to keep a strong hold on the little strings of humanity he had left.

Mello growled under his breath. He grabbed his coat, and headed for the door. The blond was sure he could go out and find a quick bite to eat before Matt was even done shampooing his hair.

* * *

**_A/N_:**_ Chapter 9 down. Melly-kins is a lot different at home isn't he? o.o yes. So, Mail is now Matt. Why? Cause Mello said so. You don't argue with that logic. Hm, don't know what else to say. Not sure I like this chapter. Then again I don't like my writing period sooo...yeah. _

**Review Please, I had a fight with my gf and it would really cheer me up. And I would update faster. Soo...yes, Please Review. I'll love you forever. **

_Matt._


	10. Love at first Bite

* * *

_Chapter 10_

* * *

Mail, now Matt, stepped out of the shower, and reached up for one of the fluffy white towels that sat on the small shelf beside the mirror. He dried off his hair, and wrapped the towel around his waist. '_The asshole said he would have clothes for me.._.' Matt thought to himself with a frown. '_He's a vampire...He admitted it himself to not being human. What does he want_ _with me though?_' The redhead shook his head. '_Oh well, he's pretty damn hot though...wait, what the hell? I have a boyfr-'_ His eyes went wide in realization. "L..."

Mello walked into his bedroom licking his lips. The scent of the redheads blood hit him hard. He didn't understand why. It wasn't like this with any other human he had ever come across before. His scent was just so tempting, and delicious. The blond was practically drooling. He wanted the boys blood so badly; the small taste earlier had done nothing except make him crave it more. He would have it though. Eventually. Mello's tongue peeked out from between his lips and he ran it slowly across his bottom lip. Soon, he'd be able to sink his fangs into him. The lack of running water knocked him back to reality though. He dashed to the closet, and in less than a second he was seated on the bed with a set of neatly folded clothes resting beside him.

Matt opened the door to see Mello sitting there on the bed, watching him. It was creepy really. He forced himself forward a few steps, his arms folded almost defensively over his bare chest. "Y-you said you had clothes for me?"

The blond sensed the redheads discomfort and he smirked. "They're here," He cocked his head to his left, where the clothes were on the bed.

Matt visibly tensed. "Can you leave so I can change?"

"We're both male, we have the same body parts..."

The redhead's face turned a dark red almost rivaling his hair. "Right..." He stepped closer towards the bed and picked up the first article of clothing. A dark red collared shirt. It was a little too formal for the redheads liking, but he figured it was better than walking around in some vampires house with nothing but a towel around his waist.

The sweet scent of Matt's blood was stronger now. It was that damn blush. As good as it was to see, it only put a strain on his self control. He watched as Matt slid his arms through the sleeves and buttoned it up. The black boxers were next and Mello gave the redhead some privacy and turned away. Though he did it more out of the fact that his self control was already hanging on by a thread and didn't want to tempt fate. The towel fell and pooled around Matt's feet. The boxers, and then the black jeans were put on easily, and Mello could finally look at him. _'Perfect..._' Was the only thing that came to the blonds mind.

"Vampire...you really are one then" It was more of a statement.

Blue eyes rose to meet green. "Yes," A small smirk spread across Mello's pale lips. "You're wondering why I'm keeping you here, correct?"

"Bingo"

In the time it took Matt to blink, the blond was gone leaving only a rush of cold air behind. Matt whirled around to see where he had gone. Nothing. The room was empty. 'The hell?...' Matt pulled the door open and ran out of the room. "Where are you?" He turned in a circle where he stood, his eyes searching desperately for the blond vampire. Still nothing. Nothing but laughter.

"Very good. You pass..." A voice behind him said. The redhead turned to see Mello standing there casually with his smirk still in place. "Most would have ran for the door, but not you. Why?"

Matt swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He knew, that he knew damn well he couldn't run. The vampire would just catch him. He was too fast, there was no point in running. "I won't make it out the door..." Matt's voice trembled.

"Good answer," Matt blinked, and the blond was gone again. Cold arms wrapped around his waist from behind and he jumped in surprise. "Shh...I'm not as scary as I let on"

The redhead was shivering. Out of fear. That and the fact that Mello was just so damn cold. "Who say's I'm scared?" The redhead tried to compose his voice but it only sounded strained. "I can smell you're fear, Matt" Mello whispered against his ear. His cold breath brushed over Matt's neck and the younger teen squeaked, trying in vain to get out of the Vampire's iron grip. Mello sighed and waited for the teen to calm down. "Really, I'm not going to eat you..."

"What else do you want me for then?!" Matt shouted. He was still struggling to get out of Mello's grip. That wasn't going to happen. Even though Mello looked weak, with his vampire strength he could very easily pick up a car and throw it through a building. Not that he had ever actually done that. Thought about it though. That would have been one hell of a tantrum.

Mello chuckled. The movie 'Dracula' again came to mind, and he couldn't help but pause for a few seconds before delivering the worst line in Vampire impersonation history. "I vant to suck your blood.." To his amusement the redhead began struggling more, and he chuckled.

"I'm just kidding. Well, I do want to suck your blood, but, I'm not going to kill you. I'll only take a little at a time"

Matt stopped his struggling for a bit. It was proving pointless, and he was getting tired anyways. "What?..."

Mello shrugged. "Would I have gotten you all dressed up if I was just going to suck you dry?"

The redhead kept silent for a good 5 minutes before Mello got impatient. "You are now my own personal blood bank," He walked backwards towards the leather couch, dragging Matt along with him. "I'll take blood whenever I need it, and in turn you have a place to sleep, clothes to wear, and a badass vampire to protect you"

Mello sat down and pulled Matt down to sit beside him. "Sounds like a pretty good deal, right?"

Matt just stared. '_Is this guy serious? He just wants me around so he can bite me whenever he damn well pleases?_' He blinked, and Mello was just staring back at him waiting patiently for an answer. '_Oh..what the hell? Its not like I have anywhere to _go, _I'll have to call L though.._.' Matt gave a small sigh and nodded. "Yeah I gues..."

No sooner had the words left Matt's lips when Mello had him on his back pinned to the couch. His lips already at the redheads neck fangs bared and ready to sink into the soft naturally pale skin beneath his lips. That is until Matt began to scream and pull at his hair. He pulled back and looked down at the teen beneath him. "What? You said it was ok!"

"Well shit man! When you do it like that it scares the crap out of me!" Matt shouted back.

"Oh stop being such a wuss!"

"Try being in my position asshole!"

"I can't I'm too busy being in mine!"

"Bite me!"

Mello paused at the redheads words, a smirk slowly etched itself across his pale lips. "Gladly..." The blond dipped his head down again ready to latch himself onto Matt's neck, when he was interrupted again by annoying tugging at his hair.

"Wait!...I w-was just kidding!"

An animalistic growl erupted from the blonds throat. He was hungry, and he wanted blood. Not just anyones blood, oh no, he was picky now. He just wanted Matt's blood. You see, he had made a little discovery while out "hunting" when Matt was taking his shower earlier. After tasting Matt's blood from what he had gotten on his gloves, and tasting the blood of some other person right after...well it was just so plain. Everything else compared to Matt's blood was just Ugh. Seriously. Matt's blood was just so warm and rich, and he was drooling again damn it!. Mello licked his lips, eyes narrowing as he pulled back to, once again, look down at his "meal."

"What. is. it. _now_?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

Matt gulped and turned his head so that he wasn't looking up at the blond. A dark blush creeped onto his cheeks, and knocked a large chunk of Mello's self control out the window.

_'Damn..buy yourself some time...' _He thought to himself. Matt was scared out of his mind right now. He was damn sure it was going to hurt, and he didn't really deal well with pain. "I...well...does it h-hurt?" Matt asked quietly. He was still not looking at him.

Mello was staring more at the redheads neck than at him. His fangs were aching to sink into him. He had to be gentle with him. Mello didn't like being gentle with boys, but, he guessed once Matt was use to it he could have a little more fun.

"No it doesn't...quite the opposite actually"

Matt turned to look at him. Surprise flashed across his features for a second before being replaced by suspicion. "Are you sure you're not just telling me that because you want me to cooperate?"

Mello growled."I'm sure!" This caused Matt to flinch and he sighed. "Sorry...It really doesn't hurt much, Matt"

Matt nodded. "O-okay..." He reached up and pulled the collar of his shirt down with one of his fingers. Mello was surprised. It had been easier than he had thought. Oh well, he wasn't going to complain. He dipped his head down again, his fangs had just barely touched Matt's skin when music started playing in the kitchen.

"My phone!" Matt shouted. He managed to slide out from under the blond, and he ran in the direction that "Savin' Me" by Nickelback was playing. Mello growled in annoyance.

There it was. His dark red Chocolate sitting up against the corner of the kitchen counter. '_How the hell did I miss that earlier?_' He shrugged the thought off and he picked it up, he didn't need to check the caller I.D to see who it was. He knew it was L because L had chosen that song as his ring tone himself. Matt slid the phone open and brought it up to his ear.

"L! What happened, are you okay?!"

The other line was quiet for a while before L answered. _"Mail!...I'm fine, the police let me go free. They're out looking for you though, where are you?"_

Cold lips were at the redheads ear before he had a chance to answer. "Tell him where you are, and I'll kill you" was the simple threat. Matt resisted the urge to gasp. "Tell him you're safe and not to come looking for you"

_"Mail...Mail, answer me! where are you!?"_

Matt snapped out of it and swallowed te lump that had formed in his throat before answering. "I'm fine, L...Don't come looking for me. I'm safe where I am" his voice was just above a whisper.

_"What?...No! tell me where you are, I'll come find you!"_

"No, L...Besides, you're better off without me. The cops are after me and if they find out you've been in contact with me they'll bust you" Matt knew that part was true, but he didn't care, he really did want L to come find him, to save him from this vampire. To take him home and hold him, and tell him everything was going to be ok, but he couldn't. Not with Mello standing right behind him.

_"Mail...what are you?...N-no! tell me where you are god damn it! I'll come and get you..please.."_ There was a pause as L took a sharp breath, like he was trying not to cry. _"Is this some kind of joke?...Don't do this to me, Mail..."_

Tears stung the redheads eyes, but none fell. It hurt him to hear L sound so desperate. He loved him, he really did. But really, there was nothing he could do now. "No joke, L. I'm sorry..."

"You may call from time to time, but you can not tell him where you are..." Mello whispered against Matt's ear.

Matt relaxed but only a little. "I'll call you...but don't come looking for me, it will be pointless, I won't come back with you. Sorry, bye.." Matt slid his phone shut before L had another chance to answer.

Mello almost felt bad for making the teen do that. _Almost_. He was a little selfish but he didn't care, now he was free to have the redhead to himself. "Matt," The blond whispered. His cold breath brushed against Matt's neck and this time he got a response he hadn't been expecting. The younger teen actually leaned back against him. His fingers worked to unbutton the first four buttons of the dark red collared shirt and he turned around to face the blond vampire.

A single tear ran down the redheads pale cheek, and Mello couldn't help but reach up to wipe it away. "You better give me a good reason for breaking off ties with my best friend and boyfriend..."Matt said seriously. "I know there's more behind your motives..."

Mello stared down at the shorter boy. How...could he tell? It was like he had read his thoughts. He was dead on right. Sure, he had just found him half dead in a dirty old alley, but something about this boy drew him in. It was in his eyes, and in his blood. He had to be near him. Had to. Was it...love? The blond inwardly cringed. Love. What a useless emotion, it just fucked you over in the end. It always did. But...still, he couldn't deny the fact that there was something there.

"What is it? Did you like...fall in love with me or something?"

The blond was brought back from his thoughts. Was that it? Had he fallen in love? Just like that? _Maybe..._ Mello shrugged and lifted the redhead up so he was sitting on the counter. The blond moved himself between his legs so he could get closer. "I suppose," He unbuttoned Matt's shirt the rest of the way, and slid it off his shoulders. Mello took the boys chin in his hand and turned his head to the side so that his neck was exposed to him. He leaned in and flicked his tongue at the warm pale flesh. Matt shivered. He wasn't resisting at all. "We'll have to see how the story," Another lick to the sensitive skin. "Unfolds...Don't you agree?" He felt the redheads hands run up his back to tangle in his blond hair and for a second Mello was glad his heart had stopped beating long ago, or else it would be thudding against his chest hard right now. Maybe he was falling in love. Or maybe it was just the blood he was lusting over. Only time would tell.

Matt's eyes closed and he pulled the blond closer. "Completely..." And that was all the initiative Mello needed. He opened his mouth and sank his fangs deep into the redheads neck. Warm blood flowed into his waiting mouth, and suddenly, he didn't think he'd be able to stop himself from draining the boy of every last drop of blood.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry, I this chapter took me so long to write, and I don't even know why... o.o ugh. anyways, Here it is in all its crappy glory...sigh I fail. Oh well. There will be a time skip in the next chapter, just a heads up. So yeah...Mellykins is in denial, but it was love at first sight with Matt, or in this case...love at first taste? W/e you get it...Stay tuned._

**Review plz, and I might think about putting up a preview to the joint project I'm working on with my Mello, _Saigocage._ Its another Vampire AU but...different...yeeeah. The fight between Vampire's and The Vampire Hunters. (yeah, I like vampires, bite me)**

P.S (The preview will only go up if I get enough reviews for this chapter)

P.S.S (I know I had a beta lined up, but I decided to just wing it without a beta, cause I'm too paranoid, so...yeah, sorry J.J)

Matt.

* * *


	11. Nearing the Edge

* * *

_Chapter 11_

* * *

_Matt's eyes closed and he pulled the blond closer. "Completely..." And that was all the initiative Mello needed. He opened his mouth and sank his fangs deep into the redhead's neck. Warm blood flowed into his waiting mouth, and suddenly, he didn't think he'd be able to stop himself from draining the boy of every last drop of blood._

_Matt moaned quietly, and the blond bit down harder. More blood spilled into his mouth and he took it all greedily. Hands slid up his back and into his hair, tugging weakly. "S-stop..." Matt gasped out. Mello growled and sank his fangs in deeper causing the teen to yelp out in pain. He wrapped his arms around Matt's waist and pulled him closer. 'Damn it!...stop!' He thought to himself desperately. But he couldn't. The blood was so rich and warm, it was crazy. The redheads' breathing was labored and erratic._

_'He'll die...stop or he'll die!' Mello pulled back and as soon as he did Matt fell forward unconscious into his waiting arms. "Matt?" Mello moved him so that he was sitting up. His eyes were closed, his face a deathly pale color, same with his lips. The blond cursed himself, growling through clenched teeth. Blood was still dripping from his lips but he ignored it. Instead, he picked up the unconscious redhead and carried him back to his bedroom._

_Mello was still cursing himself as he laid Matt down on his bed. He had put the boy back in the condition he had found him in. Maybe worse. Wasn't he suppose to Protect him now? Mello sighed and sat down beside him on the bed. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, and his face in his hands. 'Fuck...that was too close...' The blond could just barely hear Matt's weak heartbeat. He had almost killed him and he felt guilty. It really wasn't just the blood he was lusting after...it was Matt as well. 'I might just love him...' Mello shuddered as he growled out curses in Russian, his native tongue. 'I love him, but I almost killed him! I'm a fuckin' monster...'_

* * *

"Mello, you're doing it again"

Mello blinked and looked over at Matt who was lying upside down on the couch, his legs hanging off the back of the couch and his head hanging off the front. A crimson Nintendo D.S held up to his face. "Doing what?" Mello asked innocently. He knew though. Matt always scolded him for thinking back to the first taste he had of Matt's blood and nearly killed him.

He paused the game and moved it away from his face so he could see Mello better, even though he was upside down. "You weren't breathing, or blinking. That only means one thing" Matt replied before unpausing his game and moved it back in front of his face. "You didn't kill me. You're not a monster" he added.

The blond frowned. It did annoy him to some extent that the boy could read him like a book sometimes. It had been a year since he had found Matt out in that old alley near Marco's coffee shop. In that year he had learned so much of him. Like how he loved some guy named Mario. '_Stupid name by the way_...' Mello thought bitterly to himself. He was jealous, but he hid it well. '_Stupid guy isn't even real...and he has a weird accent_..' Mello pouted to himself. Matt didn't notice, he was busy "Kicking ass" as he usually put it.

He and Matt had formed a relationship over that year as well. They exchanged kisses from time to time. Rarely though because Matt didn't like being touched much. The redhead was always complaining about how cold he was, and that his fangs sometimes cut his lips when they made out. Mello didn't complain. He would just lick the blood off and keep going, but Matt...oh boy. The kid was worse than a girl.

"What if I had killed you?" Mello asked after a while. They had this argument every time Matt caught him thinking of past events.

"Then we wouldn't be here having this conversation" The usual response. Mello couldn't really argue with that. He sighed and took a large bite out of the chocolate bar he had been holding all this time. He let it melt on his tongue and swallowed. "I'm hungry, Mell..." Matt added. He shifted so he was sitting up straight. His hand rushed up to his forehead and he groaned. "Ugh...sat up too fast..."

Mello rolled his eyes and took another bite of his addiction. He would be taking one out of his other addiction later. "What do you want?"

"I want spaghetti..."

The blond chuckled. Matt was always craving pasta. It was probably just the Italian in him. "Fine, come help me" Mello slowly stood and made his way to the kitchen at a human speed.

Matt tossed the D.S onto the couch and stood up to follow him into the kitchen. "Why do you walk? You'd already be there before I had time to get up" he grumbled.

Mello shrugged. "Makes me feel human..." He stepped into the kitchen and started to pull things out of the cabinets.

Instead of going around to the kitchen, he climbed onto the granite counter top that separated the kitchen and the living room, and crawled across it so he could sit at the edge on the other side closer to Mello. "So..." Matt reached over and took the crucifix of Mello's rosary between his fingers and examined it. "Vampires can touch these things and not...you know, blow up?"

Mello smacked his hand away. "We've been over this brat. All of those things in the movies are myths. Do you honestly think I'd be in this damn kitchen making you Spaghetti if that was true?" The redhead shook his head, a grin spread across his lips and Mello frowned. Matt always reminded him of all the cheesy Vampire movies just to piss him off. It worked every time.

"I want to be a vampire..."

The blond had been currently snapping spaghetti noodles in half so that they would fit neatly into the pot but when he heard what Matt had said he froze. There were a few seconds of silence and then Mello said. "No, you don't" Before he went back to cooking.

Matt frowned at the blonds' response. "Yeah I do, and you can turn me, right?" The redhead wanted so bad to be turned into a creature of the night. Super strength and speed. Never aging, and living forever. The blood drinking was a little gross, but he guessed being a vampire it would taste good. Mello always told him his blood was delicious, but...he didn't see the big deal. It always tasted like metal to him.

"No" Mello replied coolly. He turned the stove on and let the noodles boil in the hot water.

"Yeah you can" Matt protested.

"But I won't"

"Why not?!"

Mello flashed the teen a glare that sent shivers down his spine. "Do you want to be condemned to eternal life?" He growled. In a blink of an eye he was standing directly in front of Matt, grasping the teen's thin wrists in an iron grip.

Only when Matt began to struggle did he realize what he was doing. Mello blinked and his expression quickly changed to that of concern. He loosened his grip on the boys' wrists and he reached up to brush his finger tips across his warm cheek. God, how he loved the warmth of Matt's body. "Sorry. Please...just...don't say things like that. I would never bring you into this life of damned unwanted monsters..." Matt nodded slowly. He would let it go for now.

"You're too pure. It wouldn't be...right, seeing you drinking blood." Mello pressed his ice cold lips lightly to the redhead's warm ones. "And besides," He said once he had pulled back enough. He placed his hand over Matt's heart. "I want to be able to listen to this for as long as possible" This made Matt smile. Mello was just so sweet sometimes.  
Although he would never say that out loud for fear of being beheaded.

"Okay, Mell" Matt replied. He captured the vampire's lips in a soft kiss, which the other returned more than willingly.

Mellos arms slid around Matt's waist, pulling him close to him as the kiss deepened. He finally pulled back to let the redhead breathe and trailed his cold lips down to his neck. He could feel Matt's heartbeat pulsing under his lips. The sweet scent of his blood filled his senses and he groaned against his neck. "Matt?..."

Matt nodded quickly. His hands found their way into the blond's soft golden locks and he tangled his fingers tightly in them, bringing him closer. Mello licked at the sensitive spot he knew drove Matt wild. After softening the spot a little, he decided he could tease the redhead a little. Mello trailed his lips lower, down to his collarbone and flicked his tongue out against the flushed skin. Matt's breathing hitched and the blond smirked. He loved all the little noises Matt made. He would have fucked the boy already but he decided that he would wait until he was of legal age before doing that. Matt was now sixteen so two more years wasn't long.

The redhead's heart was beating wildly against his chest. Blood was pumping through his body faster now and the smell of blood was a lot stronger. Mello decided he had teased enough, really, he was only teasing himself. He ran his fangs up Matt's neck, loving the soft moan he got in response and bit into the spot he had chosen earlier.

A louder moan sounded from the teen's throat and Mello responded with a moan of his own as his sweet blood spilled into his mouth. Mello gradually bit down harder. More blood flowed into his mouth and he eagerly drank it up. He felt Matt's grip on his hair tighten and he took that as his cue to stop. Reluctantly, he pulled away from his neck, licking up the small amount of blood that was still slowly running down his neck.

The two had perfected the art of exchanging blood safely over the year. Matt would tell Mello to stop ahead of time in case Mello had any problems with stopping. He usually didn't. Not since the first time anyways. He had been scared half to death, so he had learned his lesson. He would discipline himself more with the redheads help.

"Are you ok?" Mello always asked that out of instinct. He couldn't help but be concerned. It was just that...as much as he hated to admit having such useless emotions, he loved the boy so much already. After a year of being with him, life without Matt was no longer an option. He needed him. Matt was his world now. His reason for being able to tolerate this cold world. Matt brought him warmth. He just loved him period. Never in his wildest dreams would he had ever pictured himself in the situation he was currently in. Vampire and human. Relationships like this were rare.

Matt nodded. "I'm fine..." His breathing had gone back to normal. A light pink blush was sprinkled over his pale cheeks. Mello reached up and cupped the redheads face in his hands. He was always so warm. Mello had missed the warmth of the sun, but now that he had Matt, he didn't mind it as much. Matt was his sun. His sunshine. '_Wow that was corny_...' Mello thought to himself with a frown.

Mello gave Matt a quick peck on the lips before going to check on the spaghetti. Matt watched the blond from his perch on the granite counter top. "I'm hungryyyy" Matt whined.

The blond chuckled. "You weren't hungry a few minutes ago"

"Well, I am now..."

Mello turned the stove off and pulled a pasta strainer from one of the cabinets. He set it down on the sink and then went to go pick up the pot. He didn't use any oven mitts, he didn't need to. The heat didn't hurt him really. He poured the pasta and hot water into the strainer and watched as the water drained away. "Just need to add the sauce, Matt. No meat, right?" He looked over his shoulder at Matt who nodded and grinned at him.

He smiled and transferred the now dry squishy noodles back into the pot. Mello added Prego sauce to them and mixed everything around evenly. "There you go" He set the pot down back on the stove and let Matt have at it.

"Finally!" The redhead jumped off the counter and proceeded to rummage the cabinets for a bowl.

Mello laughed slightly. He took Matt's place on the counter and watched him. "You never say thank-" The blond was cut off by the sound of his telephone ringing. "Hold that thought..." He jumped off the counter and in a flash he was on the other side of the room with the phone in his hand. "Hello?" His voice was smooth and calm. His "Normal" voice as he liked to call it.

"_I finally found you, Mello_"

Mello's eyes went wide and they flashed to Matt in the kitchen for a brief second. His eyes narrowed slightly and he hissed into the phone. "What do _you_ want?"

* * *

**A/N:** _Ah, This chapter was easier to write. Dunno why...Oh well. I left a cliffy I see...you probably hate me right? Haha oh well. So, Matt and Mello have grown attached. Mello admits he loves Matty...just not out loud o.o weird...yes. Anyways. The action begins now. Don't worry, you'll get a lemon. Later, later. Not right now, right now though. _

**You know the drill. Review! and you'll get faster updates, and maybe oneshots thrown in between. So, yes. Review plz. You'll be much loved. **

_**P.S** **(**_I will get that preview for the new fanfic up soon. so watch out for tha_t**)**_

_Matt._


	12. Taking Action

* * *

_Chapter 12_

* * *

"_I finally found you, Mello_" That monotone voice. It had been years since the last time he had heard it.

"What do you _want_?" Mello hissed again when he got no answer.

There was the soft sound of laughter. It was like the sound of a pin dropping. You had to strain to hear it, but it was there. Mocking him. Mello's fangs dug into his bottom lip as he tried to keep himself calm, least he scare Matt. The boy was oblivious though. He was spooning spagehtii into a bowl in the kitchen, with his back to the blond vampire.

"_Is that the way you greet old friends, Mello?_" The voice had gone back to its usual monotone. But there was amusement in it now.

Mello's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Friends? What gave off the impression that I considered you a friend?" He was sure to keep his voice low so Matt wasn't able to hear him. Mello wanted to keep him safe and away from any other vampires. As far as they were concerned, Mello was still alone and on the run from Light. And as far as the human world was concerned, Mail Jeevas, was nobody. He was dead to them.

"_I suppose you don't want to hear the information I have for you?_" There was a pause, and Mello could almost hear the smile forming on the others lips. "_Concerning your relationship with a mister Light Yagami_?"

That did it. A low growl erupted from the blonds throat, and Matt whirled around to look at him. There was a look of confusion on the redheads face. Mello could see the fear in his eyes though. The boy was sharp, and that was sometimes a problem. It was hard to keep things from him. Matt knew something was wrong, and Mello cursed himself for letting his anger get the better of him. "Mello? whats up?"

Mello shook his head but didn't say anything. He didn't want to hint that there was someone else with him. His efforts were pointless though, for as soon as Matt spoke the person on the other line chuckled.

"_Ooh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting your dinner?_" The monotone was definitely amused now.

Mello cursed again before answering. "No, Near...you're not interrupting anything" He sent Matt a warning glare and Matt got the message loud and clear. _Shut up._

There was silence on the other line. No doubt the vampire on the other line was curling a lock of hair, the way he always did when he was thinking. "_Oh my_," Another chuckle. "_You're keeping a human with you. Naughty, Naughty Mello_"

"What makes you think he's human?" Mello snapped.

"_Your defensiveness makes me think he's human_" Near, as Mello had called him, paused a bit to fully enjoy the fact that he had outsmarted Mello. "_He is human_."

"Near..." Mello hissed into the phone. He didn't care that Matt was watching him with a worried expression on his face. "What the hell possessed you to call me? How did you even get this number? What do you want!?" The blond saw Matt flinch a little as his voice steadily grew in volume.

"_I have my ways on keeping tabs on you. As for why I called, I already told you that I have information_" Nears voice was calm, despite the deadly tone in Mello's voice. "_Useful Information that just might save your life._" There was a pause as Near allowed himself a small laugh. "_Your life and the life of your...**human**_"

The blond vampire stood quiet. His eyes locked on Matt's and held them. Near's wording wasn't exactly comforting in anyway , shape or form. Maybe he did it on purpose, the guy was a sadistic bastard deep down. Well, he really couldn't be called a guy. He was a vampire too, like Mello. "What is it?..." He finally managed to say. His eyes didn't leave Matt's though. He didn't even blink and to his surprise, neither did the redhead. Now Mello was sure Matt knew the severity of the phone call.

"_Oh? Now you wish for my assistance? I don't think I should tell you, after the way you greeted me_"

Mello took a deep calming breath. "Near," He allowed himself a dark humorless laugh. "I suggest you tell me what you know. I created you, and I could easily hunt you down and gut you. Remember, remember" He added the last to words in a seductive purr. Though it was the farthest thing from seductive to the vampire on the other line. It was down right unnerving. It was a threat, and a reminder of what Mello was more than capable of.

There was silence for a full thirty seconds before Near responded. "_Right_," He cleared his throat softly. "_Firstly, I must say_ _you are beginning to slip in covering up your tracks_."

The blond hissed. "Get to the point, Near"

"_Light is going to New York_"

Had Mello's heart been beating, it would have stopped at Nears words. Light was coming to New York to look for him. No doubt he probably already had a pretty good idea as to where he was. This was not good. Not good at all. Matt had long since abandoned his food and was now standing in front of Mello, one hand placed lightly on the blonds shoulder. He said nothing though. Just watched Mello's expression and waited.

Mello's mind was blank. No place was big enough for both Mello and Light to stay together. Once Light got here, it would be damn near impossible to hide from him. He had his followers snooping all over Russia for years, upon noticing that Mello was no where in the country he probably set off to find some records of him in other places of the world. The bastard was stealthy and clever. Outsmarting him was something no other living vampire to date had been able to do.

_"Did you hear me?"_

"Yeah, I fuckin' heard you"

"_Well_," Near said. His calm monotone slipped a little and concern was evident in his tone for a fraction of a second. "_What do you plan on doing?_"

Mello snapped out of it. He looked down at Matt who was staring up at him with his big green eyes. Those damn eyes of his would be the death of him someday. He could never focus on anything else when he looked into the pool of emeralds. The blond had to look away for his voice to come back to him. "What do you think I plan on doing?"

"_To get the hell out of that house you're in_"

"Bingo, you're a sharp one aren't you?"

Near chuckled on the other end. "_I'm coming to New York, too_"

There was silence as Mello's jaw hit the floor. "You're what?"

"_I'm coming to New York_" Near paused a bit, no doubt he was curling his hair again. "_You gave me new life, I owe it to you to preserve yours as long as possible"_

Mello was speechless. Near was actually offering to help him. He Wanted to help him. Near wasn't exactly what one would call social, caring, or loving. Nope in fact he was quite the opposite. Anti-social, cold, and uncaring. Nothing fazed the vampire. He was stone. Which is why it surprised Mello when the sudden helpfulness suddenly popped out of Nears ass.

"_Light does not plan on leaving his current location for another month. I will however, leave in two weeks._ " Near continued when it was obvious Mello wasn't going to respond.

"How do you?..."

"_I have my own spies and followers_."

Mello nodded dumbly. It was a useless gesture seeing as there was no way that Near could see him, but nothing else came to mind. There was one thing. "Where is his current location?" he asked quickly.

The sound of fingers flying swiftly over the keys on a keyboard were heard, and then silence before Near finally answered. _"Italy_"

Italy. Really, Mello would have been surprised if he had been anywhere else. Light was probably there to kiss up to all the higher ups. The royal vampire bloodlines.  
They started off in Romania, and migrated to Italy, where they now resided. Italy proved a better resource when it came to their nutritional needs. It was filled with tourists of different blood types each year. Of course, what vampire wouldn't want to live in a place where their prey willingly came to them? Variety was good too.

The blond sighed. "Two days then?"

"_Yes. I have already planned things out ahead of time. I took the liberty of getting you a new home. Its a flat near Madison Square. He will never suspect you living in a place where you'd be easy to find. His cockiness will lead him to the outskirts of the cities. Madison Square will never cross his mind_. "

Again, Mello was speechless. Near had done all this without him even telling him too. Then again he usually had to threaten the bastard into doing something for him. "Um...thanks?" Was all he could say.

"_Its fully furnished. Pack only the necessities and leave_." There was another pause, and more typing. "_Tonight, Mello_"

Mello nodded, useless as it was over the phone it was just a habit. "Got it. Thank you, Near"

There was silence. Mello, again was sure he could almost hear him smiling. Or maybe it was a smirk this time. "_'Till then, Mihael_" Yes, most definitely a smirk. The line went dead, and Mello hung up as well.

"Whats going on, Mello?" Matt demanded once the phone had been put back on its base. The blond, ignoring the question completely, brought the redheaded boy into his arms and crushed their lips together.

Matt, though taken off guard returned the kiss full force. He quickly forgot about his question, instead focusing on the blond vampires cold lips moving against his own. He felt Mello's fangs dig into his lip, and the metallic taste of his own blood hit his tongue. It was strangely arousing. He pressed himself closer to Mello and parted his lips so the blonds tongue could snake in and lick up the blood that had managed to slip into his mouth.

Mello pulled back from the kiss, licking the remaining blood from Matt's bottom lip. "Matt, how do you feel about moving?" he breathed against the redheads ear.

* * *

**A/N:** _I see I tricked you. You thought it was Light huh? Hehe, nope. For those of you who are wondering where the heck that kiss came from, Mello needed to buy himself some time, and he wanted blood. Sue him for killing two birds with one stone. Anywho, there's another chapter down, quite a few to go. Stay, tuned?_

**Review plz! Alot of you don't and it makes me sad v.v It really does. -emo sigh- but you'll cheer me up and review right? Right. Good, glad we're on the same page. -grins- **

_Matt. _


	13. Nearly Caught

* * *

_Chapter 13_

* * *

Two weeks came and went quickly and still no sign of Near.

Mello was starting to think the little bastard wasn´t going to show at all. He sighed and got up from the bed Matt was still sleeping in, and went out into the small living room of the new loft apartment Near had managed to get for him.

There wasn´t much difference between this one and the one he himself had been previously renting. It was pretty much an exact replica. Near knew what he liked, and for that Mello was thankful. He was also thankful that the guy didn´t hold grudges, or else the whole loft would be decked with pink frilly lace. Mello, would not be pleased.

Well, the past was the past. Near really never was one to dwell on things that caused him pain. Simply choosing to keep his mind set on the task at hand. "Let us move forwards, Mello. Not backwards" Is what he use to say. It made the blond feel guilty from time to time, but...He shook his head. Like he said, the past was the past.

Why would he have reason to hold a grudge? Another time.

With a growl, Mello shook all thoughts of his past with the young vampire out of his head, and proceeded to the kitchen, where a large Hershey´s chocolate bar was waiting for him.

He walked to the kitchen, just to make himself feel somewhat human, and pulled the fridge door open. He snagged up the chocolate bar and in a fraction of a second had the wrapper crumpled up in one hand. "Ooh, Ive been wanting you since yesterday..." He murmured to himself. Mello lifted it to his lips and was just about to take a big chunk out of it, when at his door came a soft scratching sound.

The blonds head snapped back in the direction of the door, mouth still open, a single blond eyebrow raised in confusion. Scratching...he thought to himself. It was soft, but distinct. To human ears, the sound would have been inaudible, but to Mellos hightened vampire ears, the sound was clear as a bell.

The sound came again and this time Mello went to the door to investigate. He looked through the peephole and saw,nothing. There was nothing, or no one outside the door. Yet there it was again, the soft scratching noise. Only this time, he felt an odd sensation against the side of his head. It wasn´t painful, but it was a little annoying. It felt like someone was trying to shove something into his skull. And there it was. A voice, soft and monotonous. "Open the door, Mello" There was only one person he knew that was able to do that. So, upon realizing who it was, Mello pulled the door open and looked down at the small fluffy white cat sitting infront of him.

A smirk spread across Mello´s lips. "Its about time, Near"

The white cat responded by getting to its feet and jumping up onto Mellos shoulder. He rubbed his furry tail against the blonds pale cheek affectionately, purring. Mello chuckled. "Good to see you too. Why did you come this way?"

Again, the sensation of someone trying to shove their way through his skull, and the cats response sounded in his head. "It was safer, and a lot less of a hassle. I had to outrun a few dogs along the way, but, this way satisfied me"

There was a moments pause as the cat jumped from Mello´s shoulder, down onto the carpeted floor. He turned his head from one side of the room, to the other,searchng. It turned and sat facing the blond, its grey eyes bright under the glare of the hallway light. "You really are keeping a human then"

This time Mello didnt feel the annoying shoving sensation. He had gotten use to it. He simply nodded.

Nears grey eyes flickered to the chocolate bar still cluched in Mellos hand. "Still stuffing your face with human treats, I see"

The blond could have sworn he saw the cat smirk. Then again, this wasnt an ordinary cat. It was a vampire in disguise. He frowned and took a big bite out of the chocolate bar. He closed his eyes and noisly "Mmed" just to bug Near. "Cant live without the stuff" He said once his mouth was free of the creamy treat.

The cat meowed, annoyed. "There is something I cant live without, too" He turned his head in the direction of the bedroom where Matt was still sound asleep in. "Do you mind? Im a little thirsty..."

Mellos eyes narrowed. Was Near crazy? Did he actually think Mello was just going to let him bite Matt?

"No" Was the blonds firm response.

"No, you dont mind?"

"You touch him, and I´ll throw you out the window"

"Just a nibble"

"I said, no!" Mello growled. He was getting angrier by the second. Near didnt know when to take a hint.

The cat hissed and drew back a step. "Fine," It sat back down and shook its body, smoothing out its ruffled fur. "Am I allowed to at least change back?"

Though there was a sarcastic edge to the cats question. Mello nodded his approval, and went back into the kitchen to give Near some privacy. The process of phasing was still new to the young vampire so, it was slow and a little painful. So Mello would spare the vampire his sarcastic remarks.

The blond sat himself on the kitchen counter to finish off his chocolate bar. The familiar sound of pops and snaps as Nears bones snapped back into place filled the room. Mello winced a little at hearing the pain filled groan from Near.

Then, there was a sharp gasp of pain and a loud cracking sound as the young vampires spine straightened itself out. Then...silence.

"Near?" Mello tossed the crumpled up candy wrapper into the nearby trash can and jumped off the counter. In a flash he was at Nears side.

The younger vampire was just as he remembered. Silvery white hair, pale skin, pale grey eyes, his usual white spotless outfit.

The blond growled. "How long?" He asked firmly.

Near was laying flat on his back, eyes half lidded, breath shallow and uneven. He was weak. He had let himself go for too long without blood and the transformation had drained him dangerously close to death. "Since...I found out Light was on..the m-move again" He replied weakly.

Mello growled under his breath. "Idiot," He pulled off one of his black leather gloves -he was tempted to slap him with it, but he would refrain from doing so for now- and set it down beside him. "When will you learn that I can take care of myself?" He flexed his hand and used the other to lift the silver haired vampires head up.

Mello brought his wrist up to Nears lips. "Bite. I know it wont do you much good,but it should give you enough energy to go out and hunt" The blond sounded more annoyed than concerned. But Near was grateful,because that was just the way that Mello channeled concern.

The silver haired vampire parted his lips and dragged his warm tongue over Mello´s wrist.

Mello flinched a little at the feeling of Nears warm breath against his cold skin. His eyes were locked onto Nears as the younger vampire slowly sank his fangs into his wrist.

He couldn´t help the soft groan that rose in his throat. It just felt so good. No wonder Matt never complained when it was time for Mello to get his days worth of blood. Mello felt the younger vampires lips curl up into a smirk. It made the blond want to frown but he didnt think hed be able to at the moment.

Soon, Near was able to sit up on his own. He held on tightly to Mellos arm with both hands as he continued to drink from him. His grey eyes still bore into the blonds blue ones. His smirk only widened at seeing them glazed-over with lust.

Mello pulled his wrist back. He was sure Near had, had his fill for now. THe silver haired vampire ran his tongue slowly across his bottom lip, savoring the taste of Mellos blood. Though vampire blood was always ice cold, it still had its own unique taste.

His breath was uneven now. Mello leaned toward Near, and the younger did the same. He had no control over his actions at the moment,he was being driven by lust.

Their lips were only inches apart when the soft sound of someones shocked intake of breath made them freeze.

"Mello?..." The voice sounded so small. The blond didnt think he had ever heard it like that.

Mello turned away from Near to look in the direction of the voice. "Matt..."

* * *

**A/N:** _Finally, right? I still dont have my own computer, I constantly have to come down to this CyberCafe to use the internet, so you guys better be happy. -pouts- I actually wrote this chapter down on paper, something I NEVER do. I was bored...anywho. There are lots of mistakes cause i had a time limit and the keyboards here SUCK for typing fast. ANYWHO, I wanted to give Near some sort of special ability, since he´s...well...Near, but whatever. You like?_

**So, REVIEW or else I wont put up chapter 14 which I also have written down in a notebook. Geez, I feel like Light when I write, cause i get all into it...haha anywho..REVIEW.**

Matt.


	14. Thks Fr Th Mmrs

* * *

_Chapter 14_

* * *

**A/N:** _So, lets start off by answering a question._

**LawlietxRinoa **- About L. Well, L will be appearing in a chapter near you soon. Not to worry, I have not forgotten about him.

**OvenBased **- Haha, geez, I hate Near too, but he is vital to my storyline so sadly he will not be killed in the next chapter, BUT that doesn´t mean he won´t be killed off in a later chapter. SHH! I didn´t just give you a big hint. Psh, why would I do a silly thing like that? -grins-

_On with the story..._

* * *

Sensing his cue to make his exit, Near stood up off the floor. He took in the form of the red haired teen, standing in the bedroom doorway and smirked. No wonder Mello had fallen for this human. Ordinary as it may be, there was something about it that drew even the silver haired vampire to him. And the scent of its blood...it was almost unbearable to be around. Unbearable because Near knew that this was one human he couldn´t sink his fangs into.

´How annoying...´He thought to himself.

Near turned his pale grey eyes up to look into the redheads green ones. Matt stared back. The two remained standing that way, eyes unblinking, in an odd sort of staring contest. The corners of the young vampire´s pale lips twitched up into a small almost invisible smile, and in the time it took the redhead to blink he was already out of his sight, and out in the balcony with his back to them.

Matt´s eyes bore into Near´s back for a few seconds before they flickered to Mello.

The blond, too, took this as his cue to disappear, if only for a little while to buy himself some time before facing hell from Matt. In a fraction of a second he was out in the balcony with Near, who chuckled lightly upon the blond´s arrival.

"I believe your human is upset with you," He said, amused. Near jumped up onto the black railing of the balcony, and gracefully turned on one foot, like a ballerina, to face the blond. "Naughty, naughty, Mello" he added with a small smirk.

Mello hissed at him in response. "Go hunt. We have things we need to go over."

Near´s smirk widened. Only a little.

The early morning sun slowly disappeared behind a dark cloud, turning the sky and everything else a dull grey color. A cool breeze blew through the trees, the smell of rain was thick in the air. To the vampire´s anyway. Rain was coming. A storm no less. Beautiful weather in any vampires opinion. The sun didnt hurt them, if thats what you´re wondering. No, but it did drain them of quite a bit of energy, and it messed with their eye sight, so it was best to keep to the indoors or wait till the weather was cloudy.

The silver hiared vampire gave Mello a sort of half ased salute, before backflipping off the railing and down into the busy, bustling New York street, where he disappeared into thin air.

With an almost agonized sigh, Mello turned and went back into the living room. He walked at a human pace, sure, you wouldnt be in much of a hurry either if you had a sixteen year old hormonal boyfriend ready to throw hell at you, waiting just inside, would you? Didnt think so.

The blond sighed again. He had no idea how he was going to explain this to Matt.

When he finally walked back into the room, Matt was still standing in the bedroom doorway. He just stood there, giving Mello a blank look. Mello sighed once more, really he was going to bust a lung doing this. He ran a hand nervously through his blond locks. "Matt..."

Matt only stared at him.

Mello held his arms out, wanting to bring the boy into his arms. "Matt, please, let me explain..." He took a step towards him, but the redhead stepped back.

The blond vampire never really had much patience for anything, so seeing Matt step away from him, pissed him off quite a bit. "Damn it, Matt. Why are you-"

**SMACK!**

"Aaah! Shit!...My hand!...m-my fuckin´hand!" Matt fell to his knees, holding his injured hand against his chest. "Owwww!"

Mello reached up to touch his cheek where Matt had tried to hit him. A word which here means, "Punched a vampire and almost broke off his whole hand in the process" (Totally pulled a Lemony Snicket. hehe, be jealous)

The punch must have been pretty damn hard too because Mello could actually feel a little bit of a sting where the redhead had hit him. It was gone before he really had a chance to notice it though. He looked down at the teen, and only now was the situation really starting to sink in. The blond dropped to his knees beside his little red haired boyfriend to examine the damage.

"Let me see." Mello pulled on Matt´s arm, to get it away from his body for a better look at his hand. "Damn..." he wrapped his cold hand around Matt´s limp wrist in an attempt to soothe the pain. It was broken. Matt had put so much force behind the punch that the impact had actually broken his wrist.

Matt sniffled, a few tears rolled down his cheek, but Mello doubted it was from the physical pain. Matt was a tough brat, he had taken every painful situation Mello had thrown at him without so much as a tear. Matt was probably just pissed about the whole Near thing.

Not only was the redheads wrist broken, but his knuckles were bruised and bleeding. Blood slowly ran down the length of his hand and a good part of his arm. Though Mello was tempted to lick the blood up, he would wait. Matt was hurt, and Mello was in trouble. Losing it and biting him now would earn him no points on the "I care about my boyfriend" scale.

"How could you..." Matt murmured to himelf. Mello´s cold hand serving as a makeshift ice pack was helping in dulling out the pain.

Mello looked up into the familiar green pools. "Break your wrist?..."

"Kiss some random vampire."

The blond sighed. "I didn´t actually kiss him...I was just-"

"Going to," Matt finished for him.

"Don´t put words in my mouth, Matt. You know I hate that." His grip tightened a little, out of annoyance.

The redhead winced as Mello tightened his hold around his injured wrist. "Ngh, Let go!" He yanked his hand back hard, but the only thing it got him was a wave of white hot pain shooting up his arm. "Ow!...fuckin-shit! damn it!" he cursed, once he was out of curse words in english he switched to Italian.

"Hold still then!" Mello growled at him, something that rarely happened over the year they had been together. "I´m going to have to move it back into place..." He added under his breath. It would heal a lot faster if the bone was snapped back into place before being bandaged up. It would hurt more than the break itself though. Mello sighed for what seemed like the hundreth time that morning.

"Matt," Mello whispered. He pressed his forehead against the redheads.

Matt was still trying to pull away from him. Mello didnt blame him. He would be more than a little upset if he saw someone trying to put the moves on Matt.

"Matt, please. I need you to do me a favor."

Matt stopped struggling at this. But not to listen to what Mello had t say. "Oh, you want a favor?" He said, irritated.

"I´m going to count to ten. All you have to do is relax." He continued as if Matt hadnt spoken at all. "One, two, three..."

"Wait...w.why?" Matt´s eyes widened a little at realizing what Mello planned on doing. "No, Mello, dont..." He began struggling to get his broken wrist free of the blond vampires iron grip. Really, he was only hurting himself but he was more concerned about Mellos plan so the pain was easy to ignore. Mello only kept counting, trying his best to focus on what he was going to do and not on the weak pleas of his little redhead.

"Six, seven..."

"Mello!"

The blond closed his eyes at this point. He didnt wan to hurt him, but in this case, it was necessary, and it was killing him. "Eight...nine..." there was a long pause and for a second, Matt thought that Mello has reconsidered his plan.

"Ten..." The cracking of bone was deafening in the blonds ears. As was the scream of pain that followed.

"Shh..." Mello pulled away to place a soft kiss to Matt´s forehead. He didn´t dare look at his face. He didn´t want to see the pain in them. Both the physical and emotional. Pain that he had long ago grown immune to.

"Stay, I´ll go find some bandages." The blond got to his feet and was gone in the blink of an eye.

Carefully, quietly, Matt got to his feet, injured hand held close to his chest so as to keep it safe. He walked across the living room and took the keys that hung on a silver hook by the door. He stuffed them in his pocket and pulled the door open. Matt wasnt going to stick around a place that only reminded him of the life he thought he had left behind. He closed the door quietly and ran.

He ran down the empty hallway, down god knows how many flights of stairs, and out into the cool grey morning.

Matt stopped to catch his breath, and to fully enjoy the outside world.

It had been a whole year since the last time he had actually been outside of the house. (apartment) Or away from Mello for that matter. A cool breeze blew past him and he didnt so much as flinch. He had become so accustomed to the cold. Matt would miss it, no doubt. But he felt it was time to go. If Mello had a vampire lurking around then maybe he had over stayed his welcome.

Matt took a deep breath and continued on his way to the small parking lot connected to the loft apartments. There were oly six lofts in the whole building, so there were only a few cars in the parking lost, and only one shiny, black motorcycle. Mello´s motorcycle.

He stopped infront of it and stood there, just staring at it. Matt had no idea how to drive a motorcycle. But, if it was anything like riding a bike, it couldnt be that hard, right? Right. Matt mounted the shiny black bike and pulled the keys out of hs jean pockets. He slid the keys into place and turned them. The engine roared to life, startling the redhead a little. "Relax..." he mumbled to himself.

The teen placed both hands on the handle bars, wincing a little as his injured hand throbbed in pain. "Stupid vampires..." he half growled under his breath. He stepped on the gas pedal and sped out of the parking lot but not before taking a long, meaninful glance at the apartments.

"I couldnt find anything. I´ll just go out and...buy...some. Matt?" Mello darted into the bedroom. Nothing. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the one sound that brought him comfort. The beating of Matt´s heart was no where to be heard in the apartment. He was gone. The blonds eyes snapped open. "Matt!"

Mello flew past the living rom to the front door. Hs keys were gone. "Damn it!" he growled. Finding him would be no prblem, thats not what had him so worked up. The fact that Matt left at all ticked him off to no end. Was what he did really all that bad? And its not like he had borken the boys wrist. Matt knew better than to strike a vampire that way. Mello had told him of all the weaknesses in the vampire body.

He growled under his breath, his hands clenched and unclenched. He wanted to hit something, badly. He was pissed, livid, angry, furious, and any other synomym you could think of for the word "mad" He would bring Matt back. Bring him back and make sure the little brat never did this again. But for now, all he could do, was wait. Wait for Near to come back from hunting. Wait till he got himself a new means of transportation. Wait till Matt arrived at where ever it was he was heading before he could track him down.

Track him down before anything sinister got its evil claws on him.

* * *

**A/N:** _Ah, so another chapter down. Next chapter is in the process. Hm, for those of you curious as to why Mello needs a vehicle, its because he needs to blend in and look human. Just wanted to make that clear. Geez, this one felt like it took hours to write. Maybe because I was freaking out over this lizard that was staring at me for the longest time before it scurried off. Maybe. Anywho, did you like? _

**Review, as usual. So few of you review and it depresses me v.v -pouts- Not that hard people, click the button at the bottom of the page and make with the words. So, yes. Tell me what you think of this chapter. The more reviews the faster the update.-grins evily- So get to it!**

_Matt._


	15. Murder

* * *

_Chapter15_

* * *

**A/N:** _First things first..._

**kitsune-109** - Thank you! Just for reviewing. Saying it was amazing made me smile like you wouldnt believe!

**incandescentglow** - I´m glad you love it so much! I didnt think anyone would. It means alot. Thanks!

**LawlietxRinoa** - Haha well, about Near eating Matt. Do you mean that in a...hm, nevermind Im being perverted. hehe, Glad to hear you´re following the story anxiously!

**flameablechoklit** - Aw, Im sorry the chapter depressed you v.v And I totally agree that Mello kissing Near is gross. Bleh, hate him gah! Anyways...Yes, Yes you may hit Near with your ballet flat. I give you permission.

**Maia White** - Ah, geez. Mello isnt one to grovel. We´ll see though, lets not lose hope -grins-

**ILoveMyGeeWay** - All your answers shall be answered in this chapter. hehe

**OvenBased **- No, lol, jeevas...Its just that Mello doesn´t want to walk around while Light might be around, cause he doesnt blend in. So having a car or something will be easier for him. And yes. reviews are love. Thanks for all of yours by the way -hands you a cookiee-

**Saigocage** - OMG! Mells, you finally reviewed! -looks around to see if the sky is falling- Hm, and yes I do remember, but no, no mental-ness for Mello right now.

**Koneko Otome** - You know, Ive been thinking about it for a while, but I cant seem to find a punishment suitable enough. We shall see.

_So, I just thought I´d thank all my reviewers for well...reviewing. I Love all you guys, you have no idea how much it means to have people actually following, and LIKING my crappy writing. Well enough babbling. _

_On with the story... _

* * *

"How could you let him go?"

"You think if I had known I would have let him just walk out of here?!"

"Light will find you, Mello. If he finds that...that _thing_ with your scent on it-"

"He´s not a fuckin´thing!"

"This Human will be the end of you, Mello. Do you not see that?!"

"I know!" Mello growled. It was deep, animalistic almost. The silver haired vampire backed up a bit. "I fuckin´know that! But I don´t give a damn about me! If Light gets his hands on Matt, he´ll kill him! Hell fuckin´kill him!"

Near´s eyes narrowed a little. Mello was frustrating the hell out of him. If he was so concerned about his damn human, why was he just sitting on the couch looking as sorry as a kicked dog? Desperate times, call for drastic measures. ´_That is what the humans say...right? Whatever, stupid humans are nothing but trouble_´he thought with a roll of his grey eyes. "Mello, you understand, that if Light were to get to him, he would use him against you. Use him as bait..." He paused, watching the blond for any reaction. There was one, but not as major as he was hoping for. "He won´t just kill him. He´ll tortrue him. He will do anything and everything to push your buttons and get your attention. You´ll be forced out into the open like a frightened little rabbit. Is that what you want?" Not that Near cared much for the red haired human. No, his main concern was Mello. Mello and his safety.

The blond vampire bared his fangs. Near was not helping him calm down. But he was right. He needed to find Matt, or both of them would be screwed. "I know..." he growled again.

"Then tell me why in the fuck you´re just sitting there?" The young vampire hissed through his teeth, surprising Mello. Near never used profanity. Ever. Nor did he raise his voice at anyone, especially Mello.

Mello narrowed his eyes at him. "Do you have a plan, _Nate_? What do you propose we do? We can´t walk out of here this way, it will look far too suspicious. We don´t blend in with the humans, we can´t use our speed or we´ll attract other vampires. Without my motorcycle we can´t go any where."

The silver haired vampire´s lips twitched at hearing his real name. He Despised it. "I just went out hunting. I did a full search of the vicinity and there are no other vampires here."

Mello shook his head. He wasn´t going anywhere yet.

That was the last straw. Near knew from experience that the blond had to be the most stubborn man alive, but this was ridiculous. "I´ll go and kill your precious human myself if you wont do anything about it. I won´t have my efforts wasted because of some pathetic human. A Child, no less!" He would kill him before Light got to him. All he had to do was find him. Near stepped back as Mello glared at him. "Don´t worry, I´ll bring you his corpse..." With that said, Near raced out onto the balcony where he once again jumped off the railing and down into the streets below.

Mello got there a second too late, and only managed to sink his sharp nails into his own palms in his struggle to get to Near. "Son of a bitch!" Many people down below, on the street looked up at the blond curiously. Mello clenched his teeth together. Now he was definetly screwed. He knew damn well that Near meant it when he said he would bring back the corpse.

He needed to get to Matt before Near, or Light. Right now...he didnt know which one was more dangerous.

--

Matt rode on without any stops whatsoever. He was determined to beat sundown, because once it got dark, there was a higher chance that Mello might come after him. And he didnt want that, because he knew that if Mello were to find him, he would surely go back home with him. Even now he wanted to just turn the motorcycle around and head back. ´You can´t go back...´Matt thought to himself. He just had to get over it.

Riding the motorcycle hadn´t been as hard as he thought it would be. At first he was nervous about turning and such, but he had quickly gotten the hang of it. He turned the handle bars, as well as his body slightly to the right as he turned onto a familiar street. He did it, daylight was slowly begging to fade as he parked Mellos bike infront of a large two story house. As soon as the bike came to a stop, he jumped off it and ran across the small patch of lawn to the front door.

"Be home, please..." He murmured as he knocked frantically on the door.

For a long while there was nothing. The lights were on, and he was sure he could hear a television in the living room. Why was no one answering the door damn it?! Matt tried again, knocking as hard as he possibly could.

"Coming!" He heard from one of the upstairs bedrooms. Matt smiled excitedly, the smile faded though as a wave of pain shot through his injured hand and up his arm.

"Aah, shit..." he cursed under his breath. Matt held his hand against his chest, grimacing as the pain came and went.

"Hang on!" The voice said again. Matt heard the television in the living room go quiet, and then the sound of bare feet slapping slightly against the hard wood floor of the house. The front door finally opened, light from the inside slipped out through the door, casting the tall, darkhaired persons face into shadow. Even so, Matt knew exactly who it was.

"Its not nice to keep people waiting, ya know" Matt said with a playful grin, despite his pain.

The dark haired teens breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. "Matt?"

"Hey, L"

**A/N:** _This chapter probably sucks cause its incredibly short, sorry about that, but I´m leaving my uncles house today and so I won´t know when ill be able to update next. Maybe in a week or so. Maybe even sooner if I have money. Honestly, ive spoiled you guys. Ive updated one chapter everyday ive been here. Be HAPPY. please? -puppy dog eyes- Anywho. What do you guys think? By the way, is it just me? Or is Near being a dick? He hates humans, yes, incase you hadnt realized that yet._

**_REVIEW!_** **You know the drill, review and you get your update as soon as possible. Sometime next week for sure. Maybe even tomorrow morning. Depending on how many reviews I get. Under _TEN_ and I´m waiting till next week. _TEN_ and over, then you get it in the morning. Go to it! -grins- I´m evil that way...**

_Matt._


	16. Pray

* * *

_Chapter16_

_**A/N:** A few questions answered..._

- _There will be a lemon in this. Maybe just ONE cause I can´t write them for crap, but rest assured, it will be bloody,and smexy, as only vampires know how. -grins- oh dear, that sounds like its going to be hard to do. -pouts- oh well, but yes there will be a lemon._

- _Someone asked why Near hated humans, if he used to be one. Well, that will be answered in later chapters. Not to worry. All in good time._

On with the story...

* * *

The world seemed be moving in slow motion as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, in his superhuman speed. The last few rays of daylight had long since disappeared, and the young vampire was still running around in circles, following the humans scent.

_He isnt as stupid as he looks_...Near thought, with an annoyed hiss. _He purposely drove around in circles to throw_ _Mello_ _off his __trail._ He came to a stop at the top of a telephone pole, to better survey the area.

From his place atop the telephone pole, a soft breeze blew, bringing with it the many different smells of the city below him. Some of which were unpleasant, but, one stood out the most to him.

The scent of blood.

The same sweet, tempting scent of the red haired human. _This has to be the last trail_...A small satisfied smile spread across the silver haired vampires lips. "Forgive me, Mello. Youre better off without him anyway." He jumped from the telephone pole, landing gracefully on the rooftop of a small house before becoming a blur of white as he disappeared with his speed.

--

"Ngh...n-not so hard, L. It hurts."

"Im sorry, but its necessary. Just try and relax. The pain will subside momentarily."

"OW!...ow! L, wait, you're squeezing too hard!"

"I am not," L finished wrapping the white bandage around Matt's wrist and hand, before finally letting it go. "I was barely touching you," L chuckled slightly. "You havent changed at all you big baby..."

Matt cradled his now bandaged hand to his chest, a habit now, of sorts. "Neither have you. Although..." He laughed a little. "Get any taller and youll be hitting your forehead against the door on your way out."

L flashed the younger teen one of the lopsided grins that Matt loved so much,and ruffled his hair. "Dont you think Id duck?"

"Blood wont reach your brain fast enough to react in time." Matt responded with a grin of his own. He couldn't believe he was sitting in Ls bedroom again, after a year of not seeing him, and thinking he never_ would_ see him again.

Maybe he really was meant to stay with L, and not Mello.

"Matt? Whats wrong?" The dark haired teen reached over to brush some strands of red hair from Matt's eyes. "Are you in pain?"

Matt had spaced out. He turned his attention to L, blinking, and was surprised to feel a tear roll down his cheek. When had he started crying?

Yes...Matt wanted to say. Yes, I'm in pain, and it has nothing to do with my god damn hand!He wiped away at the tears that he hadn't even felt coming. "Yeah, just a little..." He lied, giving L a fake smile.

"How did you manage to injure yourself this way?"

Matt could see the confusion, concern, and for some reason helplessness in Ls eyes, and he felt like breakig down right there. He had left L so suddenly, like the months of their time together had been nothing more than a few good laughs between friends. Now he suddenly shows up on the guys doorstep, after a whole year of hearing nothing from the redhead. Not even a phone call, like Matt had promised.

Mello had, in the end, refused to let him speak to his former boyfriend.

"I...um, fell off my motorcycle. You know how much of a klutz I am." Matt answered.

The dark haired teen nodded, though he didnt buy a single word of the younger boys answer. He had seen the motorcycle himself. The paint was glossy and undamaged. A fall from there would have brought not only the rider, but the bike down with them. So naturally, the bike would be damaged as well.

The shiny black bike was in perfect, flawless condition.

"Are you hungry? I could cook you up some spagehtti. Its still your favorite, right?"

Ls words triggered unwanted memories of Mello, and tears began to fill his green eyes, threatening to spill over. "No thanks, L...Im good for now."

L nodded once again.

For a good chunk of time, there was silence between them. Only the sounds from the upcoming storm outside were heard. The wind outside caused the tree branches outside the window to scratch against the glass. Not too far away thunder roared, but the flash of lightening before it went unseen, creating an eerie something bad is going to happeneffect.

"I missed you..."

Matts head snapped up. Had he heard that correctly? Had really said that he had missed him? Even after what he did? Even after leaving him for an immortal?...

"I missed you too, L" Matt replied with a small smile.

The dark haired teen seemed to brighten at this. "D-do you?..." L brought his thumb up to his pink lips. "We could...um,..." He was having a difficult time wording what he wanted to say.

The redhead was a little taken a back by Ls stammering. It was just not something L did. "We could,what?" Matt pressed on. He wanted to know what was so hard to say, that it had reduced the dark haired genius to a stammering pre-teen hell bent on asking the hottest girl in school on a date.

L shifted in his seat, so that now sitting with both of his knees pressed up to his chest. Matt always thought he looked like a little kid when he sat that way. "Do you want to...start over?" He finally said.

Matts eyes widened at this. "W-what?"

"We can get back together..."

Its not that he didnt want to. He was just a little...overwhelmed at the moment. But...maybe this would be good for him. It would keep his mind off Mello, and he did still care about L.

"Um...well-"

The redhead was interrupted by the sound of glass smashing against the hard wood floor of the kitchen down stairs.

"What was that?"

L stood up from his seat, and headed for the door. "No idea. Ill be right back. Stay here"

Matt wasnt too keen on letting L go downstairs by himself. What if someone had broken in? He went and stood by the door, pressing his ear against it. Waiting to hear the sound of Ls bare feet moving up the stairs.

All was quiet. Maybe it was Sherlock, Ls cat. The poor thing was incredibly clumsy for a cat.

The redhead turned away from the door, fully ready to go back and lay down on Ls bed to wait for him, but he was stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.

How?...Was it the wind

The window beside Ls bed that had previously been closed, was now wide open.

Was it Mello?...Had he found him? He couldnt help but feel a little hopeful. Matt made his way toward the window, looking around the room as he did so, hoping to catch a glimpse of black leather, and blond hair.

Nothing.

He sighed as he stared out the window. "It was probably just the wind..." He closed the window, and pressed his forehead against the cool glass.

"Youre right. Its probably just the wind."

Matt whirled around in a panic. "You..."

"Me." Nears lips twitched up in a grin, his sharp fangs visible behind his pale lips.

* * *

A/N: So, I got like...alot of reviews. And I was like...happy. So like...Here is your chapter, even though its like...late, cause we had like this thunderstorm, so like I couldnt leave the house. And THAT folks was my impression of a blond. -ducks as Mello starts shooting- Hehe, just kidding! So, as explained, this was late due to a thunderstorm we had down here in Compostela, and there was flooding in the streets, and i didnt want to swim here. Haha, kidding it wasnt that bad, but you get it. Another cliff hanger...geez, you probably want to slap me huh? Well you cant! HA!

REVIEW, blah, blah, blah, you know the deal. You review, you get next chapter.

P.S - excuse all the mistakes, thesekeyboards really suck.

Matt.


	17. Near Death Experiences

* * *

_Chapter 17_

* * *

**A/N:** One thing. Try to guess where I got Near´s little question from. You get a cookie if you guess correctly.

_On with the story..._

* * *

"W-wheres Mello?..."

"What does it matter to you? Did you not leave him? Did you not try to throw him off your trail incase he came looking for you?"

Matts eyes began to water, but he kept the tears at bay. He wasnt about to let this vampire see him cry. He had his pride. "Yeah, I did all that. Are you two a happy couple now?" There was a bitter edge to his voice that he didnt bother trying to hide.

The grin on Nears face widened. "I dont believe that is any of your buisness."

"If youre not here to rub it in my face, then why _are_ you here?"

"Hm, thats simple," The silver haired vampires grin faded, his features melting into a serious expression. "Im here to cover up some tracks."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "I...dont understand..."

"To put it bluntly, Im here to kill you."

The redhead watched the vampires expression for the longest time. Searching for some kind of misunderstanding. Some kind of joke. How could Mello allow this to happen? Had he sent his new boyfriend to kill him? Is that how vampires worked?

"K-kill me?..."

"Correct."

There was no emotion in Nears tone, nor his expression. There was no joke. No misunderstanding.

In his panic, Matt made a run for the door. He should have known that there was no way to outrun a vampire.

Like his first encounter with Mello, Matt was thrown into the bedroom door, face-first, no less, with a loud thump. Lucky for him, he had moved his injured hand out of the way, or else it would have been crushed under both his and the vampires weight.

"Matt, was it?"

The redhead groaned out a "Yes" and Near made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat.

"Mello never was very creative with names, but anyway, I have a question for you. If you answer it correctly, Ill consider just handing you over to Mello." He raised one knee, and pressed it against Matts back, hard. "Hes been dying to get his hands on you, you know?"

The redhead struggled to get out of the tight hold Near had on him. But it was doing him no good. The more he struggled, the more pressure Near added to his back.

"H-he...wouldnt ...Aah!"

"Now, now, have you been asked to speak?" The young vampire now had Matts injured hand, and arm behind his back at a very uncomfortable angle. His knee still in place against the teens back. Near could very easily snap the boy in half if he wanted to. "So, shall we hear the question?"

The cold lips that had been pressed against his ear disappeared, as did the pain in his arm, and back. But he could still feel the vampires cold body pressed against him, holding him still.

"Youre as tall as me, arent you?" Matt didnt just hear the low growl of annoyance, he also felt the rumble in Nears chest as he growled. He had to admit, that did scare him quite a bit. "We cant have that."

Matt gasped as strong fingers tangled themselves in his hair. The next thing he knew, he was flying through the air, only to land on his rear, slumped against the side of Ls bed. His vision blurred as a sharp pain ran down his back. He felt cold air rush by as Near came to stand over him.

"Do you know what runs, Matt? Because, Im thinking, if you did, you wouldnt have tried to run from me." The silver haired vampire caught Matts chin before the redhead had a chance to shake his head. His razor sharp nails dug into the soft flesh of Matts chin.

"Think. Its a very simple question." He forced Matt´s head back so that even though the silver haired vampire was standing over him, their eye contact never broke.

"E-everything...animals, people...insec-"

"Stop right there." Near let go of Matts chin, and in a second he was standing infront of the door. "Wait for it...Three, two...one."

"_Matt!"_

Near chuckled, amused. Before L could even touch the door handle, Near turned the lock, locking himself and his human prey inside.

It still surprised Matt how quickly L had adjusted to his new name, but now wasn´t the time for silly musings. "L, get the hell out of here!" He shouted.

The silver haired vampire was once again standing over him, a serious expression carved into his otherwise smooth feaures. "Well dont tell him that. Ill still be hungry when Im done with you."

"You said...If I got the question right, youd let me go!"

"This is true. But, you didnt get it right."

The frantic sounds of L´s shouting and banging on the door, drowned out into the background as Near continued to speak."Ill give you partial credit since you were half right." The redhead blinked, and Near was crouching down infront of him, their noses almost touching.

"You said that animals, and people run. Correct?"

Matt nodded weakly.

"_Open the door!"_ He heard L shout. He was ignored.

"Well," Near continued, as if L hadn´t spoken, or...shouted, for that matter. "People, eat animals, right?" He didnt wait for the teen to reply. "Vampires in a sense, eat people. They drink their blood. Their life source." Near reached up, innocently rubbing his thumb against Matt´s cheek. Innocently that is until he scraped his thumb nail acorss the skin in a swift movement. The surface of the skin broke and droplets of blood began to form. "So, the correct answer, was food. Food runs, Matt. It runs when it knowns its trapped."

Not exactly the most comforting thing in the world; being reffered to as food.

"You´re really going to kill me..." The cut on his cheek hadn´t bothered him much. He had hardly flinched.

"I´ll make it painless."

"Is it...is it what Mello wants? Did he tell you to kill me?"

"Yes." He lied. And Matt believed him.

Matt bit his bottom lip thoughtfully. There were a few tears running down his cheeks, despite his efforts to hold them back. If Mello wanted him dead...then what was the point of fighting? "Will you let L go?..."

Near shrugged. "I wont make any promises." ´_Especially not to a filthy human_´...He added in his head. He was surprised to see the redhead getting to his feet. Near moved back to give him some room.

"Kill me then..." He said as he sat himself down at the edge of L´s bed. Matt reached up and pulled down the neckline of the white long-sleeved shirt L had let him borrow.

Near hesitated. Was the boy really giving up that easily? "Why do you care so about what Mello thinks?"

"I love him..." Was Matts simple response.

_Love. _That was the reason Mello had left him. A long time ago... "_There is nothing here for me. Sex...I can get that anywhere_." He had said. Near grit his teeth as the thought triggered an unwanted memory of his past.

* * *

_Mello pulled on his black leather jacket, a blank look on his face. The kind of look he usually got when he was deep in thought._

_"Mello?" The silver haired vampire sat up on the large bed. The white sheets that had been wrapped around him, slid down his bare chest, to pool in his lap. "Where are you going?" _

_"Away."_

_Nears eyes went wide. The blonds tone had sounded so distant. As if he weren´t all there. "I dont follow..."_

_"There is nothing for me here. Sex...I can get that anywhere."_

_"What more do you want?" The younger vampires tone rose in volume. _

_Mellos expression seemed to soften as he stared into Nears grey eyes. "Love."_

_That was just something Near couldnt understand. Love was such a useless emotion. No good came from it. "Love is a luxury we cant afford to maintain for eternity..." he replied in a broken whisper. _

_"Perhaps you´re right." Mello crossed the room, to stand infront of the large stained glass window in their small England home. He opened it, and moved up to stand on the window sill. "Bye, Near..." He took one last look at his now former lover, and jumped out of the window, disappearing into the night. _

* * *

A low hiss sounded in the young Vampires throat. "Love..." With that, he decided that toying with his life sized doll was costing him precious time. Without hesitating, Near bared his fangs, and latched them onto the redheads neck. He reveled in the agonized cry that left Matt´s lips.

Why the hell did it hurt so much? Whenever Mello bit him, it felt...great, but now. Now it was just pain. Pure blinding, white hot pain. "S-stop!" He cried. But it only made the young vampire bite down harder.

"_Matt! Open the door! Whats going on?!" _L shouted from outside the bedroom door.

Matt couldn´t believe that he was really going to die. Already he could feel his heart slowing to a stop. "L...j-just go..." He croaked.

Was this why Mello was so fond of this human? His blood was so...delicious. How did Mello manage to only get a little at a time? Near pulled away to examine his handy work. Blood dripped from his fangs and dribbled down his chin, staining his once spotless white clothes.

"You s-said..." Matt coughed weakly, sending blood spilling from his mouth, and rolling down his cheeks and chin. He was going to drown in his own blood at this rate. The front of his borrowed shirt was as red as his hair. "You said you would make it painless..."

The silver haired vampire licked his bloody lips. The only bad thing that would come of this humans death, would be not being able to taste his blood again. "I lied..." he pushed the teen onto his back and quickly climbed ontop of him. He lowered his lips to the hollow of Matt´s throat.

Blood had collected there, and so, served as easy accessible drinking area.

Near dipped his tongue into the small puddle of blood, lapping it up, savoring the warm, sweet taste.

"Just...kill me..." Matt whispered. "Please..." He couldnt stand it anymore.

The young vampire was feeling merciful. "As you wish..." Near opened his mouth wide, sharp fangs aimed for the jugular vein in the redheads neck.

A fierce snarl from outside made him freeze though.

Near didnt have timeto fully register what was going on before he was knocked backwards off Matt and through the door. The force of impact shattered the door completley and tore up many of the floorbaords out in the hallway.

"Came to watch?" The silver haired vampire said as he looked up into sky blue eyes. His voice was calm despite the situation.

L, though more than a little shocked and scared shitless, took this as his chance to finally get into the room. "Matt." He jumped up onto the bed in his usual crouching position. "Shit...Matt, are you ok?"

The dark haired teens hands, shook uncharacteristically as he reached out to touch his hand to the redheads cheek. It was ice cold. It took all his criminology training not to panic. "You´re so cold..."

"I feel cold..." Matt replied. Voice hoarse and weak.

"What...are they?"

"They?...Theres more of them?" Matt blinked his hazy green eyes.

L nodded as he brushed back some of the teens red hair. "The white haired one, and a tall blond. Hes wearing all black..."

"Mello!" He half shouted.

"What are they. Matt?" L asked again.

Why lie? "V-vampires..."

"Vampires." L repeated. His suspicions had been confirmed.

--

"You could have killed him!" Mello hissed at the vampire pinned beneath him.

"You though I was joking earlier?"

The blonds fangs were bared, daring Near to piss him off some more.

"Well, I didnt kill him. You can stop making faces at me." Near said calmly. "One would think youd be happy. With him dead, you´re out of danger."

"Id rather be the one dead..." He growled. He was beyond pissed, so growls and snarls were his means of comunication for the time being.

"You would throw away years of work...years of planning...all for some pathetic excuse for a human?" It was Nears turn to hiss.

Mello took hold of the younger vampire´s neck, not squeezing enough to do much damage, but just enough to let him know that he was grating his last nerve. "Don´t forget...you use to be human too."

"Use to."

The blond added more pressure to Near´s neck. "When will you see your _mistake_? It´s us!...It´s _our_ species that you should hate..._We_ are the blood thirsty murderers! Not them!...Not all of them!"

"Mistake? Mistake, Mello?" He said. Near ignored Mellos little speech all together.

"Yes, mistake, you little cunt. "

"I don´t believe I know what you´re talking about..." But he knew. He knew damn well and it was clear as the grimace on his face.

"Mr. and Mrs. River, Cause of death, unknown. Only surviving child, Nate Ri-"

"Shut up!"

"Now do you know what I´m talking about?!" Mello shouted.

Near shook his head, despite Mello´s tight hold on his neck. "Don´t bring my parents into this!" The silver haired vampire bared his fangs. His calm nonchalant facade had melted away at the mention of his parents.

Mello´s smirk was almost sadistic. "Why? Is the wound starting to hurt? Is it too deep for time to heal? Or does it just hurt to know you were too childish back then, and only killed them as revenge for something they did to protect you?!"

"Shut. Up." Near snarled. Mello was really bringing him out of his cage. The truth was, the young vampire had quite a temper. A temper he kept hidden for special occassions. No one had been able to piss him off as much as Mello was, until tonight.

"No, I´m not fuckin´done yet." Mello removed his hand from Near´s throat, instead reached around to grip the younger vampire´s snow white hair in one hand. "I don´t get why you hate the human race so much. You _use _to be human! You _were_ Nate River, and you still are despite what you think! You´ll...end up like Light."

Near´s face went back to being smooth and expressionless. As Mello paused to see if any of what he had just said sunk in, Near took his chance to wrap his legs tightly around the blond´s waist, using his strength to switch their positions. Mello now lay beneath him, growling and struggling to get out from under the smaller vampire. Near wasn´t as weak as he looked.

"Don´t compare me to him." Near´s fist came into contact with Mello´s cheek, and as it did, he was once again thrown through the air. Mello never took a hit sitting down. Well...in Matt´s case it was different.

He and Mello crashed through the hallway floor, landing in the downstairs living room in a tangle of limbs amd a mess of wood flooring and ceiling.

Mello was the first to recover, having administered the tackle, and had the silver haired vampire pinned to the nearest wall by the throat. "Hit me again!" The blond shouted. His next words were growled out in a low menacing tone. "I dare you..."

"Are you going to kill me?" He was calm, despite the serious tone in Mello´s voice.

"I´m getting there."

"You won´t. Who are you trying to fool? You need my help."

"I´ll do without." Mello tightened his hold on Near´s throat, causing the other to struggle. Mello would easily snap his neck in half if he squeezed any more.

"Mello."

The blond turned his glare in the direction of the voice. His expression softened at seeing who it was. His fangs retreated back into his gums a little, so they weren´t bared threateningly. "Matt."

L stood at the bottom of the stairs, with Matt clinging to his back. The dark haired teen had a blank expression on his face, still trying to process everything.

"I told you I hadn´t killed him."

"Shut the fuck up!" Mello turned bak to Near. His gripped tightened even more. As much as it would pain him to do it, he would kill Near for what he did to Matt.

"Don´t...kill him. Mello...you´ll regret it." He heard Matt say. It was just barely a whisper, but he had heard it.

The blond growled. It was low, threatening, and bone chilling. Both L and Matt shuddered.

"You´re lucky..." He loosened his grip, and let Near drop to the floor with a rather loud thud. Mello lifted the blood red rosary he wore around his neck, up so that Near could see the silver crucifix. "Pull another stunt like this, and I swear to god, I will write you a one way ticket to hell."

Near wasn´t paying attention to Mello. His wide grey eyes were fixed on the red haired human. The human that, as much as he hated to admit it, had saved his ass. Because Mello had been dead serious about killing him a few seconds ago.

"Give him to me." Mello was infront of L in the time it took both he and Matt to blink. He held both arms out, patiently.

L took a step back, more than a little reluctant to hand over his former boyfriend and bestfriend to some blood thirsty vampire. Expecially after Matt had almost been killed by one.

"Give. Him. To. Me." The blond hissed. "You don´t want to test my patience tonight. I´ve never killed a human before...but I won´t hesitate if its necessary..."

Unfased, L replied calmly. "How do I know you won´t have him for dinner later?"

Mello lowered his arms. He was so not in the mood for this. All he wanted was to hold Matt tenderly for a few hours before he put his little ´Make sure the asshole doesn´t leave again´plan into affect. "Near," he sighed. "Nows the time to redeem yourself."

"L...just..." Matts voice trailed off as he lost conciousness. This pissed Mello off even more.

L took another step back at seeing the look on Mello´s face. "I´ll take him to a hospital. You can leave..."

The blond vampire shook his head. "I´m not leaving without him." He snapped his fingers in a movement of muscles to quick for L´s human eyes to catch. "Now, Near."

In a panic, L turned to look at the white haired vampire, but was shocked to see the spot he had been previously inhabitting, empty. Empty, save for a human shaped crater in the wall, where Mello had slammed the vampires body.

"Whe-" He was cut off as a white blur came at him from the side. L hadn´t even heard him coming.

Mello caught the unconcious redhead before he hit the ground. "You better hope you recover slowly. Because you´re in for it when you wake up." he growled at the unconcious boy in his arms. "Lets go home..."

The blond turned to Near, who had a struggling L pinned to the blood covered floor. "Knock him out, only. Understand?"

Near nodded slowly before turning to L. "Orders, are orders..." He bared his fangs, just to scare him, and bit into L´s neck.

--

Mello ignored the scream of pain from the dark haired teen as he walked out the front door. "Drive my bike back." He said quietly. Near would hear it. He held Matt to himself, protectively, and brushed strands of his red hair away from his face. "Don´t worry...I´ll make sure this doesn´t happen again." He placed a soft kiss to the teen´s pale lips, and shuddered at how cold they felt.

The sun was slowly starting to rise in the distance. He needed to get back before daylight, or risk being seen. With a tortured sigh, he took off at full speed up the side of a nearby building and out of sight.

--

Near licked his lips, cleaning them of any blood. He longed to kill this human, but he couldn´t. Not becuase Mello had ordered him not to, no, how would he know if he killed him or not, right? No...he couldn´t kill him, because of the human. Matt. Who had saved him from a very painful death, even after he tried to kill him. He looked down at L who was panting for breath.

A small almost invisible smile spread across his pale lips as he placed his hand over the human teen´s eyes. Their skin was almost the same color. "Sleep..."

When he removed his hand, L´s eyes were closed as he slept peacefully. Near stood and headed for the front door. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at the sleeping human.

"Maybe, just maybe...I was wrong about your kind."

* * *

**A/N:** Why does this chapter suck so much? Jesus...I can´t believe you people even like this story. Ah, but anyway, here it is. A decent sized chapter if I do say so myself. So, you thought Near was going to die, right? WRONG. I wish I could kill him off already, but I need him still. Sorry, soon though, soon.

REVIEW. Or I´ll have vampy Mello hunt you down. Wait...thats not a threat. Fine i´ll send Light. HA! so REVIEW!

_Matt_


	18. Calm Before the Storm

* * *

_Chapter 18_

* * *

**A/N:** _So, my writers block is done with. Good, right? I couldnt type the whole chapter in one sitting because I dont have my own computer yet, and even though I work here now I started typing this like 20 minutes before closing, soo..yeah. Ill make it into two chapters, the rest will be up tomorrow when I come into work. Bare with me._

_On with the Story..._

* * *

Matt woke to the sound of absolute silence. Something he thought was more than a little strange. In the week that he had been back, he was always woken up to Mello and Near playing chess (_they had their own way of playing that was not of the_ _norm.)_ or debating different topics. Topics such as, what type of blood went best with what type of wine. Yeah...topics that made Matt want to puke, or scream. Or both.

Matt sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, yawning lazily. After stretching and slipping on a t-shirt he got up and crossed the room towards the door.

Odd.

"Mell?..." The blond vampire was nowhere in sight. Both he and Near usually sat around on the couch for the remainder of the night, but as Matt stepped closer to the dark leather couch he was surprised to find that the living room area was at normal room temperature. Meaning that niether vampire had been out there at all.

"Where in the hell?..." Matt slowly, cautiously almost, made his way towards the kitchen. That whole area was normal room temperature as well, so they hadnt been there at all during the night, either. An annoyed sigh left the redheads lips. There was only one other place he could be.

He went over to the small hallway, hidden beside the kitchen, and was quite pleased to find it nice and cool. "Bingo." Matt grinned and walked down to the only room at the end of the narrow hallway. The door was open, but the room was dark. Mello always kept this room darker than the rest of the loft apartment, simply because he liked to hang out there from time to time without the morning and afternoon sun to bother him.

With practiced skill, he reached in and switched on the lights.

The room brightened in an instant, revealing both Near and Mello. Whom hadnt even blinked or moved when the light came on. They just sat there, staring at each other. Matt knew what they were doing. They were having one of their silent conversations.

Annoyed, Matt crossed his arms over his chest and cleared his throat. "Good morning to you, too."

Both vampires turned to look at him at the exact same time, their expressions blank. This made the redhead a little nervous. Nervousness that didn´t fade even with Mello´s arms wrapped around him.

"Did we wake you?" He asked before placing a soft but lingering kiss to Matt´s forehead.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, what with all that noise you were making. I mean, shit..."

"Sarcasm," Mello chuckled. "It suits you. Are you hungry? ´Course you´re hungry, come." Before Matt could protest, or even answer at all for that matter, he was dragged out of the hallway and into the kitchen.

He blinked and he was already sitting on the kitchen counter top. "Um...Mell, whats going on?" Matt watched his vampire boyfriend move around the kitchen, pulling things out of cabinets and messing with the stove like he was just trying to keep himself busy.

"What makes you think something is going on, Matt?"

Was he serious? "I´m not an idiot."

Mello stopped to look at him. "No, youre not. Who said you were?"

"Jesus fuckin´ christ on the cross! Youre insulting my intelligence, Mello! Theres something you´re fuckin´not telling me and I want to know what it is!"

"Matt...why are you yelling?"

The redhead looked over towards the kitchen enterance. Near stood there, looking shocked at the young teen´s potty mouth.

Matt scowled. "Mellos being a dick, thats why."

--

"Matt..."

--

"He wont tell me whats wrong."

--

"Matt." Mello said with a little more authority.

--

"And he has the _balls_ to pretend like nothings wrong, when _clearly _something is _very_ wrong."

--

"MATT!"

Both he and Near stared at the blond vampire with wide eyes. Mello took a deep calming breath and crossed the space between himself and Matt. He placed his hands on the redeads shoulders and pressed his forehead against his. "Look," He sighed. "Ill tell you about everything in time, okay? Its nothing you need to worry about for the time being."

This was not sitting well with Matt. He hated being left out in the dark. "Near?...Will you tell me whats going on then?"

Mello let go of his impatient human boyfriend and sent a glare in the younger vampires direction.

Near jumped a little. "Um...Sorry, Can´t talk now, I have somewhere I need to go. See you two soon." With a nod as a response to something Mello must have asked in his head, he was out the door.

"Great..." Matt said with an exasperated sigh. What the hell was up with them? "Mellooooo..."

"Scrambled?"

"What?..."

The vampire chuckled. "Your eggs, Matt."

"Ohh...um..yeah." Well that had set off his train of thought. He sighed and proceeded to close his eyes in an attempt to ignore everything around him. This was his way of throwing a tantrum.

His tantrum didn´t last long though. Cold lips pressed against his throat and his eyes snapped open. "Mell?..."

* * *

**A/N:** _Cliffy, I suppose, again. Though it wasn´t intentional this time, oh well. It´s short, I know I already explained above why that is. I´m so glad I´m over my writers block, I´ve even started a new fic called Memoirs of a Mirror. Check it out, please it would mean a lot to me. _

_So, Mello and Near are up to something. What? Hm...well, I of course know, youll just have to keep reading to find out. Matts punishment will go unmentioned in the story, well...it will be brought up but there wont be much of a descreption, sorry -grins- Ah, well...next chapter should be interesting. Anyone up for a Vampire Masquerade Ball?_

**REVIEW or I will stop writing. Haha I mean it this time. -shifty eyes- maybe...but still. REVIEW!**

Matt.


	19. Its always better with a Vampire

* * *

_Chapter 19_

* * *

**A/N:**_ Hopefully this makes up for the past crap-like chapters._

**OVB**- Thats not what I meant. I´m just overly sensitive. I apologize.

_On with the story..._

* * *

His skin was hot beneath his cold lips. He could hear nothing but the soft gasps from his little redhead and the blood coursing through his veins. How this had even started...well, the human body did odd, but in this case, amazing things. Matt had gotten angry, his blood had boiled, and the sweet, warm and inviting scent drifted into the air and invaded the blond`s senses. That and he needed to think of a way to keep the little brat quiet.

Mello felt warm, soft fingers work their way through his golden hair. He loved it when Matt did that. His eyes fluttered closed and he parted his lips, baring his perfect white fangs and running them lightly up the length of his exposed neck.

A strangled groan left the redheads parted lips. In a sense, he wasn`t keeping quiet, but at least he wasn`t bombarding Mello with questions.

Suddenly, Mello felt the need to feel more of his little redhead. So, boldly, he nudged Matt`s thighs apart and slipped himself snuggly between them. He brought their hips together, roughly, eliciting from Matt one of the sexiest moans he had ever heard in his over 200 years of life.

Through the thin material of his pajama bottoms, he could feel the blond`s growing erection. In the heat of the moment, and by complete impulse _(which is pretty much the same thing, shut up.)_ he wrapped his legs around Mello`s waist, bringing their hips together again, and again in rapid succession.

Mello felt as if he might pass out with all this heat. It was driving him crazy. Matt`s airy moans whispering against his ear, and the sweet friction Matt was causing with his slow, sensual movements was making it harder for the blond to keep it in his pants.

Clearly this little plan of his had it`s flaws. Well shit...

Mello couldn`t help but thrust his hips back at the redhead. He wanted him, bad. But he knew he couldn`t take him. Not now. Not yet. He would regret it in the long run if he did. Matt was still young, and having sex was not something young people did. (Ironic?) Those moans and groans of pleasure were making it harder for him to resist...did he really want to condemn his soul to eternal damnation?...(_Though he believed it was already so.)_

"Bite me..."

Oh yeah...that sounded about right.

"Christ, Matt..." Mello murmured against the redheads pale neck. "You`re going to be the death of me." He bared his fangs, hips still moving in sync at a slow rhythm, and sank his canines into Matt`s smooth skin. Warm blood flowed into his mouth. Sweet, and all Matt.

"B-bullshit...ngh!...you`re immortal." He managed to say in-between heated moans and gasps.

The corners of Mello`s mouth lifted up into a cocky smirk, blood dribbled down his chin as he did so, but he was use to being messy.

Usually calm fingers raked up the front of his black leather vest, stopping at his shoulders. Matt tried in vain to shake the blond vampire. He might as well have been trying to shake a giant boulder for all the good he was doing. "Mello..." He moaned as their movements continued. He seemed unable to stop himself even though his eyes, glazed over as they were, were focused on something beyond the blond`s shoulder. "Wait!..."

Once he had, had his fill of blood, he pulled away from the redhead`s neck and licked his lips clean of any blood he may have missed. "Shut up." Mello leaned forward to flick his tongue out at the two small puncture wounds adorning the side of Matt`s neck. He felt Matt shudder as his hot tongue trailed over his skin. It turned him on like you wouldn`t believe.

Though Matt`s eyes had fluttered closed as Mello continued his assault on his neck, they slowly opened only to grow wide at seeing what was going on behind the blond. "Wait, Mello...aah, jesus stop!"

With an annoyed hiss, Mello curled his fingers into Matt`s red hair, yanking his head back roughly so that their eyes met. "Matt," He growled. "I`m going to fuck you on this counter top, and if you so much as tell me to stop or `wait`one more time, so help me god I will take you raw, and you won`t be able to move for the remainder of this week. " His voice was low and menacing. Mello couldn`t help it, he was just sexually frustrated. He knew damn well he wasn`t going to hurt his little redhead, but it did serve as a good threat.

"Ok..." Matt squeaked. "But the stove is on fire!"

Now the smell of burning oil and smoke reached the blond. How the hell had he missed it!?

Mello jerked away from Matt and turned to the stove, where the pan he had set on it with the eggs was smoking everywhere. "Damn it!" He growled as he rushed around the kitchen in his vampire speed. Before Matt knew it, the smoke was gone, as was the pan on the stove. All that was left was the smell of smoke which soon would fade as well.

Mello licked his pale lips, regarding his red beaded rosary with a curious glance. Maybe god was telling him something. "_Thou shalt not screw thy boyfriend"_ Great. He sighed and mumbled something that sounded a lot like. "I can take a hint." before moving back to stand in-front of Matt.

"Here`s the deal." Mello said. The look on his face was one of hunger and determination. "I`ll tell you whats going on, if you help me with my problem."

"By problem, do you mean-"

"Yes, get to it."

Matt bit his bottom lip in contemplation. His eyes wandered from the cool blue of Mello`s eyes, down to the bulge in the blond`s leather pants. He was oblivious to his vampire boyfriends`impatience.

"NOW!" He growled. Ignoring the way Matt jumped in surprise, he gripped the redheads shoulders and pulled him off the counter top before forcing him onto his knees. The boys face was level with Mello`s crotch and the blond was fighting the demons within him to keep himself from just tearing his pants off and shoving himself down Matt`s throat.

With trembling fingers, Matt reached up to undo the corset of laces at the front of Mello`s pants. His fingers brushed over the bulge there and an impatient hiss sounded from the blond vampire.

"You have five seconds to get my pants off, Matt." There was a few seconds pause as Mello waited for a reaction. Matt thought he was joking. That is until he uttered the first number, and the redheads fingers flew over the corset of laces.

"Two."

Matt was having trouble. Well no shit. You had to take the belt off first. "Three."

"Shit..." Matt cursed. Finally, a light must have gone on in the poor kids head, because he stopped fumbling with the laces and began to work on getting the belt off.

"Four." Mello was getting impatient.

The belt came off and Matt was able to easily undo the laces. With one hard tug the rough leather belt slipped from the belt loops and landed on the black tiled floor with a clank of metal as the belt buckle met the hard surface.

"Fi-Mm!...."

Matt´s fingers were working the blond´s hardened member with practiced skill. This is what he was good at. Next to video games that is. Hell, video games are what made him so good at giving hand-jobs. They make your fingers faster, what with all that button pushing.

The redhead´s fingers were hot against his skin. Mello had to brace himself against the counter-top for support.  
Sharp breaths and grunts poured from his parted lips. "Use your fuckin´mouth!" He growled. Sex always brought out his wilder side.

With an excited moan, Matt parted his lips and let Mello slide himself inside. He ran his tongue over the cold flesh inside his mouth, eliciting moans of approval from the blond looming over him. Matt moaned as leather clad fingers tugged at his ruby red hair, the erection in his mouth pulled out halfway before forcing its way back in. Matt understood that he was just to sit still like a good puppy and keep his mouth open for his master.

"Fuck...fuck..._Aah_fuck, Matt!" Mello groaned. Each thrust drove him deeper into the redhead´s mouth, and down his throat. He was close. Just a little longer...

Matt´s throat burned. He fought back his gag reflex as Mello thrusted into his mouth. His hands gripped the blond vampire´s hips, trying to slow his movements, if only a little.

They were too caught up in their...activity, that neither paid any mind to the front door opening, or the white haired vampire that it allowed in.

"Mello, I have brought the necessary-..." Had the pale teen not been a vampire, he was sure he would have dropped the bags he was carrying. Near cleared his throat, and just as he was about to speak, Mello threw his head back and moaned. Face contorted in pleasure. The young vampire swallowed back his cocky comment. If vampire´s could blush, his face would be cherry red.

Matt swallowed the ice cold liquid that poured down his throat. There was too much of it though, for it spilled from his mouth and slid down his chin.

With a satisfied groan, Mello pulled his spent member from the redhead´s mouth.

Near saw this as his chance to get a word in. "Mello. I have brought the necessary supplies."

Oh, you would have thought the world was ending, with the way both Mello and Matt gaped at the young vampire. Their eyes and mouths wide open.

"Do they not knock in England?!" Mello exploded when the shock had worn off.

Matt jumped a little. He was so embarrassed. Wiping most of the cum from his face, he stood and rushed out of the kitchen, heading straight to the bathroom.

Near watched him go before his eyes came to rest on Mello. "They do, but I live here for now..."

The blond hissed in annoyance as he pulled his pants back up. "Did you get everything?"

The young vampire nodded slowly. He set the large bags down on the table outside the kitchen. "Everything. I expect you enjoyed yourself in my absence."

The fact that Near hadn´t said it in question form just bugged the crap out of him. Mr. Know-it-all. UGH!

"We´re leaving tonight, I suggest you get to work on Matt."

The young vampire raised a confused eyebrow.

"Don´t play stupid, Near. I want you to dress Matt to look the part. Do you really want to miss your chance to play dress up with a life sized doll?" Mello watched the pale teen´s face, letting the tempting offer hang in the air between them.

"Very well. If he struggles, am I allowed to use_ my_ means of action?" There was a glint in Near´s eyes that the blond didnt like. But, if he wanted his plan to go smoothly, he would have to compromise with the young vampire.

"Do what you will. If you hand him back to me in less than the perfect condition he is in now though, you will be in immense pain."

Near nodded, happily. "Done and done." In a flash, the pale teen was out of sight, along with three of the large black plastic bags.

* * *

**A/N:**_I know what you´re thinking. "What the hell are those two up to?" Right? Yeah, I know. You´ll find out soon enough. So...how was the blow-job? You like? No like? I´ve gotten over the shyness of writing lemons and such, so you guys are in luck. -grins- That was **NOT **the lemon by the way. It was just something for you guys.  
Anyways...Next chapter should be up soon. _

_I want to apologize for the crappiness in the last couple of chapters. Honestly, my mind has been clogged with some major problems, and my writing was suffering. Sorry, sorry and a billion times sorry. Its better now right?...I hope so. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon. _

**REVIEW. Or no update -pouts-**

_Love you guys..._

Matt.


	20. Human Feelings

* * *

_Chapter 20_

* * *

**A/N:** _So, I didnt go, because my mother and i got into an argument and so I didnt go to the party thing, and I was like fuck it, lets do this. Sooo...here it is. Keep in mind that its only short because time was limited, but there will be more updates soon. Expect the next before the the week is out. Thanks. _

* * *

The soft hum of running water echoed off the walls of the lifeless room. The only audible heart in the apartment was beating abnormaly fast...which could only mean one thing.

With an exasperated sigh, Near placed the three large plastic bags on the unmade bed. By the sounds of things, Matt was going to be in the shower for a while. Teenage humans and their hormones.

With another sigh, the young vampire decided that some snooping was in order. The first thing that caught his attention was the large dresser, filled with the redheads clothes, and over-flowing with video games. He pulled the first drawer open and peeked inside.

´_Boxers, boxers....more boxers...yeah_.´Near shut the drawer, a look of utter boredom on his face. There was nothing remotley interesting about plaid boxer shorts.

Next he went to looking through the different video game cases on the top of the dresser. The whole shiny black surface was covered in them.  
´_Video games, Video games...Vide-oh? What´s this?´ _The young vampire plucked the regtangular photograph from inbetween two piles of cases.

In the photograph, a darkhaired man with equally dark eyes and a woman with ruby red hair and sparkling green eyes - Matts´eyes - stood side by side. Happy smiles on their faces as they looked at the camera. In the center, short, pale and grinning widely, was a young Matt. He looked about eight years old.

There was no doubt the redhead took after his mother. The red hair, the green eyes...even the soft, feminine curves of his cheeks.

Matt´s father had an arm wrapped around his wife´s waist, his free hand resting on his sons head.

An odd clenching sensation blossomed in his stomach. His throat went dry and pain raced across his chest. Near´s eyes widened in surprise. He quickly looked away from the photograph, to his reflection in the mirror, hanging just above the dresser.

With his free hand, he reached up to touch his finger tips to his left eye. When he pulled them back to examine the pale digits, they were dry. Vampires couldnt cry. He knew that; it was stupid of him to even bother checking.

But what was even more stupid...was that he had no idea what had brought this on. His pale grey eyes rested on the photograph in his right hand again.

A sob tore from his throat, surprising him. The pain flashed across his chest again. No tears fell, just a dry sob. It was the only form of crying a vampire can do.

´Why?...´His fangs dug into his bottom lip, gently so as to not break the skin. ´This stupid picture?´Yes. That was it. The happy , smiling family reminded the young vampire of his own. Before things started to snowball out of control that is.

Another sob shook his shoulders, so he placed the photograph back where he had found it. This had first happened to him, years ago. But back then. he hadn`t known what the pain in his chest had meant.

"Near?"

The young vampire turned his grey eyes on Matt. He must have looked pretty upset because the redhead´s questioning eyes over flowed with sympathy and concern.

He ignored this, instead focusing on the towel Matt had wrapped around his thin waist, the moisture that clung to his skin and the dark blush that stained his cheeks upon noticing the vampires eyes on him.

"We dont have time to waste." Like an old fashion gentleman, he held his hand out to Matt, to which the redhead responded by shyly placing his hand into Near´s cold one.

The silver haired vampire, now more composed, led Matt to the still unmade bed. "Sit." He said, giving him a light shove before going about pulling things out of the plastic bags.

Matt watched with mild interest. He was far more curious as to why Near - The cold-hearted, human-loathing vampire - had looked so torn and distraught. And how did the pitcure of his parents fit into the situation?

* * *

**A/N: **_Kay, there it is. I´m feeling really down right now, so...whatever, excuse the poor quality. I have nothing to say today. _

**ReViEw Sil´Vous Plait. You´ll be much loved.** (_**That includes you, Mell...grrr**_ )

Matt.


	21. Nears Story Pt 1

* * *

_Chapter 21_

* * *

**A/N:** _This was late for a reason. AND Excuse any typos, ugh I have to type these things up fast. Time is money. Quite literally in my case....ugh_

* * *

"There´s something Mello isn´t telling me. It´s in the way he talks...the way his eyes glaze over when he edits his responses." Green eyes met grey and held them. "I know," The redhead sighed."I know he´s trying to protect me from whatever evil monkey is clinging onto his back, but...Near, you dont have a reason to lie to me."

The silver haired vampire was more than a little taken aback by the teens sudden attack. "I don´t know what you´re talking about." He replied cooly. The last thing he wanted was to explain his human life to some child.

"Mello once told me that vampires couldnt cry." He paused to watch Near place different silver tubes and compact discs on the bed. Though this confused him a bit, he decided that this was to be delt with first. "You managed to do it though...Why is that?"

"I did no such thing. It´s impossible, Matt."

"Well...not entirely, I mean...you were sad and...will you fuckin´look at me when I´m talking to you?"

Nears eyes darted in Matt´s direction.

The two stared at each other for the longest time. Neither moved, nor blinked. Matt knew that if he faltered even the slightest, he would lose this chance to force some information out of the mysterious vampire.

After what seemed like hours, the young vampire caved. A defeated sigh slipped past his pale lips. "Very well." His grey eyes came to rest on a spot on the wall, above Matt´s head. "It´s a long story."

"I have time. You have time."

"Oh I know I do. Plenty." A small smile tugged at Near´s pale lips.

Matt returned the smile. It seemed like things between them were starting to ease up. And who wants an angry blood thirsty vampire that hates your guts for stealing his hot blond boyfriend knocking on your bedroom door late at night? "Before you tell me anything though...what the hell is up with all this make-up?"

Near touched a single pale digit to hs chin, as if he were thinking hard on an answer. "It´s for you." He held up a wig with ruby red curls; the same color as his hair. "A disguise. You and Mello leave for New Orleans, tonight. For a vampire Masquerade Ball." He then proceeded to jump into a full explanation about the importance of this particular disguise.

"So, you see? If Mello brings along a female, the female being you of course, it wont rouse suspicion. The plane you will be boarding is run by a full staff of vampires, so its only natural that the only passengers will be vampires. It´s common though, for Male vampires to bring along a human female as a snack. And vice versa." The young vampes voice was calm, recent events forgotten.

"Matt?"

The redhead was staring past Near to the closed bedroom door, clearly contemplating his chances of escape. There was no way in hell he was going to cross dress.

"I´m not going." He said firmly.

Near blinked once. "Don´t be stupid, Matt. You´re going because Mello demands it." He took a small step back towards the door, probably so he wouldnt have to do much if Matt planned to run for it. "What Mello wants, Mello gets. And what Mello wants, is for you to stay at his side."

Matt shook his head stubornly. "If he suddenly feels the urge to dance, can´t he just do it here?"

The young vampire sighed. Mello had given specific orders on what he could and could not say. "No...You see, he needs to get some information on someone."

"Who?"

"Someone, Matt."

"Who damn it? Another vampire?"

"Can´t say."

Matt seethed. He jumped to his feet, fully prepared to walk out of the room and make a scene, but Near had him flat on his back in no time.

The silver haired vampires´face hovered only inches from his own. "Matt I´ve been given permission to do anything necessary to get you to cooperate. Please don´t force me to resort to drastic measures." White fangs glistened behind the young vampires lips. The mischevious glint in his pale grey eyes, showed that he really didnt mind resorting to drastic measures.

"I want to know what´s going on." He said after a long search for his lost voice.

"In due time, Matt." Near´s eyes became hazy and unfocused for the tiniest fraction of a second. "Didn´t you say you wanted some sort of explanation to my earlier reaction?"

Matt had completley forgotten about that. Being human had its faults. Like the redheads easily derailed train of thought. "Yeah." He answered. Matt watched Near´s graceful, cat-like movements as he crawled off him and went back to rummaging in the bags. He sat up.

"I warn you, it will be a long story with no happy ending to look forward to." The young vampires´tone was solemn. Matt wondered how he kept his face so composed when his voice sounded so close to breaking point.

"Story of my life." It seemed he and Near had a few things in common. Despite the completley different pesonalities. Ice and fire.

Near´s grey eyes swept over the redheads form, taking in his body language; his expression. "A Story I hope you will share with me someday?"

The corners of Matt´s lips tugged up into a half smile. It really did seem as though things between the two were beginning to brighten. If only a little. "In due time."

To the redheads immense surprise, he smiled back. A small almost invisible smile, but a smile none-the less.

Near held up a small silver tube. He popped off the cap with a movement too quick for Matt´s human eyes, revealing the smooth red color of the lipstick. "Mello loves the color red on you."

Matt flushed and Near chuckled.

"I have to agree that red does compliment your skin nicely."

"Th-thanks..."

"Lets move on." Near cleared his throat quietly. "Close your eyes, Matt."

Without hesitation, the teen obeyed. It surprised Near a bit. The boy trusted him enough to let his guard down this way. Brave?...or foolish? He couldnt decide.

With a quick breath -ignoring the redheads delicious scent as best he could- he pressed the new Cherry red lipstick to Matt´lips and began to whisper the story of his past.

* * *

**A/N**: _You´re probably wondering why on earth I took so darn long to update right? Yeah, I know you are. Here´s the answer. The number of reviews was a little lame. Two or three at the most. No motivation whatsoever. You all know that with the right number of reviews I update faster. -shrugs- you could have had an update sooner. Oh well, this chapter is being seperated into diffeent chapters because i only have so long to type things up, again I apolgize, but an update is an update, right?_

**REVIEW. Or no update, the usual.**

_Matt._


	22. Nears Story, Pt 2

* * *

_Chapter 22_

* * *

A/N: _I'm not dead yet. Here you are. Enjoy._

* * *

One, two, three...they fell one after another in an eerie symphony of explosions. The starless night lit up in rich gold colors, it was almost beautiful. "Quickly! Into the bomb shelter!" My father shouted as he ushered us into the half-assed underground room. It had been made by digging out a large part of the backyard. Not the safest kind of protection, but false sense of security was better than no sense at all.

My mother pulled me onto the old worn couch with her. Thin arms wrapped themselves protectively around me; I felt her whole body shake, and I shook right along with it. Her voice was calm though, and controlled as she whispered words of comfort to me. "You're okay, darling."

"It will pass soon," Came my fathers' weak reassurance. "this is just another drill."

I knew better though. My mother knew better, as did my father. Lying to ourselves was one way of coping with this bloody war. I watched my father with nervous eyes as he paced the small space in front of us.

You're okay, darling." My mother repeated. Her voice soft against my pale blond hair.

I nodded, refusing to speak. They were use to it by now, I was sure. _(It had been a week since the last time I'd spoken. Simply refused to do so. Why? Because I felt the need to emotionally prepare myself for what I knew was sure to come.) _Well...I knew I was okay. The question was, were they okay? If so, for how long? How long could this old room keep us safe and hidden from the world's cold, watchful eye? I never voiced my concerns.

A twelve year old child would never be taken seriously. Regardless of the extent of his intelligence.

The minutes ticked by far too slowly. I kept stealing glances at the wood planked walls, trying to picture a clock there. Trying to count down the minutes, the hours, we've been stuck in this isolated room.

Finally, when I thought that my mind would surely give way to madness, the "All-Clear" signal sounded outside, long shrill and muffled.

Simultaneously, both my mother and father breathed a sigh of relief. My breath was still caught in my throat.

Once inside I went back to living as if the war wasn't happening. It was the least I could do to make my parents lives easier. Not having them reassure me every two seconds that we would all be okay and that things would go back to normal soon.

The lights were gone and it would remain that way for the rest of the night. So, candles littered every available surface in our living room. A fire burned in our white marble fireplace. It threw my fathers shadow farther out, towards the front door as he paced. His face was half obscured in shadow, but I could see the fear on the other half. I looked away.

His lips moved in silent prayer but I did my best to ignore it. My puzzle was in need of attention and so I intended on giving it just that. I didn't' want to hear the fear reflected in his voice; see it painted on his features. I merely focused on my puzzle and nothing more. Tried to anyway...but the images of my father in uniform kept flitting through my mind like a silent film specially produced just to mock me.

Every available man was to be enlisted into the army. My father would leave at mornings first light. Another reason to hate this pointless little dispute between countries. It was tearing my family apart.

A soft whisper of "Dinners ready." From the kitchen broke us from our tasks at hand.

After glancing at each other for a brief moment, my father and I made our way into the kitchen for our last family dinner. Try as I might not to think of it that way, it was still a solemn event. At that time, I wanted nothing more than to run from the room and never turn back. To leave all these feelings behind and lock them up in a place where I would be certain they would never escape and come after me again. Childish of me, yes, I knew.

Dinner was awkward. My parents kept casting me odd glances from under their eyelashes, thinking I couldn't see the small inconspicuous movements, but I could. They forgot what an observant little boy they had brought up. And they would pay the price for it in the long run.

"Son," I broke free of my reverie as my fathers voice, hoarse and low, echoed in the small kitchen. "Your mother and I have been trying to put this off until the last possible minute, but..." A seconds pause for breath. "but the last train for the country leaves tomorrow morning."

This was it. This was what I had been preparing myself for all week.

My heart was pounding against my ribs, desperate, I was sure, as I was for the escape...the sense of release I so longed for. The next three words were slow and deliberate, as if I had gone years without speaking and had suddenly forgotten how to pronounce them. "I don't understand." Load of shit that was. Yes, I understood damn well. I understood damn well that they were going to load me onto a train with a bunch of other snot nosed brats, and ship me off to some god forsaken farm to lay low until this war was over and done with.

"Safe-Keeping" Was what they called it. Like we were just some objects and not living, breathing human beings. That's a great way to make someone feel safe. Wonderful. Long live the Queen.

"Darling, all the children are being evacuated to the country for Safe-keeping." There it was again. I tried my best not to grimace as my mothers lovely face, tear streaked and pale, transformed into a smile. The kind of smile you get when something absolutely wonderful, absolutely priceless, steps into your life. "Oh, darling...you spoke again. Tim, Oh, Tim did you hear? He spoke."

Tim, my father, wasn't so enthusiastic, but if it pleased my mother, he would put on his best smile and whisper a very convincing "Yes, he did." I knew my father was a lot more worried about the time he would be spending in the army to be bothered with gushing over his only son. Whatever.

My answering smile was so plastic; I bet it would have put Malibu Barbie to shame. It would have to do. I had to keep them unaware of the dark web that was slowly beginning to weave itself together within my mind. My mind seemed to lack the space to allow reason. No, my now narrow mind refused to listen to the part of me screaming that these people, my parents, cared about me. That they loved me. That the only reason they were sending me away instead of letting me stay with them...was because they wanted to make sure I was safe. Because...because they loved me.

No. Fuck them.

To hell with them. _That_ was what my mind kept repeating over and over again like a sick morbid mantra.

Childish? Yes. Unreasonable? Very much so. Did that stop me from wanting nothing more than to hurt them in return for this? Not a chance.

Surely you understand. As a child, your parents are suppose to want to be with you. To want to hold you and cuddle you...and tell you everything would be okay, right? Did my parents not love me? Well, that was the logic my mind kept spewing. And I believed every single word.

Even geniuses make mistakes. What I did...was what I believe to be, my first and final mistake; I cursed my parents to hell, and vowed my revenge on them. Revenge that I knew, deep down, was unnecessary and childish.

- - -

The following morning was as grey and bleak as I felt. Like god was mocking me by turning the world into an over-sized mood ring of sorts. Oh, how I cursed god, whatever god was out there, the world, and every person in it. Angry, yes, I was incredibly angry. It never showed on my face though. My face was as lifeless as the road kill my mother and I passed on our way to the train station.

Murmurs and whispered 'I love you's' bombarded me from every direction as we made our way through the throng of people. Grandparents, mothers...they were all there crowding around the cherry red train, hugging their children and grandchildren, showering them with kisses and sweet nothings. Promising them that all would be well soon and they would be able to be together again.

Pathetic really. I thought they were all full of shit. Their masks were only very well painted on.

"Darling," My mother stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. I turned to face her, my face smooth, expressionless. "d-darling...now you know I love you with all my heart, don't you?" Obviously she wasn't expecting me to answer, so she continued. "Your father and I both love you more than anything. H-he would have been here too...had he had a choice, but you know that he had to leave for the battle field this morning....Oh, Nate, darling please, please speak to me. Say something...tell me you understand what's going on!...please." Her voice cracked as several tears poured down her lovely face.

For a second, I wanted nothing more than to chuck my pride aside and hold her. Hold her and tell her that everything would be alright. She looked so small, so fragile, like a little girl. Anger flooded me once more as the train whistle blew, signaling its final call for its passengers. Shaking my head, I took my carry on bag from her and hung it over my shoulder. With one last look at her shimmering pale blue eyes, I turned and headed for the train. She cried out for me.

"Nate!" I could hear her heart-breaking with every step I took. Dear lord in heaven...I wanted to break. To run into her arms and apologize for being so heartless. So cruel to her when I knew this was not her fault. When I knew that she loved me more than her own life. But I didn't. The sound of the high pitched whistle kept me cold, and emotionless. I stepped onto the train and went to find an empty seat.

Finally, the train began to slowly move out of the station. Peeking out the window, I saw my mothers pale face in the crowd. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hand was clamped down tightly over her mouth as if she were trying to keep from crying out her pain...her agony. Building speed, the train finally was far enough away that my mothers face, lovely even through distraught tears, disappeared from sight.

----

We rode on well into the night. I watched as the dark velvet blanket of night lifted to reveal another grey morning. The only other color in the world was green. The green grass, the green bushes, the green trees. I had thought a lot about my situation during the night, when all the other children were asleep. I came to the conclusion that...well, that I would forget my petty little childish revenge and try to cope with this until the time came when I was reunited with my family once more. Yes. That's what I would do.

A smile twitched onto my lips. The gesture felt odd to me, for I hadn't done so in a while. With higher spirits, thanks to my new decision, I waited patiently as the train whistle blew and began to slow to a stop.

The children began to file out of the train, I followed, feeling a lot lighter than I had ever felt in a while. There was still something deep in my gut that just wasn't sitting well with this whole "Safe-Keeping" crap. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to run from this place to be with my mother. To hug her and never let her go. Tell her I was so, so sorry about not saying good-bye. To tell her how much I really did love her...to promise her I would never hurt her ever again. I was only half listening to the instructions being shouted out at the crowd of children.

My mind was miles from this place. It was still at the very heart of London, with my mother. I had to get away from here if I wanted even the slightest chance of getting back to her soon. And so, with the sudden burst of courage that rushed through my veins, I ran.

I gripped my bag tightly and just ran as fast as my weak legs could carry me. I say weak, because since birth I had always been sickly. The sun bothered me more than it should, so I was almost always inside, working on puzzles and building complicated dice structures.

Though they called for me to stop and to turn back, I kept on running. Already, my lungs burned and my sides ached but I knew I couldn't stop. Not now. Not yet.

My legs suddenly had a mind of their own and they were taking me on a wild journey through grassy fields and woods. I had no idea where I was; where I was going, all I knew was that I wanted to get there. Now.

Blind. I think that's how I managed to keep going. I reached a point in which I saw nothing, heard nothing, just felt. But only pain.

My lungs were on fire, air didn't seem to reach them fast enough to cool them. My legs felt as though they would give out on my at any second, but that second never came. Still, I kept running.

Honestly, how I made it into the small town that, not hours before I had never even known existed, I didn't know. As I said, I was always sickly, so I was surprised and a little amused to learn that I hadn't just dropped dead.

The sounds registered before anything else. The murmur of people as they went about their daily life; whispers as I passed them in the grey cobblestone streets.

Finally, I felt as if I might pass out from exhaustion. My head felt heavy, like lead, and so I let the weight fall forward and let myself be dragged down along with it. I felt myself falling...falling. It felt like an eternity as I plunged into the deep abyss of unconsciousness...but something pulled me back before I could reach the bottom. Something cold.

My pain was numbed with the sudden cold that surrounded my weak and tired body. It was so very cold, like standing in the middle of a snow storm. Not that it was all together unpleasant. Slowly, I blinked my eyes open, forcing them to find some sense in what was happening. Find the source for this wonderful coolness. What I found, surprised me.

Strong arms covered in shiny dark leather encircled me, keeping me still and pressed against a strong chest. My eyes flickered up, only to come into contact with deep blue.

His soft but hard edged features were too beautiful to be human. It was almost painful to look at him. Earlier, when I had been so blinded by my anger, I had cursed god. Cursed him into the fiery pits of hell where I was so convinced he belonged. Yet, here was an angel, holding me above the dark waters of death. I clung to this angel as if he were the last living thing on the planet. Yes, I was convinced this was angel, sent from god to accept my whole hearted apology and to take me back home to my mother.

I voiced my theory.

"Are you an angel?"

The blond beauty seemed surprised for a few short seconds, before he answered in a voice so soft and velvety that I could have reached out and touched it in the air. "No," Then there was silence for two short beats. "You're safe now." He assured me.

Something deep in the back of my mind, shouted at me to get away from him. To run away and not turn back for this was no angel. This was something sinister, evil, sinful. Not that I ever paid much heed to religion, but just picked up on bits and pieces of things I had read in books. I ignored these silly feelings of fear, for they were ridiculous. This man...no, this young boy was not evil.

"Are you sure...you're not an angel?" He had to be. Just _had _to be. There was no way he was human. My voice was hoarse, and my throat burned with its dryness. I was thirsty.

"I'm sure," Was the instant reply. "I'm not an angel. The farthest thing from it, actually." There was no anger in his voice, no threatening tone, just his simple, sincere answer. Though there was something in there that sounded strangely like self loathing. I couldn't be sure. I wasn't all there at the time. Just barely hanging on to the frail thread of consciousness.

As I watched his lips move, I saw the sharp canines hidden behind them. The fear that I had willed away, blossomed once more, spreading through my stomach and up into my chest, making my heart pound wildly against my skin. The blonds deep blue eyes darted to the place where my heart beat its protest. With great effort, I parted my dry lips to speak once more. "Are you going to kill me?"

"No," He said. "You are safe with me."

And I was. Looking into his eyes, I knew I was.

No matter what he was.

Angel or Demon.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay. So I know Ive been dead for the past few weeks, and I apologize for that. Ive had ZERO time to go out to the Cyber Cafes for updates, so i just kept blowing it off. Now, however, I finally have internet at home which is too awesome for words. Because honestly surviving Mexico without Internet is HELL.

Kay, so about this chapter. As you can guess, the "Angel" Near describes, is Mello. Yes, I admit its a bit confusing, but not so confusing that you shouldnt be able to keep up with it, so thats good.

Near, "Nate" hated his parents only because he thought they no longer cared for him. Yes, after cooling down he realizes his childish mistakes and reconsiders. Tune in to find out the rest of his little twisted past.

**REVIEWS would be greatly loved. Now that I have my own computer back Updates will be a LOT faster. So get those reviews in. -sighs- so yeah thats it. Hope this made up for any delay.**

Oh! And yes, you read correctly. Nears hair was blond and his eyes were blue.

_Matt._


	23. Nears Story, Pt 3

* * *

_Chapter 23_

* * *

A/N: You would have had this sooner had you guys actually reviewed. Ah well. -pouts-

* * *

Since stepping off the train, my main priority had been to return to my mother by any means necessary. However, my potential Savior refused to let me out of his sight for even the slightest fraction of a second. Claiming that I was too fragile for my own good and needed to stay indoors and away from any other living person. I say living of course, because Mello was not human.

At first glance it was obvious to me that he was anything but human, of course, but it was still difficult to get use to. He didn't tell me exactly what he was. No, that was something that I figured out for myself. After piecing together what I had read in old horror stories, and the likes, It didn't take long to figure out his true identity.

His movements were far too graceful. His walk was fierce with an intensity that just drew your eyes to him; made you stop what you were doing to watch him. The sound of his voice as alluring as I imagine fine wine is to high society people. As I grew older, taller, he never so much as grew an inch; grew ill, nothing. He simply remained as if time had skipped over him.

There was all this...and the fact that I had caught him having a midnight snack in his room.

I was about thirteen when this happened. He and I too had grown close in our time spent together. Closer than he has gotten with you to be honest. Though he never took any blood from me. Obviously because he was trying to keep himself a secret from me. Anyway, being the curious teenager that I was, I had snuck out of my room at the sound of his "Bed" squeaking its protests in the late hours of the night.

I peeked inside, and saw something that really had no effect on me at all. There was no surprise. I had put two and two together to form an illogically ridiculous theory, but seeing Mello with his mouth latched onto the side of a young woman's throat had me convinced that I had pretty much hit the nail on the head. He was indeed a vampire. And it didn't bother me in the least.

Being a clumsy human, he noticed my presence, met my eyes and simply smirked. He was still feeding, mind you, but he managed a smirk either way. Feeling guilty for having my hand caught in Mello's cookie jar, I scampered off to my room and remained there for the remainder of the night until he came and got me. He explained everything, and I listened with genuine interest. My mother was tossed into a drawer in the back of my mind, to lay undisturbed for a long while.

- - - - - -

Years passed and still he remained the same while I was forced to abide to his rules and grow older. It bothered me to be honest. Growing older while Mello remained the same. I knew that at one point or another I would become too old for him. I couldn't have that. Wouldn't have that. I chose the perfect time, and acted.

Mello was sitting still as a statue in the living room. His dark eyes unblinking and unseeing. He was always this way when he was deep in his own thoughts. His own world. I stood in the doorway that lead to the small grassy backyard, for a few seconds, waiting to see if he noticed me. When he didn't, I took a calming breath and crossed the room. Carefully, I sat myself in his lap while finally, he looked at me with curious eyes.

"I've come to make an offer." I said, voice low but calm. Reaching into the breast pocket of my shirt, I pulled a simple chocolate bar from within and held it out to him.

A smirk tugged at the corner of his pale lips as he took the chocolate from me. I had learned how fond he was for their sweet taste over the years. "Oh? And what could that be?" He caressed the side of my face with his leather clad hand - coming from him, that meant 'Thank you' - before tearing through the chocolates foil wrapper.

I watched as his lips molded around one of the chocolate bars corners. His eyes were still on me though. "Your offer?"

My throat suddenly felt dry. Even though I had never really told him that his life style was something I would like, he still made it very clear that he was against taken anyones life away from them without good reason. I only hoped my reason was good enough to back it up. "I want to be a vampire." To my surprise, my voice didn't so much as falter. Neither did my calm look as Mello's eyes, suddenly so much darker, narrowed into slits. The chocolate bar was halfway across the room now.

"No," It was only one word. But it was said with such intense anger and finality that it sent waves of fear down my spine. I was not going to give up so easily though. Mello needed to understand that I was not going to be around forever.

"I'm going to die sooner or later. Don't you want me around?...You said, you loved me." It was a low blow. But something had to give. I wanted to be immortal. I wanted immortality to be by Mello's side for ever. "Or was all of that just words to you?"

His expression was heart wrenching. I knew that whether or not he turned me into a vampire wasn't a measure of his love. But it looked like this just might be the thing that won him over. Excitement of the possible victory bubbled up inside me, but it didn't show on my face for fear of irking the blond.

The chocolate bar was put aside. "You know I care for you, Nate. I'm not having this discussion with you." The same tone of finality rung in my ears, making me shrink back a little.

"I want this, Mello!" I hadn't realized I had shouted until the look of Mello's face registered in my mind. My bottom lip quivered at his look. His eyes were narrowed into dangerous slits. Surely if he wanted to he would slap some sense into me, but he was far too in control of himself. Or so he made it seem.

In a movement too fast for my human eyes to see coming, he had a handful of my hair in one hand, forcing my head back, his lips inches from my throat. Panic began to rise in me and I struggled but it only made him force my head back farther making me cry out in pain. My neck would surely snap in half if he kept this up, so I stopped my struggling and tried to control my breathing.

"This is what you want?! You want me to kill you?!" He shouted. His face was only inches from mine now; fangs bared and glistening with saliva. When he didn't get an answer from me, he shouts once more. "Do you?!"

I cry out in fear, his cold breath is too close to my throat. No, I don't want this, not this way. I try with little success to shake my head. "No!..."

"Are you sure? Because if you're so eager to become my next meal, Nate, then I won't keep turning down your offer!"

Tears were sliding down my face, my heart was pounding wildly against my chest. The tears seemed to soften Mello back up, because he released his hold on my hair, and carefully pulled me close against his chest. "I'm sorry, Nate. I will not have this conversation with you again. Understood?"

No. He had to listen to me. He just had to. I wasn't going to stay young forever. Eventually I would die, maybe even before I reached old age. Hell, for all we knew I could be six feet under by the end of the week the way the world was going about today.

Stubbornly, I shook my head. I felt Mello's chest rumble as a growl worked its way past his lips. "Nate." he warned.

"I'm going to die, Mello. Will you love me even when I'm dead?"

He was silent for a few short beats. The only sounds in the room were my quiet breaths, and his jaw clenching and un-clenching. I sat there, ready to bolt if he decided that he'd had enough of my crap and wanted to just end my life there, so that I would have nothing more to complain about. Still he said nothing. It wasn't until I looked up at him...into his deep blue eyes, that he spoke.

"I will love you as long as your heart keeps beating." His voice was soft, calm, loving. This was rare for him. Very rare.

His answer was not really what I was looking for. There was no comfort in it. But looking into his eyes...I couldn't argue. Just like that, the fight was won. But not by me.

Time went by, and I grew older still. The mention of my desire for immortality forgotten and forgiven. I didnt bring it up again. Nor did I bring up wanting to see my mother again. He was still very much opposed to that. Why though, he had yet to tell me.

"Nate!" Mello called from outside my bedroom door. There was a smile in his tone that perked me up despite my nasty cough and sore throat. From the sound of things he was in the kitchen. His footsteps were slow and deliberate, as if he was making me wait for some kind of surprise.

A weak cough later, and Mello pushed the door open, parading a small white cake into the room, 'Happy Birthday' filling the room in the form of his sweet deep voice.

To be honest, I had completely forgotten it was my birthday. What with living with someone that didn't really celebrate a birthday...and he had never done this for me before. It was strange really...Maybe he knew something I didn't?

"Happy birthday, to yoooooou." He ended on a high note, making us both laugh. "Happy birthday, Nate." He kissed the top of my head and set the cake on top of my blanket covered knees. There were seventeen candles on top. Mello produced a small box of matches from his back pocket and lit them quickly before tossing the box aside on the small bedside table.

"Now," He sat down carefully, trying not move the bed too much. "Make a wish."

So I did. Mello probably already knew what I wanted most of all, but he kept a smile on his face and even managed to laugh when I muttered a hoarse; "I wish I was over this cough already..." and blew out my candles.

I tried to laugh with him, but it only sent me into a coughing fit.

Mello's cool hands rushed to my face at once. One was pressed lightly to my forehead, the other against one of my cheeks. He did this every so often to check my temperature. "Christ..." I managed to hear him gasp over my loud coughs.

The slight pressure on my knees disappeared as the cake was lifted up and placed on the bedside table. "Shh. You're okay, Nate." His tone was grim, empty, meaning that I most likely was not going to be okay. So this was why he had sprung for a birthday celebration. He had known that my weak body wasn't going to be able to keep fighting.

My lungs burned. I couldn't stop coughing long enough to breathe properly. When I finally did though, I was left panting and gasping for breath, and all Mello could do was brush my hair back from my face, trying his best to soothe me. So this was it then. I was dying.

"Your temperature is over a hundred." He whispers. I only nod. The wild panting keeps me from speaking. I can't believe that this stupid little cough is the thing that will end me. I just cant...But there's nothing that can be done.

Well...there is one thing.

Mello's body was shaking as he held me to him. My face was pressed against his chest, his face buried in my pale blond hair. "I don't have to die." To my surprise, my voice is smooth and calm. I know Mello's answer will still be no. But I can't help but try once more because to be honest, death scared me. No one knew what was in store for them on the other side. If there even was another side.

Heaven? Hell? What if there was neither and I was just left standing in an empty field with no sound, no color, nothing but emptiness solitude. That frightened me.  
I didn't want to die. I was only seventeen.

He didnt say anything. Not that I expected him to. If he had a problem with making me immortal then it probably was for a good reason. I coughed again, it was a weak, pathetic sound.

After what seemed like an eternity, Mello shook his head. Still he said nothing. I figured this meant that the answer was still no. He wouldn't turn me. So I nodded and held him. I didn't want to waste any time. Having him near me, holding me, feeling his cool breath against my cheek, it just kept me calm. And if I could feel this way until the time came when I finally did pass on, then I guessed it wouldn't be so bad.

Once more, Mello shook his head. This time though, it felt as if he was arguing with himself. And losing.

"There will be pain." Were his only words, before he had me flat on my back, his fangs bared. He did nothing else, except look into my eyes. So, getting the message, I nodded, and then his fangs were breaking through the surface of my skin.

My lips parted in surprise. He had said there would be pain..but I didn't feel anything. To be perfectly honest, it felt amazing. I found myself holding him to myself, not wanting him to stop. I couldn't believe Mello was actually going to turn me. Surely, this meant he loved me then. He didnt want to lose me, and wanted to be with me forever and eternity.

My heart was pounding in my ears, slowing, until it was just a weak little thump. I felt Mello's fangs ease out, making me shiver. My throat felt dry. I was so thirsty. Looking up, I watched as Mello cut a deep line into his wrist with his own thumb nail.

The scent of his blood hit me hard. I reached out with one hand, wanting to take his wrist and sink my teeth into his flesh. I wanted to taste his blood. Anything...I was just so thirsty, My teeth snapped together, over and over, just wanting to hit flesh and tear into it. When Mello finally lowered his bleeding wrist to my lips, I didn't hesitate. I lapped at the blood, taking it into my mouth greedily.

Already I could feel myself becoming stronger. My heart beat was accelerating. That was odd. Shouldn't it had stopped?

"That's enough. Just relax now, Nate." Mello's voice was lifeless. He sounded like he had just committed a murder. He probably thought he had considering my heart would soon stop beating and I would then be caught in the world between the living and the dead. Just like him.

I sighed quietly. "Me-" My little reassurance speech was caught short as a blinding pain struck my chest, like a blade running me through. "AAGH!" The scream that tore from my throat startled Mello. His hands were on me, trying to soothe me, his lips moved quickly in frantic little prayers, I guessed, from what I could hear over my screams and cries of pain.

With every beat of my heart, there came a fresh wave of pain. I was gripping the cotton material of my white button up shirt in both hands, desperate for something to hold onto. Mello hadn't been lying when he had said there would be pain. I tried to control my screams, for I could see that with every convulsion of my body; every scream of pain, Mello retreated inside himself, surely wishing he could just die instead of suffer through watching me do just that.

"Your body is dying..." Mello whispered to me. "You're okay."

In that instant, I was reminded of my mother. In that same instant, my heart stopped.

My eyes had been shut tight in an effort to calm myself, now, I opened them slowly, almost afraid of what I might see. Everything looked the same, just brighter, sharper. I placed a hand over my heart. There was nothing there. My heart was no longer beating.

There was no longer that annoying tingling feeling in my throat that meant I'd be coughing soon. Nothing. No pain. I couldn't hold back the smile.

My eyes then fell on Mello's still form. His eyes were wide with what to me looked like shock and...Awe. This only served to make my smiler grow into a full grin. The change was over. Now I would be able to stay with him forever without worrying about death or aging.

I was no longer human and the very thought made me euphoric.

* * *

**A/N:** _Darn, I wasn't able to finish typing up this chapter. It was too long, so I divided it into two. Sorry -sigh- So yes, the next chapter should be the last of Near's story. Honestly, I only got like three reviews. No motivation, people. Thanks to those who did though, it means a lot. _

**REVIEW! Or you will feel the wrath of vampire-Light. And that is not good. -evil smirk- no review. No update. Yes, its a threat. Haha aww, but really, come on, it won't kill you to drop off a little review. **

_Love you all._

_Matt._


	24. Nears Story, Pt 4 Final

* * *

_**Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are great. Love Ya'll.**_

* * *

I don't exactly remember how long I stared at my reflection in the mirror but even so, no matter how long; how hard I looked...I couldn't find myself. The boy in the mirror looked nothing like me. His hair was a silvery white, like freshly fallen snow. Eyes grey and cold, kind of like a cloudy day.

Mello stood behind me the entire time. Neither of us moving, or blinking. There was a small guilty smile on his lips though. His eyes betrayed his calm expression. It was heart wrenching too look into them for more than two seconds.

I didn't look like the average vampire, and I guessed that part of the reason for Mello's smile being so guilty was that he secretly felt proud. Proud that his first and only creation was so different and unique. The other part was that he had technically just killed me. But that was of little importance to me.

I watched as the silver haired boy in the mirror grinned; pearly white fangs glistening behind his pale lips. "This is what its like?" My voice sounded different. It was more like Mello's; smooth and seductive.

He nodded once in response. The smile now gone from his face; his eyes still failing to hide the shame and disgust he felt towards himself. "Mello,"

I spun around gracefully to face him. Reaching up I placed my hand against his cheek. He shuddered. He wasn't use to me being so cold. To him I was always warm. Alive. I quickly reacted at the possible rejection and began to pull my hand away, but Mello caught it and held it in place against his smooth cheek. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. His eyes closed.

"Mello, I know it wasn't easy for you..." I bit my lip only to wince as my sharp fangs pierced the skin there. "I...I," Honestly, I didn't know what to say. I was happy. Why couldn't he be happy too? I mean...if he didn't...then why bother saving me? My mind shut down momentarily after this thought. I didn't want to accept that maybe Mello wouldn't love me anymore now that I was a vampire. He had said so himself. 'As long as your heart beats'... My heart was no longer beating!...

"I'll get over it..." Was what I think he said to me.

Soft but demanding lips crushed themselves to mine. My body submitted to his. There was no hesitation, no questions. Like we were two pieces of the same puzzle made to fit perfectly together. There was no more discussion after that kiss, for it then lead to other things. I will say this though, despite the cold temperature of our skin, there was heat.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Nate," Mello's sweet voice floated in from inside the house. His footsteps were soft as he crossed the small living room at a human pace and stepped out in to the small grassy back yard I was currently inhabiting. His posture was casual, yet there was an air about him that suggested he had matters he needed to attend to that were the farthest thing from casual.

I stood from my crouching position over the rose bush I had been observing, one eyebrow arched in question. "What is it?" Now that I had my vampire instincts there was little that Mello could hide from me.

He seemed to deflate a little. His shoulders slumping. "Nate, there's something I need to do. I need you to stay here while I'm gone."

"I can come with you." No. I knew I couldn't or else Mello would have suggested this first. I nodded before the words were out of his mouth.

"No. Its...something that I don't want to involve you with." Mello caressed the side of my face. "I want you to promise me you will not step foot outside this house, whilst I am gone."

Ignoring this, I asked. "How long will you be gone? Am I allowed to know that?" Slowly, a plan was beginning to bring itself together in my head. With Mello out, then maybe finally I could go out and find my mother. With any luck, she...well they would still be in the same home. Yes...this is what I would do.

When I snapped out of my thoughts, Mello was staring at me. "I won't be more than a few hours, really." His eyes narrowed the tiniest bit. "You are not to step foot outside of this house. Is that understood?"

No. It was not understood. Now that I was a vampire, I had the means to get to my parents and I was NOT going to let this once in a life time (even though I have an eternity) chance slip away. So, as much as it hurt me to do so, I lied. "Understood." Sighing, I stood on my toes to kiss his lips. "I won't leave this house." But I was not promising anything, so technically it was okay.

"Thank you." He whispered. His whole body seemed to relax at this. "I won't be long. I promise." Mello's soft, cool lips pressed against the top of my head, and then he was gone.

I waited a full ten minutes. Just long enough for him to be far away, and also to make sure he wasn't waiting around hiding in case he didn't trust that I wouldn't leave the house. My whole body practically shook with excitement. The very thought there was a possibility that I could see my mother again was making me smile so much that I wasn't even conscious of it until I passed the hallway mirror and saw my reflection.

Then, when I was sure I was in the clear, I ran from the house. Running this way, for the first time...It was amazing. I was leaving the world behind me in a blur of color. Nothing could touch me, nothing could hurt me. I just ran. Not once did my lungs demand air, nor did my sides ache in protest. I felt relaxed and comfortable in my skin. I felt like I had been born to become a vampire.

- - - - - - -

The sun was slowly beginning to set as I arrived in London. The street lamps that lined the sidewalks began to turn on one by one, as I walked along the narrow cement strip. Which one had it been? All the homes looked so alike from the outside. Panic began to rise in me. It's not like I could go knocking from door to door asking for directions. Besides...I didn't look human. Back in those days, white hair was not something normal (still isn't) and attracting attention was not something that I wanted.

Finally, I came to stand outside the second to last house. There was an English flag hanging from the side of the roof. Beside the door there was a small plaque with "River" engraved in elegant script. This was it. They were still here. My hope and excitement quickly vanished upon remembering that I could not just walk up and knock.

Frowning, I walked around the side of the house, searching for an open window, anything that might let me into the house. To my great relief, there was a window open. No lights were on in the house though. All was silent. Had they gone out and simply forgotten to close it? Or were they already asleep? Whatever the reason, I didn't spend much time standing there. With one quick jump, I was in.

I was frozen on the spot. The familiar scents of my childhood hit me like a blow to the head, rendering me momentarily unconscious to my surroundings. Roses. The scent of freshly picked roses. It was my mothers perfume. She was still wearing it even after all these years.

That wasn't the only thing that surprised me. No...it was the fact that...this was my room. Well...had been my room. Everything was as it had been the night I left it. Not a single thing out of place. My books were all still in the order I had left them in on my shelf. The puzzles I had completed still hung in frames on the walls. A large dice city I had constructed days before my departure sill stood proud in a corner.

Not a speck of dust was visible. I felt like I was twelve years old again. Nothing had changed. A strange prickling feeling bubbled up in my chest, but I shrugged it off. There was something...no, someone laying in my bed. Their heart beat was slow, meaning they were asleep.

As I crossed the room, I ran my fingers across any surface I could reach. Nothing felt mine...and I guess, in the back of my mind, I _knew_ that nothing in this room belonged to me anymore. It belonged to a past self that had died long ago. Nate, had been his name. No longer.

When I reached the bed, I was shocked to see who it was. There, sleeping quite peacefully, was my mother. Once again, I was frozen. Here she was...after years of yearning for her touch, her embrace, the sound of her voice. Why did I feel so scared? Rejection...I was afraid of her not seeing me beneath this alabaster skin and sharp canines. Afraid that, like myself, she wouldn't be able to find her son.

Careful, so as to not wake her, I sat at the edge of the bed. It dipped slightly, but she remained asleep. She was still as beautiful as ever. Her blond hair was longer now, in curls. I couldn't help but reach out to run my fingers through them. Still she did not wake. She only stirred when my ice cold fingers brushed against her cheek.

"Mm...Nate..." She whispered. Her eyes slowly blinked open. The room was dark, so I was sure she couldn't see me as well as I could see her. "Nate, darling. You've come home." Her voice was calm as she sat up. Her hands rushed to my face, my hair...feeling. "Yes...it's you. But...You're so cold. Ooh it doesn't matter." She brought me into her arms, crushing me to herself. "What a wonderful dream..."

This made me tense. She thought she was dreaming. A part of me felt a little upset that she would come to that conclusion, but the reasonable part of me thought it was better this way because after tonight, I would not be able to come back to see her, for Mello would surely be home by now and he would know that I had not listened to his instructions. He would be upset...but I didn't care right now. I was once again in my mothers arms.

"Why did you take so long to come home, Nate? My...you're so grown up, now." She whispered against my hair. I was sure she couldn't tell it was no longer her shade of blond, but a fine silvery white. "Oh darling..." She cooed.

"I'm sorry." It was all I could say. All I dared say.

"Its fine, its fine. You're here now."

"Yes." I whispered. "I missed you, Mother."

I could feel her warm tears as they fell onto my cheek. "And I you, darling. For so long...I-I thought you were dead."

"I'm not dead. I'm so, so sorry for leaving that day without a word. For being so stubborn...for being so cruel to you." No. I had to control my emotions, because if I let myself I would not be able to let her go. "It's time for you to wake up, now." I whispered against her ear. I knew I couldn't stay long. I needed to leave now, before daylight. "Okay?"

My mother nodded slowly. A small sob broke from her throat as she held me to herself, refusing to let me go. "Will I see you again?"

No. She couldn't. But I didn't want to tell her that...it just felt so cruel. I had hurt her once, I didn't want to do it again. "Yes," My voice faltered the slightest bit, betraying me, but she didn't seem to notice. "You will I-" A sound from downstairs from across the hall silenced me. It was the sound of a child's giggle. A child?...They...they had replaced me. They had another child.

I couldn't help my reaction. I was on my feet in a blink of an eye. My mother, thinking she was dreaming, didn't react at all. I don't know what expression had taken residence on my face, but she misread it, and smiled. "That's Natasha, she's your little sister."

They really had replaced me. What little bit of humanity I had in me, snapped. This final blow had finally managed to kill it, and so now I was nothing but a cold empty shell. I was angry...no, furious. My eyes were fixed on the bedroom door. I wanted blood. A low growl was rumbling in my throat. Everything I had said not a minute ago was forgotten to me. This cold shell didn't give a damn about these humans. All it wanted, was their blood.

"Nate?...What's the ma-"

"That's not my name."

My mother was on her feet now. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she reached out for me. Her fingers just barely brushed against my shoulder when I jerked out of her touch, like it had burned me.

"Nate, please..."

"That's. Not. My. Name." I growled at her. My gums were pulsing. I wanted her blood. "It's Near, now." The name, to be honest, came to me out of no where. It sounded nothing that suggested its carrier was human and that's what I wanted. Most vampires changed their name to try and escape their human lives; their pasts; their sins. I was doing all of those things. I no longer wanted anything to do with these people. This old life. It was better left buried where no one would ever be able to find it again.

The soft sound of this 'Natasha's' voice sounded once more. "Daddy! This one, this one!" My fathers voice replied with nothing more than a soft hum of laughter. So he could be a father to this intruder but never once could he be bothered to be a father to his first born. Well then...

"You've replaced me."

"No, no, no! Of course not, Na-!" I killed her. Her blood now ran down my throat with a delicious warmth. Her cold lifeless body lay at my feet. Adrenaline worked its way through my system, not letting me rest until I had taken every last drop of blood from this happy family. They were all dead...

I laughed. I laughed while I went about the house, wiping down every surface, making sure everything was spotless.

As if they would ever link this murder to me. As far as everyone was concerned, Nate River was dead, rotting somewhere out in the country side. Hell, and even if they were to connect this murder to me, they would never find me. Ha! Good luck. No, I didn't need to worry. It was unnecessary to get rid of the evidence...

But then, what was the fun in an easy puzzle? Where was the challenge? I left no finger prints, nothing. Not a single drop of blood. Just three empty bodies and a mystery that would haunt London police and detectives for years to come. Vampire bite marks faded quickly. So much was my anger that I had turned this into one giant game.

It wasn't until I came full circle back to my room, did my laughter die, and the severity of what I had just done sunk in. I...had killed three people. One of which was a child! A poor defenseless child! My own, blood...I had killed them all. I had let my anger get the best of me and now my only living family...was dead. My mother...who I loved so much...Now she lay at my feet, her blue eyes wide open in fear. Though she would never see again...it still felt as if she were looking straight through me. Deep into my damned soul.

I dropped to my knees beside her. My body was on auto pilot as my mind tried to reason that this had been an act of justice...yes. That was it. The ends always justified the means! They had betrayed me, and now they were dead! To hell with them all! Let them burn and scream for their sins for all eternity... I knew I would...

Honestly...how long I knelt there, glaring into my mothers wide blue eyes, I have no idea, but I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and it brought me back to the present. I couldn't say anything. I was still so angry.

"We have to go, Nate." Mello said. His voice was stiff.

"Near."

He pulled me to my feet, and dragged me to the opened window and then proceeded to shove me through it. "Then, Near. We need to go." Mello growled at me. I landed on the soft grass in a heap. I lay there, my eyes unblinking. I felt dead...

"Get up." Mello dragged me to my feet once more. It was still dark out. The silence was too loud in my ears and it made me wince. "Can you run?"

I shook my head. No.

He collected me in his arms and was running before I could register what was really happening. What was wrong with me? Was I starting to regret? NO! I regretted nothing! ...or did I? My mind was desperately trying to make sense of it all. Did I regret? Did I feel remorse? No. Only pathetic humans felt such useless things. I was no longer human. I felt _nothing_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I don't think I've ever seen our home so dark. Not a single light was on, not a single candle burned. It was just pure darkness. Somehow, It was comforting.

Mello held me. He thought I needed it. That I needed love. So he held me, and whispered things to me that I didn't even bother listening to. We stayed this way for the remainder of the night and most of the following day. Neither moving, neither bringing up what I had done.

The first days prior to that, were spent in silence. Until the day came were I could not longer stand the crushing silence and I took Mello into our room and we had sex. It wasn't the sweet, 'love making' we had done when I was first turned, no. This time it was something a lot more frantic and carnal. This was raw, hot sex. There was no love in it and there would never be love in it again. Not from me, anyway.

- - -

"Mello?" My voice was so empty. So monotonous as I sat up to better watch him. His eyes were vacant as he slipped his arms through his leather jacket. "Where are you going?" Sure, my tone suggested that I really didn't care, but that was not true. I did. A little...As much as it pained me to admit, I no longer loved Mello. Feelings of love were useless and pathetic. They did nothing but make you weak.

"Away."

My eyes widened the slightest bit, momentarily betraying my calm expression. "I don't...follow."

"There is nothing for me here." Mello whispered. "Sex...I can get that anywhere."

"What more do you want?" I found myself almost shouting at him. His expression seemed to soften a little as he looked deep into my eyes. His eyes...they always seemed to be able to probe deep into my very soul. Did he see? Could he see that there was no longer room for him in my un-beating heart? Because it was overflowing with negative thoughts and a fury that would not be satiated?

"Love." Yes. He could see.

"Love is a luxury we can't afford to maintain for eternity." I replied. My voice almost sounded human once more. I saw the pain in Mello's eyes. I'm sure he had gone so long without hearing it.

"Perhaps you're right." Mello crossed the room to stand in front of the large stained glass window of our small bedroom. He opened it, and moved up to stand on the window sill. "Good-bye, Near." I knew he wanted desperately to call me by my name. My real name, but he knew it only upset me. So, with one last look at me, he jumped from the window and was gone.

-- - - - - - - ------------------------------------

Matt blinked once, twice...his long dark lashes brushing delicately against his rosy pink cheeks. His cherry red lips were parted in shock. There was so much he wanted to ask. But the look on Nears face suggested that there was a limit to what he could say, for the poor young vampire looked about ready to fall to pieces. He simply sat, with his eyes focused on the space above the redheads head.

"You killed your little-"

"Yes. A child of no more than four years. Yes, Matt. I killed her." The vampire's voice was hollow. His eyes slowly turned to look into the redheads' dark green ones. "A little girl..." Near shook his head in disbelief.

Matt reached out to touch his hand to Nears. "You said, back then, that you felt nothing. Do you regret it now?" He couldn't help but ask this question. There was a change in the young vampire that Matt had noticed. There was no more dead monotonous tone to his voice. Sure, it was there now this second, but it was with good reason. But Near seemed...a lot more alive, a lot more human then when Matt had first met him. He wanted to know if he was right.

Near remained quiet for the longest time, before he nodded and lowered his head. "Like you wouldn't believe." His shoulders shook with his dry sobs, and Matt brought him into his arms. He just couldn't help it. Beneath the cold skin, and stony exterior, there was a young boy who never got the chance to properly grow up. A young, broken little boy who needed love, but wouldn't admit it himself for fear of showing weakness.

"Shh," Matt held him tenderly. He said nothing. Just listened to the apologies the silver haired vampire kept repeating over and over through his broken sobs and gasps. They weren't for him, Matt knew that. They were for his parents, and his young sister. After what seemed like hours, the young vampire finally had the strength to stop.

When he lifted his eyes to meet Matt's eyes, he smiled. The smile was so warm and genuine, that Matt couldn't help the sharp intake of breath. He hadn't seen Near smile this way before. He was sure that Mello hadn't either. Not for a long time. The redhead smiled back. "I'm glad I could share my story with you, Matt. You make me feel...like I have a pulse."

Matt chuckled. "I'm just the weak little human. I'm here to listen..." He lightly ran his fingers through Near's soft curls. "Do me a favor, and smile for Mello. I'm sure he's missed you."

Near's smile faded a little. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Try." Matt stood and headed for the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. He wanted to check his reflection in the mirror, because he had a feeling that Near hadn't held back with the make-up. "Oh holy mother..." He gasped at catching his reflection.

He...actually looked good as a girl. His lips looked fuller, the pink tone to his pale cheeks made him look almost like a porcelain doll. "Near..." Matt whispered as he touched his fingers to his cheeks. The dark eye shadow and eye liner brought out his green eyes, making them look almost inhuman in color. His reflection looked more like an air brushed photo of a super model.

The wig he wore now, fell in loose blood red curls and waves down his back. His bangs fell shiny and straight down his forehead, stopping just below his eyebrows. Wow, he would date himself, for sure. The fake rubber boobs that Near had forced under the bra and then stuffed with some kind of clear liquid in bags looked so real. He reached up and poked one of them. It was a little squishy, but so long as no one grabbed them, they would survive and pass for normal boobs.

Wow.

"Near, you're an artist." He said. The young vampire was now standing behind him, a small smile on his lips as he admired his handy work. He met Matt's eyes in the mirror and shrugged casually.

"All I did was add a few things to the already present living work of art." Matt's cheeks flushed. If he was correct, this was Near's way of saying he was hot as a boy as well as a girl. "Matt," Near frowned. "Please don't bite your lip like that. It took me forever to get the shade of red just right."

"Sorry." Matt turned so as to examine his clothes. The skinny jeans were tight around his hips, thighs and calves, showing off his natural feminine figure. The guys at school had always teased him for looking so girly. HA ass holes. They would shit themselves if they saw him now. The blouse he wore hugged his body and fake boobs nicely. It was plain, short sleeved with black and red stripes. It was V necked so it showed off a lot of girl goodies, so to speak.

Near had used the make-up to make the cleavage look the color of his skin so it was convincing. Geez...the guy should work for costume design. As for his ass...well he already had a nice ass so that didn't need much work. So everything was fine...he could have done without the heels though. They were shiny, black and open toed heels with simple black flowers in its center. Very girly...Converse would have been nice...

"Can I ditch the heels?"

"No." Near smiled and was out of the bathroom before Matt could argue any farther. With a sigh and a glare at his black painted toe nails, he calmly walked out of the bathroom. Stupid heels...if he fell and broke his neck he was going to kill Near. Heels were not going to take him out god damn it!

"Hurry, Matt. Mello is getting impatient." Near said as he took the pouting redheads hand and opened the bedroom door for him. "As for the heels, its all in the hips. Strut a little and it should be easier to keep your balance."

Matt rolled his eyes. He had to walk like a girl too?

"Mello, he's ready." Near gave him a slight shove out the door, forcing him to grab onto the nearest thing for balance. Thankfully, the nearest thing was Mello. Matt was having trouble seeing because the living room was so dark. As if hearing his thoughts, cool air whipped past him as Near headed for the light switch. When the lights came on, he blinked at the expression on Mello's face.

It was a cross between shock and hunger. Matt swallowed hard. "Um...is it that bad?"

Mello shook his head. "Not at all. Near," his blue eyes darted over Matt's shoulder. "You're amazing." He heard the silver haired vampire chuckle softly and a wide smile spread across Mello's lips. In that second, Matt knew that Mello had seen the smile he had seen earlier from Near. He had his ex lover once more, his old friend.

The blonds' eyes were once again on Matt. "You look so tempting." It was almost a groan and it made Matt shudder in want. He wanted this vampire so badly, it almost hurt. But he knew Mello wouldn't cave on the whole "No sex before you're of age" thing. UGH! Matt found himself pressing his body closer to Mello's wanting nothing more than to feel the vampires stone body against his own. He had almost forgotten that Near was still present, when the younger vampire cleared his throat.

"Mello, I suggest you feed before you leave. It's a long trip."

The blond shook his head. "I'll be fine. I just had blood earlier and I don't want Matt to feel dizzy or anything."

"Was it enough?" Near argued It would be a long flight and if Mello became too thirsty, there would be danger for Matt and that was not something that the young vampire wanted. He didn't want to admit it to himself...but he was beginning to care for the redheaded human.

Mello nodded. "Nothing to worry about, Near." Near must have asked something that Matt could not hear, because Mello nodded once, twice and then smiled. "Our flight leaves soon, we should get going." Matt pulled himself from Mello's embrace.

"I'll go pack." He hadn't even taken a step when Mello spun him back around into another embrace.

"No need. I already packed for us both. Let's go." He whispered against the redheads ear. Matt's eyes fluttered shut for the slightest of seconds before the opened once more, embarrassed. Mello and Near both chuckled and Matt pouted.

- - - - - - -

"This one's it." Mello told Near and the young vampire set down both heavy suitcases beside the trunk of the car. "Nice, right?" He mused as he opened the trunk and easily tossed the luggage inside.

"Very,"

"Awesome,"

Both Near and Matt replied at the same time. Mello grinned. It was a simple shiny black Cadillac. He didn't want to take a Cab to the airport, so he had rented this car for the night. Near would pick it up later and return it for him.

"Call me when you reach the hotel." Near said quietly. "And be careful." His eyes were stern and completely serious as they met Mello's. "Have fun, Matt." He added in a lighter tone that didn't make the redhead feel any better. What did they need to be careful of? The other vampires? Then why go in the first place if there was even the slightest chance of danger?

Mello nodded once. It was a slow and stiff movement. "I will." He took Matt's hand and led him to the passengers side, opening the door and helping him in. After closing the door, he went around to the drivers side, but before sliding inside, he placed a hand on Near's shoulder.

"Don't worry. Everything should work out smoothly. Celestria and Aaron don't follow him. They're against his 'Holier Than Thou' attitude, and his hatred for humans. We will be fine."

Near nodded stiffly. "Take care of Matt." He whispered. "I'd hate for you to lose him over this vendetta."

Mello nodded. He slid into his seat, and started the engine. As they pulled out of the small parking lot, Matt turned in his seat to wave at Near. The silver haired vampire waved back...his expression pained and unsure. Like this might be the last time they would see each other.

* * *

**A/N**:_ So this was the last of Near's story. Geez, this chapter was long wasn't it? Sorry 'bout that that. Ah, well. Matt's not in his dress yet, you'll have to be patient. Anyway...thats that. Near's becoming a tad...better? Idk...I don't hate him as much anymore...kind of funny. He care's about Matt now, so...mhm. Could be it. _

**So tell me what you think. Reviews let me know you're still interested in this Fic, sooo...yeah.**

~ Matt.


	25. Blast from the Past

* * *

_Chapter 25_

* * *

Thank you so much for following this crap Fic. Means a lot. Love you guys

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set when they arrived at the airport. The sky was still a pinkish purple color. Mello parked the rented car, got out and went around to the passenger's side to help Matt out. It took a sharp tug from the blond to get Matt out of the car, but they managed. Mello chuckled softly as Matt cursed his heels into the deepest pits of hell.

"Yeah, laugh now, but if I break my neck..."

The blond smiled. "I won't let you fall." He wrapped an arm protectively around Matt's waist, his free hand stuffed deep into the pockets of his leather jacket.

Walking into the building...was a little uncomfortable for the redhead. It was crowded and so they had to weave very close to people who stared at the two like they had never seen another human being in their life. Well...Mello could be the exception to that seeing as he wasn't human and he was drop dead gorgeous. Well, Matt thought so anyway.

The man Mello had asked to bring their luggage along was panting behind them, for the poor guy had to jog to keep up with them. Mello was in a hurry, that much was certain. But what was the point if they still had to wait for a plane? It was probably a Mello thing...It annoyed the redhead that Mello was so secretive about himself. Yeah, he loved the guy with his whole heart and he knew the blond loved him as well...but Matt didn't even know Mello's real name. His story...nothing.

Matt knew nothing of Mello but the blond knew everything about him. As did Near, he was sure because he had heard them talking not long ago. He could never ask Mello anything about vampires because he would just close himself off and become the statue. How frustrating.

There were a few whistles from some random guys they passed, and Matt could feel Mello's arm tightening around him; a low growl building up in his chest. It almost made the redhead laugh. "Hey, you wanted me dressed as a girl."

"I didn't expect you to look so good." Was the immediate response. Matt laughed.

They kept walking. There was an area near the back that was pretty much empty. No one was standing around there, in a way, it almost seemed like they were avoiding the place all together. How strange...

When they reached the metal detectors and the security guard, Mello pulled from his pocket a piece of paper that Matt couldn't really make out. The security guard nodded and gestured for them to pass without a word. Matt looked back at the man. He looked so young. "Here will be fine, thank you." Mello's voice brought him back to the present. The man who had carried their luggage for them was now carefully setting them down, looking like he might pass out.

"Here you are. Thank you again." Mello handed the man a couple twenty's and after exchanged nods and thanks, the man was on his way. "Sit." Mello gestured to the many empty seats with a sweep of his arm before walking over to one of the people selling tickets behind the grey desks. Matt did as he was told.

This part of the airport felt so cold. Looking around at all the empty seats, Matt wondered to himself why no one else was sitting here when there was so much room. He and Mello were the only ones here. Strange.

Matt crossed one leg over the other in an attempt to look his girl-ish best and waited. He watched Mello from where he was sitting. The blond was talking to the brunette woman behind the counter; looking very annoyed, but then again, that was normal Mello behavior. Matt smiled to himself.

The smile quickly faded as something clicked in his head. No one was hanging out around here...because they needed whatever Mello had shown that security guard earlier. It was cold here...colder than the rest of the building, because these people were not people at all. They were vampires. Matt looked back the way they had come to catch a glimpse of the security guard.

He was still standing there, straight, tall and unmoving. No wonder he had looked so young before. He was a vampire too. As if reading Matt's thoughts, the security guard turned to look at the startled redhead and smiled. Matt looked away, his heart pounding wildly against his chest. Bad idea...this got Mello's attention and the blond was at his side in a second.

"What's wrong?" Mello was sitting at his side; both of Matt's hands in his. "Answer me." The blond released Matt's hands, instead reaching up to brush his cool fingers against his cheek.

"They're all vampires." He choked out.

Mello seemed to relax at this. He chuckled. "Of course they are. Didn't Near explain this to you?"

"I...It's one thing to hear about it, and another to actually see it for yourself I guess." Matt whispered. As if on cue another vampire walked passed them. He was tall and blond. He looked like your average business man, but this was all show. He nodded in Mello's direction in greeting before continuing on his way to the front desks. "See?"

Mello laughed once more. He found humor in Matt's human reactions. "They're quite civilized. You've nothing to worry about." He kissed Matt's forehead and for a second the redhead forgot about his fears. The simple touch of Mello's lips had caused his heart to beat wildly once more in his chest, attracting the attention of the security guard, the new comer and the female behind the desk.

"Sorry..." He mumbled.

The blond wrapped an arm around Matt's shoulders, pulling him close. "You'll get use to it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Glass crunched under his heavy boots as he left the kitchen into the living room. Where could they have gone? He had followed every possible lead and trail to this very home and there was nothing here! It looked like no one had been in the place for months. He reached into the inside pocket of his dark coat and produced a Black Razor, he hit a number and brought the phone up to his ear.

"I'm afraid I've arrived too late, sir. There are no signs that he will be coming back to this home. No...no, no one lives here. It is empty." He winced a little as the person on the other line shouted. "I apologize, sir. No, I will not rest until he is found. Yes...yes, thank you, sir." With that he snapped his phone shut and replaced it inside his pocket once more. He growled in frustration and kicked in one of the bedroom doors. It tore off its hinges and fell into the darkness of the room.

"Where are you hiding, Mihael?"

No matter. He would find him if it was the last thing he did. He was determined to.

With his determination set, he crossed the room to the small balcony outside. The lights below from the many buildings and cars grinned back up at him. Yes...he would find him. He gripped the railing with one hand and launched himself over the side.

He would find him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Their plane was boarding now. Seeing as he, Mello and the one other vampire were the only ones boarding, it was fairly quick. They were seated at the very back, while the blond male sat at the very front. They didn't bother explaining the safety rules and what not...why would they? There were two vampires on board, and a human who already knew their secret. Why bother? It wasn't as if a plane crash was going to kill a vampire.

The plane took off with little delay and almost immediately, a beautiful dark haired vampire approached them, a warm smile on her pink lips. "Is there anything you need, sir?" She asked Mello.

Mello shook his head. "Nothing for me. A bottle of cold water for the Miss, though." He added, smirking at Matt, who then turned red.

"Right away, sir." The female smiled at Matt before moving on down the aisles of seats to the front of the plane where the lone blond vampire sat. They conversed for a few seconds and then the female was coming back up the aisle towards them. She disappeared into the small backroom before coming back with a clear plastic cup filled with deep red liquid, and a bottle of water.

"Here you are." She handed the bottle to Matt and then went back to the blond male with the cup.

Matt couldn't help staring. "Mello...is that?" He stuttered. They kept blood on board? Then it wasn't necessary for him to dress up as a potential meal for Mello! He frowned, uncapped his bottle and drank from it deeply. They just wanted to see him in heels and fake boobs.

"Blood, yes." Mello raised an eyebrow at the frown on Matt's face. "What's wrong?"

The redhead leaned up so that he could whisper bitterly into Mello's ear. "It wasn't necessary for me to dress up as a girl was it?"

There was silence for a long while. Mello ran a hand through his golden hair and laughed nervously before whispering back. "Well it is. Sure, it wasn't necessary to dress you up this early...but that was more for me than anything."

Matt gave him a glare that suggested the blond would be ignored for the remainder of the flight, and Mello laughed.

* * *

**A/N: **_Very short chapter. Next one will be longer. One more thing, if you were paying attention to the beginning of the story...you'll probably know who the mysterious vampire looking for Mello is. Guess and lets see if you're right -grins- _

Matt.


	26. New Orleans

* * *

_Chapter 26_

* * *

Alrighty, those who guessed Misa...NO! haha I thought it was clear that the vampire was male.

Mikami - No, not Mikami either, sorry! He hasn't even been introduced into the story...yet.

Light - No, not Light. He has followers to do his dirty work.

L - I think one person...or two guessed him. No, he wouldn't know Mello's real name. He doesn't know him personally at all. Just one sighting.

So, no one was right...haha oh well. Hint?

He knows Mellos real name is Mihael...-shrugs- any ideas who?

* * *

The city was beautiful of that there was no doubt, but at night, it was positively dazzling.

Mello found himself lost in the lights and sounds, as one would do so whilst looking into the eyes of a young woman. New Orleans, no where else like it. Except perhaps Russia, but there was no going back to the motherland while Light was still looking for him. The blonds bottom lip trembled as he thought this. He missed his home.

The scents, the atmosphere it was just comfort in this otherwise stressful and draining chore. His gaze shifted from the window of the Taxi, to Matt, who seemed just

as lost as he himself had been. It brought a smile to the blonds lips.

The glow of street lamps slipped in through the rolled up window, casting an angelic light over Matt. In all honesty, Matt was gorgeous. There was no comparison.

It wasn't that the boy was in drag, oh no, Mello thought Matt was gorgeous all the time. Yes, Matt was perfection. Not that it had anything to do with the fact that he was in drag, oh god no. Matt was beautiful all the time.

Fake boobs or not.

As the historic and ever popular French Quarter came into view, Matt was turning in his seat, his face pressed against the window. Obviously the boy knew of this place, and even more obvious was that he would like nothing more than to stop the Taxi and have a look around, but, he would say nothing because Mello had told him not to

speak until they got to their hotel room.

Mello chuckled. Matt was so obedient.

The redhead looked over his shoulder at him, a questioning look in his large green eyes. Christ, those eyes.

Mello leaned over and pressed his cool lips against Matt's cheeks. This was just for show, so, as he pulled back, he whispered: "If things go well, I'll bring you back

here. I promise."

Matt grinned.

-

Their hotel came into view and Mello shifted in his seat to pull some money from his pockets. After handing the Taxi driver more than the asked amount, and

exchanging pleasantries and thank yous they set off toward the fancy glass doors of the hotel.

A bellhop already had their luggage and was following them to the front desk where the blond asked to confirm a reservation.

To Matt, it felt like an age before they were in their room. He felt so exhausted.

"Mello, can I change?"

The blond grunted his approval as he hunted down the phone. Near needed to be told that they had arrived safely.

Matt pulled the striped blouse off and tossed it onto the large king sized bed. Next, he removed the odd little pouches of liquid from the bra cups and set them aside

before stripping down to the pink panties Near had picked out. Why they had to be pink, Matt had no idea.

He could feel Mello's eyes on him as he crossed the room to examine the suitcases. Matt sighed to himself.

"Biggest one is yours." The blond said before bringing the phone up to his ear. Damn, Matt was distracting him. He needed to focus!

"Mkay," He bent before the largest and opened it. There were a few of his old clothes in there. The usual striped cotton shirts and jeans; favorite pajama bottoms

with the PlayStation logo on them; the works. Matt smiled a content smile as he picked up his pajama bottoms and a pair of clean boxer shorts. 'Thank you, Near' He stood and

was about to explain that he would be taking a shower, when Mello quieted him with a single finger.

He shut his mouth and watched. Mello's eyes were wide as he listened to what Near was saying. Something was very wrong. But what? Were they in danger? Were they going to have to abandon ship and make a run for it?

How he wanted to ask the blond all these questions, but his finger was still raised, and the look on his face was one of horror and fury that anyone would have had second thoughts about even breathing let alone speaking.

"What do you mean?" He shouted suddenly, making Matt jump in surprise. The panic in the vampire's tone matched the look on his pale face; now even paler somehow. There was silence. Thick deafening silence.

Matt was rooted to the spot. Panic was slowly starting to spread through out his body, numbing him. What was wrong? He needed to know or else he would snap.

From where he was standing, the blond vampire was visibly shaking. His whole frame shook, whether it was fear or anger, Matt didn't know...Anything that could rouse the vampire this way had to be bad. Very bad.

"Are you sure?" Mello spoke again. "How soon can you get here?..._YES!_ It's not safe for you to be on your own!" The last, was shouted out in a sudden burst of exasperation. "Tomorrow afternoon?...yes...The Marriott, room 313. See you then."

The phone was slammed back onto its base with such force that the soft "ding" still echoed in the still room. Mello looked over his shoulder, cold eyes boring into Matt's. It made the redhead gasp audibly. Yes...something was very wrong. Mello looked...scared.

"Whats wrong...Mello?" Matt didn't wait for a reply. He dropped the clothes he had picked out and in a second he was across the room, flinging himself into the blond's open arms. There was some comfort in the blond's strong arms around him, but there was still that sense of unease nagging at him. "Tell me, please. What happened?" He begged.

Mello said nothing, just held him tightly. What could he say? How could he tell Matt that they were in deep shit...that Light was already sniffing them out and was most likely than not sending out as many of his followers as he could to drag him out of hiding. Should he tell him about Light?

A shiver ran through his whole body. _Light_; the reason for his existence and quite possibly his downfall.

Now that Matt was such a part of his life, he had to know. Matt needed to know of the danger that would never be far behind him as long as Light was still tainting the air with his breaths.

So now that there was a high chance of being found before he was ready, Mello needed to tell Matt about everything. About his past life...about his revenge for revenge war between himself and his creator...everything.

After taking a slow calming breath, Mello brought the redhead with him to sit at the edge of the bed, his arms were still around the young boy protectively.

"Don't speak. Just listen."

* * *

**_A/N:_** Okay, short, I know, but you know why? Because you will be getting your much awaited Lemon in the next chapter. So there! I would like to point out something. Someone said my writing has improved greatly. -grins- Thank you, I agree, but you see, the thing is, I write better in first person. Maybe that was it, haha, either way, thank you!

'Nywho. Yes, Lemon in next chapter...woo, review and I shall deliver. It's already written down in my notebook, all I gots to do is a little editing and pop! its done. Ty!

Matt.


	27. Temptation

* * *

_Chapter 27_

* * *

I suck. Bite me.

* * *

They remained this way for the longest time. Mello; his head bent as he told Matt everything about his past life; about Light; every gory detail without leaving a single thing out. There was no point in hiding anything anymore.

Matt didn't look surprised. How could he? Near had pretty much topped the scale with his less than friendly vampire beginnings, so he knew better than to expect anything less than the bloody scenes of Mello's human life.

"Your real name is Mih-..." He trailed off as he felt the blond go rigid beside him. So, he changed his question. "This Light," The vampires name was said in a tone of complete disgust. "he created you, set you free...and then began his hunt for you?"

Mello nodded. Reliving his early vampire years was not something he particularly enjoyed. As much of a relief as it was to finally be able to be completely honest with Matt, it was still a bit depressing to retell the death of his whole family. Of when he had been forced to wander idly without ever dying, while they all lay rotting in the ground.

"It's all just some game to him."

"Yes," The blond replied solemnly. "Light has been alive for centuries, and so he wanted to enjoy his revenge on my family. So, yes, it is all just a game to him."

"He made you a vampire...In his eyes, the only real worthy opponent." Matt added.

"Yes."

The redhead made a soft sound of disgust in the back of his throat. "I hate him!" He shouted, surprising the blond vampire. "I hate him for what he did to you and your family!"

Yeah, it was true that Matt had never met the infamous vampire Light, but he had killed Mello's family, leaving him to face the cold world on his own. He hated him so much for causing Mello so much pain and grief. Mello deserved so much better.

Angry tears began to well up in his eyes. "He turned your life into one giant game of hide and seek!"

Mello's eyes shifted from the redheads tear filled eyes, to his chest, where his heart was hammering its angry beats. "Shh, Matt." His lips pressed softly to the redheads rosy cheek.

Matt reached up to wipe at his eyes, smearing his eye make-up in the process. "Fuck..." he cursed.

The blond chuckled softly. He brought Matt against his chest tightly. Matt cared about him. That was obvious now. Mello was ecstatic. "I love you," He whispered. "and I promise this will be over soon, and you'll have nothing more to worry about."

The redhead nodded slowly. The tears kept coming despite his efforts to keep them at bay. "I love you too, Mello. I...fuck, I-I don't want to lose you, and I feel like our time is limited." He had to pause as a small sob shook him. Mello's arms tightened around him in an attempt to soothe him.

"I don't want my last thoughts...b-before I go to sleep to be whether or not I'll see you again in the morning. I d-don't want to be afraid of waking up to find you gone...Mello, I love you, I don't want to lose you over-"

"Shh, Matt. Stop that, I'm not going anywhere." The blond wiped away the black tears that ran down Matt's cheeks. The eyeliner was not waterproof apparently. "You won't lose me. We will not lose each other. Nothing will happen to you, I won't let it. Understood?"

There was only Matt's sniffling as a response.

Mello growled. He gripped the redheads chin in one of his gloved hands and jerked his face up to look at him. "I asked you a question. Do you- Christ, if you look away from me one more time..."

When Matt's eyes finally focused on him once more, Mello continued. "Nothing, no one, will touch you. We'll be fine. Do you understand?"

And Matt had no choice but to agree. "Yeah..."

"Thank you," He pressed his lips to Matt's lightly. It was soft, almost a caress. Mello hoped to make the redhead see that he was sincere and serious about this. When he pulled away he whispered: "Have your shower. You will sleep easier after a warm shower...and once all that make-up is off."

Sniffling, Matt gracefully untangled himself from the blond vampire and stood. He removed his wig, dropping it onto the bed before disappearing into the suites large bathroom.

Mello didn't move for a whole five minutes. He just sat there, eyes fixed on one of the many decorative paintings that hung in the room.

Near had said that there had been someone in their old apartment. Not just any someone; another vampire. The blond was sure that, had Near not contacted him a month ago, and informed him of Light's intentions to come to New York, then he would have never thought to leave his apartment and find himself a new one.

He was sure...that had that not happened...right about now, Matt would be dead, and he himself would be begging for mercy at the great Light's feet. A low hiss sounded past his clenched teeth.

No way in hell was he ever going to beg. If push came to shove, then he would die with grace and dignity. Fuck if he was ever going to beg for mercy from that son of a-Ugh!

His teeth snapped together forcefully in his anger. No, he needed to relax. He needed to keep calm, for Matt's sake. If he fell apart now, then Matt would too.

He breathed deeply. Matt... what if he was right? What if they lost this stupid war and Matt was taken from him?

No he didn't want to think that way. He couldn't. Celestria and Aaron would help...he was sure of that. With them on his side, there was no way he would lose.

Or could he?

There was still a high chance that he could. Light had a whole army of loyal followers ready to give their lives for their "God"

God. Mello growled to himself. Light thought he was god only because he was one of the oldest living vampires still remaining. He chose the humans worthy enough to become vampires and created them to build up his kingdom. He ruled over them with an iron fist and they obeyed with smiles and bows.

He was god to them...because he was their creator, their guidance...

And the idiot got it in his head that all vampires were demigods sent to rule over the pathetic human race. All humans were to them, were meals and nothing more. They had all lost their humanity; their memories of being human themselves long ago.

So, yes. There was a chance that Mello would fail. There was no denying that. No, not anymore. Not now that Matt had been brave enough to say what he himself was so afraid to admit. He growled in frustration. He hated being so unsure of his future. Of Matt's future...

He could feel the sting in his eyes that meant tears. The pain in his chest that harbored the useless dry sobs. After a few seconds of deep breaths, the feeling of anguish finally vanished.

His eyes shifted from the painting he had been staring at, to the bathroom door where Matt was waiting for him. He wanted to just burst in there and hold him. Hold him and never let him go, because he didn't know, he really didn't know if they were going to live to see the morning.

He couldn't though, because he had just finished trying to convince the redhead that everything was fine. He had to keep calm.

_Fuck that_.

In one swift movement of creaking leather he was across the room standing in front of the bathroom door. Various reasons why what he was about to do was wrong flitted through his mind, one after the other. He didn't care. He was a fool for wasting so much time.

Mello pulled the door open and let himself inside. Soft clouds of warm steam rose from the fogged glass doors of the shower. Quietly, Mello undressed himself. His leather fell in a dark pool around his feet. His boots followed. He suddenly felt so...angry. He was so damn angry and thirsty...Why? Was this because of Light?

The mere thought of him and the possibility of being found before he was prepared; of having Matt killed because of him; it was blinding him with anger. Rage. A fury that he could not seem to escape. Hard as he try to keep his humanity intact it was proving a lot more difficult with every second that he was in the same room as Matt. A _human_.

_So angry..._

He was blind. His vampire instinct had taken over the second he had let his anger overcome him. And now he was like a shark. Mello had caught the scent of the warm, tempting human blood and now he wasn't going to rest until he had it.

_But this was Matt_...

_Who?_

_No, this was dinner_.

Mello slid open the glass door, careful not to make any noise whatsoever. The redhead had his back to him, he had yet to notice his presence. Just stood there under the warm spray of water.

Once in, the blond closed the sliding glass door, trapping himself and his prey inside, leaving no where to run.

He was so thirsty. So..furious! He wanted nothing more than to rip this boys flesh to shreds and drain him of every last drop of blood. His cold blue eyes followed the streams and trails of water as they ran down the length of the redheads back, and legs. Mello felt his fangs dig into his bottom lip. The water almost seemed to mimic the flow of blood beneath the pale flesh; teasing him.

_He was so thirsty_.

_There was no Matt right now_.

Carefully, he stepped forward, closing the space between them. Still, the redhead noticed nothing. With a soft triumphant smirk, the blond placed both his naked hands on the slight curves of Matt's hips. He almost growled in want when Matt jumped under his touch, a gasp of shock leaving his lips.

Matt whirled around to face him, one hand placed over his racing heart. "Mello...y-you scared me!" He accused. Once he had gotten over the initial shock of being snuck up on, he flushed and added. "You're naked."

A predatory smirk tugged at the corners of the blonds' lips. He said nothing. The sound of the redheads thudding heart was loud in his ears. The sweet scent of warm blood invaded his senses.

"Mello," Matt choked. He didn't like the look of absolute hunger on the vampires face. He had never seen that look on Mello before and it frightened him. "what's wrong?" Matt had made a move to step back and as soon as his leg lifted just the slightest bit, Mello had him pinned to the shower wall.

"Mello!" He cried out. The blond didn't seem to be listening. He looked completely out of it.

Mello brought their wet bodies together roughly. Warm water still spilled over both of them.

_He was so thirsty._..

Mello lowered his lips to Matt's neck, placing feather soft kisses across the skin, caressing it with his cool lips. He felt the redhead shuddering against his body and it brought a smirk to his lips. The human was enjoying this, but there was so much fear. His nails bit into the soft flesh of the boys wrists, dragging along his forearms, leaving behind dark red trails of blood that slowly began to wash down the redheads body as the water continued to fall over them.

"That hurts!" Was Matt's weak protest. As painful as it was, his mind was clouded by Mello's closeness. The feel of the vampires cold, stone body against his was so intoxicating. If Mello was finally going to spring for sex, then he wasn't going to complain.

_Thirsty.._.

Without warning, his fangs broke the surface of the skin at Matt's throat. A deep, drawn out moan left the redheads lips; his whole body reacted to Mellos.

"Ohh...god!" Matt's hips bucked against Mello's. His worries about Mello not being himself; about being hurt; they all melted away and swirled down the drain. His body felt so hot. He worked to press himself closer to Mello's cool body.

A growl rumbled deep in Mello's chest. He trapped the young teens' hips with his own while he drank. His fangs gradually sank deeper into Matt's neck, making him cry out in pleasure.

"Mello...p-please...please..." He panted.

Once again, Mello growled and his grip on Matt tightened. He was like a dog with food aggression.

Somewhere between the drinking, and Matt's heated moans, Mello came back to the present.

What had just happened? Had he really just let his anger control him this way? Did thinking about Light really have this much of an affect on him?

Slowly, he pulled away from the panting redhead. Blood dripped from his parted lips. He was about to apologize to Matt, and explain, when he caught sight of the redheads face. The look of pure ecstasy, the flushed cheeks, wet hair stuck to his face in places. The apology died on the vampires tongue. Oh, he was going under. "Matt," he choked.

"Mello, I want you..." He replied. His eyes were dark with lust. "I...I want you...I want-" His voice trailed off as a moan slipped past his lips. His eyes were shut tight now. "I want..." Another moan. There was no coherency. Matt was too lost in pleasure.

Looking down, Mello saw why. The redhead was gripping himself, and moving his hand against his erection at a slow steady pace. It was quite possibly, the most erotic thing Mello had ever seen in his life. Something bubbled up in his stomach and shot straight down to his groin. A moan of his own, and he was crushing their lips together.

His fangs cut into the soft flesh, but he didn't care, and neither did Matt because he was returning the kiss with as much vigor.

Matt didn't complain when his own blood spilled into his mouth. He didn't complain when Mello pinned his wrists above his head, sharp nails digging into the skin. Blood spilled down his arms. He didn't care.

The kiss was broken, allowing the redhead to gasp for breath. Mello's lips didn't stop, they worked down the side of his neck, scrapping his fangs against the skin.

More blood, he licked it all up greedily and Matt moaned and begged for more.

Mello obliged. He wanted Matt and so he was going to take him. Soul be damned!

They ended up on the shower floor, Matt panting harshly as Mello ground their arousals together in rough jerks of his hips. "I'm sorry," Mello whispered before capturing Matt's lips in another passionate kiss. His hands, for once stripped of leather, explored his naked body.

With every gasp; every shudder of Matt's body, Mello found himself closer to the edge. His self control was hanging by a thread and if it were to tear, he would lose himself in the free fall and he was sure he'd regret that later. The kiss was broken and Mello's lips trailed down Matt's neck, chest, and stomach.

He stopped to nip gently at the skin just under the redheads belly button before moving lower.

He nudged Matt's legs apart so he could trail kisses up his thighs. His tongue snaked out and teased the flesh before his fangs sank deep inside. Mello was fighting to

keep himself in control, and the look on Matt's face as he cried out wasn't doing anything to help. After taking his fill of blood from here, he pulled away and licked at the small puncture wounds. Matt's hand was already working its way down his body, ready to touch himself once more, but Mello stopped him.

The blond grabbed onto the redheads wrist and scooted up so that they were face to face. "Stop that." He practically growled as he once again pinned both of his wrists above Matt's head.

"God, Mello please...I want it..." Matt whined. He was squirming and arching trying to get some kind of friction from the blond. "Aah...please, fuck...me."

Mello groaned. "Matt." He begged. If Matt kept this up, there would be no stopping himself from completely tearing the smaller boy apart. He trailed one hand down

the redheads body and used a finger to trace the small puckered entrance. He felt Matt tremble in want. It turned him on so much. Slowly, the first of three fingers was forced into the tight passage.

There was not much of a reaction. Just a low gasp. Mello found himself feeling a little disappointed. He added the second and began pumping them in and out, scissoring them, curling them, just trying to stretch the young teen out.

Matt's eyes were closed, his lips parted in quiet moans as Mello's fingers kept working his entrance. "Now...now, Mello...I-I want it now."

_Fuck. Good-bye self control_.

Mello removed his fingers and adjusted himself. He pulled one of Matt's legs and draped it over his shoulder so that his legs were spread apart far enough for him to fit easily between them. The blond pressed the head of his cock against Matt's ass and waited.

When Mello didn't do anything, Matt opened his eyes. "What?...no..don't, stop..please don't." He begged. Mello would have laughed. Matt was so out of it. But, about now, Mello was seconds away from being the same, so without further delay, he plunged himself deep into the heat of Matt's body.

"Aah yes!" Matt moaned. His back arched up off the floor and when Mello pulled out and thrusted back in, his hips rose to meet his. Mello was surprised, if Matt was a virgin, then this would actually be a lot more painful...not that he didn't thank god that Matt wasn't in pain but it was still a bit puzzling.

This meant that Matt really wasn't the innocent little boy he thought he was. Someone had been inside him before. Before Mello, and that infuriated him to no end.

His thrusts became rougher, a lot more violent. Beneath him, Matt was moaning and writhing. Meeting him thrust for thrust. Mello's own low moans were muffled against the redheads collar bone. Christ, virgin or not, Matt was still so tight and warm. And those moans of his were so addicting.

He wanted him louder.

A few more thrusts and then Mello was pulling out of him. "On your hands and knees," he panted. "Now!" He didn't mean to yell, but sex was always something that brought out his aggressive side. Matt wasn't going to be an exception.

Confused, the redhead struggled to get into the instructed position, once he did though, Mello was thrusting into him once more. His hands gripped the boys hips, nails digging into the sensitive flesh as he pulled Matt back against him with every thrust.

"Mello!...Ooh, Mello, Mello!" He repeated over and over. His moans turning into shrieks as Mello continued his vicious thrusts.

Oh...Mello was slowing now. He pulled out slowly, slowly, inch by inch and then he thrusted back in with lightening speed. "Aah!" Matt hung his head, his shoulders tensing as he struggled to keep himself up. "Harder!...Ooh fuck, yes!" Matt didn't care how blunt he was being. It felt amazing, and he wanted more.

"Matt," The blond panted against the trembling boys ear. "I'm going to hell," Was the solemn whisper. His lips pressed gently against the side of Matt's neck. His hands had left Matt's hips now they were moving up the redheads back, nails leaving deep gashes in his skin. Deep red blood spilled from the wounds and ran pink in places the water touched.

Matt didn't complain. "are you coming with me?" There was a quick nod from the redhead.

Mello whispered a: "Thank you," against the hot skin of Matt's neck before his fangs tore through the skin once more.

And Matt screamed.

* * *

**A/N:** Someone shoot me. Ugh...Why does this suck sooo much and not in that good vampire way. Jeezuz. I had so much trouble with this, even my mom was like "Mija...just stop then." My response was: "They'll kill me!" Yes...don't shake your heads at me, you know had I skipped the lemon you would have hunted me down. -shivers- scary. 'Nywho. I got it done, but I was so nervous about the lemon, ugh!

Kay! So, we see Mello fighting with himself a lot here, right? Mhm. Yeah, I was trying to show how frustrated, confused and just plain pissed he is with the current situation. How he actually loses control of himself when he's angry. Did it work? Hm...Reviews would be lovely.

~ Matt.


	28. Guilty and Delusional

* * *

_Chapter 28_

* * *

It was _10:45_ _am_...and Matt was still out cold.

Mello had been pacing the length of the room since midnight, watching, waiting, and praying. Those deep cuts in Matt's arms...back, and hips, they just sat there taunting him. Laughing at him, no less! Shouting that he was a complete monster incapable of controlling himself.

Yes. He was. He had really let Matt have it. He had released all his pent up sexual frustrations, anger, confusion, everything. He had released it all into Matt and oh how he hated himself for it! Mello had given in to his inner demons...he was a failure. This was what he had wanted to prevent for so long, and it was all down the drain in one night.

Mello's leather clad fingers curled in his blond locks and tugged. Oh, he was going to go insane! He wanted Matt to wake up already so he could tell him that everything would be okay. That he was okay. That all those nasty cuts and bruises would go away and that he still loved him.

"Matt..." He moaned as he fell to his knees, legs unable to support him any longer. His fingers were still in his hair; forehead pressed against the soft beige carpet. Mello's whole body shook with his dry agonized sobs. He hated himself so much! He was so stupid! Stupid! Christ, what had he done?

Matt had lost so much blood. His heart beat was so weak. The blond pounded a fist against the soft carpet. "Idiot!" He cursed himself. Was this hell?...because he felt himself slowly slipping into madness.

- - -

Time seemed to move quickly yet so agonizingly slow. Still, Matt slept. There was a calm, serene look on his face and it was the only thing keeping Mello from resorting back to sobbing into the carpet.

Mello now sat beside the sleeping redhead on the bed. His fingers tracing the blood red beads of his rosary.

There came a soft knock on the door and only then did Mello peel his attention from the still unconscious teen to go and answer it. The lock was quickly undone and then the door was pulled open.

Near stood in the hall, clean and white as ever. There had been a greeting smile on his pale lips, but upon seeing the look on Mello's face, it quickly melted away, instead being replaced with a look of worry. "What's happened?"

There was silence as the silver haired vampire listened. He then pushed past Mello and let himself into the room. Matt was sleeping peacefully, blankets tucked around him. Near felt his whole body relax. What was so wrong then?...His eyes flashed to Mello who was now leaning heavily against the closed door.

_Blood_. The smell of blood was so thick...

Near rushed to the redheads side. The blankets were pulled from Matt's still form and Near felt his eyes go wide at the sight before him. The deep cuts, the bruising...His eyes once again fell on Mello. "What did you do?" Without waiting for a response, he stepped onto the bed and, with little effort, lifted the redhead into a sitting position against his chest.

His cool fingers traced the angry red lines that ran down the length of his forearms, and then the ones on his back. "Mello, what have you done?"

Mello didn't answer. His eyes were shut tight. He had slid down the length of the door and was now sitting in a crouching position; hands fisted in his blond hair once more.

With a sound of annoyance, Near laid Matt back down. His fingers brushed delicately against the teens flushed cheeks. Matt would be fine. Rest would do him some good. "Good, you should be ashamed." He spat; eyes not leaving Matt. "You could have killed him."

"I know!" Mello replied in a distraught tone. "I know!..."

Silence followed. Neither moved.

And then, Mello's head snapped up in Near's direction. His eyes were now narrowed dangerously as he calmly rose to his feet and approached the bed. White fangs slicked with saliva were bared at the young vampire in threat. "He's mine!" He growled.

Near looked back at him; face smooth and free of any readable expression. He replied as he calmly ran his fingers through Matt's soft red hair. "I never said differently."

Mello's hands clenched into fists at his sides. "You thought it!"

"I merely thought: 'If Matt were mine, I would take better care of him' that is all." Near shook his head. "Nothing to be upset about."

The blonds teeth snapped together as he fought for self control, but his anger was winning once more. "You want him, but he's mine. Understand?"

"I do." The young vampire reached up to curl a lock of shiny silver hair between two fingers. "You are under stress, Mello. I understand. Please try and relax. Matt is yours."

Yes, in truth, Mello really was stressed. Light had yet to find him but the bastard was still controlling his actions like a puppet on strings. "I'm sorry, Near." Mello sat himself down heavily at the edge of the bed; face hidden in his hands. He just needed to _relax_.

Near nodded his understanding. Silence fell over them once more as he searched Mello's mind for the answers to Matt's condition and Mello let him.

- -

"You didn't mean him any harm, Mello." Near finally said. Tone soft and surprisingly soothing. "He will forgive you...he loves you."

Mello was shaking his head before the young vampire was even finished speaking but he didn't look up. "How can you be so sure?..."

"Because he told me." The bed shifted as Near moved so he could have Matt's head in his lap. Pale fingers moved through ruby red locks. "And besides," A pause as he sighed. "if he forgave me for trying to kill him, I'm sure he will forgive the one he loves for getting carried away on their first night of sex."

At this, Mello looked up. Their eyes met; cold grey and deep blue, and then a smile was shared between them. A smile that promised victory, reassurance and everything else that they seemed to lack at the moment.

"Thank you, Near."

Near smiled. It was a shy but content smile.

All problems of vampire spies, Light, and Masquerade Balls forgotten. If only for a while.

- - - -

"I'll have to go on my own, then."

Mello? Christ, what the hell? It felt like he had gotten hit by a truck...had he? Ugh, with his luck he probably had...but wait. No, he-Oh, now he remembered. He and Mello had been in the shower together. Sex. Yes, now he remembered. That would explain the soreness. Oh, but it was so worth it. It was amazing. ...Why was the room so dark? Ah, opening one's eyes usually helped, silly Matt...ugh, but no! His eyes were already open, why was it so god damn dark?!

The lights maybe?...Geez.

"Yes. You might."

Near? Near was here? Huh?...how? He was suppose to...god damn it, that's right. Mello had asked him to fly out to New Orleans because of the vampire intruder. Geez...this was not how he wanted to feel when he woke up after that amazing shower sex with Mello. Wait...was he really awake? Or was he dreaming?

Panic started to bubble up in his stomach. What if something had happened during the night and he was dead? Holy shit! What if he was dead and he had been killed during one of his dreams and now he would never wake up?! Oh, god no. That...no, he was awake. He was awake, right? This was really Mello and Near speaking...not his mind making things up. Right?

"It's getting late. You should get ready." Near continued.

There were soft footsteps, zippers being unzipped and clothing being shed. Suddenly, Matt couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Oh, Jesus!" He groaned as he made to sit up. God damn! He was so sore! "Mello! Where are you?" He shouted, reaching out blindly for him. The room was much too dark to make anything out. Stupid vampires and their built in night vision.

Not half a second had passed when his hands made contact with the cold, marble smooth skin of Mello's bare chest. "I'm here," Lips pressed against his forehead, and all the pain, all the worry, seemed to just melt away. "What hurts?"

"N-nothing, I'm fine." He lied. His eyes tried to focus on the dark figure hovering over him, but he couldnt make out Mello's face. Blindly, he reached up to trace the vampire's lips, cheeks, nose. Yes, this was Mello. Mello was still here. This wasn't a dream. "Near?..." With one hand still on Mello's cheek, he reached out with the other, reaching, searching for the familiar cool skin that was the younger vampire. "Are you okay?"

Matt needed to make sure. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't dreaming...He could be dead for all he knew! He needed to feel them here.

There was a soft hum of laughter from the opposite side of the room that indicated that the young vampire was indeed fine. But Matt kept his hand outstretched, waiting until he felt Near take his hand in the dark. Only then did he relax.

"I wasn't hurt, Matt. You are over stressed." Near whispered. A tone of amusement in his voice.

"I'm not dead then?" He replied nervously.

There was silence before Near's amused chuckle filled the room.

He felt Mello's lips twitch up into a smile under his palm, and he was able to breathe easily. They were here. They were safe.

For the time being, they were safe.

* * *

**A/N**: 'Bout time, right? Sorry! Had lots of poo to do. Ha, that rhymes...don't judge me. Alrighty, so, For those of you who just haven't realized, Mello and Near can read each others minds. Yes, they can because that's how vamps roll. 'Nywho...

We see Near actually having a personality! Holy snot! Kay, he has a mini-crush on Matt, and Mello is not blind to this. Team Near? or Team Mello? You decide. Review, please. Much love.

~ Matt.


	29. Secrets

* * *

_Chapter 29_

* * *

Surprise! -grins-

* * *

"Matt, you should go back to sleep." The bed dipped as Mello sat at the edge of the bed beside him. Firm hands pushed him onto his back. No. He didn't need anymore sleep. He was fine. And besides, he had a role to play. If Mello was going to that Ball then he had to go as the unsuspecting human girl. Mello was not going to go by himself. Matt would not allow it.

"No, Mello." The redhead struggled to sit up once more but the vampire kept him still. "No!" He finally shouted in frustration. "You can't just go on your own, you idiot! I won't sit here and wonder whether you'll come back!" Matt's breathing was a little strained now. Ugh, his body was so not cooperating today. "I'm coming with you."

When it was obvious that Mello wasn't going to respond, Near stepped in. "Are you sure you're well enough?"

Beside him, Matt heard Mello snort in annoyance that Near was actually asking him that. "I'll live."

"Right. Lets get you ready then."

Two seconds, and then. "Agh! Fine!" The cold hands that had been placed against his chest to keep him still, vanished. There were heavy footsteps and the sound of breaking glass before the bathroom door opened and slammed shut.

As the room was still dark, he couldn't see what Mello had broken in his passing. Why was he so mad? This had been his idea! And...did he really expect him to just sit back, while Mello went off to swim with the sharks? No! Impossible! He hadn't realized that he was crying until he felt Near wiping his tears away.

"Don't worry, Matt. He's just having trouble coping with the current situation." A short pause. "That, and he feels like a monster for having given you all your...injuries. He does not want you to come with him because he wants you to rest. But I agree with you. Having you just wait around will not be good for either of you. Mello will be worrying about whether you're okay here with me..." His voice trailed off with a soft amused laugh. "And you will be worrying about whether or not he will be coming back alive with all those vampires attending.

"Now, let me ease your worries." Near settled himself beside Matt so that their sides were touching. "The vampires attending this Ball are all very civilized. They care for the human race, not try to keep it at their feet. They recognize the important role the humans play in their immortal lives. They are our life source. Without them we would starve to death...or have to settle for animal blood, which by the way, is not as delicious.

"So you see. You need not worry about Mello and these vampires. But, as I'm sure you will still want to go with him I won't tell you to sit out the way he wishes you to do so. I know he'll feel a lot better with you at his side. I' m sure of it." With this Near leaned in and pressed his cold lips to Matt's cheek. They lingered there, then slowly trailed lower and across the redheads jaw line. Then, their lips met.

Matt's eyes went wide in shock but he didn't make a sound, nor did he try to pull away for he knew it was useless. Near was stronger than him, and the vampire now had an iron grip on the back of his head. So, he submitted. A warm tongue parted his lips and he didn't object. What brought this on all of a sudden? This wasn't like Near. Not at all.

The kiss was broken when Near finally pulled away, slowly, almost as if trying to savor the redheads lips. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I don't know what came over me." The bed dipped as Near scooted off the bed and after a few seconds, the lights came on.

Matt's eyes shut tight a low groan rising in his throat. "Shit, no, turn them off! I'd rather have them off!" God, his head was killing him. This felt more like a hang over than just a regular morning after. God had a sense of humor.

"You'll be fine." Near's tone was still a little embarrassed. "Can you stand? I need to get you dressed."

Grimacing and mumbling about how much he wanted to chuck the light bulbs out the window, Matt carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed and shakily got to his feet. There was a moment of sharp pain, and then there was only the annoying numbing feeling that ran up his spine. His hands were over his eyes in an effort to block out as much of the light as possible.

"Any pain?"

"Minimal..." Matt replied truthfully. Kiss now forgotten.

"Right...Um, well, sit back down. I don't see why Mello didn't bother dressing you."

"What?..." The redhead pulled his hands away from his eyes, and blinking immensely, found himself staring down at his very naked self. With a groan, Matt sat himself back down. Great, now Near had seen him in all his naked glory. Geez. "Sorry, Near. Didn't think about covering up."

Near chuckled. "Nothing to be sorry about. Don't move, I'll fetch your clothes."

Matt did as he was told. Now, he was very confused. Near had kissed him out of nowhere and he was damn sure that Mello would be able to see it in Near's thoughts. Christ, did this make him a whore? Well...it's not like he had initiated the kiss. Oh, but he did nothing to stop it either! Not that he could...shit, for being so small Near had mad strength. A vampire thing, he guessed. For sure. Oh well...

Looking down, his eyes caught the cuts on his wrists and forearms and his eyes went a little wide. Had Mello done that? Or?... Oh wow. The room was spinning. Just thinking about all the blood was making him feel sick.

"Don't worry. The gloves I have purchased for you will cover those up nicely."

When Matt turned, Near was already there, setting down a large box on the bed along with a few bags as well. The box was white and fancy looking, the kind you would get at an expensive boutique. The bags had a label on them indicating the name of the shop they were from. Matt swore he saw something that looked like "Victorias Secret" and he shuddered.

"Hey, Near. What's Mello doing? Y-you know, in the bathroom." Matt bit his lip thoughtfully. As scary as the thought of getting into a dress was, he was a little more concerned about Mello.

Silence before Near blinked and replied. "Thinking. Analyzing the situation. Composing himself..." The last was said in a hushed, guilty whisper. Probably due to the surprise kiss he had planted on the blond vampires boyfriend. "He's fine."

Matt nodded. "Ow!"

"Sorry,"

The redhead groaned as he shifted so as to get into a more comfortable position. Near could have warned him before shoving him over like that. "S'okay.."

"Right." Near cleared his throat. In his right hand he was holding some black lacey material that could only be panties. Matt whined but the vampire ignored this. The damn things were expensive and Matt was going to wear them god damn it. He slid Matt's feet into the proper places and then proceeded to slide the material up the redheads thighs. "Lift your hips." Was the strained demand.

Matt did as he was told though he looked away from Near; cheeks flushing a deep red. Geez. Modesty was so overrated right now, but he was still blushing like some virgin. God, Near was a guy! They had the same...stuff. After the under garments were done with, and Matt had his boobies on, Near then went to the large box.

"This is your dress- please don't make that face, Matt. Would you rather stay here?"

Matt quickly shook his head.

"Right." Near lifted the lid off the white box and set it down. From inside, he pulled out a gown of rich gold fabric. He held it out at arms length and let it unfold itself elegantly. "What do you think?" The fabric seemed to almost sparkle under the artificial light, like real gold.

Wow. It was gorgeous really and had it been forced to be worn on someone else than he would of appreciated it a little more, but...eh. "Its pretty, Near." The dress was long, with small, tastefully ruffled short sleeves. At the waist the gold opened up at the sides, like curtains, revealing pleated white material. It looked a lot like the dress Cinderella wore in the movie, only gold of course, but it still had that sense of not of this age design.

"Pretty," The silver haired vampire scoffed in annoyance. "Pretty, Matt? Really? I made the design and then had Oscar De La Renta(1) himself put it together, and you just think its pretty?"

Matt's eyes went a little wide. Holy snot, Near had designed this? "You did?...Wait, Oscar De La-who?" Obviously the vampire wanted a little more feedback for his efforts. Ugh, and now Matt felt ungrateful.

"Renta." Near replied curtly. "He's a designer." Gently, he laid the dress onto the bed and then produced a pair of matching gold gloves. He set those on the dresser. Next came a pair of very Cinderella like heels and the redhead eyed them fearfully.

"Please tell me those are not really glass..."

"Matt," The vampire said in a tone that suggested he thought the teen was an idiot. "They're fake."

"Oh..."

It seemed like ages before Matt was finally in his Cinderella inspired dress, heels, and now elegantly styled wig. It was up in a loose, messy bun. Red bangs brushed to one side so that his eyes were a lot easier to see. The make-up took even longer to do. Ugh...but it was done. Eyeliner, eyeshadow, blush, lipstick, everything. And now, Matt was staring at his reflection in the mirror thinking about how he could so pull off becoming a female model.

Near stood behind him, head bent as he tightened the laces at the back of the dress. "You look beautiful," He whispered, and in his mind he heard Mello growl, but he ignored it. He couldn't help it. Why lie?

"Thanks." Matt replied. "These heels are a lot more comfortable than the other ones." He commented in an off handed tone.

Near looked up and met Matt's green eyes in the mirror. He smiled. "I'll be right back." And he was gone, just like that, disappearing into the sitting room that Matt still had yet to see.

Matt sighed and closed his eyes. For some reason, he couldn't bear to look at his reflection any more. He was so confused! It was all too much to take! No matter how many times he told himself that things were fine; that everything would work out and that Mello wasn't really mad at him, he was just upset about their situation and about having hurt him and oh...he felt so unsure of everything. He felt...like something was just waiting in the dark for them to let their guard down to strike.

Why? He didn't want to feel this way. Was a little peace of mind too much to fuckin' ask for?

"Matt?"

"Shit!" His eyes snapped open and they met Mello's in the mirror. The blond was standing behind him, arms wrapped around his waist. "Don't do that!"

Mello smiled a warm smile before kissing the redheads blushing cheek. "Sorry," And then the smile was gone. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier, and also for...um, well...you know." He took a deep shuddering breath. "I'm really sorry, Matt. I let myself get carried away, and I ended up hurting you." Mello took one of the redheads wrists in his gloved hand and turned it over so the scars were facing up. "I'm a monster...I-I promise this will never happen again."

Matt yanked his wrist out of Mello's grip, turned, and then flung himself into the blond's arms. "Shut up. You're not a monster. And as for your behavior earlier, Well, don't you dare walk away from me again. I'll fuckin' cry. No joke."

And Mello laughed as he held his redhead to himself. "I won't. I'm sorry." Then. "Near kissed you." He sighed.

Matt stiffened a little. Oh...that. He had completely forgotten about it for a second. "Oh, well...y-yeah, don't get mad at him, Mello. He apologized and-"

"Shh," Mello lifted the redheads chin and silenced him with a kiss of his own. Matt kissed back for all he was worth. Mello wasn't mad at him for that. God, he was so thankful. When Mello finally decided that Matt needed air, he pulled away and continued. "You're just too tempting for your own good. I don't blame Near."

Matt blushed. "Shoot, I got lip stick on you." he reached up and wiped at Mello's lips. "Ugh...sorry."

Mello laughed. "Don't worry about it." Another peck to Matt's lips. "You look amazing."

"Thanks."

"Alright, here are the masks." Near said as he flitted into the room with two small white boxes. More fancy stuff...woo.

Mello let go of Matt and went to pluck the gold gloves from the dresser. "Put those on," His eyes didn't rest long on the cuts as he handed them to Matt.

Matt slipped them on before taking the box Near was handing to him. He took the lid off and gently took the fragile looking mask from inside. It was gold, like the gown. Small, only meant to go over the eyes in a very 'Zorro' way. At the top it had short squiggles of the same gold. Matt knew what it was. It was suppose to be the sun. He slid it on over his face, and Near helped him move his hair out of the way so it wouldn't get caught in the masks' strap.

"The sun?" Matt said as he adjusted it comfortably. When Near nodded, he turned to get Mello's opinion and was surprised to see the blond already in his mask. Wow, he hadn't really took in what Mello had been wearing until now. He looked so handsome.

Mello wore a very Victorian style three piece, swallow tail suit. The jacket was black, as was the waist coat underneath. The shirt underneath that was collared; crisp and white. The front of the jacket, along the buttons was embroidered in silver accents. Same at the cuffs. His leather gloves were still over his hands, as well as his usual pair of dark boots.

Matt had to admit that Mello looked a little...not himself with out all his leather, but hey, he didn't look bad either. Mello's blond hair was even tied back into a neat, low pony tail with a black silk ribbon. His bangs fell over the right side of his face, just barely covering his eye. On the left side, was the mask Near had gotten for him. It covered the whole left side of his face, only leaving a slit for his eye of course. It was in the shape of a crescent moon. Its silver color, sparkled.

Mello looked like a prince right out of a fairly tale. Matt found himself gawking. Near had out done himself with the costumes. The masks matched their outfits, and well...the fact that they were suppose to represent the sun and moon was pretty romantic in Matt's eyes. Damn Near for making him feel like such a girl!

"You two look perfect." Near commented. He looked to the digital clock sitting on one of the bedside tables and licked his pale lips. "Time to get moving. I'll be here waiting." There was something in his eyes that made the redhead feel uneasy. There was a little bit of unease in Near's eyes as well. Why was everything so damn confusing?

They say its fine, and then they act other wise! Matt snorted and looked away from both Vampires. How frustrating. He wished he could be a vampire just so he could read their minds. He was sick and tired of being left in the dark while they could see everything so clearly.

'_Don't leave this room, Near_.' (2)

'_I won't. You be careful_.'

'_Everything should work out smoothly. Once we get back I'll let you go feed_.'

'_Thank you_.' He really was hungry.

"Come on, Matt. Let's get going." Mello's eyes blinked once before he took the redheads gloved hand in his and lead him to the door.

"Near..." Matt stopped Mello before walking out. "Mello, I don't feel comfortable leaving him alone." He shook his head as he looked to Mello. "What if something goes wrong? You know something isn't right and you won't tell me. Please can't he come with us?"

"I'll be fine, Matt. I need to stay here to make sure no ones followed me this far." Near smiled. "Try to relax."

Matt's bottom lip trembled. He had come to care for Near just as much as he cared for Mello. If something were to happen to him...But he nodded and kept the tears that threatened to fall at bay. Near would kill him if he messed up his make-up right now. "Okay. I'll see you later?"

"You will." Near chuckled. "Go on, Matt."

Mello's eyes were a little unsure as well. Was there something they weren't seeing? No. That was impossible. He was just working himself up. "Till later." Mello wrapped an arm around Matt's waist and lead him out into the hall, while Near came to stand in the door way to watch them leave.

People in the hall were "Oohing" and "Awwing" at them, asking to themselves whether they were actors, or whether they were going to some costume party. Near stood there in the doorway until the two rounded the corner at the end of the hall and vanished. Only then did he close the door.

Then, he stood there, watching. Waiting.

He hadn't told Mello this, and he had tried his best to keep it out of his thoughts so as to not alert the blond, but something was indeed wrong. And he had wanted them gone and out of the room so that he could finally break down.

Someone had followed him from New York.

* * *

**A/N**: DUN DUN DUN!- Alright, I'll shut up. I updated so soon because, well I had it and last chapter sucked so yeah. So yes, Near, you sneaky little thing, you haha. Anyways, more drama? You bet. We see our story coming to a close soon. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. Team Mello all the way, kiddies.

1. Oscar De La Renta is an awesome designer! Gosh.

2. The whole Italic thing means they're reading each others thoughts. -coughs- 'case it wasn't obvious.

Reviews let me know you're interested.

~ _Matt_.


	30. It's The Fear

* * *

_Chapter 30_

* * *

The blanket of darkness that has always seemed so comfortable now seems to want to suffocate him. Matt can't shake the feeling of dread and unease that rests in the pit of his stomach, waiting for its chance to break from him. Not that it would though. He knew better than to give Mello reason to think he was not handling things well.

Outside the window of the Taxi, the lights from various establishments, cars, and street lights blend with the lights of the stars above. Something, that on any other night, Matt would have thought to be something worth watching closely just for the heck of watching. Not tonight though. Near was hiding something, and the redhead was sure that no good could come from the young vampire keeping things from Mello.

..._Speak of the devil_...

"Matt," Cool leather rests lightly atop the redhead's hand. Matt doesn't look away from the window. He's sure that the look in his eyes will tell Mello of all his worries and uncertainties and it will earn him a one way ticket back to the hotel with Near. "Matt, look at me." The words are whispered against his ear so as to not alert the driver of their even having a conversation.

After only seconds of hesitation, Matt is forced to turn his head in Mello's direction. He said nothing, but the expression on his face quite clearly asks; "What?"

Despite the darkness in the cab, Matt can tell that Mello's blue eyes are trying to analyze everything about his posture. He can almost feel it. When at last he feels as if he's going to break under the icy stare, he speaks. "I'm fine, Mello." The words are lower than a whisper, almost mouthed, but Mello hears them and the blond seems to relax in his seat a little more.

"You don't seem 'fine'" He mumbles against the redhead's ear.

Matt rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to the window. "Bite me."

The blond vampire growled low in his throat but he said nothing more. If Matt wants to play the silent game then fine!

- - - -

"Sir, are you sure this is where your party is?" The Taxi driver asked nervously. It was easy to see why. He had come to a stop at an old Church that apparently no one used anymore. It was tall with large iron crosses at the top of its short towers. The wrought iron gate was wide open, welcoming all to walk the narrow strip of cobble stone, up to the wide wooden doors of the church. On either side of the narrow path was row upon row of grave stones. Not the most welcoming sight for a party.

"Maybe you got the directions wrong? I could find out for-"

"This is it." Mello replied curtly. Apparently he was still pissed at Matt. There was silence except for the soft rustling of fabric as Mello pulled money from the inside of his coat. After handing the driver the amount due plus a tip, he slid out of the car and quickly went around to help Matt.

-

"You don't have to be so rude." Matt snapped at him as they watched the driver drive away. He didn't mean to snap, ugh he was just so frustrated about all this!

Yes, he wanted to be here with him so he didn't have to be worrying in the hotel room, but god damn! Now he was worrying about Near! Was Near really okay? How could either he or Mello be sure! Mello himself hadn't been able to pick up on what the little idiot was hiding!

Mello took Matt's hand without a word, but he said everything by the way he was gripping the redhead's hand. And Matt couldn't complain about the pain because he damn well knew he deserved it for being such a drama queen. It was the last thing Mello needed.

-

The wooden doors looked so old and frail, but they didn't so much as groan their protest as Mello pushed them open.

Spider webs and dust clung to most every available surface. Matt couldn't help but notice how beautiful the church looked. Moonlight spilled in through the stain glass windows throwing odd little shadows and shapes across the pews and stone floor. It was like stepping back in time to a place where everything was a lot more simple. A lot less stressful. But...the church was empty...where were all the other vampires?

"Clever trick, right?" Mello asked; eyes looking straight ahead as they walked the aisle up to the back of the church where a replica of the crucifixion of Jesus Christ hung. A perfect portrait of pain, suffering and sacrifice. It made the redhead cringe a little.

"What is?"

The blond led Matt up a few steps, past the altar to stand before the large portrait of the Virgin Mary. "Who would ever expect Vampires to be living under a church." He chuckled, but it wasn't the warm, amused sound that Matt was so use to hearing. It was dark, and sarcastic. "Hell," He continued, but this time he cocked his head to one side so as to better look at Matt. "who would expect vampires to be living, period."

Matt's eyebrows furrowed slightly behind his gold mask. What was with this sudden change in attitude? Mello was acting...well, the way he acted when they first met. Sarcastic and cold, as if he was just some other easy meal. He grit his teeth the tiniest bit and watched as the blonds' eyebrows raised in response.

"What? Is that not the truth?"

Matt was silent.

. . .

"I'm sorry, Matt." The words were said in a sigh. A sigh that said so much more than the three words he had uttered.

Arms wrapped around him, and Matt let them. Cool lips brushed against his neck before traveling up to his cheek. And for some reason, he cried. Hot tears started to run down his cheeks and he couldn't seem to make sense of them. Why was he crying? Was it because he knew that after this little mission there would come the time when Mello would be ripped from his arms and he would never feel his cool embrace, or kisses again? That was it, right? _Right_?

"Shh," The vampires' leather clad fingers were quick in wiping away the tears. "No, Matt. Don't think that way. I know what's going on in that negative little head of yours. Stop it." He warned. "You hear me?"

Matt had no choice but to nod his understanding. How could Mello be so calm about this? Did he just not care? Was it because he had lived for so long, that he didn't care to live any longer? Not even for his pathetic little human boyfriend.

Oh, great. This was probably just a suicide mission then! Was Near in on it, too? _Oh! This is probably why they've been acting so strange_! Matt's mind was racing. Maybe he was just over thinking things. Yeah. Mello wouldn't want anything to happen to him, no way. He had said so countless times. But...what if he just-

"Matt,"

The redhead hadn't realized that his breathing was so heavy and labored. His chest was heaving, almost as if he were suffocating under the weight of all the possibilities. All of the things that could happen...That _would_ happen.

"What are you thinking about?" He growled; hands fast on his arms, squeezing. "I told you to stop thinking about whatever it was you were thinking."

_But could it be that simple?_

The blond waited impatiently for Matt's eyes to really focus on him. And as soon as that happened, there was a low growl, and with a movement too quick for Matt to see coming, Mello wrapped his arms around the young teen's smaller frame, crushing him against himself before lifting him up bridal style. "Close your eyes."

And Matt had no other choice but to do as he was told. He felt himself falling; the smell of old water and dirt surrounded him. There had been no time to scream. It was just a quick fall and a sudden stop. He wanted to open his eyes to see where they had fallen, and more importantly how, but Mello hadn't told him that it was okay yet.

"Okay," Mello said. His voice echoed once, twice, three times before fading into a dull incoherent sound. He shifted Matt, dropping his hold on the redhead's legs so that they were planted firmly on the ground once more. "You can open your eyes. Not that it will do you much good though."

Why? Matt blinked his eyes open, and to his great annoyance, it was pitch black. "Oh..."

A soft chuckle. Mello was back to his warm self again. What had caused the earlier glitch in his personality, Matt was still contemplating. Despite Mello having told him that nothing was up and that they were safe, countless times. Matt just didn't want to believe it. He wasn't use to believing things so easily. Trusting. Even if it was Mello.

Mello laced their fingers together and began to walk. "One foot after the other. It's not far." His voice was sweet, and comforting. It echoed once more around the dark space around them. It made Matt's stomach flutter the tiniest bit. He felt at ease. But only slightly.

"Where are we?"

"Under the church." The blond vampire replied. "This place was dug out under the human's noses in the early 1900's. It's one of the largest living coven in the world...next to Light's of course. But the difference, is that this coven is lead by Aaron and Celestria, two strong believers that we and the humans are both equal despite our differences. They enforce respect to all humans, and the works. Light, does the opposite."

Matt nodded. Okay...so now he felt like a total idiot for thinking ill of these other vampires. Obviously they were a whole world of better than that Light guy. Or...Light vampire. Whatever.

"So...how?"

"How did we get down here? Trap door." Mello answered coolly.

A trap door. Why was he even surprised? Vampires were really freakin' crafty. Matt sighed quietly to himself and just followed one step at a time. The darkness was not that awful, suffocating darkness that he was use to. No, the fresh smell of moisture and dirt made it a bit more bearable. Bearable?...yeah. Comforting almost. More so because he was holding his vampire boyfriends hand.

He was an idiot for being so paranoid. These vampires are so tame they were almost humans. Yeah, that's what Mello keeps saying. What Near keeps saying. He really needed to start believing it. Alright. He took a slow breath and he felt Mello's hand tighten around his the slightest bit. Yeah, it wouldn't kill him to just relax and trust. A small smile spread across his lips.

"Oh? Warming up to the plan, I see." Mello commented. There was a laugh in his tone that made the redhead laugh as well.

"What makes you say that?"

"Please, young Mail. I saw that smile."

"In the dark?" (1)

"..." Mello laughed. He stopped mid-step and burst into hysterical fits of laughter. "M-matt! Oh, Christ. You make me feel so human!"

And that's when the look of utter confusion slipped from Matt's face, and he too, joined in. Their laughter echoed off the walls and rushed back to them in a symphony of different pitches and clarity. A feeling of relief washed over him and it only served to make him laugh louder. Finally, he felt comfortable in his own skin for the first time since they arrived in New Orleans.

- - -

"How much farther?"

"Not much. See down there? That glow?"

Matt squinted and sure enough, there, among the dark, was a faint glow of golden yellow. Fire? Candles maybe? "What is it?"

"That is our entrance. They keep the door this far in too make sure no humans find it incase they accidentally stumble down the trap door." let go of Matt'sMello hand, instead, he wrapped his arm tightly around the redheads waist and hoisted him up so his feet were off the ground. "No offense, but I refrained from doing this early because I knew how nervous you were. But, now that you're relaxed about it, I'm going to go ahead and do it. Okay?"

Matt rolled his eyes. Why can't vampires just stick to walking at a human pace? They have forever to get to where they want to go. "Alright. But...are you sure that we can trust them?"

"I'm positive. Relax."

"Mkay. Let's just get this over with." He mumbled.

Mello pressed his lips to the side of Matt's neck. The dark hallway suddenly felt a lot colder. Cold air whipped against his skin making him shiver. When the blonds' lips left his neck he opened his eyes -when had he closed them? Seriously- and was surprised at the sight of the white wooden door that greeted them. Two gas lamps hung on each side of it, illuminating it in the gloom.

There was only one thing off about this otherwise beautiful door...it had no door knob.

Hm. Looks like the vampires forgot a little something...

Matt turned to look up at the blond vampires face. He was about to offer turning back, but his words died on his tongue as he watched Mello's fingers trace the intricate lines carved into the wood of the door.

"What are you doing?" Matt whispered. Why he whispered he had no clue, he just felt like he had to. Kind of like when Moses was talking to the burning bush and he had to take off his shoes. Yeah...kind of like that.

He didn't get an answer though. Mello just continued to trace the carvings all the way down to the bottom of the door and back up again.

Matt sighed in annoyance. _Vampires_...

Then, Mello stood back and took the redheads hand in his. Matt almost squeaked when the door swung open. There was a rush of ice cold air, and the scent of a thousand freshly picked roses. Like standing in a frozen rose garden.

Music and light spilled out into the darkness, and Matt felt his eyes grow a little heavy. It was all so peaceful, so alluring. He didn't know whether to lay down right there and sleep, or ask Mello to dance. It was so beautiful.

The violin, piano and cello's mixed together to form music that the redhead had never heard before. It was fast with just the right amount of sweet low notes to make it slow-danceable. Amazing.

"This is it?" He asked in awe.

Mello chuckled, his arm tightening around the redhead's waist. "In a sense," He cocked his head to look at him. There was a small, reassuring smile on his pale lips. "This is only the first level."

* * *

**_1._** If you didn't get the joke...Mello's a vampire. He can see in the dark. DUH.

**A/N**: I said soon, right? I'm true to my word. Yes, half way the tone changes. Why? Should be obvious. Starts off with frustration, ends a little amused. Right, next chapter will be up soon. Excuse spelling and grammar mistakes I had a time limit and I just type like crazy.

Review please and i'll deliver.

Matt.


	31. Beginning of the End

* * *

_Chapter 31_

* * *

The music doesn't seem to ever stop, simply smoothes into different beats and tempos in one continuous rhythm. There are couples on the dance floor swaying and turning in time to the music, alternating between slow and fast and slow again as the music changes. Matt can't help but think it all looks so rehearsed. Like something out of a movie, or a play. Awing.

"Still scared?"

Matt shook his head. How could he be? Everything was so beautiful, so inviting and bright. It was hard to imagine any danger occurring in such a place.

There were high ceilings with a giant gold and silver chandelier hanging right in the center. The walls were nothing more than large mirrors that seemed to make the rooms occupants multiply. Same for the floor; its tile so spotless and white that your reflection smiled up at you. The color gold seemed to be everywhere. The table cloths that draped over the long tables lined with various foods and wine. The napkins, forks, glasses, everything.

It made the cold room feel so much warmer.

"Matt," The silky voice brought the redhead back to the present. His green eyes looked up into ice blue; suddenly so much lighter, almost human. It took his breath away momentarily.

Then, Matt felt himself flush when he saw the blond vampires intentions. Mello moved into a low bow before holding his hand out to the teen. The cold leather never looked so inviting. "May I have this dance?"

And being oh so eloquent, Matt replied: "Uhm…I…well…yeah." Shyly, he placed his gold gloved hand into the vampires leather clad one and he fought the urge to stick his tongue out at the vampire when he heard the amused chuckle.

On any other occasion even considering setting foot on the dance floor with all the other couples would seem so intimidating. He had Mello though so things were well balanced.

"I can't dance though." The redhead mumbled self consciously. Now, either Mello didn't hear this, or he just didn't give a damn because he merely placed a hand at the small of Matt's back and brought their bodies closer together.

"Let me lead."

As if he had any other choice.

Okay, now he was nervous. Matt felt himself shiver a little as he watched the other couples all turn their female partners in time to the music. It looked so complicated. Geez, he was going to make Mello look bad.

"Don't look at them," Mello took a step back, bringing Matt with him. "look at me. Only me." the last was more of an order, but Matt couldn't help the wave of yearning that swept over his body at the vampires tone.

Matt kept his eyes locked with Mello's as the music melted into something a lot smoother, softer. With the change of the tone brought with it a slower pace and their bodies closer. He could feel his faux breasts pressed flush against Mello's chest. A small grin spread across his lips, almost at the same time that the blond smirked. Yeah, he could feel them too. The perv.

The smirk on Mello's face gradually shifted into a warm smile. "I love you."

Before Matt had the chance to properly blush and respond, he was shoved away and then spun back into Mello's tight embrace. "Christ." He squeaked. He hadn't noticed the music changing.

The room filled with the sound of attractive laughter in all different pitches. Damn vampires and their super human hearing. Matt flushed, embarrassed and Mello chuckled. "I thought you were going to be ready for it." He took the redheads hand and led him away from the dance floor, where the other couples were still going on about their rehearsed dance as if nothing had happened.

"Well you thought wrong."

"Come now, you can't be mad at me, Matt."

There was no response.

Mello came to stand beside one of the long tables that held food and wine and the works. "Matt," He sighed before forcing the stubborn teen to look at him. "I'm sorry."

And Matt was left with no other option than to accept the apology because Mello was unleashing the full force of his kicked puppy eyes and Matt was just putty in his hands. "Fine." He grumbled.

"Thank you." Mello closed the distance between them and placed a soft kiss to Matt's lips.

"So," A pause as he licked his lips, grimacing a little at tasting the lipstick. "there are other humans here too?"

"Of course. Humans and vampires should be able to love and co-exist without conflict." The blond reached over to pluck a gold goblet from the table, and then proceeded to fill it with the deep red wine that was sitting in a large punch bowl. "This," He took a sip and gestured with his left hand towards all of the rooms occupants. "is proof of that."

Matt let his eyes roam over all the masked people and vampires. Of course, he couldn't tell which was which, they all looked so content, almost human. "Why would Light not want this, too?"

Mello was silent for a second while as he drank the remains of his red wine. "He wants power. He loves it. When things are equal then there is equal power. He wants to dominate and command."

"Kind of like…monarchy?"

"Exactly like monarchy." It's what he is use to, especially with that little God complex of his." The blond made a soft sound of disgust in the back of his throat.

"I see," Matt took the empty goblet out of Mello's hand, filled it up and then handed it back to him once more. "he was alive during that time period?"

Mello nodded. "Yes." He took a swig of his wine. "But so were so many others. He was just the only one greedy enough to keep to that mentality."

The redhead nodded. Light was beginning to sound darker and darker by the second.** (**_LOL I made a funny_**) **Geez, hopefully these vampires would agree to help and put a stop to the jerks holier than thou attitude. Matt took the goblet from Mello and was fully prepared to drink from it when the blond took it back.

"No, no, no. You can't have that, Matt."

"Why not? I've had stronger stuff, I'm not a child." He protested with a pout. Ugh, NOW he chose to be all fatherly…or whatever? Really? Ugh!

"No," The vampire chuckled, amused. "you won't want this. Try the wine in the smaller punch bowl." He pointed to a punch bowl sitting not too far from them.

Matt arched an eyebrow. "What's wrong with the one you're drinking?"

"It has blood."

"Oh…" And suddenly, Matt wasn't so thirsty.

"I can get you some of the other if you like."

"No thanks. I'm good…"

Gross. Why couldn't they label them or something? I mean, really .

Mello sat his goblet down on the table. "Humans don't find their way down here on their own. They always have their vampire partner and so, its not necessary to label things because obviously their vampire would tell them what is edible and what is not." He said in a matter of fact tone that ticked the redhead off the slightest bit.

Matt raised an eyebrow behind his golden mask. "Did you just read my mind?…If so, that's really annoying and I would appreciate it if you stayed the hell outta my head."

He laughed. "No. I can't read your mind. You're just predictable."

"Hmph…" 'My ass.' He frowned at Mello but it only made the vampire smirk in response. A smirk that vanished just as quickly as it had appeared and Matt felt a small pang of fear in the pit of his stomach. What was up?

Mello's eyes were focused over Matt's shoulder. "Yes?" He asked in a less than polite tone. Obviously the vampires territorial instincts were kicking in. Near was the only vampire that Mello had allowed within touching rang toward Matt.

"Mello, right?" Matt jumped a little at the new voice. He couldn't help but turn around to see the owner.

The vampire was tall, and pale with a child like face. His strawberry blond hair was messy in a way that actually looked almost sophisticated. It made Matt a little jealous. "Celestria and Aaron have been waiting for you to arrive." There was a shy smile on the faintly glossed lips that Mello returned.

"Its about time. Lead the way."

"Sir," The vampire bowed low and gestured with a long sweep of his arm towards the very back of the room where a single white door was looking rather lonely and not so inviting.

- - -

"Oh, that was very sneaky. The kiss," A dark, sarcastic chuckle. "A farewell kiss, I see. Oh, my you really aren't as stupid as I first thought. You and Mihael disgust me. How can beings of such great power lower themselves to caring for and…loving a human?"

Near didn't respond. He kept his eyes on his stalker, watching for any sudden movements he would need to be ready for. Could he take him on? The vampire was so much taller, older, there was no doubt that, that meant he was much stronger than himself. Judging by the clothing the vampire was wearing, he was a good few centuries old. The chances of fighting and winning the battle were looking very slim to none.

"Well, enough chit-chat. Lets get started shall we? I'm on a tight schedule." There was an accent in the vampires voice that Near thought sounded way too familiar for comfort. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it though. The tall vampire took two full strides closer, the light reflected off his deep purple hair, and wild violet eyes. No doubt this vampire was gifted. Mind reading came to the silver haired vampires mind, only because the vampire had known why he had kissed Matt. A farewell kiss.

"Oh?" The purple haired vampire chuckled. "I see you're getting ideas. Let's stop right there young one. You will not win. You will die here, and I will be able to bring Mihael to Light by sunrise. Why get your hopes up?" Another step closer, though his hands, gloved in shiny dark leather were folded neatly and almost patiently in front of his body as if he were a concerned teacher speaking to a student.

"Mello well know not to come here if there is danger. He won't risk Matt."

"Mello?" A scoff. "The very idea," He grumbled. "He will come forth, when he senses me. Believe it or not, I'm the one person that he is dying to see again ,besides his dear mom and dad that is." Another step and he had the silver haired vampires neck in an iron grip; sharp nails digging into the pale flesh. "Mihael, will come. Of that you can be sure."

Near simply closed his eyes. He wished he had the power to get into Mello's mind to warn him, but he didn't. All he could do was transform into a stupid cat. A lot of help that will do in this kind of situation. Hell, he wasn't even that good at it to begin with. "You will regret this."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"If you touch, Matt…He will destroy you."

"It's a battle I'll be waiting for." And then, the vampire reached down to lift the younger vampires chin so that they were eye to eye. "What do the Americans say?…Go with God?" He chuckled. "If only you would be so lucky. Your God is no more than an over glorified human."

"Your God is no more than an over glorified Ass hole."

With one swift movement and the sound of cracking and snapping, Nears head fell to the floor and rolled away from the limp body that, too, fell to the floor with a sound that resembled that of breaking glass under heavy boots.

- - -

This hallway, too, was dark. Only gas lamps that hung from the walls illuminated the hall enough for Matt to see the bone white of the tiles below his feet. His heels made loud clicking noises as he walked and he idly wondered why his feet were the only noisy ones, when he mentally slapped himself for once again forgetting that he was the only human present and that vampires always made like…zero noise.

"Ninjas…"

"Ninja's, Matt?"

The echo of amused laughter filled the dim hall, making the redhead flush. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Its possible." Mello replied with a smile in his tone and Matt was silent, basking in his embarrassment.

"Right. Just in here." The strawberry blond vampire, Adam, he had said was his name, tapped one of the gas lamps gently as if inspecting its flame. There was a low creaking noise and then the wall opened inward allowing light to spill out into the hall. "Go on. They will be with you shortly. They're just checking on the guests."

"Thank you, Adam." Mello bowed at the same time that Adam did. When Adam was gone, Mello led Matt inside into the cool white and blue room. "Have a seat." He gestured to one of the two deep blue couches that occupied the room and Matt did as he was told.

"He was staring at you." Matt commented in an off handed tone.

"I know."

"…That doesn't bother you?"

"Does it bother you?"

"Uh…yeah?"

Mello chuckled. "And you don't want me to get upset when all the men ogle you and your fake breasts."

"Well," Matt protested. "That's something completely different."

"How is it any dif-"

"Mello! Oh, sweet heart it has been so _long_!" Matt looked up at the sound of the lovely high soprano voice that echoed off the sky blue walls. Mello was actually on his feet faster than he could blink and was across the room embracing a short female vampire with pale blond hair and the most beautiful color blue eyes he had ever seen. Like looking into the ocean. Matt stayed put like a good little human.

"Celestria, you look well." Then he moved on to the male vampire standing beside Celestria. He was the splitting image of her, they could be twins and maybe they were. "Aaron," Mello shook hands with Aaron who had just taken off his small mask and set it aside.

"The years have been kind to you, Mello." Aaron commented.

"Not too kind."

"Right, dear, right." Celestria replied. Then, her eyes fell on Matt and a wide smile spread across her pretty pink lips. Honestly, she didn't look a year over nineteen. "Oh! And who is this beautiful creature!" She exclaimed as she moved around Mello to come and sit beside the stunned Matt, on the couch. "What is your name, my dear?"

Matt swallowed once, twice. Wow, she was so pretty! If he were straight he would sooo…yeah, he wasn't going to finish that sentence. But she was pretty. "Um…my name?…" What was he suppose to say? He hadn't thought of a girl name yet!

"His name is, Matt." Mello replied for him. He and Aaron were coming over to sit opposite the couch Celestria and Matt were sitting on. "He's my mate."

"He?…" Aaron gawked.

"He?" Celestria stared deep into the redheads green eyes before squealing. "Oh! My, goodness, he is gorgeous! You make such a lovely girl, my dear! Oh, you and Mello? Mello, you have such exquisite taste! He's positively delicious! I'm so glad you've finally found someone new!"

Mello was chuckling in an amused manner, and Aaron looked rather amused himself, though he didn't laugh, only smiled. "Thank you, Celestria. He is lovely, isn't he?"

"Very!"

"Celestria, darling, you're embarrassing the poor boy." Aaron piped in, in his smooth French accent.

"Oh, right! I'm sorry, child!" Celestria threw an arm around Matt and brought him close against her rather large chest. "You make that dress look good, Matty." This, she whispered into Matt's ear, but it was obvious that both Mello and Aaron heard it too. Her accent wasn't as noticeable as it was for Aaron, but it was still there and very pleasant to listen to.

This is what he had been afraid of? Celestria was so warm, and energetic, almost motherly. Aaron, though a little reserved, had a kind smile and gentle eyes. There was nothing to fear about these vampires, except maybe being hugged too tightly by Celestria who had that look in her eyes that Near got whenever 'Dress-up' was involved.

"Well, lets not beat around the bush, here. I have a favor to ask of the two of you."

"We knew something of that nature would bring about your presence." Aaron commented. "You're never one to just accept party invitations for fun, Mello." He added when it was clear that Mello looked about as confused as a toddler in a bookstore.

"Right…I hope that isn't rude of me, but it's something that can't wait much longer."

"Light, right?" Celestria bit her perfect bottom lip. "As we feared. Mello, you hardly need to ask. I'm almost insulted. I think of you as my child, my son," She smiled fondly at him. "We will do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

Mello's answering smile was genuine. "I'm glad…ahn.." His hand flew to his chest for a second and the room stood still as statues. The vampires eyes were locked on the leather clad hand over Mello's chest. Matt however, had his eyes locked with Mello's, which were wide with fear and pain.

"Mello? Darling?" Celestria asked, voice shaking.

"Whats wrong with him?" Matt squeaked. He was on his feet so fast that a good portion of the bottom of his dress ripped, thanks to his heels. "Mello!"

The blond let loose a loud cry of pain as he curled in on himself. Matt was screaming too, afraid for him. He was a vampire! He…he had to be fine, its not like he could get a heart attack, and even so it was very unlikely. "Mello! Do something! What's wrong with him!" He shouted at the two very stunned vampires.

"Near? Where is Near? His child!" Celestria shouted back.

Near? Was something wrong with Near? Christ…

"Near is back at the hotel right now. What's wrong with Near!?" Matt felt the tears running down his cheeks as he held Mello, but the vampire was still whimpering and groaning and shaking in pain. "Mello, please be okay, be okay, Mello, please." He begged.

There was no response from the two vampires for a long while, or so it seemed. Then, Aaron spoke in a solemn tone that on any other occasion would have made Matt chuckle, just because it sounded so much like a cheesy soap line.

"The death of ones creations brings with it pain beyond which you can scarcely imagine."

"Oh, god, no." Celestria squeaked. Her pale hands were over her pink lips. She looked close to tears, if only vampires could cry.

And almost as if on cue, Mello shut his eyes and released one of the most bone chilling screams Matt had ever heard in his life. "Near!" He cried.

That's when Matt felt all the color rush from his face. He could feel something thumping against his hand where he was holding Mello. Was it his heart?…Surely, not. Mello had no heart beat, but…there it was.

_Thump_

_Thump, thump_…..and then nothing.

"Nate!" Another cry of misery, and Mello collapsed onto the pale wooden floor a shivering mess of dry sobs and screaming curses.

Near was dead, just as Matt had feared, but he had to be strong for Mello. He was sure of one thing though. This, meant war.

* * *

**A/N**: Wow, sorry I took forever. Good chunk of chapter though, yes? Yup. Mkay, so Mello created Near, think of it this way. Near's body died when he was turned, and he was the one suffering. Now, that Near has been 'Killed' for the second and final time, Mello is the one that feels the pain. Just for those who were lost. Thanks for reading, like I said we're seeing this fic closing soon, but fear NOT the Sequel is in the works. Thanks.

Reviews are much love.

Matt.


	32. The Art of War

* * *

_Chapter 32  
_

* * *

**A/N**: Do me a favor, and listen to "Our Solemn Hour" By Within Temptation. I will ask you to do so again for another chapter, but we shall start here. This song is the whole reason for this fic even being. Thanks.

* * *

Everything felt so cold; quiet, like a grave. Matt thought nothing of it though for he was too busy trying to coax Mello out of the shell he seemed to have enveloped himself in since the news of Nears death. Mello's eyes did not see, merely stared on into space. His lips did not move from their parted position. Even his breathing had stopped all together. Mello was nothing more than a statue, a portrait of perfect pain and fear...just like the replica of Christ above them in the church.

To say it unnerved the redhead was an understatement. It froze his blood in his veins and he felt heavy, as if reality and the weight of the world had both double teamed and had him pinned in place. He felt so useless. For really, what could he say that anyone else hadn't already said? What could he say to fix all this? To make everything all better again...Nothing.

There was no fixing this. No amount of words, or comforting would bring Near back. He was gone.

Celestria was still seated on the couch motionless just like Mello. Her pretty pink lips etched into a frown, her brow creased in worry, she said nothing. Matt felt so helpless. There were two statues in the room, and it made him feel strangely claustrophobic. He had to do something, or else he would snap.

He lifted his hand with great difficulty, up to Mello's cheek. He had long since taken off his golden gloves, his mask. His skin looked a lot less pale when it was against the blond vampires flawless skin. "He's okay now Mello. He's probably damn happy right now that he's finally with his family." It's all he could think of to say and he instantly regretted it, for as soon as the last word left his lips, Mello released a low menacing growl.

"I am his family!" He yelled suddenly, making the redhead yelp in surprise. "What do you know?! Your parents weren't even in the process of being conceived when Near and I were together! What would you know about us? About him!? You-"

"Mello," Came Celestria's warning tone, but the blond ignored her, his voice rising in volume in his effort to speak over her as if she wasn't speaking at all.

"...know nothing! Nothing!" And then the blond lifted his arm and Matt flinched, closing his eyes tight.

He waited for the blow. The explosion of pain that would surely spread across his cheek, but it didn't come. Slowly, he blinked them open and as he did so, a single frightened tear slid down the length of his rosy cheek. Standing there with a look as fierce as a mother bear protecting her cubs, Celestria was gripping Mello's wrist, her fangs bared threateningly.

"You are not in your right mind child! You realize that in your rage, you could strike him hard enough to kill him! Then what will you have gained? And what of all we have taught you? What then, Mello? You would have taken a human life!"

Then she brought her own hand down hard against the blonds' cheek with such force that the blow made him slump onto his side.

Matt watched as Mello slowly sat up. His whole body shook, and blood started to ooze from his bottom lip -due to his fangs- and down his chin, dripping onto the pale wooden floor beneath him. He was fighting. He was fighting to stay human. And from the look in his ice blue eyes when he finally looked up at the redhead, Matt could see that he was winning. "I'm sorry...I'm an idiot...I-I Christ!" He shouted the last word as he fisted his blond locks.

The neat ribbon that held his pony tail together slid to the floor, more hair falling over his face, hiding the blonds expression from Matt. "I...Agh! Fuck..._fuck_! Get_ away_ from me!" He shouted and in that same second, two strong hands hoisted him up from under his armpits and the next thing he knew, he was being carried away from the cursing Mello. He was finally losing it. Nears death had been the final nail in his coffin. He was losing it...Light would win.

"_Hear me now_!"

Aaron's voice boomed in the distance and echoed thrice around the dark walls of the hall way. Matt didn't know where Celestria was taking him, nor did he ask.

Everything was starting to fall apart, and in all honesty, if it was going down, he'd rather fall ignorant; blissfully so. Mello, as far as the redhead was concerned, was gone just like Near. He was no longer the Mello he knew. His humanity was slipping with every second. Soon, he would be like Light. A cold hearted animal, with nothing but hate coursing through his cold veins. Lusting after human blood and life. Ripping it from them with pleasure. Light...would surely win if he hadn't done so already.

"_The vampire, Light has declared war on vampire-kind! He has broken the most sacred rule...he has destroyed one of our own. One of _his_ own! This will not be tolerated!"  
_

The rest was a blur. There were no more echoes, no more darkness. The room he was in was the color of a bleeding sun set and the bed he sat on was softer than a cloud. The mattress just molded around his body. He didn't care though. Matt just stared up at the ceiling, watching the colors blur as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"_As of tonight!~_"

"Darling, don't cry. Mello is just having trouble cooping with the situation. He will gain control of himself soon." Celestria reminded him so much of his mother and in that second, Matt didn't think that was very good at all. It just made him want to cry even more. Cry for all he had lost and for all he was still to lose. He just wanted to cry, breakdown and have no one try to pick up the pieces again.

Something landed beside him and he couldn't help but look to see what it was. They were a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt.

"Put those on."

He did as he was told, mostly for something to do. Anything to keep him busy. He was on auto-pilot though; he felt the denim slide up his legs, and the t-shirt felt loose, but comfortable around him, but he couldn't really recall doing any of it himself. His fake boobs were disposed of, so was the wig. They were no longer needed. Remembering, he reached up and wiped at his face.

He kept this up for quite some time before Celestria left and returned seconds later with a damp rug, with which she used to wipe the smeared make-up from Matt's tear streaked face.

"_We are!~_"

"Honey," Celestria cooed once she was done wiping away the make up and tears. "everything will be alright. This will all be over and done with before you know it.

Light, will no longer be able to harm Mello and you will be free to stay with him."

"No. He doesn't want me anymore." Matt almost didn't recognize his own voice. It sounded so broken, defeated and hollow. Just what he wanted. "So," He kicked off his faux glass heels before looking into Celestria's eyes. "what happens next?"

The vampire was quiet, pondering Matt's question. Then; "The future is never certain."

Not exactly what Matt wanted to hear right now. He wanted facts, percentages -high ones preferably- because those were certain. Those were comforting. Uncertainties and guess-timations were not. "As long as Mello lives..."

"Hush, child. What you saw in that room was a vampire trying his damn hardest to remain in control. He would not fight so hard if it were not for the reason, that he has something to live for. And that something my dear, is you." Her voice sounded a lot angrier than she probably intended it to be due to the fact that her accent was a lot more noticeable now. She wasn't trying as hard to hide it; she was too worried, to busy thinking of guess-timations to replace facts because even the immortal appreciated comfort from time to time.

Could she be right?

"_At!~_"

He so wanted to believe her. Mello was not weak the way Light thought him to be. If anything, this would make the blond that much stronger. Light had just awoken a sleeping beast, and it would be knocking down his front door soon enough.

"_War_!"

Matt just had to believe. So, it was with closed eyes and a heavy heart that he said. "You're right."

And not far, in the main room, the vampires erupted into cries of joy and excitement.

So began the war.

* * *

**A/N:** I took forever again, I know. Sorry, guys. Just getting some shit together. So, yeah, war...look out Light, your ass is going down. Mkay, not much to say on the chapter, just that it sounds a little dramatic HA yeah, i love drama. But its just the way I saw it in my head. No, Near isn't coming back. This isn't a disney movie folks. He is not-coming-back-for-the-sequel dead. Sorry.

Reviews mean updates.

~ Matt.

* * *


	33. Cruel Intentions

* * *

_Chapter 33  
_

* * *

**A/N**: Mkay, I had _Pompeii_ by_ E.S Posthumus_ on repeat while typing this. Listen to it while reading if you can, its amazing. -Though it doesn't start to really need the song until a bit farther in- I had a bit of writers block, but I listened to this and the whole chapter played itself out in my head. Neat, huh? TY! Read on.

* * *

"Why is it so quiet?" Matt almost winced at the sound of his own voice. It was beyond lifeless. He hated it. Why did he have to be so weak? Why couldn't he hide what he was feeling the way half the fuckin' world was able to? He shook his head as if to scold himself for his incompetence.

Out in the main room, things had gone quiet. No music was playing. Aaron was no longer speaking, and the vampires excited for the fight were no longer expressing their joy and anxiousness for the battlefield. In the hallway, there was silence as well. Not even an echo to betray the presence of anyone or anything. Just silence. And not the kind of silence, Matt noted with a little unease, that was comforting and relaxing by any means. It was down right unnerving.

Celestria was pacing the length of the 'Red Room' as she had called it. Her expression was worried; it was obvious that this was not something she agreed with. But, as with many events in history, the men had the last say. Aaron had declared war and so it will be so. For a second, Matt thought that maybe the vampire hadn't heard him, but then, she turned her large sea blue eyes on him and said; "The vampires are getting their humans to a safe location.

"They will not accompany us on the trip to Russia. The battle will take place there..." She trailed off, brow furrowing in concentration and then; "Aaron believes that a surprise attack will give us an edge, and gain us the inevitable triumph."

"Inevitable?" Matt echoed with a doubtful tone. A tone that was matched in the blond female vampires expression.

"He believes we will be victorious. He believes that good always prevails." She smiled a slow, sad smile. "My brother," She chuckled but there was no life in it. "he had quite the imagination when we were children. How little he seems to know of reality."

The redhead nodded, why, he didn't really know. Just felt it was necessary. "What are the chances of winning?"

The question seemed to throw Celestria off for a second or two, and Matt felt his heart skip a beat in a very uncomfortable way. She ran a hand through her silky hair and then moved to sit beside Matt on the bed. "Do you want the truth, child?"

That didn't sound too good. Honestly, he felt like saying no. No he didn't want the truth, he wanted to be lied to, at least then maybe it would ease the tension in his bones that seemed to weigh him down like an anchor. But, instead he replied: "Yes."

"Hm," She started in a soft tone. "do you know of the Titanic? How it sank on the 15th of April after two hours of having struck the iceberg?" Celestria wasn't looking at him. She was staring out into space, as if glimpsing into the past once more, watching it all happen. "The possibility of saving the ship was slim. The possibility of saving every passenger aboard...was even less likely."

She made a sound in the back of her throat that sounded a little between a gasp and a sob, then, she blinked and cleared her throat. Her eyes though, were glazed with sorrow. "Do you understand?"

Yeah. He understood. It meant that they were fucked. "Which coven is-"

"Larger? Lights'. We are outnumbered considerably."

Scratch that. They were _royally_ fucked.

"Oh my." Celestria squeaked beside him. It was a sound that made Matt's blood freeze momentarily. He watched as she got to her feet and crossed the room in her superhuman speed. In the same second that she went to lock the door, it shoved itself open and the female vampire squeaked again and had no other choice but to shove back against it. "No, Mello! You're not calm enough yet!" She shouted.

"Let me in." Mello's soft voice floated into the room. "I'm fine now. Let me speak to Matt." And then he shoved the door open just a little bit farther, just to show that her strength was not an obstacle for him. "Matt," He called. "Let me see him, Celestria. Open the door." His voice was calm and to be honest it scared the redhead so much.

Celestria shoved back, but Mello was stronger than her, he pushed the door open another few inches so that his face was visible through the crack in the door. Matt's eyes locked with Mello's and he couldn't help the gasp of fright that slipped past his lips. Why did he feel so afraid? Why didn't he trust that Mello was in control? It was probably just the shock of seeing Mello struggle in his fight to remain human.

The shock of having the blond vampire he loved so much almost strike him, wanting to purposely cause him pain, and maybe even kill him.

"Give yourself some more time to think Mello. Please, you don't want to make a mistake." Celestria pleaded with him, but he only kept pushing the door open further. With a deep breath, she rammed her side against the door and it shut successfully. She was able to lock it, but she kept her weight on it in case Mello decided to break the door down, which was probably a good idea because the blond shouted in rage the second the door closed.

"Open the damn door or I'll break it off its hinges!" The door groaned its protests as Mello banged his fists against the wood. "I'm fine! Just let me see him! You can't deny me that, Celestria. He's mine!"

Matt was shaking. He was so afraid that if Mello came through that door, the blond would try and kill him. Part of him wanted to let it happen, but another part of him was laughing at him for believing that Mello was capable of it. Mello wouldn't kill him. He was in control. Celestria had said that Mello was fighting to keep sane and human for him. For Matt's sake. That had to count for something. But then again...Celestria was the one keeping Mello out of the room away from him. Did that mean that Mello really wasn't in control?

"Let me in!" Mello's voice echoed wildly in the hall, the words tangled together as they raced back to him. Then...when the echoes had gone and the silence grew thick, Matt's heart began to race. Was he gone? Had he given up? Was he coming back? Was he mad?... As much as the redhead was fearing him at the moment, his heart ached to even think that Mello had left without him, because then where would he even begin to look for him? Did Mello even want him anymore?

Celestria's face was still worried. Her eyes were unblinking as she pressed her ear against the wood of the door to better listen to what was going on beyond it. Nothing. Everything was silent and so, slowly, Celestria's brow began to smooth back into knowing ease. She caught Matt's attention, and a comforting smile began to form on her lips. But the comfort and reassurance was short lived, when there came a soft 'click' sound from the door knob.

Both of their eyes flashed to the door knob, and to Matt's horror, watched as the thumb-turn lock slowly began to turn in the opposite direction of which Celestria had turned it.

'_Click_'

"No!"

The door burst open. It sent Celestria to the floor in a whirl of ivory silk. Mello stood in the door way, a silver pocket knife in his right hand. That was what he had used to undo the lock. Matt's heart was hammering in his chest. This was it. Mello was going to kill him. He was going to die here. But wait...he could fight. If he was going to die he would go down kicking and screaming. He would die fighting...just like his mother had.

Blue met green and Matt had to act. He jumped to his feet, eyes wary but never leaving the pocket knife Mello was still holding. No. He couldn't fight him. Not because he knew he would never be able to win, but because this was Mello...and he loved him. So, he did the next best thing. He made a run for it.

He wasn't surprised to feel the familiar cool embrace but that didn't stop him from crying out in fear. Matt struggled only for a few seconds, before shutting his eyes and burying his face into the blond vampire's chest. Death was always kinder when it caught you off guard. Tears were streaming down his face, staining the material of Mello's costume and the blonds hold on him seemed to tighten.

They stood this way for a long time. Nothing happened. Neither moved, Mello didn't make to slash the blade into him, he didn't move to bite him. Nothing. Then; "Matt," The blond croaked. Matt could feel the melt into sweet surprise, almost relief, but it was too early for that. He stiffened the slightest bit before lifting the great weight of his head so as to let the vampire know he had heard him.

When he did, out of his periph, he saw the silver blade of the pocket knife that Mello was still clutching. Seeing as Mello was holding him with his arms around Matt's neck, the blade was only mere inches from his cheek and it made him sick. He wanted to answer him, _was_, but the sight of the blade, so menacing and deadly, silenced him.

"I can't believe you thought I'd kill you." Mello said after a long unnerving pause. Matt felt his lips part in surprise at the blonds words. No sound came. He couldn't seem to form words and so he kept staring straight ahead over the blonds shoulder at Celestria who was still sitting up on the floor, watching the scene, frozen. Then, once more out of his periph, he saw Mello open the hand clutching the blade, and watched it fall almost in slow motion to the ground.

When it struck the ground, it sounded like thunder and it was like a signal for everyone to move because Celestria was on her feet and Mello was falling to his knees, taking Matt with him, his arms never releasing the confused yet relieved redhead. "I'm sorry." Mello sobbed. He ran his gloved fingers through Matt's red hair, his whole body shaking, causing Matt to shake with it as well as his sobs continued. "I lost myself, Matt. But I'm back..." His voice shook as he did, and it broke Matt's heart to hear it.

"I'm back." He repeated.

How wrong he and Celestria had been. Mello was in control. He had won his fight with his demons. For Matt.

Matt's arms had been hanging lamely at his sides, now, he moved them to wrap around Mello's shaking body, holding him close in a comforting way. It only made the blond sob harder. "Don't cry, Mello. I forgive you." But the sobs didn't stop. Mello was so thankful that he had such a forgiving lover, but did he really deserve it? Did he really deserve Matt? He didn't think so.

That L boy deserved him more. Hell, Matt deserved a human. Someone that wouldn't try to kill him in a seconds fit of rage. He didn't deserve him, but he was damn glad he had him.

"Thank you." Mello said. "Thank you."

Celestria was there then, a strong comforting hand on Mello's shoulder. "We lead an attack on Light's coven at the stars first light tomorrow night." She whispered. "Russia should not be hard to reach on foot." (1)

Mello lifted his head to look at her. "Russia?"

She nodded in response. "He has remained there and news says he does not plan on leaving any time soon, now that Near is dead. He is sure that you will come to him, but what he won't expect is, not only you but an entire army." Her voice sounded so cold. Matt hadn't heard her sound that way and it chilled him. "Killing another vampire is one of the highest crimes..." She trailed off, delicate hands turning into fists.

"Right," Mello turned to look deep into Matt's eyes. "I'll find you a place to stay, Matt. I promise you that I'll keep you safe."

Mello wasn't even done speaking when Matt was already shaking his head. "No! I'm not going to sit around somewhere and wait for you to march off to war Mello! You're fuckin' crazy if you think I'm letting you leave without me!" Frustrated tears were running down his cheeks but he didn't bother to try and wipe them away. Mello was not going to leave him again. "You're not leaving me, Mello. We left Near and look what happened!"

Matt felt guilt jab at his heart at seeing the wince and pain that flashed across Mello's eyes at mentioning Near. But if it helped in keeping him from getting left behind it was worth a try.

"I think he's right, Mello." Celestria said.

There was a short seconds silence before Mello growled low in his throat and spoke. "Fine. But if I say jump you best better ask how high, Matt. War is not a game, I won't risk you getting hurt just because you think you can play hero at some point, okay? If I fall, Celestria will take you. You do not come after me. Understand?" His tone was dead serious. Matt had no choice but to nod his understanding.

Mello stood, bringing the redhead up with him. He leaned in and pressed his wintry lips to Matt's forehead, letting them linger there for two short seconds before pulling away. "I truly am sorry, Matt." Another kiss, this time to Matt's cheek, then the other and then finally, their lips met.

It was slow, sweet and deep with passion. Mello's arms tightened around the young teen, crushing him to himself, wanting to feel every curve, every beat of his heart. How beautiful it was to him. Musical.

When they parted, Matt's cheeks were flushed a light pink. He lost himself in Mello's eyes and the warm smile that was tugging at the corner of the blonds perfect pale lips. The smile melted instantly though, and Mello's eyes became dark. "We need to go see Near first." Even though Mello was looking at him, Matt was sure that he was speaking to Celestria. "We'll meet back with you in a few."

Celestria nodded in understanding. "Be strong, dear." And she turned and left, her dress rustling as he did so.

Matt could see the pain in Mello's eyes. It was tearing at him. He reached up to cup Mello's face in his hands, forcing him to look at him. Slowly, cautiously, he whispered as he held Mello's gaze. "He was weighed down for years by his guilt. He told me...a-and now, I'm sure he's okay." He flinched a little, half expecting Mello to snap again, but it didn't happen. Mello merely nodded sadly, and kissed the redheads cheek.

"Let's go." Was all he said before taking Matt's hand and leading him out of the 'Red room' and out into the darkness of the hallway.

- - - -

Instead of calling for a cab, Mello decided to run to the hotel. Matt had clung to the vampires back, face pressed into the soft blond locks. It was comforting and it distracted him from the rushing lights and swirling darkness around them that seemed suddenly so ravenous that it felt as though it would devour them.

They arrived in no less than five minutes. Five minutes that seemed to stretch on into eternity for Matt, but eternity came and they rushed into the glass doors of the hotel; past the lobby and into the comfort of the elevators.

As they approached their room, Matt felt Mello's hold on his hand tighten and he did the same. "Shh." He whispered soothingly, though he chose not to say anything else for fear that his voice would betray him. He had to be strong for Mello.

They stood outside the door for a whole minute, just listening to see what they could hear. There was nothing. The bright hall was silent as was the room beyond the door. Finally, Mello seemed to find the courage to turn the door knob. He pushed the door open and quickly worked his way inside only closing the door once Matt was inside too.

The light was flipped on and there, on the ground laying as broken as a wind up toy soldier, was Nears lifeless body. Matt had thought himself strong enough to be able to handle seeing the body, but he wasn't. He felt the tears, and he was running towards him. He dropped to his knees, violent sobs shook him. "Near..." Really, he had tried his best, but he just could not keep his emotions at bay.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mello press his fist to his lips and shut his eyes momentarily. Mello was strong. Matt felt ashamed, but he couldn't help it. He had thought about why Near had kissed him since the moment they left for the Ball and he had been unsuccessful in figuring it out until now. Matt was certain that Near had known his death was coming and he had wanted to say good bye without making it obvious. They didn't catch it earlier! Near could have lived.

Matt felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulders and he couldn't help but move to hide himself in Mello's chest. "I'm sorry, Mello. I-I t-tried." He stammered through his gasps. Mello said nothing, but Matt was sure it was due to the fact that he was trailing his gloved fingers over Near's still body.

"It's fine. Breathe."

When Matt had stopped crying enough to be able to form coherent sentences, Mello helped him to his feet and then he crossed the room to gently pick up the severed head. The snow white hair, the child like features. It was all Near and yet not. Not anymore. Mello cradled it to himself. He was glad that the young vampire's eyes had been closed. It meant that Near had died without fear, like a true man. Maybe not a human, but a man none the less.

Matt looked away from the head in Mello's arms, he felt like he was going to be sick. He only looked once Mello had gently set it down on the bed. "What are you going to do?"

"Wait for the morning." He replied. Mello bent to pick up Near's headless body, then, proceeded to lay it out across the bed. After, he took the head and moved it so that it looked like it was still connected with the neck and the rest of the body. It looked like Near was just sleeping. But Matt knew better. Vampires didn't sleep.

"When the first rays of the sun hit him, he will turn to ash." Mello turned his sad gaze on Matt. "We can go out in sunlight when we are still alive, so to speak. But once we have died again, the sunlight purifies what has once been darkened, and takes us."

Matt's eyes were still tearing up. It was beautiful. Near would be okay, he was sure of that now.

_Clap, clap, clap, clap_.

"Wonderful! Bravo, bravo! _Oh_ my, Mihael you sure do know how to put on a _show_!"

Matt swung around and almost bumped into the person who had spoken. He had been standing no more than a few inches from him and he felt the color rush from his face. He ran to Mello's side, who moved into a protective position in front of him, ready to attack. Was this the vampire that had killed Near?

He took in the vampire's appearance. The vampire had deep purple hair; his skin was the color of freshly fallen snow. His eyes...were a dangerous shade of violet. What kind of vampire was he? He had yet to see any vampire like this. This wasn't good. Like many animals in the wild that had various colors to warn people of their lethality, this vampire was probably just as deadly.

"What? Oh! I see, you don't remember me. Tsk, tsk. Mihael, I'm insulted. " The vampire took a step closer, and Mello growled, low and threatening. "Now, now. Be nice. I've come all this way to see you and this is how you greet me?" He shook his head, purple bangs falling over his eyes. When he looked up once more, there was a sly smirk on his lips, like he and Mello shared a secret. "Nothing?"

Who was he? And how did he know Mello's real name? Matt peeked out from behind Mello. It was odd, but, this vampire looked so much like Mello. Only his hair was short. But everything else, the facial structures, the eyes, apart from their color, his lips...

Matt felt his heart plunge deep into his stomach when he saw Mello step out of his protective position. The blond staggered a little, and a sound that resembled a gasp sounded from him.

"Kyosta?"

"_Bingo_! Happy to see me again are you?"

"I thought you were-"

"Dead! No! Light only drained me to the point of death. Apparently he lied when he said I was nothing more than a meal, HA! Go figure." Kyosta had a huge grin on his face. It made Matt sick. How could Mello be talking to this person with such familiarity after he had killed Near?

"Mello." Matt snapped. "Who is he and what right did he have to kill Near?" It surprised him how hard and even his voice came out.

Mello was silent. His lips were parted to form words, but none came. Not for a long time and Kyosta took this as his cue to speak once more. "About that. Yes, he was nothing personal. It was just a simple order really. He knew I had been following him from New York but he didn't let you know. Boo Who, he wanted to save you. Heh, I don't much care for hero's so, I killed him." He shrugged casually. "Nothing personal." Kyosta then took a step closer and it seemed as though a light had gone on in Mello's head because he returned to his protective stance, fangs bared.

"How could you?" Mello growled. "How can you work for a monster like Light? He's brain washed you, Kyosta! He will use you and dispose of you when he finds stronger vampires! Y-you don't have to work for him anymore. Stay with me. I'm...still your blood." His tone faltered, cracking the tiniest bit. "I'm still your annoying baby cousin."

There was a flash on emotion in the vampire, Kyosta's eyes that Matt didn't really understand. He didn't much linger on it either, for he was still taken aback by the news of their relationship. They were blood relatives. Mello had told him that all his family had been killed. Then again, Mello hadn't known that Kyosta had remained alive, living as a vampire.

"Darling, cousin. I'm afraid I like what Light has to offer. Now, I'll be taking you both, so if you please." He pointed to the open window that they had not noticed until now. "Time is of the essence."

Mello shook his head. "You won't touch us, Kyosta. You won't dare."

Kyosta blinked once, twice, then brushed non existing dust from his black coat. "Clearly you don't know me as well as you think, Mihael." He chuckled. The sound was dark and cold, like a winter night. Then, he was gone.

Matt felt himself gasp and he held onto Mello, who was still in the same position, growling out his warnings as he scanned the room for any signs of his cousin.

Silence.

"Mel-"

"Got you." The back of Kostas' hand connected with the side of Matt's head. The teen fell to the floor unconscious. The blow had not been enough to kill him, just enough to knock him out.

In the time it took Mello to turn around, Kyosta had him by the throat. There was a satisfied smirk on the purple haired vampire's lips. "Hm, I'm stronger than you. Not surprise at all." His Russian accent was stronger than Mello's. Most likely due to the fact that Kyosta had lived in Russia all his human and vampire life, only leaving on errands for Light no doubt.

Mello's fangs were bared. "I'll kill you. If you put another hand on him, I'll kill you. I swear it." He growled. Kyosta merely chuckled at the threat as if it were nothing more than a joke between friends.

"I'd like to see you try." He lifted up a hand gloved in leather, just like Mello always wore, and pressed two fingers against the blond's forehead. The affect was immediate. Mello let out an agonized cry, and then was silent. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body convulsed violently. When Kyosta released his hold on Mello, the blond vampire fell to the floor in a shaking mess.

Then he was still, but his eyes were wide open, unseeing, unblinking. He looked as though he were dead, but he wasn't. Kyosta would not kill him. That was for Light to do.

Kyosta laughed an amused laugh as he moved to pick up Matt's unconscious body. He cradled the teens body like a groom would hold a bride. "You are his mate then?" He asked the unconscious redhead. "I can see why he would care for you so greatly. You are a lovely young child."

He moved toward the open window and with one last look at his unconscious cousin, he grinned and threw himself from the window, disappearing into the deep darkness.

* * *

**1**. - Mkay, Vampire Super speed. oooor plane? Yeah, you pick.

**A/N**: Wow, this one was long. Hope it made up for last chapters shortness. So...feeling slapped in the face? Yeah? Good, I love it. Geezuz my fingers cramped up typing this up. Be happy -pouts- 'Nywho, erm...yeah, self explanatory. Kyosta has the gift of mind reading, and a little something else that you'll see later on. Keep reading, guys, were almost done. -grins-

Review please. This chapter was a bitch to type up.

Matt.


	34. Hell Fire

* * *

_Chapter 34  
_

* * *

**A/N**: For those who remember Matt and Mello's pasts, you'll understand whats going on with them.

* * *

"Sir,"

The world was still covered in its snug blanket of darkness, but soon the sun would come and Kyosta would be half way across the Atlantic by then and on his way back to the comfort of the Motherland. His excitement was clear in his voice as it shook despite his efforts to sound calm and professional. "Target has been acquired." He said into the cell phone gripped tightly in his gloved hand. A short pause as he listened to the response.

"No," Kyosta's triumphant smile slipped slightly. "not Mihael, but, I have his mate. I figured this way things would be a lot more interesting on your part. I've seen their tight knit relationship with my own eyes and in both their minds. Mihael will come to you to claim his bait." The smile returned, slowly turning into a grin with each passing second. "Yes, sir. Of course sir. Oh! And I hope you make arrangements to accommodate a few handfuls of extra vampires."

"Why? Because there's an entire coven heading our way and with as many vampires as we have, I'm sure we will be convincing enough to persuade them to join our happy family, don't you think so?" Kyosta's grin blossomed into a full out smirk. "I knew you'd approve. Till then." And he snapped the phone shut with a quick flick of his wrist before replacing it in his coat pocket.

Kyosta turned his face towards the slowly brightening sky. It had gone from black to a navy blue. The sun was coming and he had to keep moving. Then, with a warm smile, he turned back to the unconscious boy he had laid out on the grass. He crouched down to brush the red bangs from Matt's face, a frown suddenly replacing the smile. His brow furrowed in thought as he pressed his hand to the boys forehead and listened in on his nightmare.

'_No! Alessandro, you'll kill him_!' _A woman screamed. Somewhere in the dark abyss of Matt's mind, Kyosta heard something slap against skin, and the redhead himself screamed out in pain._

'_Stop it, please_!' _Another cry of agony. 'Mail!'_

'_Mom_!'

**_BANG!_**

_A gunshot rung loud and clear and Kyosta pulled out of the boys mind with a gasping breath._

He had seen nothing, but he had heard it all and that was enough to piece together Matt's less than friendly past. Kyosta kneeled there for a long while, taking in deep breaths as if he had run a marathon, and watching Matt's expressions as they changed from pain to agony. Humans...some of them were down right cruel. To do such a thing to a child. Not that he would be in any place to judge...seeing as he was doing the exact same thing. But they were human. He was a monster. He had an excuse.

Kyosta shook his head as if to rid himself of the voices still ringing and echoing in his mind. He cradled the still unconscious human and stood. Not much farther and he would be able to steal himself a boat. A row boat preferably so that he would be able to row them across the North Atlantic. His arms were faster than any engine. With a last sympathetic look at Mello's mate, he took off once more into the darkness of the trees and bushes.

Almost there.

- - -

Music.

It sounds so familiar, so sweet but he can't remember where he's heard it before. The violins and cellos working together to keep pace with the soft click of boots and heels on the, no doubt, tiled floors. There's different voices, women and men, all speaking in a congregation of pure ignorant bliss. They were laughing as if they didn't have a care in the world. And maybe, he thought, they didn't. Or more so, _they_ thought they didn't.

He had not been able to see a thing, but now a scene begins to unfold before him. Bright lights from glimmering gold chandeliers above make him blink. There are couples swaying and swinging on the dance floor to the calming beat of the orchestra and he can't help but think that this all looks so familiar and yet so strange. As if he were looking in on a life that he had known so very long ago.

The pieces of this puzzle were missing and so he moves closer to the dancing couples, searching for the pieces so that his puzzle may complete and show him what he so desperately needs to see. To _know_.

No one seems to notice him and he suddenly feels like a ghost among the living. His steps are slow and calculated. Though why, he doesn't really know. Just feels the need to be precise, and cautious of his surroundings. Outside, white falls from the black velvet sky and collects at the window sills, while the glass fogs from the inside with all the body heat. He doesn't know why, but he smiles at the sight. White snow...the symbol of peace and tranquility. It was a comfort to him he had to admit.

_But a comfort from what?_

Feeling a little lighter in spirits, he weaves through the couples who all seem faceless from where he's standing, but he doesn't really pay it much heed. Instead, he moves toward a group of laughing, whispering women in beautiful silk gowns. He's sure that the remaining pieces to his incomplete puzzle will be found with them and so its with only a seconds hesitation that he reaches up to pull at one of the women's sleeves.

Her hair is blond, a brilliant golden color that catches the light of the chandeliers and seems to glow. When she turns to look at him, there's a wide pink smile on her lips and she leans in close to kiss his forehead. "What is it?" She asks. Surprised as he is, he parts his lips to speak but the words that follow are not what he had wanted to say. In fact, they sound so small and scared. Like a young child.

"_I couldn't sleep_..."

Why had he said this? What was going on? Sleep? He wanted to shake his head and try again, but the woman had already turned away from him and was speaking to the other women in her group, excusing herself. A few seconds later, she had her hand around his and was leading him out of the main room, away from all the people. He had no choice but to follow. His body had a mind of its own and he couldn't find his voice.

"Now," She says once they had come to a grand winding staircase. She sat and without waiting for a response, she reached over and picked him up to sit him in his lap. Her arms wrapped around him in a soft, warm embrace and she whispers sweetly into his ear. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

He was stunned. What was this? How?...But again, as he parted his lips to ask, the words that fell from his lips were not his own. Nor was it his voice. It was that of a young child. A young, scared child. And he was so confused!

"_There was someone in my room._"

"Mihael," Her voice shook the slightest bit, but it sounded calm regardless. "it was probably just a bad dream. Let's get you back to bed, okay?"

His name. This woman had known his real name. Who was she?

"_Okay._" Once again he had no control over his words.

-

The scene faded to black, before brightening once more as a new scene began. This time, the bright light that forced him to blink was the sun. He was outside surrounded by lots of white and red rose bushes. The smell of damp grass and dirt mixed pleasantly with their sweet scent. Most of the snow had melted, which explained the wetness in the earth, and the glistening dew drops that covered the lush green lawn, sparkling like diamonds under the suns light. He smiled.

Confused as he was, he was equally curious, so he moved across the grass toward a small pond not far from where he had been standing. He was suppose to be looking for someone, he could feel it deep down in his gut. He didn't know who, but he did know that this was the reason he had come out here for, to look for them. So, with eager eyes, he scanned the lawn as he walked. Nothing.

Giving up on looking for someone he didn't really know, he bent to sit down at the edge of the pond and dipped his feet in after rolling up his pant legs. There were fish in the pond of many different colors and they swam up to tickle his feet with their mouths.

"Mihael," The voice was soft and smooth. It startled him but he turned to look in the direction in which it had come. And to his surprise, he saw a man with the same blond hair as he; the same deep blue eyes. It was like looking in a mirror. Despite his confusion, his lips formed a smile. Was this who he had been searching for?

"_You scared me, fathe_r." Came his reply in the same child's voice. And at this, he began to panic. Though the body he was using didn't show it, on the inside his mind was racing. Had he just said father? This...this man was his father? So, did that mean that the woman from earlier...had been his mother? Oh, how confused he was!

What was going on? Was he dead? Was this heaven? Had he managed to get in despite all his sins? Or was this hell...for he felt so lost and helpless...and Matt wasn't here with him. So It might as well be.

"Mihael, son, may I ask you something?"

He nodded against his will. For some reason, he didn't think he wanted to hear the question.

"Well, your mother tells me that there was someone in your room last night. Who was it?"

"_I didn't see their face._" The child's voice mumbled. "_But he did say something._"

"Oh? And what may that something be?" His fathers tone was even but it was easy to see the change in his posture and expression.

"_He who easily strays from the path before him, shall find himself in a strange town not his own_." The child smiles proudly as if this had been a great accomplishment, but the smile fades as he catches his father's horror struck expression.

"_Did...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you-_"

"No, son." The blond man stands and begins to move toward the house, boots creaking as he walks. "We'll talk later, yes?"

And he can't help the feeling of absolute dread that washes over his body like cold water. His heart is heavy, like lead in his chest as fear begins to ripple in the pit of his stomach. He knows what comes next. He knows where he is. He knows why he has no control over the body he is residing in. Its because he's trapped in his past, simply looking in from the outside, almost as one would watch a movie.

He is watching himself as he was as a child, back when his parents were alive. Back when everything was perfectly peaceful. This is a nightmare. He knows what comes next...he knows now!

This was Hell.

-

A new scene unfolds before him, this time there is no bright light that he has to force his eyes to adjust to. There is only darkness and the light of a sparkling white moon. The grass is damp and it makes their boots squeak as they cross the dark lawn.

"Have you heard the legends?" Kyosta's young voice sounds in his mind and he turns to look at him sharply.

"_Legends_?" He echoes against his will. Though, by now he's stopped trying to form his own words, seeing as this is nothing more than a nightmare put into his head by none other than the person he is speaking with now. The one person who for so long was like a brother to him. Despite the burning desire to yell and curse at the young boy leaning casually against the bowing tree, he couldn't. So, he simply watched the scene.

"The legends about the living dead. Vampires."

Yes, he knew that this was coming so it didn't surprise him one bit to see his child self gasp and reply with a very unconvincing; "_Kyosta, you're crazy! Those tales__ and legends are nothing but old maids tales. Father and mother said so!_"

"Am I?" Kyosta ran a hand through his dark locks.

Silence as the scene morphed once more. It was still dark, but now there was the sharp cries of anguish that his child self released as he let himself fall to his knees onto the damp grass. His small fingers were tangled in his golden hair, tugging and clawing desperately. "No!...My...my mother!" Were the agonized cries. His head bowed, forehead touching the grass as his body shook with his sobs.

_Matt's face flitted through his mind. His cheeks were bruised and blood seeped from a cut there. Twice, this time he was smiling. Thrice, his cheeks were blushing a light pink, flushed, and his lips were parted in a low moan. Then came Near's impassive, emotionless face. He was pale, and almost more stone than vampire. Again, and this time there was more color in his face. He was human and smiling. _

_He missed them both, terribly._

"I won't let anything happen to you."

What a liar he had turned out to be. But that was fine. Shit happened.

"_Mother_!"

- -

"Kyosta!"

His breath was coming in heavy pants; chest heaving. Growls were rippling in his chest and sounding low in his throat. Anger was the only emotion bouncing around in his mind right now and he felt as if he would blow from the sheer amount of it.

"Mello, darling...Shh." A woman's soft voice soothed. And for a second the blond thought that it was his mother, but that was silly. His mother was dead. "Relax, child. What has happened?" Her sea blue eyes were pleading as she stared deep into the male vampires equally blue ones. "Where is Matt?" Though Mello knew that she probably already knew, he didn't hesitate to growl out a response.

"Kyosta took him. He's going to use him as bait, no doubt. He has found the chink in my armor, Celestria!" His voice was rising in panic with every word he spoke, but he didn't care and Celestria didn't try and silence him, merely rubbed his arm in a motherly way, encouraging him to go on. "He knows that Matt is my weakness and he will pass the word along! I..." He paused as a pathetic, helpless sob tore from his throat. "My only comfort, is that as long as Matt remains my weakness, they will keep him alive. For how long though, I don't know."

Celestria nodded, slowly. Her eyes overflowed with sadness and sympathy. "We will win this war, Mello. I know I myself have never been one to read into the whole 'Good will prevail' crap, but I'm sure that with a bit of faith, and luck, we will win and you will have Matt once more. Light will no longer be able to hurt you."

Mello found little to no comfort in her words. But there was a rage inside him, like wild fire, consuming him from the inside and slowly working its way out, crawling across the surface of his skin to burn all who dared approach him. There was so much anger in him that honestly, if he were to go alone, he was sure that he could take them all down himself. Without meaning to, he shook off Celestria's mothering hand and stood, eyes blazing with hate.

"When do we leave?" He growled. He had composed himself, all sadness washed from his body, letting himself be driven by his rage. It was a lot more efficient.

Celestria stood as well. She wore a simple coat over a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She was already dressed for battle and it made Mello's blood run hot with eager desire. She brushed her pale blond bangs from her face. "Now. We were waiting for you and you're mate."

Mello nodded. His eyes fell on the open window that no doubt Kyosta had used to escape through with his heart. Yes, Matt was his heart, though, it probably wasn't saying much, seeing as a vampire's heart was cold and unbeating. But, Matt's heart still lived and breathed and so Mello had marked it as his own. Two bodies to one heart. A lot more pleasant than he could have ever hoped.

A low string of curses fell from his lips in Russian, and a single shaking, gloved hand moved up to clutch at the shiny silver metal of the crucifix hanging from the blood red rosary that never parted company with him. Celestria didn't understand Russian, so she didn't catch any of what he had said, what she did catch though, was a single airy phrase that even an idiot would understand.

"_Mea culpa, Matt_."

Celestria moved to cross the room. She placed a hand on Mello's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze before jumping from the window and out of sight.

Mello didn't even flinch. He prayed silently in his native tongue, fingers moving across the blood red beads as they hurried to keep rhythm with his lips and whispered words.

It took him less than a minute to recite the whole rosary. What good it would do a vampire, really, he had no idea. It was stupid. Praying when one's soul was so damned it was darker than the soot left in the wake of Hell fire.

Then, with a determined, set jaw, Mello stood before the window, eyes scanning the slowly brightening sky. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. His fangs were throbbing painfully. He wanted to tear into flesh, rip it from the lifeless bodies of those who would wish ill on Matt. Light...an enraged growl tore from his throat.

He, would personally destroy his creator with his bare hands. The initial plan was to evade the vampire for as long as time allowed, but this time, things were different. Revenge was knocking at his door, and he would gladly open it, regardless of the company that revenge brought with it. D_eath_. Mello didn't care. He would invite the thing he had cheated for so long into his home, and let it shit on his carpet for all he cared anymore.

For Matt.

Mello stepped up, eyes fixed in a glare at the dark trees beyond the hotel. The vampires were hiding and waiting. For a second, he turned his face up to the sky, eyes closed as he breathed in deeply. He could smell the anxiousness that all the vampires shared. They were thirsty. After so many years of being pacifists and hiding and controlling their true animalistic natures, they were starved for the kill.

And though killing other vampires was a crime, the rules would change for this battle. The other side had awoken a dormant volcano and so they would soon feels its wrath, for Mello was sure that these vampires would be vicious and merciless on the battle field to make up for all the years they had forced themselves to hold onto their calm ways. Victory now seemed a lot more possible.

"Don't worry," Mello whispered in a harsh, ice cold tone. He was speaking to the others. "They will taste the fires of hell soon enough."

And when he landed on the dark grass, they all moved in sync, following the scent that the vampire, Kyosta had left.

War was close enough to taste.

* * *

**A/N**: Wow, another long chapter. Not as long as the last, but eh. Mkay, to clear up a few things. Kyosta can read peoples minds, so yes, he would be able to see Matt's dreams/nightmares. He put Mello to sleep, trapping him in a nightmare as well, so thats whats going on up there. Just letting the slow people know. -grin- kidding.

One more thing. **Stop** adding my story to your **favorites,** and shit if you're not going to **review**. Thats really annoying. I'm sure a lot of people would agree. -shrugs- Don't care if it makes me sound like a bitch. I like feedback. Let me know you're still interested. Thats all I ask.

~ Matt.


	35. Almost There

* * *

_Chapter 34  
_

* * *

**A/N**: First things first. A little question answering (kinda?) and thanks.

**Consciously Comatose** - Haven't heard a reply from you yet and i've been dying to talk to you! Makes me upset -pouts- I enjoy your reviews. Some are longer than my updates. Haha. Awesome much?

**YagamiNeko** - Did it? I'm sorry. I Try to keep things understandable for everyone haha but I end up just typing whatever pops into my head.

**Xioyuu** - Thanks.

**lozzy035 **- Ahaha thanks! -hands you a cookie-

**Mello's Ultimate Love**r - LOL I'm sorry about your sanity. You don't need it anyway. -evil smirk-

**SavvyLovesYaoi** - Oh don't worry. Light won't hurt him! Someone else will. (I'm so mean)

**ZoneRobotnik** - As much as I agree! -flails arms- It's necessary! Hehe, ah well and honestly I'm a little sore too. (Thats what she said!) But, shit happens. Sorry 'bout killing off Near. I'm a bad person.

**ILoveMyGeeWay** - Aww, I like Kyosta -grins- Maybe 'cause he's my character. Ah well. He is being a bit of a douche but thats how I made him.

**Cazzylove** - Thanks.

* * *

The sky was bleeding.

Or at least, that's what it looked like to Mello. The sun was slowly peeking up from behind the mountains, staining the sky with its brilliant hues of various shades of reds and pinks. They were already in Georgia, in the small town of St. Marys, waiting; watching the sun make its painstakingly slow trip up into the sky. The river of St. Marys was black, gradually growing lighter in shade with every second, shimmering as the first rays of sunlight beamed down upon it.

It must look odd the way all of them are just standing there on the grassy scrap of land just staring at the horizon with looks of stony determination. There were boats out on the water, and a few people were out about the docks, setting up their own boats to sail out. Occasionally, the statue like vampires would receive wary looks from some of the people, but the looks went ignored as their eyes focused on the horizon, now a crystal blue; light washing over their still, pale bodies like fire burning across a field of snow.

They all shifted simultaneously -uncomfortably- as the sunlight engulfed everything.

"We can't go on. We will wait till the sun has set once more." Aaron said in a grave tone. He was at the front of the group along with his twin sister and mate Celestria, and the blond devil himself. His eyes; as blue as the river before them, flashed to Mello who had gone rigid beside him. "You know very well that sunlight weakens us, Mello. If we continue on this way by the time we reach France we will be ravenous and weak. Then of what use are we? It's best if we wait here to rest and feed."

Mello's lips had curled up over his fangs, a protest waiting on the tip of his tongue but he bit it back as he ran his gloved hands over his bare arms. He had ditched the costume he had worn to the Ball a few miles back. Lucky for him he had worn his usual clothes underneath it. "Fine." He growled as he listened to the silent complaints from the other vampires. The New Orleans coven was not use to sunlight and so it irritated their pale, ice cold skin a lot more than it did Mello's.

"Alright." Aaron whispered, not moving to turn in their direction. "We're staying here until sundown. If you must feed, do it away from this town. People; animals, just be careful and know that just because we are at war with a coven that sees differently than us, we will not hold to their customs. No draining any human completely. Understood?"

The group mumbled a respectful 'Yes' and then they all went their separate ways. Others went off in groups of three or four, others in pairs but none went alone. This was something else that Light's coven didn't have. Trust and friendship. Light didn't care for his creations the way a vampire should. It's like parenting a child. A bond forms between creator and newborn, strong enough to leave scars should anything happen to said creators 'child.' Mello was fully aware of that after having lost Near.

The pain was something he hoped to never feel again. But he was. He was feeling it now that Matt wasn't in his arms and this pain would not fade until the redheaded teen was back at his side safely.

He hadn't realized that Celestria had had her arm linked with his own as they took slow steps along the boardwalk towards an empty restaurant. Hell, he hadn't even been conscious of walking at all. "Darling, you need to relax." She whispered as she rested her head lightly against the blonds shoulder. "You need to relax and try and keep a level head. Charging into battle blindly will only serve to get you killed that much faster."

Her tone betrayed no sign of fear and it did nothing to settle his nerves. He disliked being constantly reminded of the inevitability of death.

The three of them -Mello, Celestria and Aaron- took a seat at one of the tables in the empty diner like restaurant. For a long while, they sat there in silence like three blond statues. Then, Aaron spoke in a soft, kind tone. "Son," He started hesitantly as if he was nervous about speaking to Mello. "I know this may not be the easiest thing to hear given the current situation but, I want you to understand that if we don't get there in time..." A short pause as he waited for Mello's growled curses to subside.

"-...If we don't manage to save your human, I want you to focus on the task at hand-"

"Matt is the task at hand!"

"-And keep fighting. Don't break down the way I know you will, Mello. Fight. Fight and don't let that child's death be in vain -Don't you _dare _get up! If you walk away from me, Mello I will follow you even if you lead us halfway to the god damn moon, now sit _down_!" The last word was barked out harshly and the owner of the place watched the scene with wide eyes of shock but he said nothing.

Mello remained standing, hands clenched into tight fists at his sides as he glared down at Aaron. His chest was heaving as he fought to control the urge to strike Aaron but it was proving difficult. How could he sound so calm about Matt's possible death? Hell, if anything, Aaron was acting as if Matt had already been killed! So, despite the white hot anger coursing through his veins he sat back down in his seat, heavily so it made the wood groan in protest. The owner of the shop had disappeared by now, no doubt not daring to say anything let alone tell them to leave his shop.

"You're acting like a child, Mello." Celestria whispered.

No sooner had the words left Celestria's mouth, when Mello's fists slammed against the smooth marble surface of the table. Two small indents were visible on the marble. "You're not the one that's lost everything!" He shouted at her. "Your whole world is sitting right-" He gestured with his hand toward Aaron, who simply sat with a stoic look on his face. "-there! He's right there! I've lost both of the things most important to me, and you have the nerve to call me on my behavior? Fuck you! What do you know?!"

"Enough!" Aaron growled. "Now, I know you're upset but I won't have you speaking to her in such a way. After all we've done for you, boy..." He didn't finish his sentence. His eyes were cold and dangerous. "_Enough_."

Mello's expression softened at once as his eyes became distant. Yes, Aaron and Celestria had done so much for him. Even now, they didn't have to help him; they didn't have to fight, but they did it for his sake. To help him; the one they considered a son. What a jackass he was being. A soft sigh left his pale lips as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." When he opened them again, his eyes were lighter, more in control. He reached over to take Celestria's small hand in his own; rubbing his thumb soothingly across the back of her hand. "I have a big mouth."

And Celestria smiled. "That you do, my dear."

Mello couldn't help but laugh. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the snow white skin. "Do either of you need to feed?"

Aaron shifted in his seat. He didn't answer so Celestria sighed and answered for the both of them. "A quick bite would do us a world of good." She licked her lips, no longer the pretty rosy pink color they had been at the Ball, but a natural pale. "You should feed, too, darling." And it was as if she already knew the blond vampires answer, for she held up a hand to silence him and added. "We'll be back before sundown. Keep to the shadows."

As they stood, Aaron's cold blue eyes held Mello's but neither said anything. Celestria watched with a look on her face that oozed impatience and mumbled something that sounded vaguely like '_Men_' Before starting to make her way out of the restaurant. Mello was just about to break the uncomfortable silence, when Aaron spoke in a light, almost playful tone. "Try not to terrorize the towns people _too_ much, yes?"

A few seconds pause as Mello thought that line over, and then, he laughed. It was a genuine, unrestrained laugh and it forced Celestria to turn on her heels to look at him. There was a look of delighted surprise in her sparkling eyes and a warm smile on her lips. "I'll try." Mello finally managed through his sniggers. And seeming satisfied, Aaron and Celestria took their leave.

Being left to his own devices, Mello didn't really know what to do. The warm feeling of having the company of two of his most dear friends, left him, as they did, leaving him feeling empty and cold. Now that he wasn't able to talk to them (argue) his mind wandered back to Matt and all the horrors his poor redhead must be facing.

He didn't want to think about it. But he couldn't help it. All he knew, was that he had better be alright, or there would be hell to pay.

- - - -

He had made it this far in such a short amount of time, it surprised him a little. Was it because he was in such a hurry to please Light? Was that what was making him move forward with such blind determination? Crossing the North Atlantic hadn't been nearly as difficult as he had first suspected. No, it had been quick and simple.

Well, whatever the reason, he was glad that his trip was drawing to a close. He was thirsty and he missed his home.

"Przepraszam, sir. Czy chciałbyś sobie kawy?" (1.)

He blinked his eyes open at this. Standing in front of the small table he and Mello's mate were seated in, was a young waiter. He held a white mug in one hand and a pastry of some sort in the other. Kyosta licked his chapped lips before replying in fluent Polish. "Nie mam pieniędzy ..." (2.)

The young waiter smiled a shy smile before setting the coffee down on the table along with the pastry. He brushed his jet black hair from his face and it was then that Kyosta realized the boy had come over to try and flirt a little, not just to bring him some coffee. "Bezpłatnie." (3.) The boy whispered.

A small smirk spread across Kyosta's pale lips and the waiter's face turned a light pink. "Dziękuję." (4.) Then, he picked up the mug of warm coffee and took a long drink from it. It was really sweet and it smelt delicious, but, it wasn't as though it would really do much for him, but he didn't want to be rude to this surprising act of kindness. When he set the mug down, there was a slight shuffle as the young waiter pulled up a seat and sat down opposite the purple haired vampire.

"Wyglądasz zmęczony. Długiej podróży?" (5.)

Kyosta smiled and nodded. It had been a long journey indeed, and even though he was a vampire, it had still worn him out quite a bit. He licked his lips once more, wetting them. He noticed how the young waiter kept stealing glances at Matt, who was still sleeping, though, Kyosta had sat the redheaded human down in a seat beside himself with the teen's head against his shoulder so it looked as normal and casual as possible. "Mój chłopak." (6.) He said quietly, gesturing to Matt.

The waiters eyes flashed with jealousy before he stood from the chair, and, with a fake smile he said. "Baw się dobrze twój kawy." (7.) And left. Kyosta couldn't help but chuckle. Humans were so easy to mess with. He turned his attention to the sleeping redhead and caressed his cheek. Mello's mate really was lovely. It almost pained him to think that the poor boy would be tortured and most likely killed when he presented him to Light.

It...pained him to hurt his cousin as he was doing now by separating him from his mate. But he was under Light's command; there was no other option but to follow or be killed.

With a sigh, Kyosta stood with an arm around Matt's waist to keep him up against the vampires side. After making sure that no one else was around -lucky for him he had chosen to sit outside the small Cafe where no one went, seeing as it lead to a narrow strip of alley lined with cramped homes- he tossed the redhead over one shoulder, keeping a tight hold on him before he ran down the alley, blurring in his speed and disturbing some clothes that hung from the rows of cloth lines hanging about the alley.

- - - -

"Mello," Celestria began in the concerned mother tone she had adopted since he had showed up at the Ball. She stepped up onto the large rock Mello was sitting on and sat herself neatly beside him. "You should probably feed. It will improve your mood and keep you strong for the long swim."

Mello didn't reply for a long while. His eyes were focused on the blood red sky before them; the sun was slowly sinking into the water in the distance, turning the water red as well where it touched. Soon, they would be able to move again and he would be able to tear into the throat of any vampire that got in his way of getting Matt back. Then, he sighed. "Any blood that isn't Matt's just doesn't taste right anymore."

The female vampire nodded. She understood Mello's reasoning, but the blond needed to understand that he had to feed for his own good. "You will be of no use to anyone if you're weak, darling." She smiled kindly at him when the blond turned to frown at her. "Here," From the front pocket of her hoodie, she pulled a water bottle filled with deep red liquid and handed it to Mello. "figured I'd have to bring you back something because you'd be too stubborn to go hunt."

Mello hesitated for two short beats before taking the bottle from her. He felt his fangs throb painfully. The sight of the blood was making him incredibly thirsty, and as much as he would hate to drink strange blood, he knew he had too. And he was hungry damn it! So, with a groan, he uncapped the bottle and brought it to his lips.

He was chugging the blood down greedily. It had been a while since he had had blood, Matt's or not, it had to do.

"We came across a heard of cattle not far from here. I'm sure the farmers won't mind that we took one or two." Celestria was watching the sunset as Mello drank. "In no less than five hours, we will be in Russia. Are you prepared?"

The blond licked his lips, getting any blood that might have stayed there. Was he prepared? He thought he was, but then again, he didn't exactly know how things would go down, so, in truth he wasn't. No one was. Celestria knew it too. It was obvious that she was asking something completely different. She was worried about him.

A small smile spread across Mello's lips. "As prepared as I'll ever be." And it was the truth.

"I'm glad."

-

The sky was darkening and this was their cue to move.

The vampires all moved toward the waters edge, some whispering to each other, others mumbling to themselves, but all came with out a seconds hesitation. This was it. From here on the war had begun. There was no turning back now that they had gone this far, but, Aaron asked anyway. "I cannot assure you that we will all make it out with our lives, but I can assure you that this war will hold victory for us at its end. Know, that if you are to fall, that you will fall with my highest respect. I would say, that in a perfect world, everything would turn out as planned with no casualties, but, in a perfect world..." He chuckled, despite himself. "...we would not exist."

Though Aaron had only whispered this small speech, lips hardly moving, all the vampires had heard perfectly, and they were shifting on their feet uncomfortably and nervously. Of course they were afraid. Mello would have thought them fools if they weren't. Death, even to an immortal was not taken lightly.

"Keep to the deeper parts, please. We don't want to be spotted from anything above." Aaron moved to the front of the group; Mello noticed that all the vampires were wearing out doors clothing. Jeans, shorts, t-shirts and hoodies. When Aaron reached the front, he sighed and whispered. "Safe journey. We'll be seeing each other again in France." Then, with a last look at Celestria, he moved into the water, the others trailing behind him.

"Come, darling." Celestria gestured for Mello to follow her behind the large group. People on the docks and piers were watching in awe and confusion, mumbling about some cult and suicide or something like that. Mello tried his best to ignore them as he watched Aaron disappear into the water along with most of the others until he and Celestria were the only ones left. "One deep breath should do it." She smiled and had to stand on her tip-toes to place a kiss to the blond's cheek. "Almost there."

Then, they both disappeared into the water. It wouldn't be long now.

- - - -

Finally! The sweet smell of Russia made his muscles weak with euphoria. He was home again; successful in his mission. Light would be happy, but...he still couldn't help but feel immensely guilty about it all. What had this human done to deserve the wrath of a power crazed vampire? Nothing. The poor boy had simply fallen in love with a monster, and now it was going to come back and bite him in the ass. Oh well.

Shit happened.

St. Petersburg was still in full swing of movement and commotion. Tourists and locals alike mingling and going about their lives. None of them suspected a great war and it was funny, as Kyosta watched the smiling people take picture after picture of themselves, would they smile the same way once Light had succeeded in enslaving the human race?

Because, if they convinced the New Orleans coven to join them, they would have the largest vampire coven in the world. No one would be able to oppose them. They would have the world at their feet.

- -

_'Mail, baby, leave! Get out of here, please!' His mother shouted. Bruises ran up from her neck all the way up to her cheeks. 'Run!'_

_'No, mom. Not without you.' He replied in a calm tone. On the inside though, he was a nervous a wreck. His hands were shaking at his sides, but his expression was controlled and determined; though all that changed when his fathers belt came into view. Then, his whole body shook in fear of the object. His expression was one of horror and when his father ordered for him to turn around, he did. He turned around, palms flat against the bedroom wall, despite his mothers cries for him to just leave._

_'Alessandro, no! Leave him alone, please!' She begged, her sobs breaking up her words but they managed to somehow come out clear. 'Please!...'_

_The first time the belt came down; he was able to keep from crying out in pain, but the second one stung like a bitch. 'Aah!' He cried out. He could feel the blood oozing from the wound in his left shoulder and slowly work a wet, warm path down his back. His shirt was sticking to the blood, and it hurt so much! But if it kept his attention away from his mom...if this bastard beat him instead of her, then he would endure it._

_There was so much pain. So much white hot pain, but, as suddenly as it appeared, it was gone along with his mothers cries. He turned around, ignoring the pain in his back. It was hard to see, but he could make out the heap of person on the floor at his fathers feet. His mother lay there, unmoving and he knew that the bastard had killed her. _

_'Mom!'_

**BANG**!

- -

"Mom!" His voice echoed and came back to him in shouts before they became whispers and soon faded. The room was so cold, so empty. Though he could see nothing, he just knew it must be empty. He could feel it. The loneliness. There was something over his eyes, a blindfold, it felt smooth and cool against his skin, but that didn't make the fact that he actually had one on any less unnerving.

That nightmare...of his parents. Had it been a coincidence? Or had that vampire had something to do with it? Matt figured that that was most likely the reason. His breath was echoing around him and he knew he had to keep calm. "Mello?" He called out. There came no response, except his own voice.

_'Mello...Ello?...Ello?...Lo?'_

Matt grit his teeth. He felt so alone. Where was Mello? Was he okay? Was he still alive? No! He couldn't think like that. He had to believe that the blond vampire was fine and kicking the snot out of his cousin right about now for kidnapping him. To his annoyance, his hands were also bound together in what felt like handcuffs, up above his head. They were most likely hanging from the ceiling just like in those scary slasher movies. He gave them an experimental tug and he shivered at hearing the loud clanking of metal as the chains keeping his arms up above his head echoed about the room.

"Fuck you!" He shouted. To anyone. He didn't care who, he just wanted to express his annoyance and anger.

When his voice had finally stopped echoing, he heard the soft '_click_' as a door opened and soft footsteps approached him. Matt couldn't help himself; his whole body reacted to the fear that had suddenly dropped into his stomach like lead and tried to scramble away from the footsteps.

"Is this him?" A soft chuckle. "He's just a child! My, how Mihael likes the taste of sweet blood." This voice...he didn't recognize it but he already knew that he didn't like the person it belonged to. And if he wasn't chained up this way, he would have said something, but since he had no way of defending himself, he kept quiet.

"He is." It was Kyosta this time. "But their bond is strong. Mihael loves him."

"Mm, I see. Well then, lets introduce Mihael's lovely friend to some of ours?" More footsteps as the vampire he didn't recognize moved closer and bent to kneel beside him. A cold hand caressed the side of his face and Matt flinched back. "How would you like to meet my mate, Matt...was it?"

Matt didn't reply.

"Hm. Well, he's been wanting to meet you. You see, he loves meeting with new people." There was a soft rustle of fabric as the vampire stood once more. "B," The vampire called out casually. The single letter sounded so menacing, but Matt couldn't figure out why. "He's all yours."

Their footsteps moved back out toward the door, and there was some mumbled conversation that Matt didn't quite catch, but he knew it could be nothing good. For him anyway. The door closed with a soft 'click' and new footsteps moved toward him. Despite himself, Matt squeaked; "Who are you?"

He wasn't expecting an answer and there wasn't one so he jumped in surprise when something heavy, like a bag of some sort, landed beside him with a loud clatter of metal and what not. "It's B." That letter again. It was the scariest thing he had ever heard. The vampire's voice was deep and smooth, so much so that it almost reminded him of L. But this was not L.

"Care to play a game?"

* * *

I so butchered the Polish language-facepalm- haha ah, well. Correct me if I'm wrong:

**1**. Excuse me, sir. Would you like coffee?

**2**. I have no money.

**3**. Free.

**4**. Thank you.

**5**. You look tired. Long journey?

**6**. My boy.

**7. **Enjoy your Coffee.

A/N: Yes, I wanted their conversation to actually be in Polish, since Kyosta was in Poland. Bite me. Now, what to say about this chapter...Its long as fuck, for one. But you knew that. It switches POV's but I'm sure you can keep up. B is introduce as Light's mate -it was Light btw if you hadn't guessed- so, you like? I do. Matt's going to get the shit beat out of him though. Erm, thats all? Oh! Yes, Aarons coven is swimming...or, more so, deep sea diving/swimming to france haha yeah. No time for planes, kiddies.

Reviews are nice.

~ Matt.


	36. Scream

* * *

_Chapter 36  
_

* * *

**A/N**: Upset with you, Mells. -pouts- 'Nywho, should you spot a few mistakes here and there, ignore them.

* * *

'_Care to play a game?'_

Matt wasn't sure what to say. How to react. He had seen enough horror movies in his short sixteen years to know that this crazy mother fucker didn't exactly want to play some fuckin' Scrabble with him. He was just playing with him; working his nerves to let the fear seep in through every pore in the redhead's body and fuck was it ever working.

His breath hitched when cold fingers brushed against his throat despite his efforts to keep himself calm. All the people in those horror flicks died because they closed themselves up, allowing the fear to overcome them. He had to relax.

"Game?" He asked and was surprised at how cool and smooth his voice had sounded.

The vampire's cold fingers trailed up his neck and over his jaw line to trace the outline of the redheads trembling lips. A soft chuckle sounded low in his throat making the redhead flinch away from the cold touch, but it only earned him a hard slap across the face. And Matt cried out. Fuck! He couldn't see anything with the damn blind fold on and it scared him so much. He would rather be able to see what the vampire would do to him then wait in the darkness for the attack he knew was coming.

Christ...he felt so claustrophobic.

Footsteps as B circled the hyperventilating redhead. Matt kept his head up as he tried to follow the vampire's movements with his ears. What was he doing? Was he just going to kill him? Or...torture him? The second seemed so much more likely and Matt couldn't help but whimper in fear. He couldn't help it. Fear was a real fuckin' bitch sometimes. There was a soft rustling sound as something was pulled from the bag, previously thrown beside him and Matt felt his heart stop for a second as that same something was trailed across his cheek. Leathery and rough...

A whip.

His fathers face flitted across his closed eyes and B's next words sent a chill down his spine.

"Mail," His name rolled off the vampires tongue with a tone of familiarity that had Matt shaking. How had he known his real name? Fuck, it was down right unnerving to hear it echo around him after having not heard it in so long. Amused laughter blended in with his name. "Scared yet?" Though it was plain as day that the redhead was about ready to piss himself.

Matt's lips trembled and his hands were shaking, making the metal keeping his hands above his head clink together. Yet, he managed to put all that aside and mutter a very determined; "No." Then, "You have no idea what Hell is coming your way if I die. Mello will destroy you."

It was as if B had been waiting for him to finish his little speech because as soon as Matt had finished speaking, the whip crashed against the side of his cheek forcing a sharp cry of pure agonizing pain to burst from his throat and past his blood coated lips. Oh bleeding christ, the pain was unbearable. He thought he might pass out from the relentless white hot pounding in his cheek -wished he would rather than endure it- but he remained conscious and fully aware of just how deep in shit he really was.

For a long while, there was nothing but the sounds of his own labored breathing. He was more afraid of when he couldn't hear what the vampire was doing then when he was actually hitting him, Matt concluded. Then, cold fingers were trailing up his spine from behind him, up under the material of the black t-shirt Celestria had loaned him.

A shiver ran down his spine but he kept his mouth shut. It was only when the razor sharp nails bit into his skin and began to drag down did he actually make a sound. It was another cry of pain as the burning sensation spread across his back. Already he could feel the warm blood seeping down his back only to collect at the waist band of his jeans and stain.

"Scared yet?" The vampire's voice was so close, it made the redhead whimper involuntarily.

Christ, _yes_, yes he was. But he was not going to give this crazy son of a bitch the satisfaction. He let his head hang, bangs falling over the silk blind fold secured over his eyes. And he shook his head no. As much as he regretted it, he just shook his head.

A warm tongue pressed against his back, licking up the blood. Still, he kept quiet but for his ragged breathing. Cold hands reached up under his t-shirt, running up his stomach, chest, then back down slowly, slowly. Sharp nails dug into his hip bones forcing another sharp cry of pain to rip from his throat. "There we go..." The vampire cooed. "Scream for me."

And he did. Fuck did he scream when those razor sharp nails dug into his flesh. "St-stop it, please!" He begged. Tears were soaking through the blind fold as his screams rose in volume, echoing and catching each other as new screams formed and ended. It was hard to tell where one ended and the other began.

The pressure was gone from his hip bones and he almost moaned in relief, though his knees buckled and had the chains not been holding him up, he would have fallen right on his face. The way he was chained to the ceiling made it so that even if he couldn't hold himself up, he would merely hang there; knees a few inches off the floor, not really touching it. And that's how he was now, but the metal around his wrists dug into the soft flesh painfully as it clung to support his weight.

"Scared yet?" This time there was a laugh in the vampires tone.

And Matt couldn't deny it anymore as something cold and sharp pressed against his Adams apple. The blade of a knife. "Y-yes.." He croaked.

- - - -

Mello's fingers traced the grooves of the silver crucifix hanging from the rosary around his neck. Idly, he wondered why he even bothered carrying something like this around his person when he believed they were all too damned to be saved. Maybe, he thought with a sigh, it was because deep down he hoped and prayed to what god would listen, that maybe, just maybe there was hope for him. That maybe God had an extra miracle laying around somewhere...and he was feeling generous enough to toss it to a hopeful demon. Maybe.

A cool breeze rustled the leaves in the rose bushes near the water, stealing some of the blood red pedals and carrying them up and away towards the ocean. Mello released his hold on the silver crucifix, sighing. His hair was wet, and his clothes were uncomfortable as the leather rubbing against his legs and thighs was wet and slick and it made him grimace at the feeling. The swim had been a whole three hours to get to France and now that they were here Mello just wanted to keep moving, because they were just so close! But Aaron insisted they take a time out to plan.

Had they not done enough planning? Had they not done enough talking to last them an eternity? Mello thought so. And besides, plans were limited. They limited your actions and in the end, most of them just tended to back fire and blow up in your face. It was better to act on will alone. Plans and blue prints just got in the way. But, seeing as the others were keen to listen to what Aaron had to say, he was outnumbered considerably and so he kept his mouth shut and waited patiently.

Hours seemed to have passed, when really it had only been a few minutes. Celestria had come to sit beside him after the first minute of his sitting in the wooden park bench, her head resting delicately against his shoulder, saying nothing and everything without words. "Thank you," Mello murmured. His eyes were closed, feeling the breeze blow through his still damp hair.

"You are like my child, Mello." She whispered. "If you are hurting, I am hurting. Please don't doubt otherwise for even a second."

Mello managed a small half smile despite the dark, bloody images playing and replaying in his mind. Images of his Matt being tortured and beaten..."I won't."

"Celestria," Aarons voice made them both look in his direction. The tall platinum blond vampire gestured with a curl of his finger for them to come and join the group and so they stood to do just that. They had finished discussing their plans, and they would be moving once more. Mello didn't want to hear it though, so when Aaron parted his lips to speak, the blond held up a single leather clad finger to stop him.

"No," He said. "I'm not exactly what you call a man with a plan, Aaron. I'm not exactly a man at all, but Hell...you understand." Mello ran a hand through his wet hair, a look of complete impatience on his face. "Shall we?"

The vampires didn't need anymore pushing. They ran again, moving in sync in quick speed, weaving through crowds of people and homes, over rooftops, right under the noses of the humans but none were spotted. They were too fast. They were nothing more than a whisper the wind carried.

- - - -

"Again,"

"Aah!"

"Beautiful, louder."

The whip came down against is back again, breaking skin. Blood oozed from the wounds trailing down his now bare back. Matt could smell the salty, iron scent of his own blood; almost taste it with the thick scent of it. His eyes swam with tears and his throat stung from all the screaming and crying he had been forced to do. Matt almost wished that this crazy fuck would just bite him, suck him dry, if only to stop this torture!

"Louder!" B shouted.

"FUCK!" Matt screamed. "YOU!" Fresh tears ran down his cheeks with both cracks of the whip. Those last two had stung like the licks of wild fire against his already burning skin. "Ah-ha..." He moaned in pain as this time the vampire's hand connected with his cheek. Blood filled his mouth and he hung his head, parting his chapped, dry lips to let it spill onto the floor. Where was Mello?...

His shirt had been torn from his body so he was exposed now, his chest was covered in deep gashes and his back looked like a tick-tac-toe game gone horribly wrong. The stings and throbs came from every direction and he didn't know to which he should audibly respond to first, so he just threw his head back and cried out for all he was worth because _fuck_ did it hurt!

The whip stopped suddenly, blissfully, and Matt welcomed it with open arms. Christ, the whip had been relentless for a whole half an hour. Though it felt much longer than that. His breath was heavy and his lungs burned painfully with each breath he took, but he kept the soft whimpers to a minimum. Idly, he wondered if he would just pass out soon from all the blood he was losing. He really hoped he would.

"Here," B's warm breath brushed against his cheeks and he couldn't help but yelp and flinch back. He hadn't heard him. "I'll be kind, and let you have a look at me." With this said, the blind fold was untied and pulled from the redheads eyes. Matt whimpered again, and shut his eyes tight. He didn't want to see what the vampire looked like. He didn't want to have to see him behind his closed eyes if he even lived to see another night. "Open your eyes." He ordered but Matt refused.

A low growl rumbled in the vampire's chest and Matt was slapped hard across the face again. "Open them!" And Matt was left with no other choice but to open his eyes and look into the face of his death. He gasped. This vampire looked so much L. For all he knew it probably was! So, he voiced his concern.

"L?..." He squeaked.

B looked confused for a few short beats before a cruel smile spread across his lips. He chuckled darkly before replying. "No, not L." Though he had the same messy midnight black hair. The same lips...same facial structure. He was L in everything except his eyes. B's eyes were the color of blood and they glinted with lust and hunger.

Matt had to look away before he let the scream of fear -that had begun to bubble up in his throat- free. "Not quite." He added as he leaned in to press his cold lips to Matt's blood coated ones.

And Matt struggled. He tossed and kicked and tugged at the chains keeping him there but the dark haired vampire merely wrapped his strong, cold arms around the redhead's waist, bringing him flush against his cold stone body. A warm tongue parted his lips, snaking in to taste the fresh blood. Though he continued to struggle, B's grip on him only tightened.

Well, this was certainly a lot better than getting the snot beat out of him, but he felt so dirty. He felt like a cheater. Mello was still his, and somewhere, wherever the blond was, he was thinking of him, wracking his brains and trying to figure out how to get to him and Matt was repaying him by letting this sadistic vampire kiss him.

But what could he do? He relaxed against the vampire's stone body, at least that way he didn't have to support his weight with his wrists, and the metal wasn't digging into the skin. Tear collected at the corners of his closed eyes as B's cold hands moved down to unbutton his jeans.

- - - -

'Not much longer, Matt.' Mello's mind was a whirlpool of different emotions and scenarios. They were already in Belarus by now, no longer stopping for anything. The attack was full ahead and the coven would not stop until the battlefield came into view.

'Not much longer...'

- - - -

Matt's body was sore. He stood there, half conscious, only the chains supporting his body and keeping him off the stone floor. His jeans -stained with blood as well- had been slipped on over his hips once more after B had had his fun but he had left them unbuttoned, and the redhead feared that they might slip and fall from his waist.

Christ, everything hurt. And Mello had yet to arrive.

Hope was beginning to sound a lot more useless by the second. For all he knew, Mello was out hiding somewhere, forgetting about the human boyfriend he had sworn to protect. And love...Matt shook his head only to groan in discomfort. The slightest movement caused him great pain. But he was happy. B was gone for now. He had finished his business, pulled his own jeans back on and left the room. For now, Matt was safe.

God really had a sense of humor. The door to the room opened and he looked up weakly. It was Kyosta.

"You son of a bitch!" Matt shouted, ignoring the rawness in his throat. "This is your fault! Get out! Get away from m-me!"

Kyosta's approach didn't falter in the least. He strode over the redhead with confidence. "Matt," His tone was soft, almost caring. "Understand that this was not how I would have had things go. Light is my master, my creator. I needed to obey orders." There was a look on the purple haired vampires face that almost made Matt feel sorry for him. Almost. But not quite.

"Screw you."

"Child," Kyosta growled. He grabbed a fistful of the red hair, tugging back and forcing the teen to look at him. "Mihael is my blood. Yes, I've done some horrible things, but that doesn't mean I won't regret it. I will..." The anger vanished. "I will always regret it."

Matt didn't know what to make of this. This vampire, Mello's cousin, had separated them. He had jump started the war and now he was...what? Apologizing? Really? Repenting? Matt snorted. Kyosta's eyes flashed with anger for a short second before they softened. Honestly, if vampires were able to cry, tears would be collecting in his violet eyes.

A soft sob sounded in Kyosta's throat. "I'm telling you this...because I don't want Mihael to think badly of me. If you die, this...this will not have been my fault. It was simply orders. And I would like for you to understand that as well." Another sob, and Matt found himself rolling his eyes. This apology was really fuckin' cruel. "I'm sorry."

Matt shook his head slowly, seeing as Kyosta still had a grip on his hair. "Don't cry for the dead. Cry for the forgiveness you so desire." He was surprised how hard and cold his voice sounded. But he didn't care. "Cry for the lives you will destroy, but not because you truly want to be forgiven, but because you're damned. Only then can you ever really ask for forgiveness. When you're too far lost to be forgiven." He spat. Where that had come from, he had no idea, but it was how he felt.

Kyosta looked stunned. His eyes were no longer the glassy, sparkly texture, the soft sobs had gone and he simply stood there looking at the redhead as if he had just slapped him. Slowly, his fingers uncurled from the red locks, and silently, he stepped towards the door, leaving the redhead to look on after him. "Don't kill him, yet." He heard Kyosta murmur before walking out the door.

B was back, wearing a wide grin on his face. Eyes glinting with blood lust. "Got cha..." He replied before closing the door once the purple haired vampire was out of the room. "Mm, ready for another game?"

"Not _you_! No please! Ple-Aaah!" "

- - - -

Russia.

How long had it been since he was last here? Well, to put it shortly, it had been a rather long time. The air was warm and sweet and it filled him with a sense of home sickness that he knew would never be satiated, because, in truth, he was home. But his home would never be there to greet him again. Home had died, just like his family. No, no, no. That was total bull shit.

Matt was his home. His home was somewhere out there, waiting for the time where he came back. And fuck if anyone was going to stop Mello from coming home.

St. Petersburg was too small for both he and Light, so it wouldn't be long for the two to meet and when they did, the world would see the true monsters and demons from its worst nightmares.

* * *

Oh, so, you think there's a connection with B and L? -shrugs- could be.

**A/N:** Not very long, I know. Half an hour to write up, five to spell check and double check. Still turned out like crap. I'm just really upset tonight, despite having watched HP6 which, was AMAZING. Whatever. B is a sadist, Mello is homesick, Kyosta wants to be forgiven, Matty is preaching. Light is a _douche bag_, we can all agree. I cuss a LOT have you guys noticed? I'm sorry. Excuse my potty mouth, and I'm hoping you enjoyed this, because I predict two more chapters and then calling it quits.

_Reviews are love._

~ Matt.


	37. Before The Dawn

* * *

_Chapter 37  
_

* * *

Kyosta's body was on auto-pilot. What had he done? What...what had he started? No, that was stupid. This wasn't a one man screw up, there were many people to blame for the bloody war that was soon to be unleashed. A war that would go down in vampire history, for who had ever heard of vampires attacking their own kind when such were so scarce to begin with? The very idea of vampire against vampire made Kyosta's stomach feel rather uneasy.

But it was Light. _He _was the one that spoke to them about a new world run by immortals. The way God intended all his creatures to be. Strong, beautiful, and powerful. Top of the food chain. But, Kyosta thought with a sigh, he was beginning to have his doubts. What if this was all nothing more than a vampire gone mad? A dream that will remain nothing more than a dream. Could be ...Light, could he really be trusted?

"Kyosta,"

The sudden appearance of the tall brunette vampire made Kyosta jump. "Sir?" He replied instantly though his heart wasn't in it the way it usually would be. It was obvious that Light noticed this judging by the bemused smile on his kind lips.

"Daydreaming? Shouldn't you be assembling?" Light's deep brown eyes met violet and held. Suspicion was clear in both tone and features, but even so, Kyosta played it off as if it were a joke.

"Something like that, sir." But he couldn't keep down the grimace as Matt's words rung loud in his ears once more.

_'But because you're damned. Only then can you really ask for forgiveness, when you're too lost to be forgiven.'_

"Kyosta?"

"Apologies, sir. I guess the thrill of war would keep anyone's mind occupied." A light chuckle as he brushed past the tall vampire to continue on his way down the hall. To his relief, Light didn't question him further, nor did he follow him. Sure, he had his doubts about the vampire and he could easily get inside his mind and mess with it to his hearts content, but what of B and the others? No, Kyosta would be dead before he could even bat an eyelash. Their God was far too precious to let anyone get away with putting a scratch on him.

At the end of the hall there was a winding staircase that lead down to the main hall and entrance. He walked down the first few steps to stand on the empty platform situated between the West -where he had been- and East wings. Oh how this house flooded him with grief. It was torture to look about the walls and see the familiar paintings...the familiar faces in them. The faces of the Keehl family that had so long ago been slaughtered for the sake of revenge.

The revenge of the mad vampire he was working for now. His families murderer.

Kyosta felt the first signs of sobs shake his body, but he kept his composure and moved on into the East wing. The vampire 'dormitories' were here, and it was his job to get them all ready for the arrival of the New Orleans coven. Soon. So very soon, Kyosta thought in despair. A despair that seemed to grow with each step he took down the East hall. Light was acting as if this was all just a little game, but this was War. It was deathly serious.

It was _revenge_ all over.

And suddenly, Kyosta questioned his own sanity. Light had slaughtered his family too, not just Mihael's, and yet here he was on the enemy side, wiping the enemy's ass so to speak and kissing the ground he walked on. Bloody fool he was, but what now? Mihael would never forgive him. The New Orleans coven would never accept him and so it was with a new determined step that he continued on down the hall, jaw set and eyes focused. He would die here and he would repent for his foolishness. For his family.

For his cousin and the mate he had taken from him all for the sake of a vendetta that had started the vicious cycle of revenge centuries ago.

Kyosta growled as he banged on doors on his way down. Banging and shouting. "Out! Get out! It's time, let's move, move, move!" The reaction was simultaneous. Doors opened with loud bangs as the vampires poured from their rooms, cheering, prepping themselves up as if it were a mortal game of Basketball and not the blood bath they would soon endure. And as he kept moving past the mob of vampires, male and female alike, he was avoided. All the vampires avoided him like the plague, giving him a wide berth as they passed him, for the expression on his face was one of pure cold hatred.

And no one dared mess with Light's right hand vampire. So, if Kyosta was angry, the others would scatter. "Move!" He shouted to the more hesitant vampires as he passed them, and it was all it took to have them scurrying on after the crowd. When the East hall was empty, he simply stood there, chest heaving with emotion and fists clenching in a futile attempt to keep composure. He simply stood there at the end of the hall, eyes fixed on the painting hanging there.

It had once been covered in cobwebs but Light had made sure that the whole mansion was scrubbed spotless when he moved in. So as to be presentable for when Mello arrived. Kyosta couldn't keep his emotions at bay any longer. He let out a sob as his eyes scanned the painting. It was an old painting of when he, Mihael, and two of their cousins -Dimitra and Tamary- were children. Mihael had a big smile on his face, and Kyosta couldn't help but stare at the two young girls in the painting.

They had never gotten the chance to marry and have children, like, Kyosta remembered, they had so wanted.

He felt like a monster. True, he was one, but it was now and only now, that he had ever really and truly felt like one. It was unbearable. In the painting, he wore a smug smile, being the oldest in that group. He loathed himself. So it was with a cry of rage that he moved forward and swiped at his young, smug face, successfully tearing the canvas there with his sharp nails, erasing his face to leave nothing but the torn gash in the material. Good! He couldn't bear to look at himself!

He was a monster.

- - - -

"Where are we going?" Mello's voice rose above the group in panic. This route, looked all too familiar, and it took everything he had not to just stop in his tracks and fall to pieces like he so wanted to do at the moment. Why this way? This was...No, maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Surely, they weren't heading for his old home, right? Russia was so different now, so this couldn't be it.

Celestria was there to give him a soft reassuring smile, but it didn't help in easing his mind. Still, as they moved closer, the route became more and more familiar, and the more familiar it became, the more Mello shrunk inside himself. He could smell them. The other vampires. So this was why they were heading this way. They had all gathered at the old Keehl mansion. It was not just a trick of the mind. It was real and he knew he had to keep calm.

"They knew we were coming," Aaron said and the group all erupted into speech at the same time, voicing their concerns and opinions on whether or not they could talk things over with the Russian coven; try to come to some sort of agreement, but Aaron didn't reply, it was Mello who interjected with a tone so chilling that no one dared question it.

"We fight! You bunch of cowards, talking will do no good against Light." The group was silenced at this, but there was no doubt that the atmosphere had transformed into one of seriousness. They were ready. They would fight. And if push came to shove, die trying to win a War that if won by the right side would bring peace among the vampire and human race. Chances of that though were slim. _Very_.

Counting them now, Mello saw that there were only about Fifteen vampires or so on their side, and now that they had stopped at the top of the hill that looked down at the Keehl mansion, he counted the vampires lined at the front of it. Thirty or so vampires on Light's side, simply stood before the house in a long battle line, looking up at them with blood lust in their cold eyes.

None of Light's coven moved. They just stood there, poised and staring up at them. Mello growled low in his throat, and it was obvious that the vampires below had heard it, for there was an excited stream of movement from them. They were ready to fight in the name of their God. Ready to die.

Celestria reached over to touch her cool hand to Mello's shoulder, but he was too quick. He moved past the frozen group of New Orleans vampires to the front so he was at spear point beside Aaron. Upon seeing him, the vampires below let out cries of rage, excitement...Mello was who they had been waiting for. What their God had been waiting for.

Aaron shuddered beside the blond but he said nothing, merely turned to look at him and it wasn't necessary for the tall male to say anything for it was all there in his sea blue eyes for Mello to read. '_Give them Hell_.' And Mello smirked.

- - - -

Light was ecstatic as he made his way down the West wing. The New Orleans coven had finally arrived and soon he would have won the game he and his lovely young Mihael had begun long ago. How sweet, really, he could already taste the victory. Oh, no, that was just blood. Mm, how delicious, he could smell it from here and he wasn't even in the room yet. Mihael's mate certainly did smell as tempting as he looked.

Pushing the door at the end of the hall open, he allowed himself in before closing it once more. "B, how are things?" He asked casually as he moved to the dark haired vampire's side, a satisfied smile on his lips. B turned to face his mate an almost maniacal smirk on his lips.

"Spectacular. See?" He gestured with his hand toward the broken teen hanging limply from the metal chains that still held him securely. The red hair was matted thickly with his own blood, his naturally pale skin was stained burgundy, gashes ran up and down his back, arms, chest, sides and stomach. Blood dripped down, no doubt, from the redheads lips, though it was hard to tell seeing as Matt's head was hung low, red fringe hiding his face from them. "Beautiful."

Light chuckled, amused and delighted. "Beautiful, indeed B. You're an artist." The brunette vampire placed a chaste kiss to B's blood coated lips, tasting the redheads blood there. "I'll need you at the front line." And his voice seemed to soften the tiniest bit, looking into B's deep red eyes. "Come back."

"You're not fighting?"

"'I will." Another amused chuckle. "I'll be waiting for Mihael."

The corner of B's blood stained lips curled up into a half smirk. "I will always come back." Then, his head snapped back to Matt who was actually laughing.

The redhead was actually laughing. Hoarse, strained laughter, but it was still laughter. Given the situation he was in, anyone would have thought him mad, Hell, B and Light sure did. The boy was beaten, broken and half dead and he was laughing! For some reason, it made B growl in annoyance.

"You stupid idiots!" Matt managed to choke out between laughs. "You're so full of shit! Guess who's going straight to hell?" More laughter, as if it had been a hilarious joke, but the vampires weren't laughing. They weren't smiling. In fact, all traces of amusement had gone from both of them at the human's sudden joy. "Me!" He shouted. "I'm going to hell but guess what! I'm taking you with me! If you kill me, I'll make sure to come right back for you!" And yes, maybe he was a little mad now, his mind had snapped somewhere between B's harsh intrusions, the whippings, the cutting, the bruises. He had snapped.

Matt was as good as dead now. He was like a broken music box, as soon as the music stopped they would never be able to wind it back again.

"B," Light said. "Go now. Keep them in order and don't make a move until the sun has set."

The dark haired vampire hesitated for about a second before nodding and walking out of the room. And as soon as the door had closed behind him, Light moved to pick up the blood stained knife from the blood splattered floor. He couldn't help but run his tongue along the blade, tasting the redhead's blood. It was incredible. "Matt," But the redhead was still staring down at the floor, shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

It wasn't until Light backhanded him that he finally looked up, a wide smile on his face. Laughter burst from his lips as he stared at the tall brunette. Yes, Light concluded, the poor boy was gone. He had snapped under the relentless torture. He couldn't even register the pain anymore. "Do you want to see 'Mello' again?" He asked quietly, watching the deep green eyes for any kind of human reaction.

There was none. And something deep inside Light almost felt disappointed.

- - - -

Growls filled the air from both sides, but neither group moved.

The sun was setting now, the sky was that blood red once more, splashed with pinks to soften it. Maybe God knew of the demon war that was about to take place, and he wanted to let the world know that things were okay. Mello chuckled darkly earning him a good worried glance from Celestria who had since moved to his side once more. "Darling?"

"I'm fine." He sniggered. "Lets go." With a quick gesture of his hand and Aaron's permission, he led the way down the tall hill, reveling in the high of being in command. Aaron was their leader, yes, but he was in charge of this army.

Light's coven looked fierce as they began to move as well towards the New Orlean vampires. Keeping to their straight line like back in the Revolutionary War days and so, wanting to keep up to date with apparent, current vampire customs, Mello ordered for his group to spread out as well, mirroring the vampires opposite them. And sure, it might look like the scariest thing ever, watching a large group of people walk towards you this way, menacingly, but Light's coven didn't falter in the least and neither did they.

"You're the one Light's been waiting for?" Someone from the other group called. It was B, he was at spear point the way that Mello was. "You're just a kid. A little unfair, but if Light thinks you're worthy of a good fight then hey, have at it." The group joined in laughter. They had stopped moving now, stopping just a few feet from the New Orleans coven who looked like they could rip open a few throats at the snap of a finger. It would be the case as soon as the sun came down.

Mello's lips were curled up over his fangs. "Where's Matt?" He growled. Obviously this vampire was close to Light and he would have information on their human prisoner. But the dark haired vampire simply smirked and met Mello's gaze evenly. "Answer me!" He shouted, forcing Aaron to place a restraining hand on his shoulder incase the blond broke from the group.

B's laughter was bone chilling. "He's dead. No doubt, I left him in Light's care but I'm sure the runt's been dealt with." He paused, stepping away from the group while the others watched on in silent shock. B made his way closer, closer till he was standing mere inches from Mello. Leaning in real close he whispered against the blonds' ear, a playful smirk on his pale lips; "He was so tight when I fucked him. It was amazing. And he was screaming for me, taking all my orders." He chuckled. "Great fuck, he was." And he pulled back just in time to miss Mello's sharp nails. as they swiped the air.

"I'll kill you!" Celestria and Aaron had a firm hold on the blond vampire, pulling him back but he kept thrashing and kicking, desperate to tear through B's throat. Kill him, make him suffer, anything! He wanted to sink his fangs into him, rip his stone flesh from his bones. "You son of a bitch! You'll be first!"

There was a collective gasp as Mello broke free from the arms of his friends, just as the sun hid behind the hills, and lunged straight for B. And it took only a second, for everyone else to join in.

The battle had started.

- - - -

Having successfully rid the semi-conscious redhead from his bindings, Light laid him out on the splattered floor. From the sound of things, it was obvious that the fight had begun and he only wished that B was okay. Looking back at the panting heap on the ground, Lights eyes softened the tiniest bit. If this were B...He shook his head and crouched down to grip a handful of the redhead's hair, pulling his head back so his neck was bent painfully. "Matt," He cooed.

Matt stared back blankly. He looked as though he were already dead the way he simply stared, unblinking, unseeing. Curiously, Light brushed his white knuckles against the redhead's cheek, gently, caressing, feeling..."I wonder," He mused. "what you would be like as a vampire?" A soft chuckle sounded in his throat as he shook his head as if the act would dismiss his musings.

He held the knife up, admiring the stains of dried blood on the steel. This human was to be used as nothing more than bait, and so, now that he had served his purpose, he was to be disposed of. Sure, Light was a little sad to see a good human candidate -for his new immortal- world put to waste, but, he was a man of his plan and so he would stick with it. Gently, he pressed the blade to the redhead's throat, slicing through the pale flesh with ease, though the redhead whimpered in his arms, he didn't make a move to free himself. He was too weak, and Light didn't mind the least that this would be an effortless kill.

For a few seconds he just watched the blood run from the wound and listened to the gargle in the redhead's throat as he swallowed his own blood. Matt finally fought. His body jerking in its efforts to keep itself alive, but Light saw that the teens eyes were still blank and emotionless, though the jerking continued and blood began to bubble from his parted lips and spill down his chin. "Shh," Light soothed. Guilt was jabbing at his stone heart, but only because he regretted not having the chance to turn him (into a vampire)._ Ah well_.

Having watched the blood spill for long enough, Light latched his mouth onto the wound in the teen's neck, lapping up the blood he could get. Why waste perfectly good blood? He didn't need to use his fangs, just caught the blood that spilled into his waiting mouth.

- - - -

Snarls, growls, and the sound of stone smashing against stone seemed to be the soundtrack for their fighting. There were already a few casualties spread out along the lush green lawn, cold blood spotted the grass artfully. Despite being outnumbered, it looked as though they were winning. Light's coven had already lost half of their Vampires to the New Orlean vampires, but at the same time, their numbers were depleting rapidly as well.

Out of the fifteen vampires they had brought with them, nine or so still fought tooth and nail against the odds and the more experienced fighters. Light's coven was ruthless, but Mello's side was matching them, learning, advancing and surpassing.

He had no idea how long he had been fighting B, but it couldn't have been long. The dark haired vampire was still smirking as Mello dodged his kicks, and clawing, and vice versa. It looked hopeless, they were both evenly matched. Both had too much to live for and they were more than reluctant to give it up so easily. But still Mello kept advancing on B, forcing the vampire farther away from the large group, forcing him into the mansion. "Coward!" He screamed as B vanished with his speed. He was hiding somewhere in the house.

Mello stood at the Main entrance, chest heaving in effort and self control. He had to keep his head. Had to..."Come out and fight!" His fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides. Frustration radiated off him in waves. Suddenly, movement in the corner of his eye made him turn to his right, fangs bared. To his surprise, it was Kyosta, strolling casually towards him with a somber look on his pale face.

"Mih-"

Snap

"Agh!" Kyosta cried out as pain shot up his arm. Mello had closed the distance between them in the time it had taken him to part his lips to speak, and was now gripping his wrist in an iron hold, twisting it back and snapping bones as he did so, forcing the purple haired vampire to fall to his knees.

"Where is he Kyosta? Where are you keeping, Matt!" He growled. Mello jerked his own wrist, eliciting another satisfying snap from his cousin's wrist. "I'm sure you won't need your fuckin' hands when I'm done with you." And then he fell silent. Expression blank.

Kyosta yanked his broken wrist out of the blond's hand, groaning as the bones had begun to mend themselves. "Forgive me," He whispered before running off in the direction he had seen B go, his healing wrist cradled to his chest. The dark haired vampire had gone back outside, no doubt, to deal with the other vampires. None of them would be a match for B should they face him, it was a surprise to the purple haired vampire that Mihael had kept up so well.

Mello was left there in the Main Hall, eyes wide as he watched the horrors that unfolded before him. Deep down, the part of him still conscious knew that this was only an illusion drawn by Kyosta to trick his mind, but he couldn't help but stare. It was too much...

Somewhere, a woman's voice sang to him.

-

'_Dancing bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember._..'

No. He shook his head desperately trying to get the voice out of ihis mind but it was still there. Sweet and oh so familiar, as if he had heard it only yesterday and not centuries ago in a past life he hadn't known for just as long. In front of him, the room had transformed into a dance floor. Couples danced and swayed and spun to the rhythm of unheard music.

'_And a song_,'

Their faces were familiar to him and though their lips moved he couldn't hear a single sound come from them. Like watching a silent movie, apart from the voice deep in the back of his mind that kept singing and drawing up more painful memories.

'_Someone sings.._.'

The singing becomes louder and it echoes pleasantly about the Main Hall. The couples stop their dances and turn toward the sound of the singer who is yet to be seen by the blond vampire and he finds himself moving, walking, no, running towards the sound wanting to see who was singing. Wanting to ask them who they were, what they were doing in a place like this, despite the reasoning in his mind that this was nothing more than an illusion. His curiosity was winning over.

_'Once upon a December_.'

And as the crowd moves to make way, a beautiful woman with long, golden hair moves toward him with a slow but confident stride. Her hair...it's the same color as his own and he can't help but look from hers to his own locks in comparison. She is still singing, even now as she continues to walk toward him; a smile on her ruby red lips.

'_Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember_.' She stops before the blond, her smile widens the tiniest bit as her hand -gloved in white silk- reaches up to caress Mello's cheek. '_Things my heart, use to know. Once upon a December_.'

"Mother," And he doesn't hesitate to try and take her into his arms, but she holds up a hand, gesturing for him to follow her up the stairs as she moves on, lovely voice still floating behind her. Mello follows. He's confused, but this was his mother! He would follow her to hell and back as long as he could keep her face in his mind for a little longer.

'_Someone holds me safe and warm,_'

Mello is following behind her down the wide hall of the West Hall, listening to her lovely voice. She opens a door all the way at the end of the hall and steps in forcing Mello to hurry in after her. The room is empty, but the smell of blood is present. It's a smell he remembers so well, he remembers tasting it, savoring it. Confused, he watches as his mother lays herself down in the middle of the empty room, still singing.

'_Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory_.' And Mello moves to kneel down beside her, listening as he wraps his arms around her. The scent of blood is so thick! But there is none! There is no blood anywhere, and it can't be his mother's blood, no, it isn't. This blood is...unique, he had memorized the scent and taste a long time ago, but then why! Why couldn't he remember who it was? '_Things my heart, used to know_,' His mother smiles at him, faintly.

'_Things it yearns to remember_.'

Mello feels so confused. Is she dying? But...she's been dead. Why?...This is just one of Kyosta's illusions. But none the less, the blond found himself holding her to himself. 'And a song, someone sings...' And his mother disappears right before his wide eyes.

-

The room is now dark, and blood covers the walls and floor. There was so much blood. That same familiar blood...His mother's voice echoes once more in his mind and he looks around frantically for her, though, there's still something, someone, in his arms. Feeling stupid, he looks down and he can't believe what he's seeing. In his arms, motionless and staring back at him with blank green eyes, is Matt.

'_Once upon a December_...'

"M-matt..." His voice trembles violently as he really takes the redhead in. "Matt?" Foolishly he calls the redheads name but there isn't an answer. He doesn't blink to acknowledge that he hears the blond, there's no movement, nothing. Matt's eyes just stare back at him almost accusingly, the blond notes with rising despair. "Matt!" Mello shouts and it takes him another minute of silence to finally realize that the room is eerily quiet. There's no sound but his own loud sobs.

He can't hear Matt's heart, because it was no longer beating.

A loud sound echoes in the small room, it was bone chilling and heart breaking at the same time. It was the scream of someone who had just witness the flames of their warm fire being blown out by the cold winds of an upcoming storm. The screaming of a person mad with hopelessness. And Mello's sobs come harder when he finally realizes that they are his own screams. "Matt!...Don't be dead!" But he was dead. The redhead was beyond following orders such as this, now.

Matt's body was limp and cold. No longer warm the way he had always felt in Mello's arms. His eyes were vacant and dark, like a light had been switched off inside him. No one was home. His thin lips were parted slightly, and the blood dribbling down his chin was still fresh. He could have gotten there sooner! FUCK! _FUCK_ everything! He had failed Matt. He had broken his promises, he had failed completely.

Now he understood what Kyosta had done. He had lead him to Matt by using his mother as his guide.

More sobs shook his body. Without thinking, he slit his wrist open and held it up over Matt's still and parted lips, letting it drip into his mouth. "C'mon, Matt! Drink it, drink it, please! Live! _Live_!" Mello was screaming at the top of his lungs. But Matt just lay there, staring blankly at him. "Please..." He begged. Though the word came out in a soft, pathetic and defeated tone. There was no bringing Matt back now...he was gone.

Mello had died once more. He had been killed along with his poor redhead. Again. And this time around it was that much more painful. So, he held the limp body to himself, forehead pressed against the redheads and he sobbed. Whole body shaking, and Russian apologies falling from his lips. His gloved hands trailed over the deep cuts on the teens body and he remembered something B had said.

_'He was so tight when I fucked him_.'

He sobbed harder. The apologies turning into screams of misery. "I'm sorry. Forgive me!" B had raped Matt and tortured him. If it killed him, the dark haired vampire would die at his hands.

For Matt.

No...for Mail.

* * *

**  
For those confused, Kyosta is behind the illusion of Mello's 'Mother' He uses her image as a guide to lead Mello to Matt in the hopes of repenting for what he's done. And if you remember the first chapter, you know that the song is what Mello's mother sang to him before he went to sleep.**

**A/N**: So, feeling the slalp yet? I'm sure you are. I'm sorry guys, didn't mean to drop a bomb like this on you, but its necessary. Um, lets see...Point of views change like crazy, but again, I'm sure you can keep up. Oh! B did rape Matty, incase it wasn't obvious in the last chapter(36). I'm awful I know. And yes, Matt is out of it by the time he's killed by Light. By out of it, I mean off his rocker.

_Next chapter will be the last. So, if you want the sequel, Review. Because I'm not just going to put it up for people to Favorite. I would like a little feedback, ya know? Thanks. Love Ya'll and be prepared for another good slap in the face next chapter. _

~ Matt.


	38. Like Blood and Chocolate

* * *

_Chapter 38  
_

* * *

How long he had been kneeling here with the redhead in his arms, he had no idea. Outside, things were beginning to grow silent but Mello wasn't in a hurry to go back out to see who had come out victorious. He didn't care anymore. First he had lost Near, and now Matt. No, he had had _enough_. Without Matt, there was no living. No point in it. No fun in it. His sobs had long since quieted. Now he was simply running his leather clad fingers through the teens blood matted hair.

Mello was so caught up in thinking of all he and Matt had been through, that he didn't notice someone walk into the room and shut the door behind them. It wasn't until something hit the floor with a dull thud and rolled into his thigh that he looked up to see who had come to interrupt his mourning. His eyes were unreadable, no emotion in them as he met the familiar violet eyes.

Kyosta stood a few feet from him, hands at his sides and blood splattered over his pale face and clothes. The expression on the vampires face matched the look in the blond's eyes. Empty, smooth and free of any emotion. For a while, there eyes just locked, both trying to read each other though it seemed as though they weren't get very far. There was nothing there to read.

Kyosta parted his blood stained lips and the words that followed sparked the tiniest bit of reaction in the blond vampires face. "You win."

Mello stared back at him, unable to believe what he had just heard. He was about to ask his cousin to clarify, when he remembered the object that had bumped against his thigh. Looking down, his eyes went wide at realizing that it was a severed head. The hair on it was messy and darker than night, the eyes that stared back at Mello were the deep ruby color of blood. And suddenly, he couldn't help but smirk. His deep blue eyes flickered back to meet violet. "You killed B. You're a traitor." He chuckled, though there was no humor in it. "Light will kill you."

To the blond's surprise, his cousin smirked right back. There was no fear in his eyes. No worry whatsoever. "I know." Kyosta moved toward the blond and his dead mate, removing his leather gloves as he did so and discarding them. Though his snow white hands were spotless, he could see nothing but blood there. Blood that would never be washed away. "You'll die too?"

Mello nodded. Yes. He didn't give two shits about his revenge anymore. Revenge only brought suffering to the person seeking it out and those around said person. He had learned this the hard way. Light would win and Mello didn't care. Light could kill him and let him rest in peace. _Finally_..."Correction," He chuckled. "_He_ wins."

There's a look on the purple haired vampires face that the blond can't really read but he doesn't bother to try and figure it out. Nothing matters anymore and so he will wait here for Light who was no doubt somewhere doubling over in agony at having half his coven -and creations- wiped out. Though how such a heartless vampire would feel the pain he had felt when he lost Near...was beyond him. "After all you've done to get to where you are. You're going to give up?"

And the blond nodded.

"You always were unpredictable and stubborn dear, Mihael." With a sigh, Kyosta moved to kneel beside the blond. His gaze fell on the cut up body in Mello's arms and grimaced. B had really gone all out on the poor boy. Regret weighed heavy in his chest and he knew Mello was staring at him but fuck...there was nothing he could say.

Nothing he could say would bring his mate back. There was no point. "Mihael," He started hesitantly. "looks like we'll be seeing them again real soon." He knew that Kyosta was referring to their family. A small smile spread across his lips. At least he had that to look forward to. And with a little faith, luck and a _hell_ of a lot of mercy, he would bump into Near and Matt along the way and he would drag them along with him. "Soon." He replied. And he didn't even flinch when the purple haired vampire wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug.

The small act of affection told of so many unspoken apologies, unasked questions, and un-assured reassurance. Though Mello didn't return the hug so as to not let go of Matt, Kyosta still heard the genuine mutual feeling in the blonds mind.

"Touching as this is, I hate to say I despise family reunions."

To Mello's surprise, it was...B. B was leaning against the closed door, looking as casual as if he had arrived to have a nice pleasant chat with them. Mello's eyes went wide. What? But...Kyosta had killed him! With a low growl Mello shoved his cousin off him. "Liar!" Looking back at the severed head, he noticed that it had changed. Now, the midnight hair it had once wore had turned a deep chocolate brown, the blood red eyes were now brown as well, and Mello realized at once that it was Light.

It had been another of Kyosta's illusions.

Kyosta looked somber as he watched the blonds expression go from angry, to shocked, to down right confused. "I'm sorry, I know you wanted to kill him yourself but-"

"You killed Light..." Mello's tone was low and incredulous. Years and years of having avoided the vampire, to prepare himself for the moment they would meet again to settle the score. Years of dreaming about having Light's blood running down his throat. Of getting his revenge on the son of a bitch for what he had done to him and his family...and now to see the vampire dead at the hands of another. He didn't know how to feel. How to react. Was he grateful? Or was he angry?

Just moments ago he had said that he no longer cared about his revenge, yes, but now...now that it had actually been carried out. Well...fuck. He didn't know. He just didn't know. B was still standing by the door, his eyes a mixture of different emotions. Fury, sadness, betrayal, more fury. But his face held a calm composure that had the hairs on the back of Mello's neck standing on edge. A calm B was very dangerous...

As if he had been waiting for the two to finish speaking, B finally moved. It was so fast that neither had seen it coming. With the single bat of an eyelash he was across the room, dragging Kyosta to his feet by his deep purple hair. "Get up!" He growled. And Kyosta did as he was told, though he was wincing as B's fingers curled into his hair, forcing his head back while B's free hand held both of his hands behind his back. "He trusted you..." B's voice was low and dangerous in Kyosta's ear.

And for a second they seemed to forget that Mello was there. But the blond was already laying Matt down gently fully prepared to defend his cousin from this psychopath. He had, after all, repented for what he had done and damn if Mello was going to let someone else die because of him. Kyosta had done quite a bit in the short time the war had been going on. He had tried to get him to Matt in time. He had killed Light for him...and now, looking into his cousins calm, violet eyes, he knew damn well that that was what he had planned from the beginning.

He had planned to lure B here away from the other vampires so that Mello could have his chance at avenging Matt. And... he had planned to die for him. Mello was speechless. Kyosta had betrayed the others in order to help him.

"Stay back, Keehl!" B spat at Mello. There was a crazy animalistic look in his eyes that just made the blond freeze mid-step. It's not like Kyosta wanted to be saved anyway. That much was clear by the calm expression he wore. Then, slowly, ever so slowly, the corners of Kyosta's lips tugged up into a smile. And not two seconds later, B's hands grasped the sides of the purple haired vampire's head and twisted.

There was a loud sound, like glass breaking against cement as Kyosta's head was ripped from his body and Mello couldn't help but look away. Now, he truly was the only one left. He was the only Keehl. Now, as Kyosta's headless body was tossed aside, Mello was left to face Light's crazed mate. Alone, because God only knew if Aaron and Celestria were okay.

"Now, to deal with you." B murmured as he moved toward the blond. His pace was slow -human speed- and menacing. "Light didn't want to kill you. He merely wanted to test your strengths. Your abilities. To play with you so you would keep him entertained. In the end, he wanted you to join him." A low snort of disgust. "But now that he's gone...I'm going to kill you. For him." And Mello didn't even try to defend himself when the back of B's hand connected with his jaw.

He was sent sprawling onto his back, head smacking against the rough wood floor. Mello scrambled to get to his feet, but B was already there, kicking him in the side. "Agh! Fuck!" He cursed as the loud snapping sounds signaled the breaking of at least three of his ribs. They immediately began to mend themselves, shooting more pain up the blonds back and side as he managed to dodge another kick by rolling away and jumping up to his feet.

"And here I thought you were going to just sit there and take it."

Mello spat a mouthful of blood as their eyes met in a cold battle of intimidation. "I have unfinished business with you." For the longest time, neither moved and Mello took this chance to think up a strategy. B was obviously a lot more experienced in fighting than he was, but damn he was going to kill him if it was the last thing he did! He was not going to get away with hurting Matt the way he had...Light, he looked almost like a Saint next to Mr. Beyond Birthday. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of something shiny sticking out from the inside of Kyosta's coat.

It was the color of silver. It was a gun...Could it work? But...what was Kyosta doing with a gun? Vampires never used weapons, but shit, he sure as fuck wasn't going to give in to his pride right now. He knew when he was up against a wall and he would use anything to his advantage. Thinking quickly, he faked _left_ and then went _right_, moving with his vampire speed to retrieve the weapon that would gain him his advantage. Because really...even vampires slowed down a bit when they were injured.

It would give him the chance to gain agility and strength over B.

But, as luck would have it. B wasn't much of an idiot. He had spun on his heel after the blond and so Mello had only just managed to turn, gun in hand, before B had him pinned to the ground. The gun, though it had fired once and nipped the dark haired vampire in the shoulder, now lay a good few feet from them out of Mello's reach. _Shit_.

B didn't let his healing wound slow him down though, his fists were relentless against the blond vampires face. Back and forth Mello's head whipped as the blows forced him to turn in the opposite directions. It was obvious that this was only being done so B could let go of all the pent up anger and frustration of having just lost his mate.

This was it, Mello mused. This was the end of the line. He had somewhat won this war. Light was dead, but then again, the one that he had sworn to kill on Matt's behalf would still live and then what? He would continue Light's work and eventually the world would rot under the control of demons and devils alike. No one would be safe from the cold claw of the beast. The human race would perish, and then, so would the vampires because really? What other food source could they use? The animals would have gone too, then what? All they would succeed in doing, would be in bringing the earth to ruin before its time. _Nothing more_.

B's punches stopped abruptly and Mello licked the blood that flecked his lips, tasting it. It was cold and slightly sweet but nothing compared to Matt. With a sigh, Mello closed his eyes; B's fingers were already around his neck, no doubt getting a good grip on him to pop his head right off like he'd done to Kyosta. And like Kyosta had done to Near. Mello didn't care anymore. Death would be bliss. He'd find his Mail, and his Nate, and he would be with his mother and father again. Fuck everything else.

He was finally coming home.

"Scared?" B chuckled. "Funny. I can almost hear your heart beating. You _must_ be scared, listen to it hammer away."

What? What the _fuck_ was he talking about? His fuckin' heart didn't beat anymore...what was he?...Wait, there it is. It was loud and fast in his ears. Like the fluttering of hummingbird wings. Funny, indeed. It really did sound like a heart beat. Was it really his own? Was this because he was about to die?(again) The body was reacting to the possibility of death once more...probably. He wasn't too sure about how vampire death worked.

**_BANG_**!

Wha-?

**_BANG_**, **_BANG_**,_ **BANG**_,**_ BANG_**!

Something cold and wet spilled over his chest and he opened his eyes to look up at B. Eyes wide, Mello let out a shocked gasp as the dark haired vampire stared back at him with blood red eyes that were just as wide as his own. Blood was pouring out from between his eyebrows and down his face, dripping onto Mello's chest and stomach. More blood was blossoming in the vampire's chest, visible against the white material of his long sleeved shirt. They were bullet wounds.

**_BANG_**! **_BANG_**!

And then B fell on top of him, motionless. Was he dead? R-really? What the hell? Who?...And then he saw it. The shock of crimson hair, almost as deep and rich as blood. Thinking he was going nuts, Mello shoved B's still body off him and sat up and there, standing on shaking legs and holding Kyosta's gun up at B as if he would jump back up, was Matt. Mello was stunned into silence. No way...He...Matt was dead! But there he was!

The cuts on his body looked as though they were beginning to heal. No longer did they look fresh, but now they were closing up and healing, turning a light pink in places. Mello was still in shock and he didn't move until he saw the redhead drop to his knees; his weak legs unable to keep him up anymore. Quickly, Mello was on his feet and running over to the redhead, reaching him in seconds. He threw his arms around him and squeezed, sobs tearing from his throat. "Matt!"

The gun fell from Matt's shaking hand, making a sound like thunder in the room. The quick beating of a heart was still ringing delightfully in Mello's ears and for a second he didn't care to question how or why. All he knew, was that Matt was alive! "M-mello..." Matt croaked weakly. A trembling hand moved up to brush against the vampires bleeding cheek. "What took you so long?"

And Mello sobbed happily. Fuck, Matt was alive! He was _alive_ and he was _speaking _and his heart, though a bit fast, sounded as healthy as ever! How was this possible though? Matt had been dead, there was no doubt in his mind. Mello had listened and the redhead's heart had not been beating at all. Why then? Why was he alive? Not that he was complaining, fuck _no_, he was so relieved and overjoyed and ecstatic! Every damn synonym under the sun for the word Happy, yeah he was it. "I'm so sorry, Matt. I'm so, so, sorry! I tried to get here as fast as I could, I'm sorry!"

The blond felt Matt chuckle weakly before coughing. Warm blood splashed onto his cheek and panic began to rise in Mello once more. "Matt? What is it?" But the redhead just slumped against him, coughing. "Matt!"

"M'okay." He whispered. "Really. J-just so tired..." Matt sniffed as he gazed up at the blond with his tired bright gree-whoa. Wait a second. Mello's eyed went wide upon seeing the redheads eyes. They were no longer the deep green he had come to love...no, now they were of two different colors. One was still that beautiful forest green color he had been so use to, but the other...it was a stunning cold grey. Just like Near's had been...Why? Was Matt?..."Matt, open your mouth please." Mello blurted out.

Confused, Matt did as he was told. Opening his mouth wide to give the blond a good look. And Mello had been right. There were two sharp fangs there and now everything was beginning to piece together. Matt wasn't human, well...he was, but...he was part vampire too! His heart still beat, but there were vampire fangs in his mouth and Mello was damn sure that the reason why Matt felt so weak, was not just because of the wounds, but because he was thirsty. "Here," The blond bit into his own wrist, hard so as to let the blood spill easily, then he held it to Matt's lips, watching in interest as Matt's own new fangs broke the surface of his stone skin.

"Matt," Mello's smile was a little guilty, but he was so happy that Matt was alive. Even if he had condemned his poor redhead to eternal damnation, Mello was now sure that both he and Matt wouldn't have it any other way. "I love you."

- - - -

**_New York; Two years later._**

"Have you become a masochist now, Matty?" Mello murmured as he crouched beside the redhead. His gaze moved to the redhead once before moving down across the street where a young couple is sitting on a porch swing. The man had jet black hair and eyes the color of coal. This, Mello remembered, is L. His little redhead's ex-boyfriend, and though he had been more than a little bitter, he had agreed to come with Matt to see what had become of him. "Why do you put yourself through this torture?" He added in a softer tone.

Matt shrugged his shoulders. Reaching up, he pulled the orange tinted goggles he had taken to wearing now -on account of his odd eyes- down so that they hung around his neck instead. Color rushed back to him as all the gold and orange melted away._ Beautiful_. His eyes didn't move from L and his young wife on the porch swing. And only after he had brushed a trembling hand through his now crimson locks, did he answer. "I still care about him, Mello. Now I know he's okay."

Mello frowned at his mate before looking back at the couple. The woman's hair was a natural red color, the kind of red that looked more orange-ish than anything. She was slender, though her belly was swollen and L's hand was resting lovingly on it, rubbing slow, gentle circles against it as he smiled at her with warm eyes. The blond looked over just in time to see a single tear slide down Matt's cheek before the redhead pulled his goggles back up over his eyes once more.

"Lets go." He whispered.

Mello nodded. He stood and helped the redhead to his feet. "He seems happy."

"I hope so." Matt sighed and licked his lips. "I love you, Mells."

The blond vampire chuckled. "I love you too." He did. He really did. Matt was still pretty much human, so his body was still warm and soft as he held him against his own cold chest. After kissing the crimson locks, he added. "You can't always protect him, Matt. What are you going to do, come by every night? Follow him from work?" He chuckled softly at hearing the mumbled curse of annoyance from the redhead. "Let them him live his own life. Let him make his own mistakes."

Matt was still not too happy, so the blond tried a different approach. "It's kind of like blood and chocolate. For humans, blood is bitter and is often seen as something unpleasant, and chocolate is sweet and it puts a smile on everyone's face. So, you see. Even though both blood and chocolate is sweet for us, it isn't the same for them, Matt. Let the humans taste their own fate. Its how life is suppose to be."

Silence as Matt thought this over, then; "You're right." The two exchanged smiles before their lips met in a soft kiss, a simple caress of cold skin against warm. Fire and ice had been reunited once more and this time, with Light out of the way, there was nothing that would keep them from staying together for the rest of eternity.

* * *

**A/N**: So, there it is. Done. I could either end it here, or continue on with the sequel 'Fire and Ice' Want it?

~ Matt.


	39. Annoying Answers

* * *

V A M P S - F O R - T H O U G H T?

Well, where to begin. At the beginning right? I'm sure everyone and their brothers has questions, right? 'Course, so i'll answer them for ya. Alright, lets see, lets start with erm...Near? Right-o, lets start with the little freak.

**Near**: So, we know he is Mello's first 'creation' a first 'love' for both of them. Though its true that Mello has had sex with like...everyone and their uncles, Near is his first solid relationship. His human eyes were blue and hair was blond, when turned vampire his eyes turn grey and his hair a silvery white. The change of color in hair and or eyes, usually means power or a 'gift'. Near was able to shape shift, but he had difficulties with it and so he was only able to turn into a cat (haha) as we see in the chapter that he makes his appearance.

Erm, oh, he was alive during WWII, yes, and the whole shipping the children off for safe keeping should have been a dead give away. Near goes from stoic, to normal, to stone, to somewhat human during his life. So a lot of messing with his personality, but I'm sure it was mkay, in the long run. Not too much OOC but just enough for him to be able to interact in the story. 'Nywho, think thats it.

**Kyosta**: Mello's cousin of course you all know. His hair was black, eyes almost just as dark but when turned his eyes changed to violet and his hair a deep purple. So obviously he was gifted. With mind control/mind reading. In short, he could fuck with your mind. Not much to say about this guy, 'cept that he was mine -pouts- and I had to kill him. Why? Well, because it was either him or Mello. Yes, Kyosta sacrificed himself in order to save Mello. And he carried out Mello's revenge for him, too. So, you know he must have been a tough cookie to have killed off Light, when no one had been able to.

**Celestria** and **Aaron**: Twins alive during the early 1900's. In one chapter, you can see that Celestria mentioned the Titanic. Yes. You'll see about that in the sequel.

Lets see, I think everything else was pretty self explanatory? Though I will say again that odd colors in hair and eyes usually means a gift. I know a LOT of you are like 'WTF?' How did Matt become half vampire?! Right? Yeah, I know. And also why he has a grey eye. Well, it has nothing to do with Near I'm sorry lol. Keep guessing though. You'll find out in the sequel though, I promise. Speaking of it; here's the summary, just because I want you guys to kind of get theories cooking -giggles- because I'm weird and like hearing opinions and theories.

_I bet we can all agree that each legend is laced with a hint of truth, right? 'Course. Now,the vampires are in danger of being wiped off the earth. Why? Faith. Their faith will bring about the extinction. And so the battle with an ancient enemy continues.  
_

Any ideas? Any other questions you didn't get answered for this fic? Feel free to ask and I'll see to answering it.

Thank you for following this story. I'm glad you liked it so much.

**Muse**:

~ _Our Solemn Hou_r - Within Temptation. This song made it all happen. and if you listen to it, you'll see that the chapters and events are in sync with the lyrics.

Erm...basically the whole Within Temptation CD haha yeeeah. Thanks again.

~ Matt.


End file.
